To Walk Through Fire
by Brighid
Summary: AU A secret is revealed that could change the lives of Sirius and Harry. Warning some implications of child abuse. No Slash
1. Prologue: Memories

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer:  I do not own Harry Potter and the characters and world associated with him, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  I do not own the quote below.  I am only playing with the characters and mean no offense to anyone.  Please don't sue.

"I have lived through the war, and lost much.  I know what's worth the fight, and what is not.

Honor and courage are matters of the bone, and what a man will kill for, he will sometimes die for, too.

For the sake of love alone, would I walk through fire again."

                                                "Fiery Cross" Diana Gabaldon 

**Prologue: Memories**

_The small baby was the sweetest thing he had ever seen.  With ten little fingers and ten little toes.  And the baby was his.  Not anyone else's.  The small child was his.  He stared into the baby's bright eyes.  They seemed to glow in happiness, just as his father's were.  The baby seemed to be smiling, if that was possible for newborn infants to do. His father turned to stare at the babe's mother, pure happiness radiated off him like a beacon.  The woman smiled back happily, glowing with the same sort of happiness and pride as the man.  Love reflected in both their eyes._

_"He's mine, my son."  The man whispered so softly turning his gaze back to his son.  The woman did not bother to silence him and warn him of the danger that those words could bring.  She had not seen him so happy in such a long time, no one had been happy for a long time, it was nice to have a relief from the fear, even if it was only for a little while.  It was a relief to know that he could still smile.  "I can't believe he's mine."  The man whispered softly to himself.  "He's so tiny and . . ." He didn't bother finishing his sentence; he was too caught up with looking at his son.  A look of awe lay upon his face, how could he have helped create something so beautiful and precious?  How could he love something so tiny so much?_

_He held the boy as if he was a fragile glass figurine.  He felt that the child would break in his grasp.  _

_The woman opened her mouth to say something to her son and her beloved but stopped abruptly when she heard footsteps.  They both looked at each other in instant agreement. The man instantly, albeit a little reluctantly, handed the child over to its mother and pasted a smaller smile onto his face, even though his eyes, dancing with joy and laughter, could not be dimmed.  _

_A tall dark haired man, much like the boy's father entered the room and smiled at the couple.  He laughed when he saw the almost guilty looks on the faces of the parents as they relaxed._

_"Don't get too comfortable."  He said his voice full of mirth.  "Moony's coming in soon . . . Well as soon as he can convince the nurse that he is a friend.   Peter still isn't here, I think he's still on that mission for Albus."  He looked down at his Godson with happiness.  "Your parents are so funny sometimes."_

_Lily scoffed at the man.  "Be careful, we may just reconsider making you his Godfather, you're a bad influence on him."  She seemed to try to plaster a serious expression on her face but failed miserably and smiled at the man, passing her son over to his Godfather._

_ "Me?"  The boy's Godfather responded innocently.  "What about his father, he's worse than I am."  He looked down at the boy, bushing a lock of soft hair back from the infant's forehead.  "Isn't that right, Harry?"_

_"Am not."  The other dark haired man replied in mock anger.  "You're the one who always wanted to turn Snape's hair red."_

_"You wanted to raid McGonagall's office in second year, and then . . ." The man wisely stopped as he saw the look on Lily's face.  The boy's father kicked him softly in the leg, knowing it would get them both in trouble, which was not a good thing, especially since the other man had to live with her._

_He tried to think desperately of something to say to make her forget his companion's comments; he was usually good at charming women, especially her, but the small babe in his friend's arms kept his attention.  He was about to open his mouth to say something that he probably would regret later, when the brown haired man, called Moony by his companions, entered the room, his ragged robes swirling around him._

_"Congratulations Prongs, Lily, I'm so happy for you both."  He said in a very professional, Moony manner.  The child's father was glad that Moony's eyes were focused on his friends and not him, as he crept silently across the room to avoid notice by the newcomer._

_Before the newcomer could say anything more, the child's father playfully slinked up behind him and poked him in the back . . .  _

_Moony jumped almost three feet in the air, sending the child's father into fits of laughter. The child's Godfather and mother joined in as well when they saw the scowl on the man's face.  He couldn't help but join them in their laughter.  They had something to celebrate and they would not let this time go to waste._

_When everyone had gained enough breath to say anything Moony started to scowl at his friend.  "That wasn't very nice, you shouldn't do that in a hospital.  Harry could have been hurt."_

_"Oh come on Moony, I was just playing.  And besides you were at least five feet away from Harry, you wouldn't have hit him."  The man told his friend, looking at him pleadingly. The brown haired man could only shake his head in response._

_"May I hold him?"  He asked softly as he walked over to the bed, where Lily now held the small infant in her arms._

_"Of course you may."  She said giving him a soft smile.  "You're probably the best influence he'll have.  Between James and Sirius, Harry will be turned into a trouble maker before he even learns to walk."_

_"Mischief maker, not trouble maker."  Sirius, one of the dark-haired men said sullenly like a whiny child.  "We were never trouble makers, we only made mischief."  _

_Lily smiled and rolled her eyes.  "Well excuse me, Mr. High and Mighty, but what's the difference."_

_"There's a big difference.  Mischief makers are loveable and sweet, like me and Harry here, James doesn't follow that description (at this his friend elbowed him in the ribs and Sirius gave him a small glare that wasn't very convincing for his eyes were still dancing with happiness) and trouble makers are just people who get into trouble and aren't sweet and loveable."  Sirius nodded happy with his small speech._

_"Well then you are a trouble maker."  She stated firmly._

_"That is not possible, I'm to cute and sweet to be considered as a trouble maker."  He gave her a simpering smile that made everyone laugh.  Lily's laughter rang in his ears, like a soft summer breeze.  None of them said anything to contradict him._

_"So this is Harry James Potter."  Remus, otherwise known as Moony, stated as he stared in wonder at the small child.  Sirius knew that Moony was not one to handle children often and chances were that the werewolf would never be able to have any children of his own, due to the certain laws that governed the wizarding community. He felt sorry for his good friend, he always thought that Moony was the best with children; he had always been a good teacher.  It was a pity that he couldn't teach at Hogwarts instead of risking his life to help them try to fight off the Dark Lord . . . Sirius stopped his thoughts there.  This was supposed to be a happy night, not one to dwell on the evil that surrounded them.  It would do them all good to forget it for a night_

_"He is so cute."  Remus whispered softly to the child in a very un-Moony like fashion.  "He has your eyes Lily."  His brown eyes met Lily's bright green ones as she smiled at him, watching her son like a falcon.  "It's a pity that Peter couldn't join us."  He said sadly, "he would have liked to see your son James.  He is really good with children."_

_"Yes it is," James added softly, "Where is he?  Is he still off on that mission, I thought he was suppose to be finished it by now."_

_"He was, however you know Peter, it takes him a while to do something like that."  Remus said smiling at the thought of his friend._

_"Yeah," Sirius added wanting to join in on the conversation.  "He needs to get up his courage.  Also he probably doesn't want to hurt anyone so he is being extra careful."_

_"Hey Padfoot, I think you learned a new word."  James proclaimed happily._

_"Did not, I already knew the word."_

_"Did to, I have never heard you use that word before."_

_"Did not."_

_"You did to Padfoot."_

_"I did not Prongs."_

_"You did."_

_"I did not.  Whatever word it was.  What word are we arguing over anyway?"  A confused look came over the man's face as he tried to think of the word._

_James laughed.  "You actually used the word careful."  He managed to gasp out in between breaths.  "I never thought it would grace your vocabulary."_

_"Of course I know the word careful, I, Sirius Black am always careful." He said raising his head up high in mock dignity.  _

_James snorted and started to laugh again._

_"Hey earth to Padfoot and Prongs, the two of you are acting like children!  And you're supposed to take care of a baby!  I don't think I'll leave either of you alone in the same room as he is in.  Especially if the two of you are acting like that."  Lily stated taking her black haired child back from Remus._

_The two men glared at her in anger, with laughter dancing in both their eyes, one set brown the other blue._

_"As much fun as I have had I must really be going."  Remus looked at his companions and smiled.  "I have some work I need to catch up on.  And Sirius, I am sure that Lily and James would like to spend some time with their newborn son, so why don't you come with me and you can help me write those reports."  Sirius looked at Remus as if he had grown two heads, as if he would ever voluntarily do work, it just wasn't something that he did, not even for a friend.  Remus just shook his head and rolled his eyes at his friend before turning to Lily and James.  "Congratulations the both of you.  Harry is really lucky to have you as parents."_

_"And me as his Godfather."  Sirius added thoughtfully._

_"Sure Padfoot, whatever you say."  Remus told his friend.  "I'll see you on Wednesday."  With that he left the room._

_"Well that wasn't so hard now was it Sirius?"  James asked his long time friend.  "You only had to pretend for, what, two minutes."_

_"Yes but it is so hard to trick Moony, he knows us too well."  Sirius sat on the bed beside Lily and softly touched the sleeping infant's head.  "I don't like doing this James, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up."_

_"The great Padfoot is admitting defeat."  James stared at his friend wide-eyed, then turned his gaze on Lily.  "Quick get a doctor, he must be feeling ill."  James dropped his sarcastic tone and moved to sit in one of the hospital chairs.  "Look Padfoot I know its hard.  Its hard for us all, me, you, Lily, even Remus and Peter.  But if you give up your acting career, danger will become a reality for us all, even more than it is.  As long as we lie low and keep the truth hidden, we will be able to save both Lily and Harry, and even me – even though I am sure I am at the top of Voldemort's hit list anyways.  Padfoot you know you can keep going do it for me, for Lily, for Harry, for yourself."  James looked his friend in the eye.  "I know you can do it Sirius, don't prove me wrong."_

_"I know you are right James, as much as I hate to admit it, but it just is so hard sometimes, especially to have to lie to Moony and Wormtail like that.  And stop being so serious, I'm the one whose suppose to be Sirius."  Padfoot's blue eyes glinted in a way that spelled troub-mischief._

_"Awwwww," Lily said from her position on the bed.  "Look Harry, it's a Kodak moment."  _

_The men just ignored her comment.  Sirius turned to his wife, as he did so he saw James look away so as to give them as much privacy as he could, especially considering they were in a small hospital room._

_"Lily, I love you.  You too Harry." He whispered softly to his family.  "I'll come see you as often as I can, I promise."_

_"We know Sirius.  But please don't put yourself in danger, Harry needs his father as well as his mother."  Lily whispered back.  Sirius smiled sadly at her and told her that he would try.  He bent down and softly kissed her.  She wrapped her free arm around him and held him close for a moment, their son squished comfortably between them.  Sirius wished that the moment would never end.  For once in his life he was content and happy.  He would even give up the title of mischief-maker to be able to stay with them, as a proper family._

_The handsome dark haired man leaned down to tenderly kiss his son on the forehead.  He smiled at his small family.  With that Sirius turned and walked out of the room without another word.  He left his wife and child in James' care, knowing that for now they would be safe . . ._

Padfoot rolled over in his sleep, murmuring something that couldn't be heard by the outside world.

_He had somehow managed to finish his work early, he must have raced through all those reports on the Death eaters recently caught, but he didn't remember doing a single one as he raced out of the office and apparated to a small town.  All that was on his mind was his little son, with jets of black hair and beautiful green eyes.  James had informed him two days ago that Lily would be in the house alone with Harry.  He had told Sirius this under the pretense of asking him to keep an eye on things while he was out.  _

_Sirius raced down the street, he couldn't help it.  It was so very rare that he was able to spend quality time with his wife and son.  When he was there most of the time Moony was there as well, and sometimes Wormtail._

_Moony. _

_Now there was an interesting topic.  Was Moony the traitor amongst the Marauders?  He was far more complex than Peter, and James definitely was not revealing anything to Voldemort – or Harry and Lily would have been dead by now.  So the only real option was that Moo-no Remus was the traitor.  Besides he spent most of his time at Lily and James place that it seriously did make Sirius wonder if he was trying to receive more information by spending so much time at the manor.  He was beginning to wonder if Remus knew about Harry's real parentage.  If he did, that would cause real problems._

_Sirius quickly put those thoughts away as he neared the front door.  Like any other civil human being he knocked on the hard wooden door.  That is before he entered without waiting for someone to get it – but he was Padfoot, he was allowed to do that.  _

_"Hello?  Anyone home?"  He called out softly, even though he hear squeals of delight coming from the living room._

_"Daaadddyyy."  A small shrill voice answered in response.  Sirius hoped that no one but Lily was home, he would be in big trouble if that wasn't the case. _

_ It was then that he heard a voice that he had dreaded to hear. "James is that you?"_

_"No Moony, it's me Padfoot."  He answered carefully.  He could feel his throat tighten in terror, if Remus found out and he was the traitor . . . No he couldn't think like that.  Remus was **not **the traitor.  Somehow the Dark Lord had bugged one of them so that he could listen to everything that had been said.  So which one of them had been captured?  If that was true._

_He walked into the living room.  His stomach still painfully lodged in his throat.  Before he could explain anything to Remus a small black haired figure rammed into him, nearly tipping him over.  Tiny arms entwined tightly around him.  The boy's head was buried partly into his knees, the black hair sticking out at odd angles.  For once he was glad at Lily's insistence that they put glamorie on the child._

_"Well hello to you too Harry."  He said bending down so he could pick the small child up.  The boy laughed in glee when he flew up into the air.  Sirius couldn't help but smile at the boy, his son._

_"So Padfoot you've been corrupting James' boy I see.  I wondered how long it would take, especially since you visit everyday."  Moony said attempting to sound strict and pitifully failing as the laughter entered his voice.  "So what have you done to the poor boy?" He teased._

_"I haven't done anything but try and teach him to talk." Sirius grinned._

_"The way he acts around you makes me wonder who really is his father."  James said coming into the room.  "I would almost think that you are Sirius, especially the way you are corrupting him."_

_"Me?  Corrupt him?  I would never do that."  Sirius said failing to look aghast at what his friend implied.  "Besides I am his godfather, I have the right to teach him – I think that's what I am suppose to do.  Right Harry?"  He said nodding proudly at his speech, looking at his son who nodded solemnly back. "See even Harry agrees with me."  He looked innocently up at James.  Padfoot hated this game, but it needed to be played.  He especially did not like dragging the poor child in, who must have been very confused at the changes that were made so often.  One day he was 'Pafoo', the boy's godfather, and the next he was 'daddy'._

_"That's because you spoil him rotten." James muttered back glaring at him.  _

_Instead of answering Sirius tickled the small boy and put him down on the ground.  He waited to see what the boy did.  Harry just stared up at him expectantly.  Sirius laughed and put his hands into his pockets, pulling out a muggle toy that he had found extremely amusing and couldn't resist buying for the boy.  "Here you go Harry."  He said happily as he handed the small stuffed toy to the boy. Harry reached for it and laughed when it suddenly jumped out of Sirius' hand.  He started to chase it ignoring the adults who were now staring at Sirius._

_"Whahhaatttt?"  Sirius looked at his friends._

_"Padfoot, old buddy, old pal, you didn't charm that toy by any chance did you?  It just moves on its own right?"  Remus asked doubtfully.  "You know that is illegal and you could get in big trouble for it."_

_"I didn't do anything, just bought my godson a toy."  He told them innocently, the smirk on his face revealing the truth._

_"Uh hu."  Prongs nodded smirking at him in return.  "And you just happened to find a motorcycle that flew right?"_

_"Of course Prongs, right next door to the toy shop."  Sirius still looked at them innocently.  He quickly changed the subject, he didn't do anything wrong and he didn't like people looking at him like that.  "So Moony, what are you doing here?"_

_Remus smiled.  "Well I heard that you were coming here tonight and since I haven't seen you in a while I thought I would drop by.  Also I thought I would check on Prongs junior over there to see how much his godfather had corrupted him."  Remus replied smiling._

_"I haven't done anything to him.  Just taught him a few words I thought he would need."  Sirius whined._

_Remus raised his eyebrows in question, but didn't say anything. _

_"Mommy."  _

_The three men who had been staring at each other mischievously jumped as they heard the small voice call out.  _

_"Well, well, well," Lily said as she came into the room holding her son "who have we here?"_

_"Daddy, 'Rongs 'n Moony."  The small boy in her arms declared gleefully.  Lily raised her eyebrows at her son._

_"You mean Padfoot, daddy and Moony."  She told the small boy as he entertained himself by tugging at her red hair._

_"No," the boy looked at her with serious green eyes.  "Daddy, 'Rongs 'n Moony."_

_Lily sighed, shaking her head she glanced over at Sirius who was making funny faces at Harry.  "Sirius Black you will stop teaching my son.  I will not have him not knowing who is who and then have James spends hours trying to re-teach him.  Which, by the way, does not work."_

_"I agree."  James added firmly, his eyes glowing in amusement.  "You will stop teaching our son that you are his father, 'cause your not."_

_Sirius rolled his eyes, thinking of a witty comeback.  "How do you know that you really are his father?" He smirked at the look James gave him.  He knew that they were playing on a dangerous ground, but from the way Moony looked, Sirius doubted that Remus suspected anything of a sort.  In fact he looked more amused at the idea than anything else._

_"Because Padfoot, I know you would never take Lily away from me and did know that even if you did you would not survive a minute with her.  You'd end up tied to a chair so that you didn't _

_break any of her precious furniture (at this Lily scoffed and lightly whacked James on the shoulder).  And besides Harry looks just like me."  James retorted in mirth._

_"Well its Harry's opinion that matters," Padfoot told them seriously.  Then with an evil grin on his face. He looked at his son still cuddled in Lily's arms.  "Harry who am I?"_

_"Daddy." The boy stated happily._

_"Who is he?"  Sirius pointed at Remus._

_"Moony."_

_"Who is that fellow over there with the messy hair."  Sirius grinned and pointed to Prongs._

_"Hey!" Prongs called out slapping his friend on the shoulder in retaliation._

_"'Rongs."  Harry called out gleefully.  "'Rongs!"_

_Sirius smiled happily.  He had proven his point.  "Good boy Harry, that's right."_

_"Padfoot."  James growled.  "You are forbidden to teach him any more words.  I would banish you for a week, but I don't know how we would keep you out."_

_"Then you'll just have to live with me.  And besides, why would you want to get rid of my handsome face?  You would miss me within a day."  He asked innocently, in a way only he could._

_"All three of you mischief makers should move their handsome faces into the kitchen or I'll let Harry play with your supper."  Lily turned around and headed towards the kitchen with a knowing smile on her lips._

_The three men stared at each other, they knew that Lily would carry out her threat and leave them without any food, for Harry would destroy it, painting the walls with whatever she had made.  She had done that before, leaving them to try and cook a meal by themselves, which had turned out disastrous.  Sirius, a man who never turned down food, quickly followed Lily's retreating figure into the kitchen.  He still couldn't believe how beautiful she was, or how proud he was when he saw her holding his son.  He could hear James and Remus following quickly after him.  _

_Diner was wonderful.  Lily was the best cook he knew of, even better than his mother.  Her food tasted much better after having to eat his home cooked meals for the past week.  All of which tasted like charcoal.  Despite the fact that the food was a simple fair, it was the best meal he had for weeks.  He ignored the conversation around him – something about how the ministry wasn't doing their job properly (wasn't that **always** the story?) – and dug into the food like a starving man, with the occasional glance at Lily who was feeding his son.  _

_He was a little angry at Remus for being there and cutting into his time with Lily and Harry.  He rarely spent any time alone with them.  If he did, it was usually only for a couple of hours and no more.  It seemed like all the Marauders, and anyone who knew James, felt the need to check up on him all the time to make sure everything was going fine.  Sirius scowled into his food.  As much as he like the fact that Harry had people constantly watching him, he wish they would stop coming all the time.  _

_But wishes never came true.  _

_He had so many more wishes.  He wished that the Dark Lord would disappear or die then he could stay with Lily forever and watch his son grow up.  He missed not being able to watch his son grow up.  At least he had been there for his son's first word – which had been daddy.  But he hadn't been able to see his son's first steps.  Or even get up at night, like every other normal parent, to calm his crying son. He had once tried to feed Harry though, the kitchen had ended up being covered in baby food, with both Lily and James scowling at him, forcing him to confess that he did start a food fight with Harry – it had been the boy's fault though, he had thrown the stuff first.  Then before anything else could happen Wormtail had come in._

_He really did hate playing this game, tricking his friends, even though one of them was thought to be a spy.  Ever since the first day at Hogwarts the four of them were friend, they had rarely held secrets from each other and even swore – after they found out about Remus being a werewolf – not to keep secrets from each other and now he was betraying their trust and going behind their backs.  Oh he knew well enough that James was right and telling them would send Lily and Harry right into danger.  But that didn't mean he had to like it._

_"Well, I should be going, have to get up early tomorrow."  Remus said as he stood up, breaking through Sirius' thoughts.  The man still looked haggard from his transformation last week.  "Thank you so much for supper Lily.  Prongs, Padfoot, I'll see you guys later I guess.  See you Harry."_

_"Bye Moony."  Sirius waved at his friend as he attacked a fourth helping of mashed potatoes._

_"Bye Remus." Lily said as she stood up, going over to the sink to grab a cloth.  "Say bye to Moony, Harry."  She told her son softly._

_The green eyes looked at Remus.  "Bye tooo Moony, Harry."  The boy said, sending the adults into laughter._

_"Bye Moony." James said as soon as he stopped laughing._

_With that Remus took his leave.  As soon as he disappeared from sight, Sirius looked at James accusingly._

_"How come he was over here?  I thought you said it was just me."_

_"Padfoot, when Moony asked if he could come over tonight, I couldn't refuse. Did you look at him?  He looks exhausted, like he hasn't slept for weeks.  He looked like he needed a good supper.  And besides I knew that he had to get up early tomorrow.  I knew that you wouldn't begrudge a friend some comfort.  You still don't think he is a spy do you?"_

_"I don't know Prongs.  But I hope he's not, I don't want to loose my friend, but Voldemort could do anything." Sirius admitted softly, putting down his fork.  Everything was so confusing.  He didn't know who he could trust._

_"Has he approached you again?"  James asked softly in a worried tone._

_"As a father asking his son to join him?"  Sirius asked bitterly.  "No, thank Merlin.  I don't think I could stand listening to his self righteous speeches one more time."_

_"That's good."_

_"Hey are you two going to sit there talking of gloomy things all night?  It does get rather depressing listening to all that.  I suspect you are staying all night Sirius."  Lily looked at them cheerfully.  Sirius knew that she hated all that talk of Voldemort, even though before she had Harry she had been an Auror like he and James were._

_"Yep."  Sirius said.  "All night with you and Harry.  Well and James too of course.  Well . . . maybe we could send him away.  He could stay at my apartment."_

_"I'll sleep in my bed thank you very much for your offer Padfoot."_

_Sirius smirked as he thought of an idea.  A mischievous glint danced in his eyes._

_"Oh Merlin help us all."  Lily said rolling her eyes to the ceiling as she saw the familiar glint.  "Well then I guess you can wake up with your son tomorrow morning at five."  Lily said handing the child over to him so that she could clean up the high chair. "You always said you wanted to do that, so here's your chance."_

_Sirius groaned.  He knew that Lily had said that on purpose.  He was about to get up from the table when – _

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius jumped out of his bed startled by the noise.

"Remus?"  He called out softly.

***************

Remus was a morning person.  He always had been, unless it was after the night of the full moon, then usually he would sleep in until almost noon.  He had always been the first one awake in the dormitories in the morning.  It would always leave him the prefect opportunity to lay traps for his fellow dorm-mates, but by himself he had never laid a trap on James or Peter.  Sirius was always the target of their morning pranks; he was the one who always slept in late and had the highest record in the school for missing part of or being late for his morning classes.  Remus smiled.  The marauders had figured out a way to stop Sirius' bad habit by playing pranks on him every morning.  Once James even went so far as to transfigure his curtains into a rain cloud so that by the time he was out of bed there was a small puddle growing on his blankets.  It was a pity they didn't have a camera then, the look on Padfoot's face as the water came pouring down on him was priceless.  

Silently he crept down the stairs, careful so as not to make a noise.  Before, when they were in school, or even when the four of them were sharing a house right after school, Sirius and James would have slept through anything.  He and Peter would bang around pots for a good half hour before stopping, figuring that it was totally pointless.  Now Sirius would wake up at the slightest noise, probably the habit had been inbred in him after sleeping in Azkaban and then in caves for two years.  Whereas before only the smell of breakfast that had wafted into the two rooms, would wake the two marauders up and James and Sirius would race down the stairs trying to beat one another to breakfast.  

Neither Padfoot nor Prongs could cook anything.  

It was amazing the Sirius had survived for two years on his own, but then again he could always be found over at Lily and James' place. That in itself was not odd; Sirius and James had always been friends, even before they entered Hogwarts.  But Remus found it rather odd that Sirius seemed always to be there.  Every time Remus had been over to Godric's Hollow, Sirius had been there.  Fourteen years ago, after Sirius was convicted he had thought it was so that the Potters would get use to his visits, but now he knew that it was Sirius' protective nature.  Who would have ever thought that Padfoot, one of the best pranksters of all time would be so protective of his friends?  When he had found out that Padfoot had been living in a cave near Hogwarts last year, eating rats (and who knows what else) he had almost fainted.  But then Sirius had always been loyal to his friends, even more than any Hufflepuff that ever existed.  He knew that was why Lily and James chose him as Harry's godfather, they knew that he would protect the boy in every way that he could.  And he had.  Remus was nearly sick of listening to Sirius worry about his godson.  For everyday in the last month he had to listen to how Sirius had not received any letters from Harry and how worried he was.  Remus was worried to, but he knew that Dumbledore was keeping an eye on the boy and would make sure that nothing happened to him from either his relatives or the Death Eaters.

SMACK!!!****

Remus hit the kitchen door smartly, ramming right into it.  He had lost track of where he was. He had been doing that too often.  Between worrying about his friend's sanity, Harry's safety and the Dark Lord and being a werewolf on top of it all, Remus didn't know how much more he could handle.

He quietly opened the door, so as not to wake his friend, who had been getting too little sleep as it was.  He made his way over to the kettle and filled it with water so he could make his morning tea.  It was his morning ritual, or had been for the past twelve years or so.  Wake up early, drink tea and read the newspaper – which usually consisted of wild stories that were probably exaggerated to the point where they were a lie – that he had on early delivery.  He pulled out the tea bags from where they were stored in the top cupboard and put them in the cup waiting for the water to boil.

Just then an owl flew into the room, a copy of the Daily Prophet tied on its leg.  Remus untied the knot and handed the owl a few knuts, sending the small tawny creature on its way.  He laid the newspaper down on the table, not bothering to read it right away, he had all morning to do so.  Especially since Sirius would probably sleep until noon.

The kettle started to whistle a tune, calling to Moony telling him the water had boiled.  Remus used an oven mitt and poured the water into the mug.  Despite the fact that he had grown up in a wizarding family, he found some of the muggle ways of doing things were so much more fulfilling than the wizard ways (which had bothered James and Sirius to no end).  He sat down at the small, simple table and unfolded the newspaper.  He honestly wondered what wild news they would come up with next.  The last story he had read had been about how Sirius Black had taken control of the Death eaters and was killing muggles.   The Ministry still didn't believe that Voldemort was back.  Remus sighed at looked at the paper as he took a sip from the mug.

His eyes widened as he read the headlines.

The mug slipped from his hand and fell to the floor with a loud crash.

The article couldn't be true.  It just couldn't be true.

***************

End of Prologue.

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.  This is my first fanfic so feedback would be wonderful.  Thank you.


	2. Chapter 1: Rescue and a Felony

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him.  I am not making any money off of this so please don't sue me.

**Chapter 1: Rescue and a Felony**

A Day before the Prologue

Number Four Privet Drive, in Little Whinging, Surrey, was one of the neatest houses that could be seen for miles.  The garden surrounding the small house was one of the best-kept gardens that could be seen.  It was surely the most normal house that there ever was.  Anyone, muggle or wizard, who looked upon it, would think that there was nothing not normal about the occupants of the house.  However they were wrong.

The occupants of the house had a secret.  One they had tried to keep to themselves ever since an accident that had happened nearly fifteen years ago.  No one, but a select few knew that within the walls of the house there lived a young boy named Harry Potter.  Now the Dursleys would not have minded the fact that they had the boy living with them – well they probably would have minded, but not so much – however, Harry was not a normal boy, he was a wizard.  The Dursleys hated anything that was not normal (for a muggle that is).  Up until he went to Hogwarts, the Dursleys had tried to stomp out Harry's magic.  They had failed in their mission and now they had a wizard to deal with every summer.

This summer was no different.  The boy, famous for stopping Voldemort, was forced to stay with his relatives once again . . .

Privet Drive was dark.  The streetlights were dull and dimly lit the street below.  Not a noise could be heard anywhere.  The darkness seemed to lie upon the street like a blanket, stopping all sound and noise from existing.  Even the small shout from a closet could not penetrate the darkness.  The cupboard from which the shout had come from was tiny and full of dust, a space that hadn't seen a mop in years.  Spider webs clung to every corner and the floor was splintering.  But despite all that, the boy who lay inside the cupboard was content to sit in there, at least it meant that he didn't have to see his uncle, or his aunt, or his cousin.  He shifted slightly from his position, careful so as not to jar his latest injury, a broken rib, or at least he thought it was broken.  He didn't dare to go to sleep.  No that would only bring nightmares and pain.  Staying awake wasn't much better.  His thoughts always roamed to that fateful day, when Cedric Diggory died.  It was his fault.  No matter what anyone else said.  Sure no one had blamed Harry outright, but he could see it in their eyes, they knew him for a murderer.  He had convinced Cedric to take the cup, if he hadn't, then the Hufflepuff would still be alive and happy today.  

He had led Cedric to his death, just as he had caused his parents' death.  He always caused bad things to happen to people.  Sirius had been imprisoned because his parents had been killed.  Hermione and Ron were always in constant danger because of him, he was always dragging them off on some dangerous mission that they would never have become involved in on their own.  He just caused trouble and pain.  Even his relatives agreed with him.  He was just a burden.  An affliction that hurt or caused pain to everyone he went near.  

If only he had disappeared with Voldemort all those years ago, then no one would have to suffer.  Or maybe if he had never been born then things would have turned out differently.  But he knew better than to do anything drastic like killing himself.  Even though he had killed Cedric Diggory, most of the wizarding world still saw him as their savior and if he died then they would loose hope, meaning that Voldemort would win.  Harry didn't want that.  That would cause even more pain.  Either way he was doomed to cause pain!

He deserved to go to the Dursleys every summer.  Dumbledore knew that, that was why he was sent here every summer.  He deserved all the beatings he had received this summer and to be locked in a tiny cupboard during the night.  He didn't deserve to be comforted by Mrs. Weasley, or play with Ron.  That was why Dumbledore would not let him stay with the Weasleys.  If he did stay then he would end up killing them.  He didn't wish that on anyone.  No it was safer if he was hidden away at the Dursleys, where he would receive the proper punishment for his actions.

No he had to stop thinking of those things, he should think of other things, like Hogwarts and Qudditch.  No they didn't help.  It was just another reminder of Cedric, which sent his thoughts spinning back to the beginning again.  Weeks ago, the thought of Hogwarts was enough to bring a ghost of a smile onto his face and he would think longingly of it and would anxiously wait for September when he could go back.  Harry had even started a calendar again.  But now, he wasn't even sure if he wanted to go back, he had even stopped counting down the days till he could go back to school.  He did not deserve to go back to Hogwarts, that was a place for children to learn and play, not for murderers to lurk . . .

A part of him wished that someone would come and tell him that his thoughts were wrong.  That he didn't do anything wrong.  That it was Voldemort's fault his parents were dead, and Cedric was dead.  Maybe Sirius would come and curse his relatives into oblivion and rescue Harry from their clutches.  Then he would tell Harry that it was not his fault, that it was Voldemort's fault.  But no, that couldn't happen, Sirius could then be caught by the Ministry and then put in Azkaban again because of him.

His wishes would never come true.  No one would want to rescue a murderer, and someone who would burden them.  After a week into his summer 'vacation' he would even have accepted Snape as his rescuer.  He would have bent down and worshipped the Potions Professor if he had come and rescued him.  But that hadn't happened.  Harry was still living, if just barely, with his relatives.

No one wanted him.  No one loved him.

Harry had not heard from his friends since they had departed from the Hogwarts Express.  He had asked Hermione to look after Hedwig for him, since he didn't think that the owl would survive one more summer being malnourished.  As much as he didn't want to loose her company, he knew that she would be safer with Hermione.  His friend would probably have more use for her than he would anyway, she didn't have an owl and Hedwig could deliver the letters for her.  He had also give his trunk to Ron for safekeeping.  He didn't think that it would be a good idea for the Dursleys to get a hold of his trunk; it held everything that he considered valuable within it. Also if he was caught, he didn't want the ministry to find some of the items in there, such as the letters from Sirius.  The only thing that he brought the Dursleys with him was his wand, which even now remained miraculously hidden within a transfigured pocket.  He had thought that he might need it if the Death Eaters came after him; he wanted protection, even if he would be kicked out of Hogwarts.

It hurt that his friends had not tried to contact him.  He had not even seen so much as a white piece of paper addressed to him.  Not even his godfather had written him to tell him that all was well.  Harry could understand why his godfather did not send him any letters, but he did not understand why his friends did not.  Was it because they did not want him as a friend any more?  Of course it was.  He knew that that had to be the reason.  Who in their right mind would want to be friends with a murderer?

He wrapped his arms around him as if to ward off the thoughts.  He whimpered softly as he jarred his left arm.  He was sure that it was broken.  He could not move his fingers and it hurt every time he shifted it into a new position.  Aunt Petunia had not let him bandage it in a sling, saying that he deserved it for teasing Dudley.  Harry had accepted her punishment, but not for that reason, but because he did deserve it.  It had been his fault that Dudley had to put up with him.  It was his fault that his parents were dead.

The cycle had started all over again.  He sighed.  And regretted it.  His broken rib dug sharply in his lungs.  Maybe it was better to sleep.  He had several hours left until Petunia would unlock the cupboard and expect him to make breakfast for the family.  

He had gotten precious few hours of sleep over the past week. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, laying his feverish skin against the wall.  He had not slept all night ever since he had returned to the Dursleys.  The first few nights had been terrible, with Vernon attacking him every time he woke his uncle up.  He had learned since then to not make a sound even as Voldemort mercilessly held one of his followers, and Harry, under the Crutiatus curse for what seemed hours.

 He was tired.  So very tired.  

And sore.  

His scar had started to become a constant ache, along with his ribs.  At first he had thought it was due to the number of times his head was banged against the wall, but the burning feeling in his head wasn't from Vernon's attacks, it was from his connection with Voldemort.  He turned his head, trying to find a cooler spot on the wall that would help cool down his burning face.

He was sure though that his stomach hurt worse than his head.  The constant hunger that had plagued him since coming to Privet Drive had been driven away by a different sort of pain, as if his stomach was churning around.  He had tried to eat what little his aunt gave him, but he could barely keep it down.  He had hardly kept any food down since last week.  He knew that he was loosing weight that he could not afford to loose, and very rapidly.  

Harry knew that he would not last much longer.  He would not be able to live to see Hogwarts again unless someone came and rescued him.  

Harry would rather have faced Voldemort than stay with the Dursleys for much longer.  He knew that he deserved it, but he could not stand being there for much longer.  No he physically could not last there much longer.  A human being could not live on moldy cheese, stale bread and sour milk.  A human being could not mentally stand the snide remarks that he heard day in and day out.  

Soon Aunt Marge was coming for a visit.  Harry knew that he would perish when she came. He was already at his limits.  And he wished for release, no matter how it came.  Even if that meant that his friends had to know what had happened to him this summer.

He closed his eyes.  Maybe it was better sleeping after all.

***************

_The room was dark.  Only glowing coals in a small fireplace sent any light over the room.  It seemed deserted at first.  Or would have had the coals not been glowing red sending shadows of a figure onto a crumbling white wall.  It was a room that looked as if it had lived long past its days of glory.  The room was decaying. Walls no longer had any covering on them.  The little that was left was yellowed with age.  The carpet was the only colourful object that took away from the dreariness and the gloom of the room.  It looked as if one time it had been bright pink.  But now it was only a shade of its old colour, though it was the only thing that was an actually colour in the room.  The only furniture, lay in the center facing the fireplace.  A tall cushioned chair, covered in some sort of black material, stood directly in front of the coals.  It looked about as old as the rest of the room.  Little white patches showed through the black material, which could have actually been a dark blue, in the sunlight.  _

_It was not the chair itself that would draw attention, but the occupant. Sitting on the dark cushions was a dark clad figure.  He was tall.  There was no doubt about that.  Standing he would have stood taller than most men.  But it was not his height that drew the fear of his men.  It was the anger, the hate, that encircled him, that radiated off of him.  The blood red eyes that glared through the hood of the cloak sent chills down their backs.  A power that seemed to glow around him, sent them scurrying around him, hoping not to disturb him.  _

_Currently though, no one was around the man, but his attendant.  A short balding man, no older than forty, who looked as if he should have been more plump than he was, stood in front of his master.  Sweat dripped down the man's head and neck.  He was quivering with fear in front of the man he had given his soul to almost fifteen years ago.  He did not look into the eyes of his master, but keep his once kind brown eyes on the floor in front._

_"Wormtail."  The black figure hissed softly, but dangerously.  "Is everything set up as planned?"  His red eyes pierced into Wormtail._

_"Y-y-yes M-m-mas-ster."  The man stuttered._

_"Are you sure of that?" A dangerous glint entered the red eyes, as if he knew that Wormtail, as he was called, had lied to him._

_"N-n-no M-ma-aster."  The man cringed even as he spoke._

_"What are you not telling me Wormtail?"  The red-eyed figure hissed angrily._

_"The w-w-wards M-master a-are causing s-s-some trouble."  He managed to stutter out.  "M-Malfoy h-had trouble p-putting the c-charm u-u-up.  W-we don't k-know if it w-will work.  He h-h-had some m-muggle p-place it inside."_

_"But everything still worked out.  The explosion will still take place when Potter leaves the house?"  Voldemort hissed._

_"Y-y-yes M-master."  Wormtail replied meekly._

_"The Ministry is alerted that Potter may try to attack his relatives?" The man asked again._

_"Y-yes M-m-master."_

_"Good."  Lord Voldemort muttered under his breath, a strange glint appeared in his eyes.  One that promised death and pain.  One that would have sent his followers running to obey his orders.  "Wormtail, I would have expected better reporting from you."_

_"M-m-master?"  Wormtail asked cautiously, one could never be too careful around this man._

_"Next time you report, you will report everything before I have to drag it out of you.  Dismissed."  The dark figure hissed sounding bored. The balding man turned to leave.  "Wormtail.  _Crucio_."_

_The balding man fell to the floor screaming._

***************

Harry Potter woke up with a sudden start.  Fire ran through his veins, searing his body.  He bit down hard on his lip to avoid calling out.  If he did, then the Dursleys would not be very happy.  The last time that had happened, Vernon had come and beaten him nearly senseless.  He did not want it to happen again.  The pain slowly started to fade away. 

Then the second wave of pain came.  His jarred ribs screamed in agony, as he gasped for breath.  His forehead was on fire.  His stomach was a mass of burning pain.  Harry clenched his teeth together tightly waiting for the pain to pass, trying to calm his rasping breath.  

Slowly the pain started to dull.  This always happened after he felt the Crutiatus curse.  All his other injuries would burn with the rest of his nerves.  After a few minutes, Harry was able to think rationally once again, despite the fact that his body was still throbbing in pain.  He was use to that.  It was the pain that he lived with everyday since he came back from Hogwarts.

He thought back to his vision.  So the Dark Lord had finally decided to create a plan to attack him, one that would remove him from the Dursleys.  He did not know if he should be happy that someone finally wanted to take him away from the Dursleys, or cry because of the hopelessness of his situation.  

But what was it?  

What did Voldemort have planned?  Something about an explosion.  He couldn't remember anymore than that.  There was also something about the Ministry and them being alerted to something.  He had no idea what it was.  He gently fingered his wand through the thin material of his clothes.  He hoped that he would not have to use it, he did not want any more blood on his hands.  But if it would help the world then he would do it.  

It was almost time to get up.  He was sure of that.  He could hear the floorboard above his head creak softly as Petunia move around in her room.  He had a precious few minutes to himself before he would be forced to see his relatives.  Harry tried to savor those last few minutes, but it was impossible.  His thoughts returned to his dreams.  He wondered what Voldemort was planning for him.  He did not like surprises.  Especially ones that put lives on the line, even if they were his relatives.

Clunk!  Clunk!  Clunk!   His aunt was slowly descending down the stairs.  He closed his eyes.  The nightmare had started again.  It had happened everyday.  His aunt would slowly descend down the stairs, giving him time to figure out what was coming.  Then she would open the cupboard and kick him until he crawled out.  He would then have to go cook breakfast for the family.  And then he would be given a list of chores that he was expected to do without question . . . 

  
Harry quickly stopped his line of thoughts before they reached the point that he dreaded the most.  His punishments . . . He quickly stopped thinking.  He was not brave enough to think about that.  He did not think he could face one more day of punishments, as much as he deserved them.  His Gryffindor courage failed him during those times, and despite his resolution not to cry out, he always did.  Maybe he didn't deserve to be a Gryffindor either.

He heard the door unlocking.  It opened with a creak and his aunt's horse like face appeared. 

"UP!"  She screeched silently as she possibly could so that she would not wake her Duddykins.  

Harry groaned softly to himself and forced himself to crawl out of the cupboard before she started to kick him, bruising his ribs even more.  It was a miracle that he could actually stand up.  He closed his eyes as the world twisted and tilted in strange angles.  He waited a few seconds and opened his eyes to find that the world had once more righted itself up.

He strode – well actually he limped painfully – into the kitchen.  Petunia had taken her usual seat at the table and was reading one of the many Martha Stewart magazines.  Harry winced.  Most of the decorating ideas at the Dursleys were from those magazines.  Harry couldn't imagine who would actually want to use the horrible ideas in them.   (A/N: No offense meant to anyone who likes Martha Stewart)

He quickly brought out a pan from the cupboard, trying to not allow it to hit any of the other metal objects.  The last time he had pulled out the pan carelessly, it had banged on a pot, which had supposedly caused his cousin to 'wake up' from his 'precious beauty sleep', he had been punished that time before he had even started his chores.  

Moving as quietly as possible, he opened the fridge door, which happened to creak if it was not opened properly.  He pulled out the bacon and eggs.  It was what Dudley had requested for this mornings breakfast, well that was what he had requested last night, knowing Dudley, he would probably change his mind this morning, so that Harry had to do more work.  He was sure that was the reason why Dudley changed his mind everyday.  He quickly opened the package of bacon and laid them out on the frying pan.  

The bacon sizzled as it hit the hot pan.  Harry was glad there was no oil in there, or he would have been splashed.  Not that he didn't deserve it, quite the opposite, but Harry would rather not be burnt by large globules of bacon, it made it especially difficult to concentrate with burning hands.  

With the bacon frying, Harry went to scramble the eggs.  He kept a careful watch over breakfast, despite the constant ache in his right ankle from standing on it.  He thought that the limb had been sprained when his uncle had thrown him down the stairs last week.  His burning ribs did not help either.

Just as the bacon and eggs were almost done, Dudley came in the kitchen, his Smeltings stick clutched tightly in his grasp.  He avoided Harry as much as he possibly could.  When Harry had first come back from Hogwarts, Dudley had stayed in his room all day, just so that he could avoid his cousin.  Harry thought it was because of the trick Fred and George had played on him last year.  

What Harry had been most surprised at when he had first seen his cousin, on the second day he had been at the Dursleys, was that he was no longer an enormous pig.  He was thinner than, Harry was sure, he had ever been his entire life.  Aunt Petunia had complained that her Dudley was starving because of the diet he was forced to live with.  Harry, however, suspected that it had something more to do with Fred and George's trick.  As a matter of fact, he was positive.  He had not seen Dudley sneak one candy into his room since he first arrived on Privet Drive almost a month ago.  Dudley also must have stopped eating so much, for now he did not eat as much during meals.  He actually ate less than Petunia did, which was saying a lot.  Harry suspected that Dudley liked being thinner, since he seemed to have so much more energy now.  He had actually started to invite his friends over so that they could play their favorite sport: Harry hunting, actually now it was more like Harry Teasing, since Dudley did not want to loose his slave.  They would sit there and insult his parents, trying to see how far they could go before he blew up.  At first that had bothered Harry, but he was too tired and sore to care anymore.  His parents did not deserve him defending their memory either, he was unworthy of it.

Harry set the dishes on the table.  He did not begrudge his relatives the meal.  He did not think he could swallow one bite.  Just the smell of it was making his stomach churn uncomfortable, almost sending him to the bathroom, to heave out anything that he had managed to eat – yesterday?  Or was it the day before?  He wasn't sure.

"Boy, get my Duddykins some chocolate milk."  Petunia demanded bringing Harry out of his reverie.

He quickly poured Dudley the chocolate milk and handed it to him before a hand could come and smack his already sore face.  He had to place it in front of Dudley, for his cousin would not take it out of Harry's hand.

Just then a squeak announced that Vernon was coming down the stairs.  Harry quickly poured the coffee into a cup and set it at his uncle's place before the man could punish him for being tardy.  

"Good morning."  He said brightly to his wife and child, scowling in Harry's direction to tell him that comment was not for him.

The large man, who seemed to have grown larger since Harry last saw him, sat across from his son.  Harry went and retrieved the mail for his uncle before he was asked.  If he could please his relatives maybe then they would let him have one day of peace.  One day without 'punishments'.  He picked up the mail and looked through it.  Ever since the accident when he was eleven, Harry had always looked through the mail first before he brought it near his uncle, just in case he received a note.

There was nothing for him.  A couple of bills, Vernon would not be happy about that, the newspaper, and a notice that announced some important event or another, Harry really wasn't interested in reading it.  He quickly walked into the kitchen, so as not to make Vernon think he was looking through the mail.  

His uncle did not speak to him.  Actually nobody really spoke to him, if they did it was a brief command of what they expected, or when his uncle yelled at him.  If they could avoid it, the Dursleys did not speak to him.  Vernon just raised his arm out towards Harry, expecting him to put it in his hand.

Harry did not bother with breakfast, he had no stomach for it, and anyway stale bread and water had no appeal to him, he was sure that the beggars on the street ate better.  Harry waited until his relatives were done breakfast and then cleared off the table, just like a servant, or more a slave in this case.  

Drying his hands off with a tea towel, Harry could hear his uncle get ready to leave the house to go pick up Aunt Marge.  He really did not want to be around to hear his relatives say goodbye to one another.  He quickly picked up the chore list that his relatives had written, they did not think he was capable of thinking of chores himself, and looked through it:

Clean the windows inside and out 

              Weed the Garden

              Water the Garden – twice once in the morning and once at night

              Vacuum the house and tidy it up

              Clean Dudley's bathroom (_gross_)

              Sweep the driveway

              Clean out the fridge

              Clean the garage

              Clean out the shed 

              Clean out the eaves troughs

              Mow the lawn 

              Paint the fence 

              Repaint the garage – it was messy the last time.  DO IT PROPERLY!

              All chores _must_ be done before Aunt Marge comes home at 6:00 pm, or more punishments will ensue.

Harry groaned.  He knew that he could not finish this by six.  It was already ten.  A really healthy person, who was full of energy, would be hard pressed to complete these chores.  For Harry to finish them, it would be impossible.  

NO!  He couldn't think that way.  He deserved to do all this, to be a slave to the Dursleys, that was why Professor Dumbledore had sent him here.  He could not complain.  Vernon was right.  He was ungrateful and did not deserve to stay there.  He had to finish all this for the Dursleys, for all they had done for him.

Harry sighed and left out the back door to do the gardening.  Just as he was about to take a spade out of the shed, he saw the house explode.  Wooden boards and bricks flew everywhere.  There was a loud noise that echoed throughout the neighborhood. 

Harry stood there in absolute shock.  

What was left of the house shifted in an unnatural angle.  Sending more debris flying.  Flames licked at the ruin, happily consuming everything in its path. 

A brick flew towards Harry.  He could see the flying object head straight towards him.  Maybe, had he not been in shock and fully capable of movement he would have dodged it.  But shock held him still.

The brick rammed into his head.  The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the dark mark flying above the roof of the Dursley's now burning house.

Then blackness came over him, dragging him into the depths of its sea.

***************

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.  Eleven reviews in one day and this is my first fic.  Thank you.  *Bows her head to you all* You guys are the greatest.  Of course I will continue the story, so don't worry.  However it may not be updated until a little later, since school is starting again and I don't know how much time I will have to write.  I will try to update as often as possible.  The reason this chapter was out is because I had already written it before I started to post the story.  The reason why I decided to post this was because of all your reviews.  Thank you.  I always liked the idea and decided to break down and write this.

Please keep reviewing, the more you review, the more encouraged I am to continue writing this story.  Also suggestions would be wonderful, I have an idea where I am going, but any other ideas would be wonderful.

Thank you sooooooo much to all those who reviewed.


	3. Chapter II: A Fate Worse Than Death

To Walk Through Fire 

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

Chapter II: A Fate Worse Than Death 

Pain.

No agony.

He was in agony.

No it was something beyond.

Every inch of his body was on fire.  It was like the Crutiatus curse, only a hundred times worse.

Was he dead?

No.

He hurt too much to be dead.  Death was supposed to bring peace right?  Or at least he didn't think there was supposed to be any pain.  Maybe he was in the Underworld to rot here for an eternity.

No he did not see any flames.  He didn't see anything.  

Was he dead?

No!  He did not want to die.  No matter what happened to him, there was still a part of him that did not want to die.  Despite the pain, that primitive urge flowed through him.  He started to become frantic.  He clawed at the darkness, trying to find his way out.  It held close to him, like a blanket.  It was suffocating him.  He couldn't breathe.  Maybe oblivion would take him now.

No he must fight!  He could not die!  He did not want to die.

He clawed through the darkness again.  Trying to pull it away from where it clung on his body.  It was futile, there was no way he could pull free of it.

He gave one last desperate attempt to pull himself out of the darkness.  He gave everything he had left into his effort.  Even the searing agony did not pierce through his concentration.  He pulled with all him might at the darkness, trying to break through it.

Just when he felt he had nothing left to give, a blinding light appeared.  

He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to stop the fiery pain that ran through his head.  He took in calming breaths that sent his ribs into new waves of anguish.  He just kept taking in breaths, gulping the air as if it were his lifeline.  

The pain in his head slowly started to become bearable.  He did not bother contemplating on how the rest of his body was; he seriously did not want to know.  Slowly the agony started to dull.  It was still painful, but not intolerable, as it had been before.  

Harry Potter did not open his eyes again.  He was afraid to open them.  Frightened of what he would see.  Instead he listened.  For what, he honestly did not know.  He listened for a sound that would tell him where he was.  

" . . .Dead sir.  There was nothing we could do for them, they were crushed.  We could hardly retrieve them from inside the house."  A strange feminine voice was saying calmly.   "There were no curses on their bodies, they were just crushed.  We searched for every curse we could think of."

"A pity that they are dead.  We shall have to have a private memorial for them, it was a terrible thing that happened here."  A familiar voice said emotionlessly.  "One of our own attacking his own family.  He shall have to be punished, we can no longer have a mad boy wizard running over the world."

Harry wondered what they were talking about.  Were they talking about him?  Was he mad?  He knew that he was seriously injured and a little insecure.  But mad?  He wasn't mad, or insane.  He opened his mouth to try and correct the man.  Only a groan came out.  A weak soft groan that could not be heard.  Harry tried again, but he did not have the energy to do so.  Instead he listened to the man talk.  Who was this man?

"It is a shame that we were not able to save his relatives.  We should have looked into this case sooner.  We should have known that it was Harry Potter who killed Cedric Diggory.  Especially with the story he came out with, You-Know-Who coming back and all that.  I am sure that he believes that Sirius Black is a very nice man who was innocent."  The man muttered darkly to his companion.

"I am sure that he was too, Minister.  Did you actually here him talking about You-Know-Who coming back from the dead?"  The women asked in awe. 

Minister?  That meant that this man was . . . Cornelius Fudge.  If Harry could have moved he would have jumped up, instead he jerked quickly sending a searing pain throughout his body.  Had Dumbledore abandoned him to the mercy of the Minister of Magic?  Did his friends care so little that they left him in the care of Cornelius Fudge?  The man had wanted to put the blame on him for everything.  He had known it ever since that day in the hospital wing, when Fudge had claimed he was crazy.  Harry whimpered, maybe it would have been better to die after all.

"Did you hear that?"  The Minister asked the woman suspiciously.  "It sounded like someone was whimpering."

"The boy, sir.  It came from the boy, he is waking up."  The woman answered almost anxiously.

Harry heard some movement, but he did not bother opening his eyes, he knew that he did not want to see the man's face.  

"Harry."  He heard someone whisper his name softly.  "It's Okay Harry.  Come on now, you can wake up."  Harry wanted to swat Fudge away, he did not want to open his eyes.  He did not want to listen to the man.  Fudge was essentially a liar, who would do anything to keep his good name.  Harry could care less about it as he already knew the truth.  "Come on boy."  The man's voice grew harder.  Harry winced, the voice sounded too much like Uncle Vernon's.  

He could not help it.  

Harry opened his eyes.  Not even his Gryffindor courage could have stood up to that voice.  Years of ill treatment and a few weeks of ab – no punishments – and Harry automatically responded to the hard voice.  

The sunlight was bright.  It hurt his eyes, sending fire shooting through his head.  He made to move his arm to block out the light, but instead only managed to cause his dull throbbing arm to burn in agony.  He hissed in pain and closed his eyes again.  Not even for his parents would he open his eyes, it hurt too much.

He heard something move through the pain.  In the back of his mind he wondered what was going on, at the moment though, he did not care.  He hurt too much to care.  Once 

again Harry took deep breaths trying to calm the pain.  Trying to reach the equilibrium again.  It seemed like hours this time though, before the pain started to dull.

Then the Minister's voice came back.  "Come on Harry.  You can do it.  Just open your eyes for us, the light is gone, it won't hurt any more."

Harry did not know whether he could trust the man or not.  But the voice was getting more persistent.  It was starting to cause a headache in the back of his head.  Gathering all the ragged courage he had left, Harry took a deep breath and . . . wished he hadn't as jagged pain pressed into his chest.  He ignored it and opened his eyes, fully prepared to feel the fiery pain coursing through his head again.  

There was not any fiery pain.  There was no more pain then there was before.  Harry almost sighed in relief, but stopped himself before he caused his ribs any more damage.  It was then he saw the head.  Cornelius Fudge was leaning over him, whispering in his ear.  The man's body was blocking the sun from view, for which Harry was grateful.  The light was just too bright. 

Suddenly the man realized that he had actually opened his eyes.  The man's eyes widened in surprise as if he had not actually expected Harry to open his eyes.

The brown eyes met Harry's deadened green ones.

"Harry Potter."  The man stated, not in greeting, but more as an accusation.  Harry did not bother to answer, he did not think that he had the kind of energy it took to talk to the man.  It was a waste of breath anyway the man would not listen. Fudge waited for a second than continued.  "Can you sit up?" 

What a strange question to ask a person who had just been whacked in the head by a brick and had been lying unconscious for hours.  Harry did not think he could sit up, not without help anyway.  But something inside him still wanted to prove that he was worth the effort, that he was stronger than everyone thought he was.  He nodded.  Only slightly, but enough that the Minister caught it.

The man did not even help him get up.  Harry was forced to push himself up on one weak arm, his left one hurt too much to use.  He refused to give up, even after he fell the first time.  He would not allow Fudge to see how weak he had become.  Harry heaved himself with all his might.  He could have sworn it was an hour before he was able to push himself up, but he managed.  As soon as he managed to get himself into a sitting position, the world tilted dangerously sideways and started twirling around.  Harry closed his eyes in an attempt to stop the twirling and twisting.  He concentrated on his breathing, which was harsh once again, even to his ears it sounded forced.  It was getting harder and harder to force air out of his lungs.  It felt as if his ribs were crushing his chest.

As soon as his breath slowed down, Harry deemed it safe to open his eyes once again.

The world looked totally different from this point of view.  Fudge was still crouched down near him, blocking the sunlight out of his face.  The man's face was hard, cold and accusing.  There were several others behind Fudge, all dressed in robes of dull earth colours.  They all looked at him accusingly too.  Though pity decorated a few faces.  Harry did not recognize one of them.

He turned his gaze back to Fudge.  The man looked at him for a second.  "Mister Potter do you recall what happened here this morning?"

Harry decided against shaking his head, that would only make his world spin once again, he did not think he could stand that anymore, his stomach was already churning enough.  "No."  He managed to croak out to the man.

Fudge's eyes turned suspicious.  "You do not remember anything?  Even when you woke up this morning, or went to breakfast?"

Harry thought for a moment.  He tried to remember that morning.  He hadn't slept last night.  No that wasn't right, he had managed to sleep for a few hours then had a strange dream with Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew in it.  Fudge would not believe him, so Harry decided not to tell him that.  There was something else about that morning.  Oh yeah, he had made bacon and eggs for breakfast.  Then he had gone to get the mail to give to his uncle.  He gave his cousin some chocolate milk – wait wasn't that before he got the mail . . . He did not think it mattered.  He relayed this information to Fudge, his own voice was unfamiliar to even his own ears.  "Then I went out to do my chores.  I decided to do gardening first.  When I started to go to the shed the house suddenly blew up."  He managed to choke out between breaths. "I think a brick came flying towards me."  He added softly in the end.  No there was something else that he had not told them.  What was – the Dark Mark, he had seen that above the Dursley's house.  But how?  He did not tell that to Fudge, the man would think him a lunatic, well more so one that he already was.

"Is that all Harry?"  Fudge whispered dangerously.

"Yes."  Harry muttered softly without shaking his head.

Fudge looked at him suspiciously, as if he did not believe Harry's story.  Why he wouldn't, Harry did not know.  He had told Fudge everything that he remembered, well everything that the man would want to know. 

"Harry, do you remember doing any magic?  We found traces of your magical signature all over the house.  Then there was the Death Mark above the Dursley's house.  Your signature is all over that too."  The man asked, almost viciously.

"No, I didn't."  Harry pleaded.  "Please sir I did not do anything wrong.  I was just going outside.  I swear I did not do anything wrong."  It hurt to talk, but Harry had to relay this information to the man.  It was important.  He was guilty for many things, including Cedric's death, but he refused to be accused of something he did not do.

"Harry are you sure you do not remember anything else?"  The man leered closer towards him, as if to intimidate him.

"No."  Harry whispered softly.  "That's all that happened."

Fudge stared at him for a second.  He then turned around allowing the sun to shine past him.  Harry was glad that he was now sitting up, even with the effort it took to stay in that position.  The sun did not glare into his eyes this way, it just passed right by him instead.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, what is the verdict?" Fudge asked.  "He claims that he did not do anything wrong.  But if he was a Death Eater he would not consider killing his victims as something wrong.  Look how he twists the words and turns them into something that sounds so innocent.  So what is your vote?"

Harry stared at the Minister in surprise.  Their vote for what?  For him being a Death Eater?!  Now that was outrageous, why on earth would he want to be a Death Eater?  He wanted to tell him that he wasn't guilty, that he did not destroy the Dursley's house, that he had not done anything wrong.  He wanted to beg them not to take him to Azkaban.  He knew, beyond a doubt, that he would not be able to stand the prison for more than a few weeks, even without the dementors looming over him.  _Please_ _no_–

"Guilty."

"Guilty."

"Guilty." 

The voices all called out.  Not a single one thought him not guilty.  He wanted to beg them that he did not do it.  He was not guilty for destroying the Dursley's home.  He had not used any magic.  He hadn't touched his wand since early this morning, or was it last night?

"Harry Potter."  Fudge said still standing.  The man was now looming over him, glaring at him coldly, as if he was a dirty mutt found on the streets.  "You are guilty on three counts of murder.  The murder of Cedric Diggory, the murder of Mrs. Petunia Dursley, and the murder of Mr. Vernon Dursley.  You are accused of attempted murder on a Mr. Dudley Dursley.  We have reviewed the evidence and it all leads directly to you.  You are accused of the use of Dark Magic, and the use of two of the Unforgivables, the Crutiatus curse and the Imperious Curse, used during the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  We have taken into account the charges.  Mister Harry Potter, due to your age we were not able to sentence the Dementor's kiss."  Harry almost begged him to reconsider, at least then he would be taken into oblivion, this was a nightmare, even worse than one of Vernon's beatings.  "Mister Potter you are sentenced for life to Azkaban."  

Harry felt any hope of rescue fade.  He was done for, his life was over.  He would die in Azkaban, with no one to rescue him.  Sirius was not going to come rescue him, he had no hidden family relations that would come take him away from the Dursleys.  Every dream, hope and wish he had ever had was shattered.  He felt something break inside of him right then, something that even Vernon Dursley, with all his punishment had been unable to break.  Something that may never be able to be fixed again. 

***************

The man stared at the small boy clutched in his arms. The boy was too small to be fifteen years old.  He had seen an eleven year old larger than this boy, an underfed eleven year old at that.  It wasn't just the boy's size that worried him.  It was the bruises that decorated his face.  Minister Fudge had said it was because of the explosion, but the man thought, no knew, that it was something else.  Those bruises were too old to be just given to the boy.  He knew that.  He had always been getting in fights with others.  Those bruises were days old.  But Minister Fudge was usually right.

The man sighed.  He did not like questioning the Minister.  He had seen where it had gotten others.  He wanted to go somewhere, not just sit at the bottom or be fired.  Fudge was usually right.  When the Headmaster of Hogwarts had told the students that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was back, he had spent days reassuring his son that the man was a senile old fool trying to scare the children.  How could You-Know-Who be back?  It was not possible, even in the Wizarding world it was not possible for the dead to come back.  The dead were dead.

He shifted the boy in his arms.  Still those bruises were days old.  Maybe the boy had hit his head against something.  Yes, that was it.  The boy had probably been playing some cruel game with his cousin and hit his head on something.

But one of those marks looked suspiciously like a hand.  Right on the boy's cheek.  He had seen a mark like that before, on his own face in the mirror.  His father had given it to him as punishment for something he never could quite remember.  It looked almost the same.  But it couldn't be.  No one would dare hurt the boy.  Why on earth would the boy's relatives attack him?  They had no reason to, they had a famous wizard living with them.  The boy probably was treated with great care, maybe even better than his cousin was.  So what was that mark from.  Maybe it had been because of a fight he and his cousin had had.  From his son he knew that the boy was known to insult Draco Malfoy in the halls, and try to attack the Slytherin.  That was probably it.

Then why was the boy so small?

Because, a small voice in the back of his head said, the boy was probably being abused.

The man ignored it and continued on.  There was nothing in that house that would indicate the boy was being abused.  Nothing at all.

There was another thing that worried the man though.  The boy looked suspiciously like someone he known years ago, someone who had been a really good friend.  He could not quite place it.  The boy did not really look anything like the Harry Potter in the newspapers.  Now the boy's facial features were different.  If only he could place it.  He knew though, that this boy was Harry Potter.  The tell-tale scar, lay blandly on his forehead, refusing to be hidden by the tuffs of black hair that fell behind him.  

The man shrugged it off, even though he knew that it was going to bother him for days on end.  Maybe he would bring out the old photo album and look through that.  See if he could place the name.

He slowly walked towards the docks.  He really hated going to Azkaban.  As a matter of fact, he hated it.  Everyone there was raving mad.  There had only been one prisoner who had managed to stay sane . . . No he did not want to think of that.  He still blamed Sirius for the deaths of Lily and James Potter.  Well now everyone in there was mad.  He hated listening to their voices cry out in pain at certain memories.  Or beg for mercy.  He hated their pleas, their begging voices.  And most of all, he hated the Dementors.  Even though _those creatures_ were moved to different areas when the men came around, he could feel a certain residue in Azkaban, left from the Dementors.

He looked down at the boy.  Even if he really did do those crimes – _He did_ a part of his mind shouted – the man pushed that thought away.  Even if the boy had done those crimes he was accused of he should not have to suffer behind the bars in Azkaban.  He had heard what had happened to Harry Potter when he was near the Dementors.  His son, Robby, had written to him then asking about the foul creatures and telling him how Harry Potter had fainted when he met up with them.  He honestly did not blame the boy, especially after seeing his parents murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

The man shuttered at that thought.  He was glad that he was able to take a vacation after this.  He would then be able to spend a month with his son.  That was worth a million trips to the Dementors.

He slowed down even more as he approached the ferryman at the dock.

"Mr. Brown, I'm surprised ta see ya so soon."  The ferryman muttered.  "Ya said ya was na goin' to come bac' agin." 

Mr. Alexander Brown, for that is what he was called, grimaced at the man's words.  The man was right, he had said that he would not come back again.  But there was really nothing the man could do about it.  As one of the strongest aurors there was, he was required to take the boy to Azkaban.  

"Yes.  Minister Fudge decided that the boy should not run free any longer.  He is to be situated in Azkaban where he will no longer cause trouble."  Alexander said stiffly.  He really did not like the ferryman.  The man was a squib who had grown up on the docks.  The man's accent bothered him greatly, he really did not like spending time in areas like these, where thieves and cutthroats lived.

"Alrigh' if it is Minister Fudge's orders.  Le's see th' papers."  The man told him, the accent grated on Alexander's nerves.

He shifted the small boy once again and pulled out the papers, placing them into the man's waiting hand.  He was careful not to touch the ferryman's hand.  This man was almost as mad as those who were kept in prison.

The ferryman just nodded, probably sensing Alexander's dislike for him.  He motioned for the other man to walk onto the small ferry and they set off.  

Alexander never really liked riding in boats, if on one long enough, he would throw everything he had eaten plus all his organs up.  He was thankful that this ferry only traveled a little way.  Long enough that he would start to feel queasy, but short enough so that he did not feel like spitting out his guts.

He was glad that the boy in his arms remained unconscious, he did not think he could deal with the boy as well, especially if he started fighting.  But Alexander did not think that the boy would start fighting, as a matter of fact he was almost positive that the boy would not fight.  He had seen all the fight left in the boy leave him as soon as the teenager had heard that he was going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban.  The boy had fainted after that.  But Alexander had seen it in the teen's eyes.  The young boy had given up hope.  He had lost everything that he had ever fought for.

"We're 'ere sir."  The ferryman said brining Alexander out of his thoughts.

The brown haired man just nodded and left the small moving boat.  He knew that the ferryman would wait for him, he was expected to wait for all aurors no matter how long they stayed there for.

Alexander quickly brought the boy to the office, he did not want to spend any more time with him than he had to. 

"Prisoner for Azkaban."  He said gruffly to the commanding officer.  "A Mister Harry Potter."

The man just nodded.  "Follow me."  He answered back.  At least the man would not waste time.

He followed the short, stocky, bald haired man through the maze of Azkaban.  It was a death trap to any who tried to escape.  There were curses and spells everywhere.  Alexander could feel the magic hovering in the air around him.  He shuddered.  

Alexander almost closed his eyes and followed the man blindly.  He decided against it, since one of the other prisoners could snatch him.  That was not a very entertaining situation.  He had been there before. He moved away from that memory and concentrated on the commander's back.

He was led down to a small holding area, used for the high security prisoners.  Alexander wondered why they would bother.  The boy had no fight left in him.  He would not bother trying to escape the prison.  He knew that he had no hope to survive.

"In there sir."  The commander stated formerly, pointing to one of the smallest cells in the corner.

Alexander quickly put the child in the cell.  This was the exact place where Sirius . . .NO he _would _not think of his one-time friend.  He placed the child on the bench as carefully as he could.  Despite the fact that he believed the child guilty of murder, his paternal instincts kicked in and would not allow him just to throw the boy in the cell.  

As he placed the child down, a corner of the too large shirt was pulled away from the child's neck.  Alexander froze.  He stared at the small patch of skin that was revealed.  Around the boy's neck there were bruises that looked exactly like handprints.  The man started to breathe faster.  Memories came flying back to him.  He quickly pushed them away before he had to relive his painful past.

He turned around.  He could not look at that mark anymore.  Quickly he left the cell, leaving behind an exasperated officer.  He ran down the maze that was Azkaban and left through the doors into the sunlight.  

Gasping for air, Alexander stopped on the stones.  He knew what those marks were, where they had come from.  Someone had tried to choke the boy.  He knew that the marks on Harry's face were not just bruises from the explosion.  Someone had slapped the teen.

He knew what he was going to do.  Somehow he did not believe that the child was guilty anymore.  He had to prove it somehow.  

Alexander ran for the boat.  He needed to talk to someone and quickly.

***************

Minister Fudge sat in his office chair.  A triumphant smile decorated his face.  The fools had actually believed him, they had condemned an innocent boy to life in prison.  The fools.  How could they even believe that Harry Potter, the boy who had defeated You-Know-Who was a Death Eater?  It was beyond him.  But it worked.  This way he could kill two birds with one stone.  The boy would be blamed for everything that went wrong so far, including the attacks that had been recently reported **and **he would be able to stop Albus from telling the world that You-Know-Who was back.  There was no evidence to back the man up.  He smiled even more.

Now he would be able to keep his reputation from being destroyed.  He liked the power of being able to control the wizarding community.  He almost understood why You-Know-Who did what he did.  Almost, not quite.

Now all he had to do was make sure that Albus was going to keep fighting You-Know-Who and his evil minions.  If the senile old man kept fighting him then none of the public would know what was going on, and they would still trust them.

He had worked so hard to get this position.  He would not allow some crackpot old fool and a boy to ruin his chance for greatness.  Ruin his chance as a leader.  It was a pity he could not use the boy for something else, in some other way.  Why would the boy not co-operate with him and just give in, just tell the world that he was telling a lie, that Cedric had died some other way.

But no!  The boy had told him a story about the Dark Lord coming back.  Oh well, at least the boy had been of some use, just as his godfather had.  Fudge grinned.  The boy's godfather had conveniently been right where Fudge had wanted him.  Oh, he knew that Sirius Black would never kill James and Lily Potter, the man was too loyal to his friends than that.  He knew that what Black had said had truth to it.  He had used the fear people had against Black.  He would make sure he thanked the man just before he was given the Dementor's Kiss.  That was when they caught him.  Fudge scowled again.  That good-for-nothing innocent convict still escaped his clutches.  True he was working on other things, but still . . . Fudge grinned.  The man was loyal to those he loved and if Fudge had any idea he knew that the convict cared more about the boy than he did about himself.  The boy would lure Black out of hiding.  That was three birds with one stone.  This was just getting better and better.

Now if only he could find some way to discredit Arthur Weasley, that man was gaining too much power, too many wizards were starting to believe him . . .

***************

Alexander passed another nurse.  He really did not like hospitals anymore than he did Azkaban, but something about the story was not adding up.  He needed information.  He needed to know if he had just put an innocent boy into Azkaban.  He did not think he could live with that.  He quickly strode down the halls of St. Mungo's.  Luckily he was an Auror so no one questioned his authority. 

Room 112.  That was the one he was looking for.  That was the one that held Dudley, Harry's cousin.  It had been decided by the Minister that the boy would be sent to the hospital until he was well enough, then his memories would be erased.  Alexander hoped that it would not be too late.

He pushed open the door, probably harder than he should have, only to come face to face with a large boy with blond hair. Dudley Dursley.

"What do you want?"  The boy whispered softly, as if afraid of him.  The boy seemed to shrink further into the blankets.  Unlike Harry, Dudley seemed very well fed, he actually was quite overweight.  The only bruises on the boy's face were from that day, was it really only today that the house exploded?  

"I just want to speak with you Mr. Dursley."  He said softly.  It would do no good if he frightened the boy.  He did not want the nurses to interfere with his questioning, if anyone found out then his chance to save Harry would end.  "Is that alright?"

The blond boy just nodded.

"Did anyone in your family beat Harry?"  Alexander asked.  He decided to get right to the point, incase someone came in.

The boy stared at him, going paler than the bed sheets he lay on.  He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.  He tried again and again.  Alexander could have sworn that he saw the boy shaking underneath the blankets.

"It's alright, I won't do anything to you, I just need to know how Harry came to have those bruises all over his body."  He said softly.

"It was dad."  The boy managed to finally spit out.  "He was fed up with having a freak in the house.  He wanted the freak to do his share of the work instead of being lazy.  So he started to give him lots of chores to do and as a punishment he would punch Harry and beat him."

Alexander felt his face become pale.  So it was true.  Harry had been abused.  "H-how long has this been going on for?"  He asked softly almost afraid of the answer.

"Dad just started to beat him this summer."  The large boy mumbled under his breath, trying to dig deeper into the blankets.

Alexander almost sighed in relief.  That was until he realized that the boy had lived there for more than a year.  "W-what h-happened to Harry before that?"  He was starting to fall back on his old habit, that was not good.

"We ignored him mostly."  The teenager said almost arrogantly.  "Except one year dad locked him in his room and we barely fed him anything.  And before he went to _that_ school, we use to lock him in the cupboard."  Even as the boy spoke, Alexander felt his face grow paler and paler.  The boy seemed to believe that the wizard was becoming frightened, for he started to almost brag about what happened to his cousin.  It was then that Alexander realized that the boy was starting to reflect his true colours.  The boy hated his cousin.  He seemed to enjoy the fact that Harry had received the kind of treatment he did.  "This summer he got what he deserved."  The chubby boy announced daringly.

Alexander felt anger grow inside him.  How dare this boy believe that another human being deserved to be beaten!  How could a human be so cruel?  Was this what Harry had to live with?  Alexander feared it was probably much worse for the boy.  He remembered the pictures in the Daily Prophet of Harry, the boy had been trying to leave the picture.  He had never really thought about it before, but it made sense.  The boy had been ignored for most of his life, told he was 'freak', as his cousin put it, a no good creature, who had been thrown on that family.  The poor boy probably just wanted to be left alone. 

And Alexander Brown, Auror, had taken him to Azkaban.  One of the worst places he could have possibly gone to.  Guilt sudden ran through him, as if in his blood stream.  He had sent an abused boy to Azkaban.  A boy who had spent his entire life being put down.  He highly doubted that Harry had created that explosion, it would take years of study to be able to do that and from what the blond boy had just told him, Harry was probably not allowed to do any homework, or read any books about magic, they were abnormal to muggles.  There were spells that could be used to cover one magical signature with another.  Whoever had blown up the Dursleys' house had probably done that.  He had just sent an abused, innocent boy to prison.

He glared at the boy who lay in the hospital bed.  It looked as if the boy had been given the lap of luxury, while his cousin slaved away doing chores that would have made even an adult sweat.  He gave the boy his best glare, one that stopped his colleagues from asking more questions.  The boy turned away, frightened.  Alexander knew he would be back, if only to tell the boy off.

He quickly walked out of the room.   He wanted to check out his second suspicion.  Who was it the boy reminded him of?  

As soon as he was out of the brightly lit, whitewashed hospital he apparated home.

***************

Alexander pushed the box away.  It was the fifth box he had gone through.  There had been old photographs, but not what he had been looking through.  He pulled the sixth box towards him.  He would have to clean that attic soon, his wife would not, she was busy with her work.

He slowly searched through the box.  It seemed almost pointless, especially since the other five boxes had shown nothing but family photos.  He pulled out the first few pictures out of the box.  They were old.  He stared in amazement at them.  They were his old Hogwart's photos, the ones he had taken during school.  He grinned.  He had thought that his wife had thrown them out along with the rest of his 'junk'.

One innocent looking photo caught his eye.  A photo with five boys standing around in graduation robes waving at the camera.  There he was with the famous Gryffindor quartet, the Marauders, his friends.  He looked at James, studying the man, whose son he had just condemned.  The boy looked nothing like his father, despite what everyone said.  So why did the boy look so familiar.  He studied Peter Pettigrew, the smallest of them, who stood timidly waving beside him.  He eyes moved to the straight figure beside Peter.  Remus Lupin, a werewolf, who stood straight and tall, as if prepared for anything the world could throw at him.  He skipped over the picture of himself, he knew what he looked like and besides, he did not want to feel old.  His eyes fell upon Sirius Black.  The man was grinning mischievously at the camera.  

Alexander gasped.

Harry Potter did not look like James Potter.  Harry looked like Sirius Black.

So was Harry, Sirius' son?  Did Black betray James before that fatal day.  No it was not possible, he had seen Black and James together after Harry was born.  There was not even a little bit of guilt in Sirius' twinkling eyes.  The man looked proud, even more so than James.  So what was the true story?  Did James know of it all along?  Did Sirius really betray James and Lily?

Alexander felt even more guilt flush through him.  He knew the answer to that question.  He had seen Sirius in Azkaban.  The man was innocent; he was not the one to betray Lily and James.

The Auror stared at the picture in fear.  The more he learned, the more frightened he became.  And somehow he knew that this was not the end of the tangled web of lies and intrigues.  He had only begun to unravel it.

***************

"Beware of the tangled web you weave,

When you learn to deceive."

                      Anonymous

***************

End of Chapter II

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews.  Thank you, thank you, thank you.  They are just so encouraging and it makes me want to keep writing more and more.  I even managed to finish this chapter quickly. 

Death Eater:  You really think that the story is that good?  I didn't think it was.  I noticed that I was put on your favorite story page!  I can't believe it.  Thank you so much, you do not know how much of a compliment that is.  Thank you so much.

Lady of Arundel:  You actually reviewed my work?  You think it is amazing?  Thank you sooooo much.  Don't worry, Harry will be saved, eventually.  I read your story, Color of Crimson.  It's excellent, I loved it.  I hope you update soon as I can't wait to see what is going to happen next.  I don't like waiting for the next part.  What happens to Harry?  Is he saved.  Please update your story soon.

Evian:  You really liked it?  Thank you.  Don't worry there will be another chapter, soon I hope.  I don't know how long I will have to write with homework so I'll try my best to update at least every week. 

siriusbpadfoot: Actually the last chapter was suppose to be a part of this chapter, but I decided that since I received so many reviews on the prologue, I would be nice and let everyone read the next part.  I know what it is like waiting for another chapter of a story.  So since I wasn't done the last part I decided to post anyways and it ended up being a cliffhanger.  I don't like cliffhangers either, I'll try not to make too many, but no promises, its just so easy to make them.  Thank you soo much for reviewing, I'm glad you liked my story.

The Serious One:  You think it is intriguing?  Really?  I'm speechless.  Thank you so much for your compliment.  As I have written before, I will try to update as soon as possible.

darkphoenix:  You really like where I am taking this story?  I hope I didn't ruin it with this chapter.  I hope its still good.  I wrote this chapter almost in one sitting, so I don't know how well it will turn out.  

ratgirl: Thanks for the review.  I'm sorry I confused you with the broken arm. I myself have never actually broken my arm, only badly bruised it, so I don't know how someone would fair with that.  I will try to fix it as best I can.  What happens though is that Harry just keeps it still as much as possible and  uses his other arm to do everything.  Thanks for catching that, I never realized it before.

katzztar: I'm on your favorite story page too?  I can't believe it!  Do you really like the story that much?  Is it that good?  Thank you soooo much.  Thank you thank you thank you.  You don't know how much that means to me.  Thank you so very much.

A/N:  Thank you sooooo much (again) for reviewing.  You guys are great.  The more reviews I have the more that I want to write, so please keep on reviewing.  Tell me what you think, suggestions, comments, anything, I'll even accept flames.  Please note that Alexander will make an appearance again, he is important to the plot, however it shall only be for a little while, I'm not too find of other characters myself, but he is necessary to the plot.  Oh and please feel free to correct me on any mistakes, especially with words from the Harry Potter books, I do not own any copies, so in order to look it up I have to borrow my brother's copies, which won't happen too often.

Thank you again.

Up next: Sirius and Remus return.


	4. Chapter III: Reactions and Plans

To Walk Through Fire 

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

This chapter starts off right where the prologue left off.

Chapter III: Reactions and Plans 

_The Day after Harry is taken to Azkaban.  Same time as the prologue._

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sirius jumped out of bed startled by the noise.

"Remus?" He called out softly.

There was no answer.  Sirius did not dare call out again.  It could be a Death Eater attack and running down recklessly would only allow him to be captured too.  That would not help Moony at all.  

Sirius reached over the bed to pull a wand out from under the pillow, when he realized that he had already grabbed it as he was jumping out of the bed.  He just shook his head in surprise.  At least he knew that he could be prepared at a moments notice.  The wand was not actually his, but it would suffice for most of the charms and spells he could use on the Death Eaters.

Quickly and stealthily, with speed and agility only a Marauder could have, Sirius slipped out into the hall and down the stairs.  He was careful to stay in the shadows, he knew how to do that quite well, especially now that he had escaped from Azkaban.  He crept down the stairs, automatically skipping the ones that creaked and groaned.  As soon as he was at the bottom, he looked around for any signs of trouble.  
  


There was none.  Not yet anyway.  He carefully looked over at the living room, everything was the same there as it was last night.  Sirius was sure that the noise had come from the kitchen.  Quickly he made his way towards the room, what worried him was that there had not been another noise after that initial crash.  What if Remus had been taken hostage?  What if Moony had been killed so that they could lure him away?  Did _that man_ know he was here?  How could Tom Riddle know where he was hiding?  Wormtail.  He would bet that _Pettigrew_ told his master where Sirius could be found.  Sirius gripped his wand tighter, ready in an instant to yell a couple dozen spells in a row.

He moved away from the kitchen door and slammed it open, staying to the side of it.  If any curses were to be thrown through the door, he would not stand in the way of them.  This had been how the Aurors would search a house many years ago.  This was what he had been trained for. 

Sirius waited a moment, but no curses came.  Not a single spell was blasted through the door.  That was curious.  Had they taken Moony hostage, so that he would have to go rescue him?  He desperately hoped that his friend had not been taken hostage, he did not think he could face Voldemort again, not after their last meeting.  Sirius quickly steered his thoughts away from that memory, he had other things to worry about, now was not the time.  He had to check on Moony.

Padfoot looked through the door cautiously.  No one was in the room except Moony who sat motionless staring at something on the table.  His teacup was on the ground smashed to tiny pieces. Moony was never that careless.  It was an ambush!  They had petrified Moony and when he came into the room to rescue his friend, they would take him away.  Sirius froze.  A nameless fear came over him.  He would not talk to that man, he refused to talk to that _creature, _who would dare offer him power.  But he had to rescue his friend.

His instincts kicked in and Padfoot knew that he had to go check on his friend, even if it meant being caught by Tom Riddle's lemmings.  He ran over to his friend, so as to avoid any curses that might come flying his way.  He skidded to a stop beside Moony and looked around.  There was no one else in the room.  No one.  Only Sirius and Moony.  So what on earth was going on?  Had someone petrified his friend and then ran outside in fear of something?  No that wasn't right.  There was only one way to find out the truth.  

Sirius touched his friend's arm.  Remus jumped up, at least two feet in the air.  Sirius would have been on the floor laughing at the man's expression if he was not so worried.  Remus looked at him in surprise, something close to pure terror reflecting in his brown eyes.  Sirius stared at his friend.

"You OK Moony?"  He asked quietly.

Remus just nodded and moved his hand so as to cover something up.  Sirius caught this and was about to grab it from his friend's hand, when Remus spoke.  "I am fine, Padfoot, just a little surprised at today's article.  I did not think the Prophet would keep reporting all those lies."

Something in his voice was not right.  Padfoot could hear it.  After knowing the man for some twenty-odd years, Padfoot could hear that he was trying to keep a secret.  But what about that article was Remus hiding?  At least there were no Death Eaters attacking the house, as he had feared.

Before he could ask about the article, Remus spoke.  "Why on earth do you have your wand out Padfoot?"  He seemed to try and looked amused, but to Sirius' eyes, he failed miserably.  Even the man's smile was a little jagged.

"I thought someone was attacking the house, I heard your cup crash to the floor and I thought . . ." Sirius stopped in mid-sentence, Remus would never understand.

"It's alright Padfoot, I was just a little shocked at the article today."  Remus said curly the paper up.

Sirius stared at his friend skeptically.  For all the years he had known Remus, the man had never once seemed as ruffled as he was now, something about that article scared the man.  And that was enough to start alarming Sirius; Moony was not a person one could frighten easily.

"What's in the article Moony?  What's it about?"  Sirius asked suspiciously.

Moony did not meet his eye, the man looked down, as if ashamed at what was written on the paper.  He looked at the pages crumpled in his hands, then at Sirius, who stood waiting on the balls of his feet.  "Nothing Padfoot, nothing for you to worry about."

Sirius **_knew_** something was wrong.  Moony had always given decent explanations for everything.  Had it been nothing he would have given Sirius a brief summary.  Knowing that he would never get information out of his friend, Sirius dropped his wand and dove for the man, reaching for the newspaper.

Remus moved the newspaper out of his reach just as Sirius crashed into the man.  They rolled on the ground.  Sirius kept trying to hold Remus down and reach for the newspaper, while Remus tried to keep it out of his friend's reach.  Despite the fact that Remus was stronger than Sirius, the man was more agile, probably due to his time on the run. Padfoot grabbed the newspaper trying to tear it away from his friend's strong grasp.  Moony held tight.  Sirius jerked in Remus' arms and pulled away, taking the newspaper with him.  Remus tried to wrap his arms around his friend in desperation.  Sirius felt his ankle being pulled and he fell with a crash onto the floor.  His prize still clutched tightly in his hands.  He tried to roll out of the way so that he could run upstairs into his room long enough to lock the door.  But Remus held him tightly.  Sirius tried to find some way to dislodge his friend's hand.  It was then his eye caught the headline of the article.  

He froze.  

Remus seemed to realize that he had read the headline of the article, for he stopped tugging his friend's leg.  All Sirius could do was sit and stare at the headline of the article, he did not hear his friend's worried pleas not to read it.  Sirius read the headline once again continuing on with the article:

The Boy-Who-Lived Murders Relatives and Sent to Azkaban By Wanda Knight 

_It has been discovered by the Daily Prophet that Harry Potter has been accused of murder and sent to Azkaban.  Yesterday morning Ministry officials felt large amounts of magic being used at the Dursleys', Mr. Potter's relatives, home.  Since Mr. Potter is the only wizard in that house, they were sent to investigate.  Upon nearing the house, the officials realized that it was no longer there.  Only a pile of ruins remained of the house.  A Dark Mark decorated the sky above.  A quick search revealed the bodies of both a Mr. Vernon Dursley and a Mrs. Petunia Dursley.  A Mr. Dudley Dursley was found just barely alive.  Harry Potter was found in the back yard relatively unharmed.  Rescue crews were called in.  _

_Upon quick investigation it was discovered that Mr. Potter's magical signature was all over the house.  It was Harry Potter who did blow up his relatives' house.  He also created the Dark Mark that decorated the sky for nearly twelve hours before disappearing._

_Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, appeared on the scene later that day.  It appears he has been watching the boy recently and believed that Harry Potter was truly a Death Eater.  He questioned the boy about what happened.  Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, claimed to have murdered his own relatives, even claimed to have fun doing it.  Upon further investigation it was discovered that he was indeed a Death Eater._

_Minister Fudge is saddened by this news.  He wished that his suspicions last year at the Tri-Wizard Tournament were false.  Ever since the Tournament private court sessions have been going on looking into the death of Cedric Diggory, a Hogwart's student.  Just a day before the house was destroyed, the judge announced that Harry Potter is the one who murdered Cedric Diggory._

With the evidence coming out of his mouth and his signature, the Minister wasted no time in sending the boy to Azkaban for life.  The boy is guilty of the murders of three people and with attempted murder.  Mr. Potter will not be seen any time soon, for he is to spend a lifetime in Azkaban for his crimes.  This Daily Prophet reporter only hopes that it is enough to stop more murders and attacks from happening.

Sirius stared at the page.  No!  This was not happening.  This could not happen.  It was not possible.  Fudge would never go so far.  How could someone send a fifteen-year-old boy to prison?  To Azkaban nonetheless?  Especially when they knew that boy was innocent?  

Sirius read it again, and again, and again.  Hoping that the next time he read it the article would change.  But it didn't.  The words remained the same. 

***************

Remus stared at his friend.  Sirius did not look good.  He had gone completely pale, almost white.  He could see his friend's hands shake as he held the article in front of him.  Sirius remained on the floor, where he had fallen when Remus had grabbed his foot.  He had tried to keep it from his friend, he knew that the article could drive Sirius over the brink.

"Sirius?"  He pleaded softly, even though he knew that his friend had already read the article, probably several times over.  He did not know what he would do if his friend decided to go insane at that moment.  If this man was anything like the Sirius he knew, then he would fly out the door ready to rescue the boy in an instant, even braving the halls of Azkaban.  He locked the door with a soft whispered spell that his companion would not hear, if he was even listening, though Remus highly doubted it.  Remus had a feeling that he should not wait for his friend to pull out of his reverie.  He himself had been contemplating the article for quite a while before Sirius had come in.  Moving quickly he knelt beside his friend and shook the man's shoulders.

Sirius jumped up from his place and looked around, a mad glint in his eye.  That worried Remus, he hoped that the article did not push his friend, his last best friend, over the edge.  

"Padfoot?"  He asked softly as he stood up to come face to face with the man.

Sirius' blue eyes met his for a minute.  The man stared at him silently, though Moony doubted that Sirius saw him, his friend was probably miles away in a prison, reliving memories that were best left alone.  "Sirius Black!"  He called out, ready to shake life back into the man.

Sirius blinked for a second and looked at Remus once again.  "T-they sent him to Azkaban!"  Padfoot whispered in shock.  "Moony those-those fools sent my son to Azkaban!"  At that Moony's brows furrowed.  What on earth did he mean by that?  He knew that Sirius cared about the boy, but he didn't think that Padfoot considered James' son his own.  "Do you know what it will do to him?  Do you?  It will destroy him!  Harry never did anything!  I swear he would never hurt a fly!  He even saved Pettigrew's life!  Moony he didn't do it!"  Sirius started to shout.  For a moment Remus was afraid his friend was going to break down and cry.  He was glad when his friend just kept shouting, it was almost easier to deal with Sirius when he was raging with a fiery anger.  But right now he knew that shouting was not helping Harry, his one-time student would not be able to last long in the presence of the dementors.

"Sirius!"  He shouted, breaking into his friend's outburst.  He was having trouble remaining calm listening to Sirius' outburst.  He totally agreed with everything his friend said, and it was taking all his self-control not to give into his anger, to his hate and charge in Azkaban himself to rescue the boy.  "I know that Harry did not do it!  I know that!"

Sirius jumped in surprise, startled by his friend's outburst.  Remus was never one to yell and shout, especially when Sirius lost his temper, even in the most dire situations.  Remus looked at his friend who was now silent.

"Yelling and screaming will not help Harry."  He said softly.  "We need to set up a trial, or if worse comes to worse we need to break him out of prison."

Sirius stared at his friend, his blue eyes darkened by thought.  Remus did not like the look on the man's face, it looked like it did when he was thinking of Azkaban.  Sirius shook his friend and met Remus' soft brown eyes.  He looked heartbroken, as if his whole world had fallen apart, which, Moony knew, it would if Harry died.  The black haired boy was Padfoot's pillar, his only hold on the world.  If he died . . . Remus did not want to think what it would do to his friend.

"No Moony, we won't be able to set up a trial, Fudge will never allow us to.  I even begged for a trial before I was sent to . . . _that_ place, and was never given one.  He knew I was innocent, he even told me so before I was sent there.  I would bet everything that he knew Harry was innocent."  He whispered softly.  "That idiot has convinced the 'crowd' that Harry is a murder, and in their eyes that is how he will stay.  We would never be able to convince them.  No, a trial would not work even if we had solid, hard proof."  Remus met Sirius' watery blue eyes.  "It is hopeless Moony, we'd never get him out that way."

Remus could not stand seeing his friend this way, he had never seen Sirius like this before, he had never seen Sirius give up so fast.  He knew he had to give his friend some kind of hope before Padfoot fell apart.  Was it his memories that caused him to give up so fast?  Or was it that he doubted himself?  He opened his mouth to say something reassuring when Sirius spoke again, his eyes to the floor.

"And to break into Azkaban is impossible too.  Did you not read the papers after I escaped; they tripled the guard there and strengthened the wards.  I could hardly break out as it was."  Sirius looked up again.  "No Moony, I would not take you there, I could not stand it if you became a convict too."  A coldness came into Sirius' eyes, one that Remus had never seen there before, one he hoped that he would never have to witness again.  "You stay here."  Sirius' voice had become cold, and bitter with resolve.  Remus could see the man thinking of a plan.

"What are you going to do Padfoot?"  He asked softly, as badly as he wanted Harry out of Azkaban he would not let his friend risk his life on a suicide mission.

"I am going to get Harry out of Azkaban.  I know where he will be, which cell block.  I am going to get him out of Azkaban no matter what."  Sirius said coldly.  "Even if it means I have to go back there."

"Padfoot, please, don't go, you will be caught, and then Harry will have no hope."  Remus pleaded.  He did not know if he could live through the deaths of his best friend and his other best friend's son. And Harry could not last long in that prison, if Padfoot ran in, then Harry would never be freed.  He needed Padfoot for planning, Sirius had always been one of the lead planners in their pranks.  He was good at adding logic to the plans, not creating them. 

"I am going Remus!  I don't care if I get caught.  I need to free Harry."  Sirius stated callously.

"Sirius!  Listen to me.  If you go into Azkaban, you will be heading into a trap, that is exactly where Fudge expects you to be.  He knows you will go after Harry.  He will have quadrupled the guard around Harry, just so that you will be caught."  Remus begged.  He did not know if that was the truth, but it might be the voice of reason for his friend.  "And in being caught, you will be doing Harry more harm, he needs you Sirius.  When we get him out of there he is going to need you, you're the only one he trusts enough to confide in.  You can help him through whatever horrors he has seen.  Think about how happy Harry was when you said he could live with you.  Would you throw that all away with your recklessness?"

***************

Sirius stared as his friend as the words penetrated his mind.  Would he throw away the chance to let Harry have a home, a family, with his careless planning?  No, he would not, could not do that to Harry.  But he would not leave his son in Azkaban.  It was worse for Harry in Azkaban than anywhere else.  At least at the Dursleys he had a place that he could be left alone without his memories terrorizing him every moment, he could think happy thoughts.  At least at the Dursleys he could mail his friends.  But the Dursleys were dead.  So where would Harry go if he died?  Remus could look after him, but the boy would be an innocent convict, just like he himself was, and nobody would believe that Harry was innocent.  What kind of life would that be for a fifteen year old boy? Especially after staying in Azkaban.  

It was hopeless.

There was nothing he could do to help Harry.  They could not break into Azkaban, no one had been successful at it yet.  It had been hard enough getting out of the prison as an animagi.  It would be nearly impossible to enter the prison.  Then there would be the near impossible task of finding the way to the high security cells.  _And_ _then_ they had to take Harry out of the prison, while avoiding dementors, and spells.  No that was impossible.  Absolutely and completely hopeless.

Sirius felt the memories of Azkaban come back to him.  He could feel the dementors near him, their coldness blanketed him like death.  He could hear the screams of a man as he died by a curse.  He could see Pettigrew in the streets blaming him for killing Lily and James.  He could see his son, a small babe, tears in his eyes and a new scar etched on his forehead.  Those memories had played over and over in his mind, every bad situation he had ever been in, he had relived. He brushed those memories away before they could take him away in their grasp.  

Harry would see all his horrible memories too.  Offhand Sirius could name two that would drop even the bravest of souls on their knees.  Harry would never be able to stand it.  And Sirius would not leave his son to that torment.  He would never . . .

"Sirius Black!"  He felt something smack against his cheek.  

Sirius blinked.

And blinked again.  The fuzzy image of a man, came into focus showing the very concerned face of Remus.

"Sirius?  Padfoot are you there?"  Remus' worried voice penetrated through his void.

"Yes."  Sirius answered tiredly, hopeless.

"It's alright Padfoot, we'll think of something.  We managed to come up with some brilliant plans before."  Remus said.  Sirius knew that he was trying to sound reassuring, but it did not help him.  Of course they had managed some brilliant plans, but getting a convict out of Azkaban was not like planning  to curse Snape's bed so it shook.  

There was no way to free Harry from Azkaban, unless . . . 

No it would not work.  But maybe it could.  If done right.  Would it?  What if Sirius asked Voldemort for help?  The man, no, the creature, would be all to glad to have access to Azkaban, all Sirius needed to do was think of some story that would allow him to free Harry.  Would it work?  Would the man actually help him?  The price would be high, true, but if it freed Harry, he would gladly pay.  He would even agree to the man's earlier offer and join him. 

It would work.  He just had to plan it properly.

"Sirius?"  Remus broke into his thoughts once more.  Couldn't his friend allow him to think a little?  He knew that Moony worried about him, but his friend kept at it, not leaving him alone even when he needed to be the most.

"I'm still here Remus."  He said softly, he needed to think.  Suddenly he missed James.  He missed being able to tell someone everything he was thinking, everything he was planning.  He missed the friend that had been there forever . . . So what would James think about his plan?

James would wonder what happened to him for him to be so desperate.  He would stare at Padfoot as if he were raving mad.  Prongs would probably think about locking him up until he came to his senses.  Then his old friend would ask him how Lily would feel about that. 

Lily.

She would look at him as if he was mad for risking his life and his son's life.  She would give him a tongue lashing for even thinking of trying to do that.  She would tell him that he should be ashamed he even thought of it.  Lily would tell him that it would jeopardize his son's life.  It could reveal one of the most closely guarded secrets. 

No.  That plan would not work.  He had to keep Voldemort away from Harry, he had to keep the knowledge of his son's parentage a secret.  If Voldemort found out . . . Sirius cut his thoughts off there.

"It's hopeless Moony."  He whispered softly, defeated.  Sirius felt a hand touch his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"It's not hopeless yet Padfoot.  It's not hopeless until we see Harry's body, until we know that he is dead.  He's not yet, is he?  We need to think of someway to bring him out of there."

Sirius looked at him skeptically.

"We shall go see Albus and see what he has to say about this.  See what he thinks about it.  Especially before you go running into Azkaban with a crowbar."  Remus said reassuringly.  Remus started to move towards the fireplace where the floo powder was kept.  

"A crowbar?"  Sirius muttered, stopping for an instant behind his friend.  "What on earth is a crowbar?"

***************

Sirius stepped out of the fireplace into the headmaster's office.  He always hated using floo powder.  He honestly did not blame Harry for complaining about it – the boy had told him in one of his letters over last summer about it.  It was about just as bad as using a portkey, but it was one of the only quick ways into the headmaster's office.

He studied his surroundings.  The room had not changed since he had last been there two weeks ago.  Everything was in its proper place.  Sirius' eyes traveled over to the desk where an older man sat, his normally twinkling eyes dim.  All three of them stood there staring at one another in a silent contest.  Sirius glared at the told man, he had let this happen to Harry, Albus Dumbledore had left Harry with those good-for-nothing relatives.  Dumbledore lowered his eyes to Sirius, as if to say that he was sorry.

"Sirius, Remus," Albus said as the two men walked silently across the room and took their seats.  "I did not expect you so soon.  I didn't think you would be up until later Sirius."  He said looking at the two men, both of which looked ruffled from their battle over the newspaper.

Sirius did not bother responding, it was unimportant that he had gotten so little sleep, especially since his son, his little baby boy, was in Azkaban.  He shuddered.  Oh how he hated that place, to think about it brought chills down his spine.  Before his thoughts could go any further, Sirius fixed his eyes on Albus and gave him the best glare he could.  It was best to be direct; he did not think he could stand listening to pleasantries anyway.  "How do we get Harry out?"  He asked, not bothering asking if Albus knew the news or not, of course the man did, he knew everything just after it happened.

Albus raised his eyebrows in question, but seemed to read the worry and desperation that filled the man's face.  "Well we will not be able to break him out, they have put him in a high security cell, as I am sure you guessed Sirius.  The wards around Azkaban have been strengthened again.  If we tried, it would only end with you getting caught again Sirius, and sending the rest of us to prison as well."

Sirius glared at the man.  He had already thought of that, well he hadn't thought about the rest of them being caught just for associating with him.  But he had already figured out it was hopeless to dash in headfirst.  Moony had convinced him of that in their earlier talk.

"However," Albus said before either man could speak in protest, "If we can prove that Harry really did not kill his relatives then he will be let out, there is no way they will keep him in there if the public thinks that Harry is innocent."

"But Albus," Remus said cutting in before Sirius could go on another tirade about how it was not possible.  "How will we prove that, the Death Eaters have been very thorough in their planning, all the evidence points to Harry.  They even managed to copy his magical signature.  And what about Cedric Diggory's death?"

Sirius watched his friend.  Suddenly a thought hit him, it had been the Death Eaters who had set that up.  He had never thought of it before, he had never thought of why it had happened, only a way to get his son _out_ of _that place_.  So that meant his last plan was definitely out of the question.  But why on earth would Voldemort want to send Harry to Azkaban?   It did not make sense.  Sirius always thought he wanted just to kill Harry so that he would not have to worry about the boy anymore.  Remus was still talking but Sirius, who was not listening, interrupted him.  "Why would the Death Eaters do such a thing?  It would be pointless to put Harry in Azkaban, and then Voldemort could never claim that he killed him.  What would the point be in that?  Do they want Harry to go mad?  Did they put Harry in there for safekeeping?  Was Harry supposed to be taken during the raid, but he only stepped outside the backyard instead of going down the street where they could take him? Or did they put him in there because they are going to take over . . ." Sirius stopped where he was.  That was it.  He knew the creature well enough to know what he was going to do.  Voldemort wanted the dementors on his side, and he wanted to free those in Azkaban.  To make everything easier for himself, the monster had put Harry in there as well.  He could feel the blood draining from his face. Remus had gone deathly pale and any twinkle that had been in Albus' eyes had winked out.

"I had thought of that possibility, however I believe we still have time on our side.  Voldemort (Remus winced at the usage of that name) still does not have the power to attack Azkaban yet.  If we work quickly, we will be able to free Harry before Voldemort has a strong enough force against Azkaban.  We just can't give him time to suspect anything during the next little while.  If he knows what we are doing he will try to jump start his plans."  Albus Dumbledore told the two men.  "Now Remus is right and the Death Eaters were very thorough in their planning.  However they forgot one little thing, they forgot to allow the object they placed the spells on to self-destruct."  Sirius wondered how Albus Dumbledore had figured that out.  "If we could find that object then Harry would be freed."

Sirius stared at the man incredulously, it was nearly impossible to find one of those objects.  But the headmaster did have a point, it would prove that the Death Eaters were coming back into power, that they were starting to raid.  It would prove that Voldemort was back.  And that would prove Harry's story as truth.  Sirius could feel the small bubble of hope, that had been slowly shrinking, rise a little.

"They could have used a pebble as their object."  Remus muttered earning a reproving glare from Sirius.  He was starting to gain a little hope, he did not want Remus to destroy it.  As silly as the idea was, it just might work.  It was more of a hope than they had before.

The headmaster seemed to have heard Remus' comment, for he gave them a small, secretive smile.  "You are forgetting Mr. Lupin in order for the spell to go off, Harry had to touch it.  How could they be sure that Harry was going to touch that certain pebble, or a small stick on the driveway?  No they would have used something else.  It had to be something from outside.  According to the sources I have, the explosion took place in the kitchen, that should give you somewhere to search.  The muggles were told that there was a gas explosion so they should not go near it and the Ministry considers the case closed so they won't bother with the house, they'll just leave it for the muggles to take care of."

The men nodded anxious to be off, they took the hint.  Anything to help they would do.  Sirius was just itching to go, he knew what was happening to his son, he had been there.  Harry must be so frightened, and hurt.  He prayed that Harry was alright.  All they needed to do was find the evidence . . . 

Suddenly a thought broke through, one that sent chills down his spine.  The hopelessness that seemed to have burrowed itself in his stomach came back full force.  "Professor," he whispered softly, "What if we can't find any evidence?  What if there is nothing left?"  

It was Remus, the optimist, who answered.  "Padfoot we will find the evidence, don't you doubted that.  Harry needs us right now, we can't mope around worried about scenarios that haven't happened."  

Sirius just smiled and nodded.  That was not a comforting thought.  But he knew Harry needed him, and for once he might, just might be able to help his son.

But deep within him, the part that still lived in Azkaban, knew that it may not be possible to save his son.  That the boy would be destroyed before the week was out because of his memories, because of who Harry was.

The two men said their goodbyes to Albus, turning back to the fireplace.  Sirius refused to acknowledge the fear, it would not help.  Their task was already hopeless enough.

***************

Alexander woke with a start.  He gazed at the room around him in curiosity.  This was not the room he and his wife shared, nor was it his office.  He gazed around the room again.  His eyes fell upon the picture in his hand.  It was an old picture from school, at his graduation, with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  

He was in the attic.  Alexander groaned.  He must have fallen asleep trying to unravel the mystery that lay before him.  He was not an Unspeakable and did not look into mysteries like this.  But he needed answers, something about it all did not add up.  A part of him knew that he needed to find the answers.  In finding the answers, everything would be set right again.

Alexander stretched and groaned.  Boy was he stiff.  He was getting too old to sleep in odd positions.  He knew he should go downstairs and check on his son and reassure his wife that he was alright, but something held him to that spot.  A gut instinct told him that another puzzle piece to the mystery remained inside that box.  He had followed that instinct for the past fifteen years and it had served him well, he would not let it down now.  He placed the photo down and started to sift through the contents of the box.  Most of the photos were of his old friends in Hufflepuff; a few more were of James and his gang.  Alexander scanned the photos before taking them out of the box.  There was nothing there that he did not remember.  Then one small photograph caught his attention.  It did not move as the others had, instead it was still like a muggle photo.  Alexander looked at the photo curiously.  He did not remember taking that one, actually he had never created a muggle photograph in his life.  He studied the man more carefully.  If he did not know any better, he would have said the man in the picture, sitting so solemnly was Sirius Black.  But Sirius was never serious in pictures; he was always smiling, with a mischievous glint in his eye, well until he went to Azkaban . . .

The man had black hair; his eyes were the same shade of blue as Sirius' were.  Alexander picked up the picture of the graduation placing them side-by-side.  The two men could have been brothers.  Or father and son.  There was no way the two men were not related.  Alexander flipped the muggle photograph over to see if anything was written on it.  

Indeed there was.  In neat handwriting in the center of the photo were the words: _Tom Riddle_.

Tom Riddle.

Who on earth was Tom Riddle?  Alexander had heard that name before, but he did not know where.  He started to think back to the names of all his old school friends.  No, none of them had that name.  None of his relatives carried that name either.  He would have sworn he had heard that name in school though.  But where?  Something told him it had to do with school, to do with Hogwarts.  He closed his eyes and took a silent tour of the school, down the halls, past ghosts of people who had been there many years ago.  None of it fit.  Then he came to the trophy room.  He would remember that room on his deathbed; he could have drawn every detail down to the last little stain in an instant.  He had cleaned it more times than any two students put together.  His mind's eye looked at it.  And there, on a trophy against the corner was the name Tom Riddle.  

So that was where he had seen it before.  But why was it important?  And then it hit him.  

Tom Riddle was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Albus Dumbledore had told him that after he had asked for the twentieth time who the man was.

So why did Sirius Black and the Dark Lord look alike.  Where they related?  

No they couldn't be.  Sirius was playful and funny.  He was not evil.  That was until one of his friends were threatened.  Sirius had always protected his friends with a loyalty that rivaled any Hufflepuffs'.  He had never thought of Sirius as evil.  That was until the man was sent to Azkaban.  That was until James and Lily were betrayed by their secret keeper.  But even then Sirius had not seemed evil.  He had even visited his one time friend once in Azkaban, Sirius had been heartbroken about Lily and James' deaths.  He had begged to know how Harry was, if the boy was safe, if he was well taken care of.  He had even tried asking who had custody of the boy.  Alexander had refused the last request, he was not about to tell a murderer where the boy was.  He closed his eyes and tried to remember how Sirius looked.  The man had looked absolutely terrible.  His face was gaunt and sallow.  But when he had told the man that Harry was safe, a bright twinkle had come into the man's eyes, as if he was glad of it.  Even then he had not seemed evil.

So why did Tom Riddle and Sirius Black look alike?

***************

End Chapter 3

A/N:  Sorry that this chapter is so bad.  I find it really choppy, especially the part where you see Sirius' reaction to the article.  If you have any suggestions to improve, then by all means tell me, I would love to improve this chapter.  I hoped you liked their reactions.  It was not exactly what I had planned, but Sirius did not want to co-operate.  It's hard to keep him in character.  No matter how many times I re-edited it, the chapter was still choppy and did not co-operate.  I hope it is OK.  Please tell me if you have any suggestions for improvement.

A/N:  Thank you soooo much to all those who reviewed.  Thank you thank you thank you thank you.  *Author gravels at reviewers feet* You guys are the best.  It just makes my day to read those reviews. 

Cokefreak: Well here's another chapter.  I'm glad you liked it.  Thank you soooo much for your review *Author smiles in gratitude* Please keep reviewing.  Tell me what you think of this chapter.

Hope:  Thank you for your review, I'm so glad that you did, it makes me want to write more.  Is it suspenseful?  You really think so? Well thank you.  I didn't think it was, probably because I am the one writing the story.  I am trying to update quickly, but this chapter was hard to write, and I still don't think it's that good.  What do you think?

Mrs. Moony:  I am glad that you like my story.  I will keep writing, no matter how long it takes, till the end of the story.  I want to finish it, this is the longest story I have ever written so far, almost 30 pages.

Death Eater:  Thank you sooo much for your review.  Thank you *Bows down low to reviewer*.  When I read it, it made me feel giddy that someone actually felt that way while reading TWTF.  And it means so much that you actually took the time to review again. (Please keep reviewing, I love to hear your opinion, especially as the story progresses).  Have I really won your Most Attention Demanding Fic award?  I can't believe that!  Is it really that good?!  I am amazed . . . no, shocked that you actually were able to feel for the characters, I don't think that has happened to any other story I have written.  Please tell me what do you think of this chapter?  Is it OK?  And don't worry about your reviewing skills, they are pretty good, mine are worse by far.

Sara Minks:  Thank you!  No I am not JK, probably will never be JK.  You really think that my writing is that good?  I don't think that this chapter is up to par with the other chapters, but it would not co-operate.  I hope its alright though.  Don't worry Harry will get better . . . eventually.  And yes all will be revealed in time, like why Sirius is lying about his and Harry's heritage.  If you keep reading, you'll find out why.  Thanks sooo much for your review.

siriusbpadfoot: Thank you soo much for your review.  Well as you probably know from reading the chapter above, Sirius finds out that Harry is in Azkaban now.  He doesn't know that the Dursleys were beating him – or else I think our Padfoot would track them down into the Underworld and curse them into oblivion.  I think that he will eventually pay a visit to Dudley, near the end of the story.  What do you think?  I am trying to write more, as quick as I can.  I hope this chapter is alright.  Wish the characters had co-operated better.

Stonehenge:  Thank you!  More will be coming soon.  Hopefully by Friday at the latest – just hope that my teachers don't give me a lot of homework.

Nicky:  Thank you for your review.  You like the Auror?  I think you are the first person to say that.  I kind of like to think that some of the Aurors can think for themselves, even if they do follow Fudge. He will be back for just a little while longer, then he has to leave.  

vmr: You liked the last chapter?  Was it really that good?  I thought it was Ok, better than the prologue, definitely.  Thank you soo much for your review.  I will keep writing as long as you guys keep reviewing.

harrystwin: Thank you for your review.  Was this chapter OK?  Were Sirius' and Remus' reactions alright? (I won't be offended if you say no, feedback would be really good and I would like to fix this chapter up a bit when I have a little more time). Please keep reviewing.

usa32: Thank you soo much for your review.  As I have said before, I will keep uploading as long as you guys keep reviewing, the more reviews the better.  

Lynx:  Brilliant?  My story is Brilliant?  I'm speechless.  Thank you so much for your review. How were Sirius' and Remus' reactions?  Were they that out of character?  Please review and tell me.

Lady Python:  Thank you for your review.  I am glad that you think my writing is OK.  And you actually added me to your favorite stories list?  I'm absolutely shocked, I can't believe it . . . Thank you.

mythtry: Thank you soo much for your review.  Harry will get out of Azkaban . . . eventually.  He should come out before the sixth chapter is written – I hope.

Nagini:  Thank you for your review.  More will be coming.  Please keep reviewing.

A/N:  Thank you soo much!  Mucho Gracias!  Merci Beaucoup! Wish there was a way I could show you guys my gratitude for the reviews.  I was going to say that the next chapter wouldn't come out until 20 more reviews had been written, but I decided to be nice and I won't put that restriction on.  The next chapter will come out whenever it is ready.  I have only begun to write it – what's in it was not initially part of what I had planned, but I decided that it would be a good idea to add.  Please keep reviewing everyone.  I don't care what you write, theories, suggestions, comments, questions, anything.  Please review.

A/N:  Please tell me if I spell anything wrong for spells and stuff like that.  I don't have the books.  (Must buy books, check).  Its just that they are expensive where I live, well they cost more than a 1000 paged novel so please tell me, that would really be appreciated, thanks.


	5. Chapter IV: Friends and Foes

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

_This chapter is set during the same day the article came out._

**Chapter IV: Friends and Foes**

It was an old book.  An ancient book that had been passed down through many generations of people.  Its yellowed pages smelled of dust and age.  How she had found it, she had no idea.  It could have been a worthless piece of junk according to its cover, which was a faded black, almost gray colour, with no words to tell the book's title.  But what it held inside was worth more than its weight in gold. 

Hermione slowly flipped the page, staring intently at the handwritten words.  She had found it in Flourish and Blotts when she had convinced her parents to take her to Diagon Alley at the beginning of summer.  The little book had been stashed away, hidden between books on Quidditch.  She had just been snooping around, seeing if they had any new books on Quidditch that Harry might like for his birthday.  

Instead she had found this.

The plain cover and the faded spine had intrigued her.  Most of the books in Flourish and Blotts were new, unless you went to the used section.  She had wondered how the book had been placed there.  In opening the book, she had found a single name written on the inside of the cover: Sirius Black.  That had mystified her even more.  She had flipped the yellowed page.  And upon the next page lay the simple title: Animagus.  Hermione had bothered investigating the book further.  She bought the book without a second thought.

And now days later, she had finally found time to look at the book.  She did not bother reading it word for word; she would have plenty of time for that later.  For now she just flipped through it slowly, scanning the contents of each page.  It had everything about an animagus transformation that a wizard or witch would ever need to know if they wanted to become one.  This must have been what the Marauders used to become animagi.  Every once and a while she would read little comments written in black ink in the margin, most of them correcting an assumption that the book made.

She smiled.  Now Harry would be able to follow in his father's footsteps and learn how to be animagus too.  Along with Ron and herself.  Of course they would become legal animagi, unlike the Marauders.  Well . . .eventually they would.  She wondered what animal she would be when she became an animagus.  And she wondered what Harry and Ron would become.  Would Harry be a stag like his father?  

It would be really interesting to find out.  She wondered if there was anything in the library at school about animagus.  Maybe she could owl Sirius later and ask him about it.  Yes, she would do that.  He would –

"Hermione!" her father broke into her thoughts.  "There's an owl here for you."

"Coming."  She called, quickly stashing the book away under her blankets.  She had told her parents about animagus one night over supper, and they knew that it was illegal and dangerous.  They would be astounded that she would actually think of becoming one, much less reading a book whose last owner was supposedly a dangerous murderer.

Hermione ran down the stairs to the kitchen, where an owl clung firmly to a wooden chair that stood before a simple wooden table.  A newspaper was tied to its foot.  She untied its burden, and scratched it on the head before it leap into flight out the window.  She had renewed her subscription to the Daily Prophet, telling her parents that it would help her studies if she knew the current issues going on the wizarding world.  Well . . . it did in an odd sort of way, and her parents liked the fact that she also read something other than textbooks.  And it was the only way she could know how bad things actually were, even with Ron owling her with confidential information about the Ministry.  

However the articles seemed to have become wilder than she had ever seen them before.  One journalist even dared to write, in yesterday's newspaper, that Sirius Black was gathering the Death Eaters together and was Voldemort's place as the Dark Lord. The journalist had then even dared to go far enough to blame Sirius for the deaths of several muggles and the disappearance of a few wizards.  They had not even founded this on any evidence, just suspicions.

She unrolled the paper, curious what she would read today.  Her hands shook a little as she unrolled it.  A strange feeling told her that what was contained within this newspaper was something to dread.  That it was something terrible, something sinister.  

But it really couldn't be worse than anything else she had read, could it?

She was wrong.

She read the headline on the first page.  It was worse.  Definitely worse than anything that she had read.  Her best friend was in Azkaban!  Hermione started to shake as she read the article further.  It was the Death Eater who had killed Harry's relatives, she was certain of that.  Harry would never hurt anything, not even his relatives, no matter how mean they were to him.  She had seen him torn up over Cedric's death.  Poor Harry.  There had to be some way to get him out of that place.  There had to be.  But how?

She knew what she needed to do.  She needed to find out exactly what happened.  And the only way to do that was to owl Ron.

Hermione ran up to her room, ignoring her parents as she raced up the stairs.  Only one thing was on her mind.  Harry, one of her best friends, sitting in Azkaban.

Even as she wrote the letter, she could feel her hands shaking in fear for her friend.

***************

Ron yawned and stretched his arms out, trying to get the kinks out of them.  He looked around his room.  Something did not seem right.  But what was it?  He sat there thinking for a minute.  His mother hadn't come to wake him up.  Yes, that must be it.  He was never up before his mother came into his room to get him out of bed.  He was able to sleep through the constant noises that plagued the Burrow, and would have slept long past noon if he was allowed.  So why did he wake up before Molly had come in to get him up?  And why did he feel so refreshed?  Maybe his mother was right, maybe it was better to wake up earlier.  Then again he had never felt so rested at Hogwarts when they had to get up really early so that they could eat breakfast.  He shrugged it off.  It really didn't matter anyway, did it?

The redhead looked over to his window, as he did every morning.  That was strange.  The sun was higher than it usually was, noticeably higher.  He blinked, thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him.  He looked at the clock on his night table.  It was a muggle invention that all witches and wizards used.  '11:57' it read.  Ron blinked.  And blinked again.  It did not change.  He knew that it hadn't stopped, for it had been charmed to continue without any muggle devices.  Fred and George couldn't have cursed it, that was not possible, they had tried once long ago.  

Suddenly the unease, that had plagued him since he woke up, increased tenfold.  Panic rose in his throat.  What if something had happened to his family?  His mother would _never_ allow him to sleep this late.  Not in a million years.  He had never slept in this late.  What was going on?  

Ron quickly stumbled out of bed, trying to detangle the sheets that had wrapped themselves around him.  He tripped and fell to the floor with a bang.  His hands moved in jerky frantic movements as he pulled the sheets off his legs.  He stood up, grabbing his wand from beside his clock.  With long strides he raced down the crooked stairs.  His bare feet pounded on the ground loudly.  He skipped over the last two stairs and raced into the kitchen.  Only to find . . .

His mother sitting on a chair staring at a newspaper.  He watched his mother for a few minutes, she just sat motionlessly on her chair, her hair was down around her face as if she hadn't bothered to brush it this morning.  That was odd.  Molly had always had her hair up some way; she had never left it down.  What was going on?  What was so important about the news this morning?  What ludicrous story had they created now?  And why was his mother reacting this way?

Molly turned her head towards him and Ron caught the tears in her eyes.  What had made her cry?  He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but he couldn't think of what to say.  Something was definitely wrong.

"Ron," she whispered softly to him, putting the article on her lap.  "Come, sit down.  We need to talk." 

Ron Weasley, a boy who was never at a loss for words – unless he was furious at Malfoy – just stared at his mother.  He slowly walked towards the table, knowing fully well that whatever she had to tell him would turn his world upside down.  It took all his Gryffindor courage to traverse the short distance from the door to the table.

He carefully sat on his seat, ready to jump up in an instant.

"What is it?"  He croaked out.  

His mother did not say anything for an instant.  They stared at each other silently.  Ron waited patiently for his mother to answer, but it seemed that she had lost the courage to tell him the news.  He was about to get up and go find one of his siblings to tell him, when his mother spoke.

"Ron, sweetie, I want you to know that we are doing everything to help him.  That we are all looking for a way to get him out of that . . .that _place_.  Even Professor Dumbledore is helping.  Your father is risking his job trying to convince others that it's not true, that it was set up."  She said tearfully in a rush of words.

Ron stared at his mother in bewilderment.  She was talking nonsense.  Or was she?  Who could the Ministry have caught that everyone knew was innocent?  Sirius.  That was it, Sirius had been put into prison, had been sent to Azkaban to receive the Dementor's Kiss.  They couldn't do that.  He was an innocent man.  Poor Harry, he would be heartbroken if they did not win Sirius' freedom.  Ron was about to stand up and demand what he could do to help, but Molly stopped him.

"Ron, I know this is unfair," Yeah, he agreed with that wholeheartedly.  It was unfair that an innocent man might die because his friend had betrayed him almost fifteen years ago.  "But we need to convince Fudge that he was wrong that it wasn't his fault.  That he did not blow up that house, that he did not murder anyone, that is he not a Death Eater.  We need to prove to the world that he is just an innocent boy who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  Sirius and Remus are doing everything they can for him, everyone is."

Ron stared at his mother in amazement.  His mouth open in astonishment.  She wasn't talking about Sirius?  Who on earth would she be talking about other than Sirius?  If the article did not say that Sirius was caught, then what was she trying to say?  What was his mother trying to tell him?  There was only one person who he knew was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but who on earth would call Harry a Death Eater?  Unless . . .No he refused to believe that.  He needed answers and needed them now.

"What on earth are you talking about mom?!"  He exclaimed in exasperation, unable to stand the suspense any more.  Despite his desperation, his voice came out in hoarsely. He winced at the sound of it, but he didn't care.  He needed to know who she was talking about, what she was talking about.

"Harry," She sniffed, blinking her eyes as if she was trying not to cry.  "Was sent to Azkaban."  

Ron stared at his mother in amazement.  How?  How was such a thing possible?  He felt his mouth go dry and his hands shake in both fear and anger.  How?

"No!" He yelled at his mother, jumping out of the chair.  "That's not true.  Harry couldn't be sent to Azkaban.  He's the Boy-Who-Lived!"  He evaded her grasp shaking his head in denial.  It was not possible; it was another ludicrous story that some part time journalist had created for extra cash.  

"Ron, it's true, even Dumbledore agrees with that piece of information."  She said pushing the newspaper farther under the table.  

Ron stared at it.  That had something about Harry on it, and he wanted to read it.  He wanted to know what they had written there.  He needed to know what was happening to his friend.  If what his mother said was really true.  That it was not just some ludicrous story made for the enjoyment of the wizarding world.

"Can I read the newspaper?"  He asked softly in a sad voice, one he knew his mother could not resist saying no to.

Molly handed her son the newspaper slowly, as if she did not want him to read it.  Ron took it out of his mother's hand slowly and froze as he read the headline.  

**'The Boy-Who-Lived Murders Relatives and Sent to Azkaban'**

No!  

That was not true!

Harry would never murder his relatives, never in a million years.  His friend was one of the nicest people he knew.  Harry would not hurt a single creature, not even one of Hagrid's many 'friends'.  Harry had been so torn over Cedric's death.  And the young Gryffindor did not even know Cedric that well.  How could anyone believe that Harry would hurt his relatives?  He had even lived through their torment for 15 years without much complaint.

Ron read the article and stared at the paper in disbelief.  He felt anger and hate quickly growing inside him.  His face turned bright red and his hands shook harder.  He would _not_ allow anyone to do that to his friend.  Harry deserved a family who loved him, not a life sentence in Azkaban.  

"Ron," his mother asked tentatively.  Ron just glared, fury blazing in his eyes. And hidden behind the fury was desperation, a part of him knew that his friend would not survive a week in Azkaban.  Harry had hardly been able to stand being near dementors, their constant attention would kill him.

***************

Severus Snape stalked down the empty hallways.  His feet made no noise as they hit the smooth stone.  The only sound that could be heard was the gentle swish of his robes.  His mouth was set in a scowl, and his eyes stared forward coldly.  Had any student seen him like that, they would have run the other way.  

But to be honest, Severus Snape was not annoyed, nor mad.  He just felt cold inside, especially after the raid three nights ago.  He could still hear the happy young couples' screams as they were tortured.  The young boy had been trying to protect his young wife from whatever damage he could.  But he had failed miserably, and in the end both had died.  Their voices would haunt him for the rest of his life, screaming in disharmony with the many others he had been unable to save.  It was all his fault they died.  He should have known about it earlier, should have been able to warn Albus about Voldemort's plan.  However, he did not, and so the young couple had lost their lives. 

It reminded him of Lily and James.  The two of them had been so young, so naive.  Lily had been a saint.  She had become friends with him, even though her other friends had laughed at her for it.  She had helped him through his charms class, as he had helped her with potions.  They had been good friends, even after their graduation from Hogwarts.  He had never been friends with James though.  Maybe they could have been once, long ago, had the man not known Sirius Black.  But the dice had fallen differently and in the end he and James had been on different sides of the board.  And James had become the prefect role model for everyone, especially after his death.  He had done everything right, no one remembered anything he did wrong.  That bothered Severus.  For James had never been a hero, in fact, as loathe as he was to admit it, Sirius had dragged in more Death Eaters than James had.  And Lily had been the one who had saved Harry.

Harry Potter.

Now there was an interesting topic.  The boy could have been James' identical twin, if it wasn't for his age.  He was smart, or would be if he bothered to actually study, and he had a charisma that made people want to follow him, just like he had seen in James, and in Albus.  The boy also had an excellent knack for finding trouble, and dabbling in situations that were not meant to be interfered with by a child.  That is what he was, a child.  And Severus found it enough work keeping the boy out of trouble.  He had promised Lily that he would, long ago.  Swore to her that he would watch over her son no matter what happened.  Now he had to keep the boy, who reminded him of James his archenemy, safe.  He did not hate the boy, Severus actually respected him for his courage, his loyalty and his dislike of fame.  He actually felt empathy for the child.  Potter had grown up without knowing the love of a parent, just as he had.  Nevertheless Potter was James' child first and foremost, and for that Snape could never forgive the boy for being that.  Even though, years ago, he had heard otherwise . . . And he could not tell anyone about his role as a protector, or he would loose his life.

What a thin line he walked. 

With one wrong move he could end it all.  Fudge hung on one side of the balance and Voldemort on the other. Any error and he would be dead.

But now was not the time to think about that.  Albus had arranged for Severus to have lunch in his office that day.  He had agreed, if hesitantly.  Usually the headmaster would never arrange a lunch with one of the professors unless something important was going on.  And usually that 'something' was not good.  So Severus was going, if hesitantly, to see what the man wanted. 

Severus stopped at the stone gargoyle, which would open to a passageway into the headmaster's office.  He muttered the password under his breath and watched coldly as the stone gargoyle slowly swung forward revealing a set of ancient stairs.  As quietly as ever he slowly ascended.

All too soon he arrived at the door into the office.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He really did not want to listen to anymore bad news; things were bad enough as it were.  Voldemort was gaining power more quickly than anyone could have anticipated and they were unable to stop him.  Especially when no one knew the truth.

Severus knocked before more thoughts could assail him. 

"Come in," a voice called.  Severus walked into the warm room, looking straight at the older man who sat behind the desk.  

Albus had become old.  

That was without doubt the first thing he noticed when he looked at the man.  It seemed as if his age had suddenly caught up on the old man.  He was half slumped over in his chair, as if he could no longer hold himself up, and wrinkle lines covered his face.  

The second thing he noticed was that the old man's eyes were barely twinkling. That worried him more than anything else.  What had happened that could put Albus Dumbledore in a state like this?  What could take the merriment out of the man's eyes?

"It's nice to see you Severus, please have seat, there is much that needs to be discussed."  Dumbledore motioned to one of the two formal chairs standing before his ancient desk.

Severus quickly took a seat in the chair, which despite all appearances, was comfortable.

"A terrible, terrible event has happened yesterday.  We have only recently heard of it today in the Daily Prophet."  Albus began, he did not even ask Severus if he wanted a candy, and this bothered the potions professor greatly.  Whatever the man had to tell him, it was bad.  The headmaster pulled out a crinkled newspaper and silently handed it to Severus.  "The article can explain that event much better than I ever could." He took the rumpled newspaper cautiously, whatever it was written upon the wrinkled pages he did not want to know.

He looked down at the page, surprised to see how old it looked.

And froze.

He blinked.  

And blinked again.  And yet again, like so many others had done since reading the article.  How could that be possible?  The Potions Professor scanned the article silently not moving even a millimeter.  How was it possible?  It was a bunch of hogs wallop!  Who would believe that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was a Death Eater?  Even Severus knew that Harry would never kill another living creature.  The boy had been torn over Cedric Diggory's death, even Severus, a cold Potions Professor, could see that.  

He looked up to Albus.  "This is not true, is it?"  The reporters had been telling lies for weeks now; it would not surprise him if this was another of their intricate plots to destroy the life of another wizard.

"I am afraid not."  Albus looked at him sadly.  "I wish it were."

The two men sat in silence for a moment, unable to say anything.

Professor Snape heard the man across from him move slightly.  He looked up and met the headmaster's blue eyes.  

"Severus did you know anything about this?"  Albus' eyes hardened as he asked the question, as if the man was preparing himself to hear more bad news.

"No."  Severus whispered softly, emotionlessly.  "No, I did not.  You suspect Voldemort?"  It hurt him that Albus had felt the need to ask that question.  He would never have let harm come to Harry, no matter how much he hated to boy's father.

Albus seemed to relax visibly as those words were spoken.  "Yes, I do.  Fudge would have no reason to set up an attack on Harry's relatives; he was already planning to send Harry to Azkaban on the basis that he killed Cedric Diggory.  Voldemort, on the other hand, would have everything to gain in doing this.  Everyone would look at Harry as if he were filth and no one would harbour him in their house, except for his very good friends.  This means that even if he could escape Azkaban he would have nowhere to go.  And if Harry has no relatives, the blood spells that we used are no longer able to function."  The older man told him.  

"If that was true," Severus began slowly, "Then how was it that myself and many of the others were never informed of this plot?"  He looked directly at the headmaster.  He already knew the answer, he just needed to say something before the rage that had been slowly enfolding him took over.  What Albus had said was true, Fudge would have sent the child to Azkaban without a second thought.  And that angered Severus.  It angered him that someone would actually try to harm Harry.  And in the back of his mind, he wondered when he had started to care about what happened to the boy.

"Voldemort does not yet trust you.  He probably suspects a traitor in his midst, and you are probably high on his list.  Walk carefully Severus, I do not want to lose you."  Albus' concerned eyes met his blank ones.  "What is he planning next?"

"He is planning a raid on a mysterious high security Ministry building, however no one knows where it is situated, or which building this is.  No one knows when either."  Severus confessed softly, it was not like him not to know more of Voldemort's plans, even if they were not revealed to him.  But Voldemort had been very secretive since he came back.  Hardly any of his minions knew his next actions, their next commands.  And now Voldemort had condemned a fifteen-year-old boy to Azkaban secretly without any of his followers knowing of it.  

"For now, Severus, I would ask that you go to this raid and do everything you can to make it successful.  We need to keep you from being suspected.  Keep your ears open for anything they say about Harry, we may need that information to rescue him."  Albus declared tiredly, his words sounding forced. "Take care Severus."  

And with that Severus left the office, thoughts swirling in his head in a maelstrom.  He could feel fury rise out of his chest.

How could they have sent Harry to Azkaban?  Even if they boy had murdered his relatives, how could they send a fifteen-year old boy to Azkaban?  They had not even had a formal trial for the boy.  Fudge had fallen right into Voldemort's hands.  Fudge had sent the boy, who could possibly be their savior to Azkaban!  The boy could be destroyed there.  And not only that, the boy could possibly start to hate all the wizards after that and want nothing to do with them, sending them all to their doom.  Or even worse he could become Voldemort's heir, his second in command.  That _man_ could have destroyed the only hope the wizarding world may have!  Severus glared ahead of him.  

And then a new thought rose into his mind.  He had failed Lily.  He had not been able to keep his promise to his friend.  He had not been able to protect her son from Azkaban.  In his mind's eye, he could see her glaring at him in disgust.  He had failed her.  She would never forgive him for that.  Maybe she could forgive him for not protecting her, not saving her, but she could never forgive him for not keeping her son safe from harm.

But that was not the true reason he was so upset by this whole situation.  Even if he would not admit it to himself, or anyone else for that matter, he liked Harry.  Somewhere between the time that Harry had started his first year at Hogwarts and last year, Severus Snape had actually started to like the boy.  For the first time in his life, Severus forgot that Harry might be James' son.

 And now, the boy – no, Harry – was in Azkaban.    

The look in the Potions Master's eyes would have sent even the bravest student running.

Fudge would pay for hurting Harry.  That man would pay tenfold what harm was done to the boy.  And Voldemort would pay one hundred fold.  If it was the last thing he did, he would make sure of that.

He marched to the dungeons already thinking of a plan for revenge.

***************

Albus stared at the space his one-time pupil had occupied.  He smiled sadly.  He had not known how Severus would have reacted to his news, but he had never suspected that the man would have reacted in that way.  He had seen the man's eyes go blank.  A sure sign that the Potions Master was angry.  The man had looked ready to go attack Fudge in an instant.  

To be honest, Albus was too.

He wanted to go knock some sense into the Minister of Magic.  He wanted to destroy Voldemort.  He wanted to take Harry away from the horrors of Azkaban.  

Things were happening too fast, and in the wrong directions.  Harry was supposed to be safe at his relatives, he was supposed to be left alone there over the summer, that was the reason Albus had left him there.  But instead, Harry had been dragged into the middle of everything.  Like he always seemed to be.  Albus wished that he had agreed to Sirius' request this summer and allowed Harry to stay with Remus and him.  Then no one would have been able to hurt the boy.  It was too late for wishes now though.

He needed to think of a plan to take Harry out of Azkaban.  If Sirius and Remus could find the artifact used for the spell then he might be able to convince some people that Harry was truly not a murderer.  He would not be able to convince those who mattered, though.  Fudge had those people too far under his spell.  He could raise a protest against Harry's imprisonment, if he had enough time that was.  But he did not.  Time was against them.  They could not even break him out of Azkaban, Fudge had made sure of that.  

How long would it be before Voldemort took over Azkaban?  He would bet everything he owned that the Ministry building that the Death Eaters were going to raid Azkaban.  But when?  When were they going to attack? 

Convincing Fudge that he was wrong was no longer an option, the man would not listen, even though the recent events had screamed the truth of Albus' words.  It would take too long to convince the man that the Dementors needed to be removed from Azkaban.  That the prisoners needed to be relocated.  

He needed more time!

And Harry was going to suffer if he did nothing.  The boy would not survive long in Azkaban, Albus had seen Harry's reactions to the Death Eaters.  The boy was going to pay the price for the lack of options.  For Fudge's stupid actions.  For Albus' incompetence in protecting him.  And even if they did manage to get him out of Azkaban would he survive.  He had almost spent a day there.  He had heard of people going mad long before a day was out.  He desperately hoped that his student, that the boy he cared about, would have enough strength in him  to live through this.  That he would survive against all odds and live through this.  It was not his promise to James that he would protect his son that drove Albus now, it was the fact that he had come to care for the boy like one of his own kin.

He pulled out a parchment and a quill, if nothing else he would talk to Fudge and hear what the man had to say about his actions. He could not sit and wait for the events to unfold.  Actions were needed now, not patience.

***************

Ron stared at Hermione's letter.  It had arrived shortly after his mother had managed to calm him down.  Hedwig had delivered it to him, arriving at his house in record time.  The letter had been written hurriedly, not in Hermione's small, neat scrawl, but in hurried, messy writing that looked as if the writer's hand had been shaking.  He read it once more.

_Ron,_

_I need to know more about what happened at the Dursleys. If we can piece the story together maybe we can free Harry.  I think I have an idea but I need more information.  Send a reply as soon as you know more.  Don't get mad, we need to free Harry before any revenge is taken.  You know how he is with Dementors._

_Hermione._

That was it.  He did not know any more than she did.  No one did.  Not even his father.  He was sure that not even Professor Dumbledore knew anymore of what had happened.  The only people who did know were either Death Eaters, Fudge's minions or Harry.  And none of them could tell them what had happened.  He wondered what idea Hermione had.  The only way to find out would be to ask her.  But it was best not to send plans by owl, he would have to ask her in person.  And the only way that would happen is if Hermione came over for a visit.

Ron looked at his mother, who was mechanically going over her daily routine.

"Mom?"  He asked softly.

"Yes dear?"  She turned to face him.

"Would it be OK if Hermione came over for a visit?"  He hoped that his mother would allow it.  Normally she would be thrilled to have Hermione over, she liked having another girl in the house.  But now . . . he did not know if his mother would want the company.

They stood there in silence looking at one another.  Ron hoping that Hermione would be able to come over, that his mother would allow it.  Together the two of them would be able to think up something to free Harry.  And if not, they could think of something that would help Professor Dumbledore.  

Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he knew that he needed his friend's support now more than ever.  Harry was his best friend, whose life was in danger at this very moment and he was helpless to help his friend.  

"Yes."  His mother's voice brought him out of his reverie.  "Yes, I think it would be a good idea for her to come here, if her parents agree."

Ron gave her a small smile.  Now he would have a friend to talk to.  It was nice having brothers to talk to, but they did not understand him, not like his friends did.  And Hermione would be able to think of some way to free Harry.  He knew it.

He ran upstairs to his room.  He started to search for a quill and parchment.  After a few minutes of searching, he wished he had listened to his mother's advice and cleaned his room last night.  It was a disaster.  He could not find anything.  He scanned the room.  It would take hours to find a quill and parchment in that mess.  Unless he had some hidden in his trunk.  He quickly skipped over some dirty clothes and knelt down beside his trunk.  Quickly he flung the parchments, books and clothes off of his trunk.  He pushed it open. His trunk was a disaster too.  He quickly stirred it around and came up with a quill and a ripped parchment.  It was not what he was hoping for, but it would do.

He slammed the lid of his trunk down and quickly scrawled a note to Hermione, only dipping the quill in ink once.

_Hermione,_

_Can you come over to my house?  We can discuss everything better here.  Write back as soon as possible._

_Ron._

He ran down the stairs.  His bare feet slammed down on the wood.  The message he held in one hand and a string in the other.  He would not use Pig for this errand, Hedwig was more reliable and probably faster too.  He raced into the kitchen, which was currently empty, and found Hedwig eating a small bit of food Molly had left for her.

"Hedwig, I have an errand for you,"  He told the bird, feeling a little foolish for talking to her, even though Harry did it all the time.  "I want you to take this to Hermione."  He did not know if it was his imagination or not, but it seemed as if the bird had nodded.  He tied the letter onto her leg and watched her fly through the kitchen window.

***************

End Chapter 4

A/N:  I hope that you guys liked this chapter.  I'm sorry that it's not that interesting, I just thought that it would be a good idea to show what is happening to everyone else and not ignore them.  In the next chapter Harry will come back and Sirius does too.  I hope this chapter isn't that bad, even though it is a little choppy.  I'm sorry about that.  I tried to fix it, but it didn't work.

A/N:  I'm sorry that this chapter was out a little late.  I never expected for the week to go as it did.  I'm not sure when the next one will be out, I have several tests next week, so I am not sure if it will be out be Friday.  But I will try anyways since next week shouldn't be as busy.  

A/N:  Thank you soo much to all who reviewed.  And since you guys waited so patiently for this chapter, I decided to make it another 1000 words longer than I usually make my chapters.  I was planning to stop after Albus wrote his letter, but I decided to be nice and make the chapter longer.  That is my reward for all those reviews.  Thank you guys soooo much for all those reviews, thank you, thank you thank you.  I never thought that I would ever receive 59 reviews!  It's astounding!  No, it's shocking!  *Author bows to all the reviewers*  You guys all deserve awards for reviewing.  Thank you again.

A/N: I'm sorry if I miss anyone.

Death: You read all four chapters at once?  Thank must have taken a while, it's almost 40 pages long (in Times New Roman 9 point font).  I'm glad that you liked it. You'll find out what happens next soon, I don't want to ruin any surprises for you.  But if you try to guess what happens, then maybe I'll tell you whether it might happen or not.  Thank you so much for your review.  And please keep reviewing.

vmr: I am glad that you liked the last chapter.  Thank you soo much for you review.

usa32: You like Alexander Brown?  I do to, it is kind of nice writing about another character because then I don't have to guess what his reactions would be to everything.  Even though I like Sirius and Harry better.  He will be returning in the next chapter hopefully, if I follow my storyline.  

phoenix353: It's getting better? Really?  I thought it was getting worse.  Something seems to be missing from the last chapter and this one too.  I don't know what though. I hope you like this chapter alright.  It really is more of a transition chapter than anything else, but I hope you like it alright.  As to your questions, you will find out what Alexander does in the next chapter, so be patient.  I don't think I can give you any hints without ruining what happens. *Author smiles secretively, she will not tell* Remus finds out about Sirius and Harry about the same time Dumbledore does, which is coming up soon.  And as to your third question, I can answer completely.  No, Albus does not know about Sirius and Harry, as to the reason why, you shall find out in later chapters.  Thank you so much for your review.

Death Eater: A trophy?  I actually received a trophy?!  *Author stares in awe at the picture*  I cannot accept it, I do not deserve the trophy, my fic isn't that good.  Is it?  So I didn't blow it on the last chapter?  It really is not that bad?  I'm glad that you liked it.  *Author reads rest of review and cannot believe it* Your favorite fics spot?  *Author drops in a dead faint from surprise* Thank you so much.  You don't know how much that means to me. *Author quickly starts writing next chapter wondering what kind of reviews she'll receive on it* I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad . . .

Mitchell de Quevedo:  Well, whether Sirius is related to Voldemort you'll find out *Author smiles, she does not wish to give away information and ruin the story*  I am glad that you think this fic is interesting.  I update as soon as I possibly can.  Usually I update just after I finish looking through the chapter, which is just after I finish writing the story.  Thank you so much for you review.

Nicky:  I am glad that you liked this chapter.  And thank you for correcting me on that, I just thought it would be good to add that in, but apparently not.  I will correct it later if I have time, probably after this story is done. Thank you for that, I'll remember so that in later chapters I won't mess that up.  Sorry about that.  I am planning to get the books this weekend if possible – I have been given advice on where I could find the books for less and will hopefully be able to get them.  Thank you for your review, and I do try to update as much as possible.  Would it be better if I made the chapters shorter and updated more often?

Acacia Jules: I'm sorry to hear that you are sick.  Hope you get better soon.  Thank you for the review.  I am glad that you like the story.  

snowwy54: Do you want the chapters to be longer?  If they were it would take a bit longer to get them out.  I hope that you liked this chapter and that it was not that bad.  I know what you mean though on how the chapters never come fast enough, there are several fics that I really would like to hear the ending of, but the chapters don't seem to come out fast enough.  I try my best though *Author bows in apology, wishing her timetable was more open* Thank you so much for your review.  Please keep reviewing.

SilverFang:  I like your name.  That would work, if Alexander did go to Dumbledore . . . *Authors smiles, and shakes her head, she refuses to tell if SilverFang's guess is right or wrong.  SilverFang will just have to keep reading the story*  I'm sorry, I know I'm cruel.  You'll see what happens in the next couple of chapters, that should answer your questions. 

Mrs. Moony:  Did you write any stories?  I think that I may have read one of them if you did.  *Author thinks for a moment, but she can't remember if she did or not*  The last chapter was good too?  I'm glad you liked it.  And no Dumbledore doesn't know that Harry is Sirius' son for reasons that will be revealed later.  Hope you liked this chapter.  Things should become more interesting in the next chapter.  Thank you so much for reviewing. 

Malena:  I read your Dimelo, it was really good, I really liked it.  Sorry I didn't write any reviews for it, but I am a horrible reviewer, I haven't really written any reviews.  Actually Dimelo sort of inspired this story, especially the part where Harry goes to Azkaban.  I hope you like the chapter coming up, it has Harry actually in Azkaban, I hope I'm not too far off of what his reaction should be.  I've also read Bored Beyond Beliefs Never Alone, Never Again . . . and I think it's wonderful, even though I wish Bored Beyond Belief would update more quickly, can't wait to read what happens next. I would suggest that any who have not read it go read it now.  And don't worry Malena, Harry will get out of Azkaban, I won't leave him there.  Do you know of any other fics where Harry goes to Azkaban?  Thank you so much for your review.

darkphoenix: I guess that it would be hard to portray Sirius.  There aren't that many surprises in the story are there?  I can think of two and a third one on its way, but I can't think of any others.  Thank you so much for your review, and I'm glad that you don't think I destroyed the last chapter.

Charlie Girl:  An evil fanfic writer?  How can I be an evil fanfic writer?  Alright I like to leave cliff hangers, I don't mean to, but it is kind of fun to watch every one's reactions.  I am glad that you reviewed and I am so happy that you like my story.  Why are you thanking me?  I haven't done anything yet, just write a story in my spare time that I highly enjoyed.  I thank you though for reviewing, and please keep doing so, it makes me want to write more.

mythtry: No, I'm not toying with you.  At least I didn't think that I was.  You actually think that I am writing this like a good suspense novel?  Really?  I can't believe it!  Thank you!  I know that this chapter isn't that fast moving, but the next one should be.  I hope you liked this one OK though.  

German Nobody:  I'm glad you like my story so far.  I hope this chapter didn't scare you away.  That is so neat that you speak German.  I would love to learn another language, I have a couple of language books that I am trying to learn from.

deadredsocks: Insane?  I am not insane.  Not yet.  I am just unique.  *Author smiles jokingly*  More will be coming soon, I hope. Thanks for reviewing.  And yes Sirius is Harry's father.  However it has not been directly stated that Voldemort is Sirius' father.  

Lady Python: You loved my last chapter?  So it wasn't that bad?  I am so glad.  

FairyTale:  Well that is true, that my Sirius is a little different from JK Rowling's Sirius, but I don't want him to act too OOC.  You like my story?  I am glad.  I read part of your story, The Last Marauder, it is good – well as far as I got, there needs to be more time in a day, sorry I didn't review, I will try when I finish it and start on the sequel, but no promises.  Remus will find out soon, within the next three chapters I think.  And with Tom Riddle being someone's father there is another fic by Triskelion called No Higher Praise, where James is Voldemort's son.  It's really good and I would recommend that you read it – it has Harry in it too, it takes place after the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  That story also sort of inspired this one.  Thank you so much for reviewing.

witchchild:  Well I didn't mean for the confusing to suddenly become clear in this fic, however, that is how it turned out.  I'm glad that you liked it that way.  Thank you for reviewing.

Sara Minks:  I think someone else told me about Remus saying Voldie's name.  But thanks for telling me that, I'll be able to use it later in the story so I don't have Remus saying You-Know-who (which is a pain to type) all the time.  I am glad that you enjoyed the story and I hope that this chapter wasn't that bad.

I: I'm glad that you liked my story.

Raven:  Thank you so much for reviewing.

Kimmy: You'll see in the next chapter.  Thank you for reviewing.

A/N:  Thank you to all those who reviewed,  thank you soooooooooooooooooo much.  Your reviews encouraged me to continue writing this chapter, it was not the most interesting to write and the characters weren't co-operating again.  I hope that it is alright.  Please keep reviewing.  The more you review, the quicker I try to get my chapters out.

All reviews as of September 14, 2002


	6. Chapter V: Fear and Revelations

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter V: Fear and Revelations**

He sighed softly, collapsing onto the small wooden chair.  It had been a long day at work, he had been up before sunrise and home long after sunset.  He cradled the cup of tea in his hands, savoring its warmth.  He wouldn't be able to stay up long, he had to wake up early tomorrow too, but he enjoyed his time alone, away from the hustle and bustle of the cities.

The light haired man reluctantly let go of the warm cup to reach for the newspaper, which still remained a rolled cylinder.  It was his ritual everyday, to read the newspaper late at night and drink tea.  He found it very relaxing.  Besides he did not have time in the morning to read it before work.  But as of recently he had found the stories in the news more and more disturbing.  Just the other day they had accused Sirius Black of becoming another Dark Lord.  He had never known the man, but he suspected that Sirius Black could not become a Dark Lord; the man had actually sat in Azkaban for 12 years.  If he truly was powerful enough to be a Dark Lord then would he not escape out of Azkaban after only a few years?  No.  And, to add to that, the man had read articles about the heroism of Black, saving many innocent people from the Death Eaters.  It did not add up.  He knew that Sirius was not the new Dark Lord, the man probably was not even a Death Eater.  If the news had been that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named came back from the dead, then he would have believed it . . .Well more than he would believe the trash that the reporters had written.  Or he would even have believed the reporters if they had said that Lucious Malfoy had become the 'new Dark Lord'. 

He wondered what story that the reporters had come up with next.  Tentatively he unrolled the newspaper. He wondered if he should even bother reading it, especially with the 'news' recently concocted by the journalists.  Maybe, if the news was no better today he would listen to his friend, cancel his subscription and read textbooks about 'more important things'. 

What lay on the front page shocked him.  And like so many others he froze and read the headline once more.  Then again.  And again.  Wondering if he was hallucinating.  His mouth hung agape as he read through the article.

No!  It just was not possible.  How on earth could Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, be a murderer? 

And like so many others, the man just sat and stared at the article in amazement.  He, like many others believed that it was impossible, that the boy had been accused falsely, that someone had mistaken the facts.  But others, ever since the morning, when the first paper had been delivered had shaken their heads and told their neighbours that they known that Harry Potter would become evil, that he was a no-good-spoiled-brat.  And others still, those who had known Lily and James, and those who had not, when they read the article had cried softly feeling the betrayal of the boy who had left the 'Light side', the good and joined those who had murdered their parents.  And others who had been good friends with Lily and James cursed Sirius Black for killing the two Gryffindors, for taking away any guidance from Harry.

And so, through that one article in the Daily Prophet, the news of Harry Potter's imprisonment spread like wild fire.  Once again Harry Potter had sent the wizarding world into pandemonium.  But this time, he was not their savior, he was their foe . . .

***************

_Agony._

That's what he was in.

No.  That was not the right word.  He was in anguish.

_"No!  Please!  Not Harry-" _

He hurt everywhere.  More than he had ever hurt before.  Even more than at the Dursleys.

_"You are not worth anything to anyone, you freak . . ."_

He shuddered as images of Vernon Dursley flashed through his head.  He could feel every blow, he could feel every punishment.  He did not think that was normal.  He had never felt anything in third year when he had come close to the Dementors.  But maybe . . . 

He couldn't think.  It was so hard to think with images bombarding his mind.  

He could feel coldness creeping into his skin.  It was not the numbing kind of coldness, a coldness that would take the pain away.  It was the kind of coldness that came with death, a death suffered in Hades.  

_"Take my body back for me . . ." _

"Sorry!  I'm sorry Cedric!"  he tried to call out, but nothing came but a hoarse whisper. 

It was his fault Cedric was dead.  His and no one else's.  He should have been the one who was killed, not Cedric.  The Hufflepuff had people who loved him, he wasn't a burden on anyone.

_"You've burdened us long enough.  From now on you will help around the house!" _

He winced as he saw Uncle Vernon come towards him, the big beefy fist held high.

"Sorry!"  he tried to call out, but this time nothing came out.  He tried to push himself into oblivion.  He knew that he did not deserve it, that he deserved to suffer like this, but one could only stand so much.  And he had hit his breaking point.

He heard a voice scream in agony and a flash of green light.

NO!  Not his mother.  She should have given him up.  She should have let him die.  He deserved it.  He was just a burden on everyone.  He did not deserve to live.  She was a good person, one who should have lived instead of him.  If it wasn't for him then she would have been able to spend the rest of her life with his father.  

_"Nooooo!!!!!  Riana!!!!!"_

Another flash of green light filled his vision.  He watched as the young couple died again.  Died because he was powerless to stop Voldemort.  Powerless to help anyone.  The only thing he was good for was burdening others.

_"Leave her alone!  She's a child!  NO!!!!!!!!!  AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

He gave a dry sob as he watched the young woman die, her daughter already dead on the floor.  He hadn't been able to save them either.  She had been just a child . . .  

He tried to curl tighter into a ball, tried to protect himself from the images.  He hardly felt the agony as new images bombarded his mind.  Ones that had been haunting him ever since summer began. 

He was reliving the worst moments of his life.  Memories no fifteen year old should have to life with.

_"Crucio."_

He cringed as he relived yet another one of his dreams.  

"Nooo!"  He howled hoarsely, "Please don't hurt them!"

It was useless.  He knew it was useless.  But he was losing himself.  He could no longer establish the difference between the past and the present.  It was all one and the same to him.  

He knew that he was losing his mind.  He could hardly remember who he was anymore.

Harry Potter. 

That was his name.  The small boy held onto that knowledge with all his might.  He knew that if he lost it in the whirlwind of memories he would lose himself.  His mind.  His identity.

How had Sirius survived so long?

Who was Sirius?

_"No! Please!  Not Harry–" _

Another dry sob racked his body.  

It was agony. 

He knew that he would not last much longer.

How long had he been in here?  A day?  Two?  Weeks?  Years?  He could not tell.

But he knew that no one was coming to save him.  He was a burden, they did not want him around.

The only question was which would give out first?  Would his mind break first, or his body?

He hoped it was his mind that went.  Then he would no longer be able to feel the anguish tearing at his body . . .

***************

"Master."  Lucious bowed deeply towards his master.

"Lucious, what news have you today?"  The man hissed quietly staring down at Malfoy, motioning for the man to stand.

"Many of the citizens of England, especially those who are very influential, believe that Harry Potter is guilty of murdering his relatives.  Fudge has, very foolishly, accused Harry Potter of Cedric Diggory's Death as well.  There are, several wizards and witches who refuse to believe that a fifteen-year-old boy could do such a thing.  The minister is trying to stop these rebels before they can free Potter."  Lucious lowered his head, pleased with his report.

"Excellent."  The Dark Lord hissed softly.  "Those fools in the Ministry are falling right where we need them.  What of our other plans?  Is everything ready?"

"Yes my Lord.  The traitor has agreed to lower the wards for us tomorrow evening.  Azkaban will be ours.  He has even planned for some trainees to stand guard instead of the regular trained guards."  Lucious beamed as the cracked lips of his master curled into a cruel smile.  His master was pleased with him.

"Good.  My plan will work out wonderfully.  Not only will we have Harry Potter, but those traitors as well."

"Yes Master, it is an excellent plan.  The traitors will not suspect a thing until it is too late."  Lucious grinned.  It was perfect.  They would attack Azkaban tomorrow, just as the moon was rising.  They would be able to fight through the guards without any problems and take over the fortress, freeing bloodthirsty criminals.  Then the traitors amongst the Death Eaters would pay.  Anyone who was not loyal would be revealed with a certain charm Lucious had found in an ancient book. It was so obscure, he was sure that not even Albus Dumbledore had known about it.  The best part though, was that Potter would become theirs, all because of the Minister of Magic.  

And the beauty of it was that no one suspected a thing.

"Have you told them there is no mercy tomorrow, that they are to kill everyone?"  Lord Voldemort stared at Lucious, his red eyes blazing into the top of the blond man's scalp.

"Yes master.  The Death Eaters were all given those exact orders.  Even Crabbe and Goyle should understand them."  Lucious nodded not daring to look into the eyes of the Dark Lord.  He may be the highest in the ranks of Death Eaters, and he was very proud, but he knew the cost of looking straight at Lord Voldemort.  Wormtail had shown them what would happen time and time again.

A knock from the door broke Lucious' thoughts.

He glanced up at his master who was staring intently at the door, as if debating whether or not to let whomever was outside in.

"Come in Wormtail."  He hissed dangerously moments later.

The small balding man tentatively stepped into the room, as if it was a volcano about to explode.  Well he should be considering how he had once more interrupted Lord Voldemort when he had been told to specifically stay away until he was called.

"S-s-sorry for interrupting m-master.  B-but I th-thought you would like to r-read the n-newsp-p-paper today."  Malfoy watched emotionlessly as a chubby hand gave the newspaper to the Dark Lord.

"Wormtail."  Lord Voldemort hissed viciously, "You know the rules, you are not to interrupt me unless I specifically ask for you to be here.  Now drop the newspaper on the ground."

The rat-faced man did so quickly.  Malfoy grinned.  He liked what was about to happen next.

Before Wormtail could plead for forgiveness from his master, the rat fell to the floor screaming in agony.

***************

Severus stood frozen on the spot, he knew that he should move before Voldemort found out he was standing at the door eavesdropping, but he could not move.  He did not even wince as Wormtail's screams increased in volume.  

They were going to hurt Harry.  

The last hope for the wizarding world.  The Boy-Who-Lived.  The lost boy that Snape had promised to protect. He knew that attacking Azkaban with Harry in it had been their master plan, but he had never thought that they were going to move so fast.  He had thought that Voldemort would wait a few days.  He needed to get Harry out of Azkaban and quickly.  He could not go to Albus, no the headmaster was out on 'business', probably urging Fudge to free Harry.  No he had to get the boy out before Voldemort and the other Death Eaters could capture him.  But how?

He was not to join in on the raid.  Voldemort had wanted him to work on the potion instead.  Little did the Dark Lord know that Severus had already finished the potion with an antidote to the pain in would cause.  He would not tell his master that now.  Instead he would use the little time it bought to rescue Harry.

He heard the scrambling of feet on the other side of the door and knew that he had to disappear before anyone noticed he was standing there paralyzed.  Quickly he ran down the crooked, rotting stairs and out the door. He slipped into the shadows beside the house and apparated away before any of the Death Eaters noticed him.

***************

Severus stalked down to his chambers, which lay hidden deep with in the dungeons.  How could he help Harry?  How could he help the boy escape Azkaban?  

It was hopeless to try and convince anyone to free him.  No, he knew that would not work.  It would take far to long to convince the Ministry that the boy was innocent, even if Black found the object which had been cursed.  They would never be able to convince the Ministry on such short notice. 

He pushed open the door to his chambers softly so as to make little noise as possible, and closed it gently as he walked into the dark room.

He could always break into Azkaban and take the boy out.  That would not work either, he doubted that even Black could enter the prison and leave it alive without being captured.  There were too many spells, charms and curses around Azkaban for anyone to break in.  Tomorrow evening however the spells would go down, just before the Death Eaters attacked.  If he waited long enough at the prison he could run in before any of the Death Eaters came in.  That would not work either.  He needed a better plan.  The other Death Eaters would recognize him in an instant.  He needed someone to go in there and take the boy out before the Death Eaters could capture him.  

Who could he trust to do something like that?

Black?  

No!  Black was far too impulsive, the man would have them caught within an instant.  Before he was in the prison the man would be caught and put into the jail right beside his godson . . . 

That raised another question in his mind.  One that he had wanted to know the answer to for almost fifteen years.  One that he had never been able to find out on his own.  Who was truly Harry's father?  The boy did look like James, almost a carbon copy of the man.  He had the same hair, the same cheekbones and glasses.  But something did not seem right about it.  He had never met a child that looked so much like one parent and hardly like the other parent at all.  Something about that did not seem right.  Once he could have sworn that the boy looked like Sirius Black, rather than James, but he could not prove it.  And Sirius had gone over to the Potter's house almost everyday when Harry was born.  That was not his only clue.  He had first started wondering about the truth fourteen years ago . . .  

***************

_They had just had another meeting.  It had been crowded in the tiny room and Severus had been dying to leave.  It bothered him to watch the poor muggles suffer, as much as he did not like them, he did not think they deserved to be treated harshly. The meeting had lasted for almost two hours.  Two hours of watching Voldemort torturing some poor muggles and wizards who had been captured in the raid yesterday.  _

_He left the room, and the building as quickly as he could without raising suspicion.  True he could have claimed that some urgent Hogwarts business was calling him away, but his instincts had told him to stay, that something important was going to be revealed.  And it was the first time his instincts had failed him.  He should have left the meeting earlier.  He walked towards the trees, to the end of the anti-apparation spells.  The meeting had been pointless anyway.  He learned nothing to help Albus.  _

_The forest that surrounded the old house was ancient, with trees that towered over the building.  Some of the trees were so wide that it would be difficult for four full-grown men to encircle their arms around the trunk. At one time, long ago, the forest would have been beautiful, but now Severus thought it resembled the creature who lived in the mansion beside it.  The spells created to protect the house ran part way into the ancient forest.  _

_He had finally reached the hidden marker that distinguished where the wards were located.  He was preparing to apparate when he felt someone tug at his arm._

_"Severus?"  A hushed voice whispered._

_Severus Snape turned around to face another Death Eater dressed in black.  It frightened him that this man knew his name, very few Death Eaters knew who their comrades were, for safety reasons.  And now this anonymous man had recognized him.  That was not good._

_"Severus?  Can I talk to you?"  The man sounded desperate._

_Severus nodded.  Please do not let this man know that he was a traitor.  He could not afford to lose his position now, not at the height of Voldemort's power, not when Albus needed him the most._

_He followed the small shadowy figure further into the forest, probably where none of the others would suspect them to be. _

_Severus Snape hoped that what he could offer the man was enough to keep him quiet.  Maybe the man would only plead for his life, even though Severus did not know his identity._

_The dark figure stopped at turned around towards Severus.  "I know that y-you don't w-want to be here right now, b-but I needed to talk to you about something."_

_"What?"  Severus asked irritated, if the man was going to accuse him of being a traitor, then he better do so quickly, this was a waste of his precious time.  And part of him feared that the man would go straight to Voldemort with information better left alone._

_"W-well, I have this p-p-problem and I did not know who to talk t-to.  Then I-I thought of y-you."  The man stuttered out softly, his face still hidden in the hood.  That voice sounded very familiar, but he could not tell whose it was.  "I-I have been watching Lily and J-James.  I have a f-f-feeling t-that H-Harry is not truly James' son."_

_Severus stared at the man as if he was a lunatic.  Why would he care if Harry Potter was James Potter's son.  He hated the man, had hated him for years, ever since he had began Hogwarts.  He waited for the man to continue, he knew that Voldemort had his eyes on James and Lily for some reason, the couple had gone into hiding a few weeks earlier, but what did it matter if Harry was James' son or not._

_"T-T-the reason I think this is b-b-because I heard t-them cast a glamorie spell on H-Harry.  And I was eavesdropping on t-them one evening b-b-before they d-disappeared.  S-Sirius B-Black was there too.  Sirius called Harry h-his son."_

_Severus was beginning to become very annoyed.  He could honestly care less if Harry was James' son or Sirius' son.  The two men could have been twins._

_"And your point is?"  He drawled out slowly before the man could continue._

_"I-I w-was w-wondering if I should t-tell t-the D-D-Dark Lord.  Do y-you think he would like it if I t-told him t-this?"  The man asked uncertainly, as if he finally figured out that it was an unwise choice to talk to Severus about this._

_"I honestly do not think it matters if James or Sirius or even some strange dark haired man is Harry's father.  I do not think that the Dark Lord cares."  He told the man emotionlessly.  "I would think that you would be wiser to leave your betters alone, unless they ask for that specific information.  We have been told that Harry Potter is going to be a powerful wizard, and I do not think that it matters who his parents are."  _

_"Y-yes, y-you are right, Severus.  It does not matter who they a-are."  The man nodded in thanks and disapparated in front of Severus._

_He shook his head, angry that he had been asked about something to do with James.  He could not even use that information to bother James if Voldemort fell, it would hurt Lily too much to be teased about Harry.  He had seen how much she loved that boy.  _

_He apparated to Hogwarts, his bad mood growing worse.  Since he was late, he would have to start those potions for the school nurse all over again . . ._

***************

He had not discovered the identity of the figure until too late, long after Sirius Black had been sent to prison for murder.  Actually he had not thought of that meeting until Harry had started school, not until from the corner of his eye, he could have sworn the boy looked like Sirius Black.  And now it bothered him more than anything else.  His instincts were telling him that it was important to know who Harry's father was.

If Harry was James' son, then he was Gryffindor's heir, that would make sense, since he had been able to pull Godric's sword from the hat.  But the Sorting Hat had spent several long minutes deciding where to put the boy.  If Harry was truly Gryffindor's heir, and James' son, then he would have gone straight into Gryffindor.  

If Sirius was Harry's father, he would not be so important.  But then . . .Voldemort had once told them that he had a son . . . Could Sirius Black be that son?

Severus quickly ran to his desk and pulled out a box of pictures he had kept of his previous life, to remind him of it, even though he needed no reminding.  He rummaged through it until he came up with a picture of Tom Riddle, as a student, a boy he had worshipped in his youth.  He pushed other photos and papers aside trying to find the graduation photo that had been taken.  Right near the bottom he found it.  Putting the two pictures side by side, he gasped.  Sirius Black (in the third row besides James and Remus) looked very similar to Tom Riddle.  This could not be a coincidence, Riddle's relatives were all dead.  The only explanation could be that Black was Riddle's son.  How could he have missed that before?  He had no idea, maybe because the idea was too ludicrous to even think off.  Black was an annoying boy who wanted everyone's attention focused on him, while Riddle was an evil man who had no morals at all . . .

Was that the reason why Voldemort wanted Harry?  Because he was his grandson?  No.  That could not be the reason.  He would bet that Voldemort believed that Harry was James' son, that Wormtail had never told the Dark Lord his discovery, just as Severus had advised him . . .

So how was he to save Harry now?  Even if the boy was related to Voldemort or Black he would rescue the child.  But if there was any truth to his discovery he needed to remove Harry away from Azkaban before Voldemort could find him.  If Voldemort found out what he suspected was true, then chaos would ensue.  Then Voldemort would have his heir!

He pulled his thoughts together and seriously started to think of a plan to free Harry, his revenge on Fudge and Voldemort could wait till later, Harry needed to be rescued quickly.  His plan thus far was to send someone in there just before the attack to remove the boy from the clutches of evil.  Not a great plan, but it was better than anything else he could think of.  But who could he trust to send in there.  Remus?  No, the werewolf was Black's best friend, he would drag Black in there too.  It was best to leave them out of this.  He rested his head on his hand, looking down that the desk.  His eyes flashed to the pictures and he caught sight of a brown haired man standing politely at the end of the line.  Alexander Brown.

The man was an Auror now, wasn't he?  Severus knew that once he believed the truth, Alexander would go to great lengths to save the boy.  All he needed was to convince the Auror that Harry was innocent.  How could he do that?  

Severus groaned and started to glance through the rows of students.  Many of those in the picture were dead, missing, or had not been heard from in many years.  Not that he cared really, it was just disappointing he could not find anyone else who would be easier to convince.  But a trained Auror would know how to fight Death Eaters, and if worse came to worse, that quality would be needed.

Yes Alexander Brown would do very nicely.  Now how could he convince the man that Harry was innocent?  He looked down at his arm, the one with the Dark Mark marring his skin.  Its blackness like a poison that killed the soul.  Severus glanced away, he hated seeing that mark . . .

A small smile came upon his face.  He had an idea and it just might work to convince the Auror to rescue Harry.  It would not work until tomorrow of course, but he could wait, he was a patient man.  

Severus pulled out a book from the bottom drawer.  Now was the time to perfect his idea, as crazy as it was, he knew that it would work.

***************

Alexander watched his wife and son from the hallway.  The small brown-haired child was talking animatedly to his mother about Quidditch.  He was moving his arms around in imitation of the players' movements.  He smiled; he hoped that his son would be able to make the Quidditch team this year, especially since they would be short several players . . . He stopped his thoughts there before they could go back to the small boy huddled in Azkaban because he did not have the strength to contradict Minister Fudge's orders.  He should have sent the boy straight to Albus Dumbledore and let the headmaster protect him, that man had protected Harry ever since that fateful accident almost 14 years ago.

His wife, Emily, laughed as her son whispered something, her golden locks gleaming in the sunlight.  He watched as her eyes sparkled and danced in happiness.  His son's back was to him, but he knew that his brown haired child had a large smile decorating his face.  Alexander loved watching his family.  Harry did not have a family, no one to talk to or to laugh with, no one to be a parent and scare the monsters away at night . . . Alexander pushed that thought away, trying to forget the lost, green-eyed boy.  

He entered the room before any more thoughts of Harry and the mysteries surrounding the boy could attack him.

"Good morning."  He said cheerfully to the two seated at the table, who jumped suddenly at the sound of his voice.

"Dad, you're home."  Robby jumped from his seat and wrapped his arms tightly around Alexander, who pulled the boy tight against him.  "Did you hear the news?"  Robby jumped up anxiously.  "Harry Potter was sent to Azkaban for murdering his relatives."  The boy looked up into his father's eyes.

Alexander just nodded.  If he did nothing to help the Boy-Who-Lived, he knew he would be tormented for the rest of his life.  "Yes, I have."  He said solemnly, this was not the conversation he wanted right now.  He hoped that Robby had enough sense to know that the news was wrong.

"Good morning Alexander, sweetie."  Emily stood up and gave him a hug.  "When did you get in?"

"Late last night, I had something to check up on in the attic and I fell asleep there."  He confessed quickly.  He knew neither one of his family members would ask what he was doing up there, especially if they thought it was work related.  

"Would you like some breakfast, Robby and I were just about to have some."  She sat in her chair again beside Robby, who had already sat down and was watching his father curiously.

"I would love some."  He said graciously taking his seat beside Robby.  "So how are the Chuddley (sp?) Cannons doing?"  He said to change the subject.

"Great dad, they're doing better than they have ever done before, especially with the new players that have been added to the team.  Could we go to their next game?  Please dad, it's just before school starts.  Please?"  The boy's face was all alight with happiness, that was one of his favorite subjects, Quidditch.

"We shall see."  He muttered.  Actually that was what he and his wife had planned to do to celebrate his son's birthday, of course the boy did not know that, but he had no need to know.  He wondered if – no, it was his vacation, he should be able to spend it with his family not thinking about work.

"Please dad.  Pretty please with a cherry on top?"  The boy pleaded, almost falling out of his chair.

"Robby, as I told you, we shall see."

"Please dad, I'll do the laundry everyday for a week, and I'll take out the garbage without having to be asked, and . . ."

Alexander looked at his son firmly in the eye.  "If you do not stop begging than I will not even consider it."  He told the child, and silently laughed as the boy immediately quieted.  He caught Emily's eyes, which were laughing too.  One of these days he would take the boy up on his offer and have him doing the laundry for a week, it would do the boy some good to do a little hard work.  Harry probably had to do all of the Dursleys' laundry . . . Stop!  He refused to think of that boy anymore.

"So Robby, do you have all your school books?"  He asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes dad, mom took me yesterday.  We have the strangest Defense Against the Dark Arts book, it is all about curses and hexes, nothing else.  There is nothing in the book about dark creatures.  Most of the curses in the book seem very far advance from what we normally practice."  Robby told him with almost the same enthusiasm as he had talked about Quidditch.  Alexander smiled at the boy; his son had always admired his job and wanted to be an Auror, even though Alexander had advised him not to be.  Since when did children listen to their parents' advice?  "I hope that we actually get to learn them this year, and not just study the theory of them."

"I heard from one of your professors that a retired Auror is coming in to teach this Defense Against Dark Arts this year."  He told his son.  "One of my old colleagues many years ago."  The boy perked up at this, he had heard stories of many of the Aurors before, including Sirius Black . . . Was he really related to You-Know-Who? 

"Who is it dad?  Who?  Is it Gavin Walters? Or Joyce O'Grady?"  

Alexander thought for a moment of leaving the boy with the knowledge that he would be taught by a retired Auror.  It would be highly entertaining to see what his son would come up with.  He wondered if Robby would start naming old Aurors who had lived thousands of years ago.

"No."  He shook his head.  "It is . . ." The boy slid closer to the table curiously wanting to know who his next Defense professor would be. "Arabella Figg."

"Really?"  Robby asked in amazement, his hazel eyes opened wide.  "The Arabella Figg who held off ten Death Eaters while waiting for reinforcements to come to the building?"  The boy's voice was full of awe.

"Yes, that exact one."  Alexander nodded, picking up his plate and washing it off in the sink.  His family followed suite, cleaning off their dishes as well.

"Are you coming to Glasgow with us dad?" Robby asked as he put away the last dish.

Alexander opened his mouth to say yes, to say that he was definitely going with his family, but something stopped him from answering immediately, the memory of a black haired, green-eyed boy looking totally and utterly defeated.  No he could not go and enjoy himself in Glasgow with his family, not while the innocent boy remained in Azkaban.  

He would do anything for his son; he would walk through fire, or face He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named alone.  But his son was not in immediate danger.  Harry Potter was.  And he had no one to rescue him.  The boy had no one to care for him.  No father to take him to Quidditch games, or to teach him new spells.  No one to help him with his summer essays when he could no longer continue because he had no ideas left.  Even if Sirius Black was his father the man could not properly care for the child.  The man was in Azkaban for twelve years, no one could remain the same after that.  And Harry had grown up with people who could care less what had happened to him.  No.  He could not abandon a child who had been abandoned all his life.  The boy needed him.  He was the only one who truly knew what the boy was going through, what had really happened to him.  

It would hurt, telling his son no, but he had to do it.  if he did not he would be forever haunted by those green eyes.

"No, I can't."  He whispered hoarsely.  He did not look at either his wife or his child; he did not want to see disappointment in their eyes.  "I have some very important work I need to finish before I can go to Glasgow."  He studied the floor.  There had never been so many scratches in it before.

"But dad I thought today was suppose to be your day off."  Robby asked tentatively.  Alexander sighed; Robby was growing too used to having him leave during his holidays on urgent business.  That must be the price he paid for being an Auror.  And if it was, he did not think he could pay it much longer.

"It was."  He looked at Robby in the eye, it hurt, but he needed to make sure his family was all right before he left them.  "But something has come up that cannot be left till later. I'll come as soon as I can.  Maybe I'll even be there tomorrow."  He forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, sure.  Tomorrow."  Robby muttered half-heartedly before disappearing up the stairs.

"Alex . . ." Emily touched his shoulder softly.  "Are you sure you cannot leave this to one of the others?"

He shook his head.  It hurt.  He was being rejected by his son.  But the life of another boy, not much older than his own son, hung on the line.  And if it was his son, he hoped that another man would do the same thing for Robby.  "No."  He did not like the confused look on his wife's face, but he could not explain it now, she would not understand until she saw the boy.  "I cannot explain, not here, not right now."  He apologized softly.

She smiled softly at him.  She understood, from the very beginning she had known that she had married someone who would not be around all the time.  He was thankful that she at least understood.  "I'll talk to him now and when you come to Glasgow you can talk to him then."

He wrapped his arms around her, thankful that she was his.  He did not deserve such a wonderful woman.  "Thank you."

"I love you Alexander, be careful."  She murmured in his ear.

"I love you Emily, and don't worry about me.  Have fun."

He took his leave, only stopping to take his cloak and hat with him.  He needed to visit Harry before he decided the drastic measures that needed to be taken to release the boy from prison.

***************

Albus stared at the man in front of him.  The portly man sat pin straight, not even fidgeting under Albus' gaze.

"So Minister, what do you plan to do about this situation?"  He asked the man politely.  It had been tiring trying to convince the man the advantages to liberating Harry from Azkaban, in the end, he feared it had done nothing but more harm.

"I plan to do nothing about this situation, _headmaster_.  It is really of no concern to you.  You should deal with your school, not important political issues that have nothing to do with you."  Fudge said primly.  Sometimes Albus just wanted to . . .knock some sense into that man.

"You have a pupil of mine locked away in one of the most high security prison that has ever existed.  This situation does concern me."  Albus said shortly.  Neither man dared bring up the topic of how Albus had helped the Minister in more situations than anyone had before.  The Minister knew it would cause more trouble and he would not listen to Albus if the man dared bring that topic up.

"The boy is no longer a concern of yours Albus, seeing as he is no longer your pupil.  You may return to Hogwarts and deal with the affairs there."  Fudge dismissed him.

Albus did not go. He would make Fudge listen to him if he had to tie the man down and force potions down the man's throat.

To reach this man he needed to make a different approach.  How? He needed a second to think . . . That was it!

"Minister do you really think young Harry Potter is guilty of those crimes he has been convicted for?"

"To be truthful with you Albus, and if you are recording this down I will deny I every word with my last breath.  I believe that the boy did no such thing.  He does not have the heart of a murderer; I doubt that he would hurt a fly unless it was killing someone he loved.  No he is innocent, just like his godfather."  Fudge told him superiorly.

Albus gaped at the Minister.  He had known _known_ that Sirius Black was innocent and he had not kept him from prison.  He knew that Harry was innocent and he was sending the boy into Azkaban.  "Why?"  Was all he managed to croak.  Out of all the ridiculous things he had ever thought Fudge would say, he never could have predicted that Fudge would say that.  Never.

"Because, my dear sir, I needed a scapegoat.  The public will believe anything as long as it is closely related with a few facts to support it.  Harry was the only wizard at the Dursleys' house that morning and so it would be logical for anyone to figure that Harry had somehow figured out a way to explode the house, killing the Dursleys.  As for Sirius Black, it was easy enough to convince the public.  The man could just have convicted himself.  He was laughing like a maniac in the streets when we arrived on scene.  But when his wand was looked at, there was no spells recently done that would have caused such havoc.  So immediately I knew that Sirius could not have done such a thing, he would have to have been telling the truth.  But he was the perfect scapegoat.  So he was sent to prison.  Ironic isn't it, how both the godfather and the godson are sent to the same prison, to the same cell.  I always thought it was."  Fudge picked up a pile of papers and straightened them.  "Now if you will please excuse me, I have work that needs to be done."

For the first time in his life, Albus was speechless.  Never in all his days had he ever heard anything like that.  The man had sent at least two – Albus Dumbledore would never eat another candy in his life if there were not more – _innocent_ people had been sent to Azkaban and he had known that they were innocent.  _Known_! And now those people had to pay the price for Fudge to keep his reputation.

He stood up and left the office without another word.

If it was the last thing he did, he would destroy that man, tearing down the Minister's world little by little, until his reputation was tarnished beyond repair.

He hoped that Harry could fend for himself for a few more days, there was some dire circumstances that could not wait to be attended.  He only hoped that someone else had created a plan to save the boy.  He was running out of ideas quickly. If he had not thought of anything better, then by the time he was done with the circumstances, he would give Sirius leave to break into Azkaban to free his godson.

***************

The fortress looked the same as it did when he had arrived there just two days ago.  Was it really two days ago?  It did not feel like it.  Actually it felt like an eternity ago. A part of him wished to turn around and leave before he set one foot in the penitentiary.  He could join his wife and son in Glasgow and forget about Harry Potter, just like everyone else.  He could join the crowd and forget about the boy, thinking he would be just fine where he was, that he would pull through just like he did every other time.  No!  Alexander could not leave Harry to such a fate.  He refused to abandon Harry like everyone else had.  

He was glad that the ferryman had not wanted to talk to him.  He did not think he could have stood listening to the man babble on about this new prisoner, or that officer.  The boat ride had been horrid, he had been sure that he was going to lose his breakfast before they were even halfway to the large, gray fortress.

Even as he under the large archway, he could feel the coldness seeping into his bones, into his head, his heart.  Into his soul.  It was like a leech, sucking out every good memory he had ever had, every good thought, leaving only those he had forever buried to be dug up and replayed in his mind.  Like he had learned from his training, he blocked out his memories, stopping himself from reliving the past.  How could one live in a place like this?

Alexander had already explained to the officer on duty that he was here to check on the prisoners, especially one Harry James Potter. He regretted that he had not accepted their offer of a guide.  It would only hinder his mission though, so he had refused the woman's offer and headed down the hall he remembered from the other day.  He knew the way to Harry's cell, but he did not like being alone with the lunatics, the madmen, the screams, the pain, and the coldness. 

He quickened his pace.  The quicker he removed Harry from Azkaban, the quicker it would be till he left this desolate place for good.  After this was done, he would find another career, spend more time with his family, spending so much time away from his family was a price he was no longer willing to pay.  Harry had taught him that.  Those eyes, full of lost hope had broken his heart.  His mind had instantly put Robby there instead, the brown haired boy and the black haired boy had morphed before his eyes into one person.  He had known then that this was his last adventure before he retired to spend more time with his family.  But first he had to rescue the boy who had no one.

He descended down the stairs to the small holding area that now housed Harry.  There was no sound coming from down there.  Please let him be alive, please let him be alive.  The small mantra repeated in the back of his head as his footsteps echoed eerily around him.  Please let him be alive and sane.  The boy had to be alive, he just had to be.  Harry Potter had held on all those years, despite the hand he had been thrown, he just had to hold on a little longer.  What point did the boy have for hanging on?  He had watched as Harry had lost all hope, all the fight, the inner strength he had seen in those green eyes had just disappeared as soon as he had been sent to Azkaban.  But he had heard of the close friendship Harry had with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.  Would that be enough to keep him alive?  Would he live for his friends?  For those who cared for him?  He hoped. Pleaded with whoever would listen that it would be enough.  That the boy would live for those who he would give his life for.

Alexander gasped.  Maybe it would be kinder for the boy to die . . .

Several food bowls lay on the stone floor untouched, two full of water and two of food.  It was not that that concerned Alexander though it was Harry.  Harry lay there in the exact position Alexander had left him two days ago.  The boy's lips were chapped and almost tingled blue, whether from the cold or from his closeness to death, Alexander did not know.  He could see blood seeping through the boy's shirt, as if the cuts had somehow been torn open by a sudden jerk.  And there on the floor beneath the bench and Harry, he could see a small dark puddle growing.  Alexander stared at it hard.  And knew what it was.  Blood.  Harry must have had more wounds that Alexander had thought.  That could be the only reason for that puddle of blood.  

Was the boy truly alive?  Alexander crept closer to the cell, pushing the key into the lock he whispered a soft spell.  He jerked the door open and did not bother to close it behind him.  He doubted that Harry could have run anywhere had the boy wanted to.  He moved slowly towards the boy, not bother to look anywhere else.  He now recognized the signs of malnutrition in the child.  He was far too skinny for someone of his age. He was too small.  

Harry's chest rose a few millimeters.  Alexander exhaled, letting go of the breath he had been holding.  The boy was alive.  He was still alive, despite the hard hand he had been thrown.  Barely, but he was alive.

"Harry?"  He whispered, not expecting an answer.  He pulled a bottle of general healing potion from his robes.  It would help Harry, but it was not the kind of medical attention that he needed.

Alexander skillfully avoided the blood as he knelt down beside the black-haired boy.  He pushed open the stopper that held the vial closed and gently pressed it to the boy's mouth.  

"Come on Harry, it's alright, just take a little sip, it will help."  He gently lifted the boy up so that he would not choke on the liquid.  Alexander poured a few drops of liquid on the boy's lips, it was a trick he had learned years ago during his training as an Auror.  He was able to coax the boy to open his mouth so he could dribble the potion down his throat.  If nothing else, it would stop the cuts from bleeding.

Alexander stood up.  There was nothing he could do here, he was no doctor and did not know what exactly was wrong with the boy.  Even what he noticed, he could do nothing for. Harry needed medical attention soon, or he would perish whether they helped him or not. 

The boy needed to leave the prison.  It was the only way he would receive medical attention, it was the only way that he could be shown that he was cared for.  Here he was abandoned, left alone in his worst nightmare.

The only way to take a prisoner out of Azkaban was to have a note with the Ministry's seal on it saying that Harry was to be moved from the prison.  He could write the letter easily, he had seen enough letters asking for prisoners to be moved.  It was the Ministry's seal that was the problem.  The Ministry's seal could not be duplicated, the only way he could put it on the letter would be to use the actual stamp.  And the stamp was only in the Ministry in the major offices.

He looked down at Harry.  He would _not_ leave the boy in here any longer than he had to.  He could not.  Alexander sighed.  He would have to slip unnoticed into the Ministry's main building and borrow the seal from one of the offices.  If he was caught, he could lose his job, maybe even become an inmate of Azkaban himself.  

Alexander looked down at the boy who remained unconscious.

It was worth the risk, he decided.

***************

End chapter five

A/N:  Sorry this chapter is out so late, I was sick for part of last week, so I couldn't write anything.  As an apology, this chapter is longer, by about five pages.  It is not written very well.  Alexander seemed out of sorts for this whole chapter.  Not to mention the fact that the chapter jumps all over the place. Urrrggghhh.  I won't rewrite it again, that would take a while.

A/N:  I challenge everyone to write a review for this story to try and get the number of reviews up to 100.  It doesn't matter what kind of review you give.  Any feedback I get is good.  And suggestions are very helpful.  So please review.  (Don't worry, I won't keep the next chapter back if the number of reviews doesn't go up to 100, I'm not that mean.)  

A/N:  Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed.  You guys are great (82 reviews!  I can't believe it)  When I first started this story I only thought I would receive maybe 15 if I was lucky.  Thank you soooooo much.

SiriusBPadfoot: Thank you thank you thank you.  Don't worry, I plan to finish this story.  It's the longest story I have written so far and with people reviewing, I'm encouraged to finish it, unlike all my other stories.  Sorry there's no Sirius in this chapter, he'll be in the next one I promise.  You did get to see a little of Harry though, it's not very well written I'm afraid, but it is there.  I went to your website and I thought that it was wonderful.  I especially loved the picture of Padfoot at the beginning and how the mouse was turned into a star, that is so neat.  You have done a great job.

Mrs. Moony:  You liked that chapter?  I'm glad, at least some people liked it, even if I didn't find it that great.  

Butterfly Queen: My sister says hi.  Thank you for the review and no my isn't that much better than yours.

Raven: Thank you!!!! J

vmr:  Thank you so much!  J

Fairytale: Thank you so much for your review.  I enjoyed your stories very much, they were good.  Snape will play more of a role in the story, as you can see from this chapter.  However I do not know how much more, depends on the reviewers, whether everyone wants him in the story or not.  I had originally planned the story without him, but I like Snape so could not help but add him in.  He will probably stay in the story, but not as a main character.  Sirius' secret shall be revealed soon . . .I'm not telling when.  Hope you liked this chapter.

Reaper:  Tom Riddle's eyes were green like Harry's?  Ok, I'll have to remember that for later and when the story is finished I'll fix it, I just don't have the time to fix it right now.  But thank you for that information, that is very helpful for later in the story.  And Tom could look like Sirius, and James if I remember correctly.  They all have black hair and they were all good students in school – except James and Sirius kept getting in trouble, or at least I think they did. Anyways, I'm rambling.  Thank you so much for the review. I hope you like this chapter.

njgal: I'm glad that you think my stories getting better.  I can't wait to write the next chapter and post it, to see what you guys think of that.  (Something exciting is going to happen) It isn't written yet, but hopefully I can write it soon.

Falco: Yes, I agree with you, poor Harry.  Hopefully someone will get him out soon, especially with all these plans being created . . .Wormtail?  Maybe I'll add him somewhere, I'm sure I can, I had not originally planned to have him in the story, but I think he'll keep reappearing.  Thank you so much for your review.

snowwy54:  No Alexander will not be going to Dumbledore, he thinks he has it all planned out.  Alex does no longer trust Dumbledore, especially since he had, up until recently, believed every word Fudge said.  He believes that Dumbledore is a little crazy and would not help.  At one time he trusted Dumbledore, but he doesn't anymore.  Sorry, I'm rambling again. Anyways, the point of this is is that Alexander will not be going to Dumbledore.  He will follow through with his plan.

Lady Python: I'm sorry, you'll have to wait for Harry to be rescued.  Thank you so much for the review, I hope that you liked this chapter with Harry in it, even though his part was horribly written.

Death Eater: That has to be the longest review I have ever received.  Thank you!!!! J I agree that it would be interesting to hear from Hermione's parent's point of view, however I don't know if I could add that in, even though that is a good suggestion.  Well I gave you a view of what Harry's going through – it's awful, but it's there.  I managed to get my hands on the third book with the dementors only after I had written it, and it doesn't match up . . . Urrrgghh.  I tried.  Any suggestions to improve that?  If I think of anything else, I'll fix it as soon as I figure it out.  And you got more of Alexander too!  Aren't I nice?  Actually I had that planned out already, that he would appear here again.  He will be in the next chapter too.  Yes there are a great number of paths I could go from here aren't there.  However I already had an idea of where I wanted to take this fic before I even started, so it is not such a big decision, even though after that part I'm lost for ideas.  Even though it would be interesting looking down one of those paths . . . Percy's view will be coming soon in the next chapter.  Now revenge.  That is going to be interesting.  Probably won't happen till later, I don't know exactly what will happen to those parties involved in plotting, however it will be . . .interesting.  And I read of that torture that you described in a fantasy book I once read, Temple of the Winds by Terry Goodkind, it was a really good book.  You might like it, it's the fourth in a series and I would recommend them to all those who like fantasy novels that are longer.  Your favorite fic?!  I'm so happy *Author jumps around her room gleefully, receiving strange stares from her cat* Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me.  I hope you liked this chapter.

phoenix353: The reason why I don't think my story is that good is because it really is not that well written, I was reading through it and there has to be at least twenty mistakes in the prologue alone.  And have you read some of the other fanfics out there?  Some of them are soooo much better than mine.  Take neutral's Of Western Stars for example, which I suggest you read if you haven't.  It's amazing.  Or Fairytale's stories, I'd suggest you read those ones too. My story does not compare to those.  Anyways . . .I hope the part with Harry was not too disappointing, I had to write it without any of the books and use whatever quotes others used on their stories.  And no _if_ there is a connection between Voldie and Harry, Voldie does not know of it.  Thank you so much for your review.  I hope that this chapter was alright.

Avalon Princess:  Thank you soo much for your review.  I read your fic, Black Summer, it's good.  I hope that you update soon, I can't wait to see what happens to poor Harry, does he get away somehow?  Does someone rescue him from them?  

Rozebunny:  You added me to your favorites list?  Thank you!  Thank you!  I'm glad that you like my story.  I hope that this chapter wasn't too much of a disappointment.

Charma1219: Thank you so much!!! J

Stonehenge:  Yes Sirius is Harry's father, however it has not been verified whether Voldie is Sirius' father.  And no I don't think anyone has ever done that variation before.  Triskelion is writing a fic where Voldie is James' father – I would recommend her fic if you like stories about Harry and James.  More action is coming.  It will all begin in the next chapter . . .Thank you so much for your review.

Aydindril D. Iyake: Harry will get out of there, I couldn't bare leaving him in Azkaban, the poor boy has suffered enough, don't you think.  As long the story stays as planned Harry should be out before the next few chapters are over.  And I agree with you about Fudge.  I haven't figured out exactly how revenge is going to be taken, but Fudge will receive his just nemesis.

harrystwin: Thank you! J  I hope that you keep writing your fic, I would like to read more.

Sara Minks: Yes I can see what you mean about chapter four being the transitional chapter.  I know what you mean by Dumbledore keeps getting older and older.  I read another fic where he had aches in his back and looked ancient.  I'm not sure which fic it was though.  I'm the fastest on your favorites list?  Well that's good.  I'm glad that I'm not too slow at updating, I don't like leaving the readers hanging too long.  Thank you so much for your review.  I hope that this chapter was alright. 

Lady Foxfire:  Thank you so much for your review.  Why am I an evil person?  Because I am torturing Harry?  I only do that so then it makes more impact.  Well _if _Voldie is Harry's grandfather, the man will probably find out soon because of the events that are going to happen next.  And Sirius' mother was just a nice lady from an old wizarding family who was the heir to a small fortune.  I read your stories too, I hope that you continue them soon, I'm just dying to find out what happens to Harry in both of them.

A/N: Thank you all soooooo much for your reviews J I hope that this chapter isn't that bad.


	7. Chapter VI: The Calm Before the Storm

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter VI: The Calm Before the Storm**

He was not a morning person.  It was not that he did not like the mornings, he just did not like leaving his bed so early.  And 5:30 am was definitely early in the morning.  Despite that he would have left even earlier had the offices been open.  They were not unlocked, however, until 5:30 in the morning.  

Alexander quickly pulled on clean robes and stumbled over to his desk where his shoes lay carelessly thrown on the floor.  He did not have any time to waste, but if he arrived in the buildings disheveled too many people would believe that something was wrong.  Collecting a piece of paper from his desk, he ran down the stairs at a breakneck pace.  He did not bother to stop in the kitchen to take anything to eat, he did not have the time.  Besides, he did not think he could stomach food at the moment anyhow.  Not after seeing Harry lying there on the wooden bed half dead . . .

The man shook his head, but the image would not leave.  He knew that unless he helped the boy, that image would haunt him for an eternity.  Last night had been torture for him.  After he had left Azkaban he had rushed home to write the letter, so that he could just take it with him, borrow the Ministry's seal for a second, then return to the fortress before anyone became suspicious.  It had taken longer than expected to write the letter, as he could hardly remember the exact words that had been used on the last note the Ministry had sent.  By the time he had perfected the note to his standards, the main Ministry building had closed, leaving him to wait till 5:30 the next morning.

That had left him time to perfect his plan.  He needed to steal Harry away before anyone noticed where the boy had gone.  That much he had figured out before last night.  It was the rest of the plan that had kept him pacing for most of the night.  Alexander had worn out the old carpet as he walked back and forth, thinking of who would take Harry in once he was removed from the prison.  He was sure that his wife would take the boy in with open arms, but he did not want his family involved, in any way, with this plot.  No.  It would be better if they did not know of it.  And it would be better for Harry to be taken care of by someone he knew, someone who loved him.  Alexander had racked his brains all night for someone who would take Harry in.  The Weasleys' house had been too obvious, he knew that Molly Weasley would care for the boy, love him like her own, but the Ministry would look at 'The Burrow', as it was known, first.  Who else liked Harry, would take care of him?  Albus Dumbledore.  No.  Hogwarts would be the second place the Ministry looked in.  And besides, the man had left Harry with the Dursleys.  No, that would not do. Alexander had spent till three in the morning wondering who would Harry trust enough to take care of him.  It had finally come to him when he had looked at the graduation photo that now lay on his desk.  Remus Lupin.  It was perfect.  Remus had never committed a crime in his life, and the Ministry, despite their hate of werewolves, would not suspect Remus.  And the man had been Harry's teacher.  As well as his parents' best friend.  

Alexander had absently wondered if Remus knew the truth of Harry's birth, of whom Harry's real father was.

It was perfect.  He even thought so now as he ran out the door, shutting it with a bang behind him.  He had written a letter to the man last night, the werewolf should receive it sometime that morning.  Everything would be set up before noon today.  Harry Potter should be out of Azkaban before the moon had risen once again.  No, he amended silently, would, Harry _would_ be out of prison before the moon had risen once again.  

There was a small pop as Alexander disapparated from his front porch to the entrance of the Ministry building.  It was an older building, actually it was ancient.  It had stood since before the time of Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin.  

He had never really liked it.  

Actually he liked it less than waking up early.  It radiated a falseness, one that he had always picked up on.  Now he realized it was from the corruptness of politics.  As much as he hated to admit it, he was starting to believe that Minister Fudge was corrupt. A gut feeling inside him said that Minister Fudge had known that Harry was innocent, that he had never committed those crimes. He pushed the thought away.  A thought like that could end him in trouble.  

Alexander pushed the glass door open, and stepped inside.  Ministry seals were held in different offices all over the building, but the place he wanted was on the third floor.  Only authorized personnel were allowed on the third floor.  Not for the first time was Alexander glad that he was an Auror.  That gave him the authorization to traverse to the third floor.  Especially now since Minister Fudge was now giving the Aurors more authority. 

The foyer was large, with white-washed walls, which was unusual.  It looked more like a muggle building than a wizard building.  However it was an ingenious idea, since it allowed the janitors to keep the building so much cleaner.   The only way to the third floor was through a set of stairs on the right.  He took a deep breath.  This was it, he was finally breaking the law, he was going too far in his job to see that justice was done.  But this was more than for his job.  This was for a boy who reminded Alexander of himself when he was small . . .Of the lost boy he had been . . . He was doing it because he owed it to the boy.  He was the one who had put Harry in prison, even though evidence had pointed out that Harry was innocent, now he was the one who had to right the wrong done to the child. 

Without further hesitation, Alexander started to climbing the stairs up to the third floor, praying that the employees working in this sector of the Ministry had decided to take today off, or at least arrive in the office late. 

The stairs seemed much shorter than the actually were, Alexander had heard once that they were spelled to shorten the distance.  He was pretty sure that this rumor was true.

Alexander looked around cautiously before he entered into the third floor hallway, prepared to jump back down the stairs.  A half smile flitted over his lips.  Now he was starting to act like mad-eye Moody.  He probably looked more suspicious sneaking around like this, than if he were to stroll through the halls.  He mentally kicked himself.  One mistake and he would lose his chance to save Harry.  Alexander straightened, and under the pretence of deciding which direction to go in, he studied the hall.

It was much like the foyer in the front of the building.  The whitewashed walls gleamed dully in the flickering light.  There were no large windows here, due to the fact that it was in the middle of the building.  He shivered.  He really did not like it here. 

Turning left he strolled down the hall slowly as if searching for a certain room.  He already knew where he wanted to go.  To one young Percy Weasley.  The boy had been promoted since Barty Crouch's death.  Now he was signing important documents for Minister Fudge.  He was almost the Minister's secretary, or so Alexander had heard.  That would be the best place to start.  The boy was still young and did not know the boundaries of an Auror's power, or at least Alexander hoped he did not.  And besides, Percy Weasley had known Harry Potter.  If worse came to worse, Alexander could explain the situation and convince the boy that he needed the seal.  Unfortunately he would not be able to use a memory charm on the boy, there were dozens of spells in this building that prevented that for obvious reasons.  

Percy's office was at the end of the hall, right next to the Minister's private offices.  Alexander strolled in there hoping that the boy had decided to sleep in late today.  One look at the office dashed his hopes quickly.  On the desk stood a still steaming cup of coffee.  The red-haired boy was nowhere to be seen.  Alexander sighed in relief, Percy must have stepped out of his office for a few moments.  That left him very little time to do his mission.  Quickly Alexander moved towards the desk.  It was a simple wooden one that was standard in the ministry.  As he approached closer, he could see the seal sitting right beside a stack of papers.  Alexander absently pulled the letter from his pocket. He placed the letter next to the seal and pulled the small stamp up and pressed it down on the paper.  Magically the Ministry's symbol appeared on the piece of paper.  He quickly shoved the letter in his pocket.  It was then he heard the noise . . .

Alexander looked up. There in the doorway was young Percy Weasley himself.  He had run past his time limit.

Percy looked at him suspiciously, as if he was a thief – well technically he was, but he would never admit it – that had stole something valuable from his desk.  Alexander did not bother making excuses for his being there, he had learned after years of being an Auror, it was just better not to give any excuses as to why one was doing something that was obviously wrong.  

"Excuse me sir," the young boy said stiffly, "What are you doing?"

Alexander thought of some plausible plan as to why he was in the young man's office this early in the morning snooping around his desk.  He could not think of anything.  Nothing at all.  He was about to break down and tell the boy the truth.  He opened his mouth to speak.

Then it came to him. 

"I was searching for a document that the Honorable Minister Fudge has signed for the Aurors.  I was told that I could find the document in this office.  Due to the fact that this mission was the utmost importance, I did not wait for you.  I have found it however and I shall leave now." he started to walk towards the door.  He hoped the young man would buy his story.  It was credible, it had happened once before, but if the young man verified it, that would reveal the lie.  

"Wait sir, may I see ID."  The young read-head held out his hand to Alexander.  He pulled it out of his pocket slowly so as not to disrupt the letter that lay beside it.  It was simple card with a picture of him, his name, occupation, date of birth and the Ministry's seal.  

Percy nodded in acceptance.  "I shall ask your supervisor later if he received the document."  He said in a very business-like manner.

That was not good.  When the chief found that he had used the Auror's privileges for personal gain, he would be in trouble. He had as good as signed his resignation papers.  He knew that the chief would not send him to prison for this, but he would lose his job.  At least he had been thinking of resigning after this was all finished. It would actually be easier this way to leave, then none of the others could beg him to stay.

He looked up at Percy.

"Good-bye, sir."  He said politely as he left the office.

As soon he was out of sight of the office, he quickened his pace down the halls.  Now all he had to do was go to Azkaban.  But first he wanted to stop and find some clothes that would fit Harry, so that the boy could at least leave the filthy rags he wore behind.  Anyway his plan would not work until later.  Till the prison guards were tired and no longer alert.  He would have to wait until evening had almost fallen, then they would not research any further into the reason why he was taking Harry out of the prison.  

As soon as he was out of that horrible building, he apparated to his house.  He hoped that Robby had kept some clothes that were small on him, ones that would almost fit Harry.

***************

It was hopeless.  Whatever object it was that they were looking for was long gone.  Albus had been wrong.  It was not in this . . .disaster.  They had spent the last two days searching for something that was not there.  And now he was could no longer stand it.  While they had been idly searching for an object that might not exist, his son had been in Azkaban.  For Four days.  Harry had been in Azkaban for _four days_!

Sirius kicked aside some more debris.  The object crumbled even as his foot connected with it, breaking down into a pile of black charcoal.  He kicked it again, out of his way.  And kicked it again.  If nothing better, than he could take revenge on the Dursleys for their terrible treatment of Harry over the years, for the way they had ignored him and locked him in his room.  

The chair, if that is what it had been before it had been burnt, had been completely pulverized underneath Sirius' foot.  He glared down at it.  He was about to stomp on it when something caught his eye.

Something white poked out of the black soot.  Bending down, Sirius pulled the object from beneath the debris.

He gasped as he felt it.  

Magic.  

No.

Not just magic

Dark magic.

Yes, dark magic.  Black magic.  He could feel its residue radiating from the piece of paper.  He had found his evidence.  A Death Eater must have cursed the piece of paper.  He picked it up again and ignored the residue of dark magic, it could not affect anyone now.  Sirius looked at the page, despite the soot covering the paper, he could read the words written on it clearly enough.

**You are Invited to Join Us for a Party!!!!**

Join the Malfoys in celebrating the return of their ceann*

If you wish to attend register at the fortress at 12:00 pm today

We hope to see you there

Why the little . . . _Malfoy_. He was the one responsible for all this.  And when Harry was safe, Sirius would take his revenge.  Malfoy took Wormtail's place on the top of his revenge list.  What Malfoy had down was unacceptable.  He looked at the message again.  He wondered what on earth ceann meant.  Not that it mattered really, he had his evidence.

"Moony!"  He called out softly, so as not to catch the neighbours' attention.  "Moony!  I found it Moony!"  

Remus appeared quickly from around the wall, if that is what it could be called.  "What is it Padfoot?"  He asked softly, sounding almost hopeful.

Sirius held the piece of paper up.  "I found it."  He whispered excitedly.  "We can save Harry now.  We have to take it to Dumbledore immediately."  

He was about to apparate when Remus reached out to take the paper from his hands.  "Are you sure that it's what we are looking for Padfoot?  It isn't a trick or anything?"  Sirius almost jumped his friend.  How could Moony doubt him at a time like this?  His son's life was on the line, of course he was sure that it was what he had been looking for.  Instead of wasting precious time speaking, he shoved the paper into his friend's outstretched hand.  The man's eyes widened in surprise.  Padfoot watched as his friend nodded.  There was no reason to speak, they both understood perfectly what needed to be done.

Sirius left the paper in Remus' hands, he would not be able to carry it into Albus' office as a dog, that would look really suspicious.  

They both apparated to the edge of the wards at Hogwarts, where Sirius instantly became the black 'grim' that had terrorized Hogwarts almost two years ago.  He ran ahead of Remus, wishing that the man could move faster.  They had the evidence needed, the quicker it was in Albus' hands, the faster that Harry was out of Azkaban.  Padfoot sat at the door and waited impatiently to catch up.  It seemed to take an eternity for Moony to reach him.  He did not wait for the man to open the door completely, but raced in with the door partway open.

Sirius ran down the halls, followed by Remus, who was having trouble keeping up with the large black dog.  Harry.  He had to save Harry.  Those words repeated in Padfoot's head over and over again in a mantra as he ran down the halls panting.  Harry.  His son.  He stopped suddenly in front of the Gargoyle that marked the headmaster's office.  He could hear Remus skid to a stop behind him.  

"Lemon drops."  His friend muttered urgently at the Gargoyle.  It didn't move.  Sirius stared hard at the door willing it to move.  Nothing moved.  "Acid pops."  Remus tried again, with the same results.  This was not good.  Albus had changed the password on them. "Fizzing Whizzbees. Chocolate frogs."  Remus was starting to sound worried.  Sirius whined.  This was not good.  Harry was rotting away in prison while they had to guess the password Albus had used.  It was a waste of time.  Sirius whined.  Hurry up Remus.  Hurry up.

"Remus Lupin.  What are you doing here?  And with a dog too?"  A voice called out causing both men to jump.

Sirius whirled around to see his old transfiguration professor standing in the corridor.  The woman had not changed one bit.  Sirius could almost imagine that he was back in school with James and Lily and that he was now in trouble for another prank.  Almost.  Not quite, but almost.  

"I have to speak with Albus, Professor."  Remus said evenly, quickly regaining composure.  That had always been Moony's forte, especially when they were in trouble, he would remain calm and talk them all out of trouble.  "Immediately."

"I am sorry but the headmaster is not here.  He has left on urgent business and will not be back till tomorrow."  She said formally.  

Tomorrow?  No.  How could that be?  What was more urgent than removing Harry from Azkaban?  Sirius almost felt his heart stop.  They needed Albus' help to free Harry.  If he was gone, then their plan was shattered.  It had fallen to pieces right before his eyes.

"Is there any possible way w-I could reach him."  Remus asked politely, his voice sounding strained.   "This is an emergency."

"I'm sorry Remus, but there is no possible way for any of us to reach him, he has not told me where he was going.  He actually left before I arrived late last night.  Perhaps you would like to ask Severus where he is, the man may know."  

No.  Severus would not know.  The man did not know anything outside of his precious potions.  He did not even know how to wash his hair properly.  But if it was their only hope then . . .

"No, I don't think that would help Minerva, if it was urgent as you say, he probably did not tell Severus where he was going.  Do you have any clue what this urgent business is?"  

Minerva shook her head.  Sirius felt his heart sink.  "No, but if he returns I will inform him that you were here."

"Thank you Minerva."  Remus nodded in gratitude and left down the hall.  Sirius followed after him.  He knew that Remus would not give up that easily.  No, he had an idea.  Sirius just knew it.

Remus turned down another hallway and out the doors of the castle.  "We are going to do a little research Padfoot.  We can find everything about it that can possibly be found and all Albus has to do is show it to his contacts and prove what we have found.  We'll go to my place to start, I have some books on the Dark Arts that can help us."

Sirius looked up at his friend.  He briefly wondered how Remus had managed to collect those books.  Not that it mattered really if it would help Harry.  He would do anything to save his son from that place, anything.  

As soon as they reached the end of the anti-apparation shield, both men apparated to Remus' small cabin in the 'Middle of Nowhere', the name Sirius had dubbed it when he had first laid eyes on the building.  He transformed back into a man.  All the concern and worry that had been briefly muted by his transformation came back full force. 

He stopped behind Remus and closed his eyes taking in deep breaths.  This would help Harry.  They would have his son out of _that place_ in no time.  Remus had the perfect idea to research it before Albus showed it to his friends, yes that would work.  He opened his eyes again to find Moony staring worriedly at him.

"It's alright Padfoot, we'll get him out of Azkaban.  He won't die.  He's strong Sirius, just like James was."  Remus tried to sound convincing, even though Sirius had a feeling that the man was trying to convince himself more than Sirius.  It was true that Harry was strong, like James, but Remus had never been to Azkaban, he did not know the torment the dementors created.  The bleakness of it all.  How the coldness seemed to eat away slowly at one's soul.  Yes Harry was strong, but was he strong enough to withstand Azkaban?  Please let him be, it he was not then Sirius did not know if it was worth the effort to keep living, to keep going on . . .

"Here Padfoot."  The piece of paper changed hands once again as Remus shoved it into Sirius' hands.  "See what you can derive from it by just using the common search methods.  I'll go retrieve the books from upstairs."  Sirius just nodded.  "And Sirius, don't do anything foolish." Remus added as he quickly climbed the stairs.  

Foolish.  How could he do anything foolish with a piece of paper?  He knew the common search methods well enough, he had been an Auror before Wormtail's betrayal.  He must have looked at more than one hundred objects when he was an Auror.  Sirius just shook his head and went to work looking at the piece of paper.  It seemed normal enough, probably just an ordinary piece of paper that the muggles used on a daily basis.  The magic that radiated from it though was strong, even after several days the residue was still strong.  Almost strong enough to make him ashamed that he had not seen it earlier.  He should have found it earlier.  He should have.  If he had then Harry would not have had to wait another day in Azkaban.  His son would not have to stay near the dementors.  Harry would have been safe . . .  

He almost banged his head on the table.  This would not help his son in any way.  

No.  

He needed to concentrate.  He closed his eyes and concentrated on the residue of magic.  For it to last this long the spell would have cost a very large amount of energy.  And talent.  The residue seemed almost twisted, as if many spells had been used instead of just one.  But what spells would create that kind of chaos.  Sirius ran through the list of spells and curses he knew that would create an explosion.  As he ran down the list, the spells became more and more simple, until he reached the simplest charm he could think of that would create an explosion.  It was so simple that even a first year could have cast it.  He looked at the object once again.  Would the Death Eaters have used that simple charm?  It was plausible.  He studied the object harder.  He would bet everything he had that they had used that simple charm and enlarged it several times over.  

That still didn't explain the black magic that radiated from the object.

Sirius thought back to the scene of the crime, to what his son had been wrongfully accused of.  The house had exploded, killing two of the Dursleys and putting one in critical condition.  That was not very helpful.  No it was something else.  It had been written in the _Daily Prophet_.  Sirius racked his brain for an answer, Harry's life depended on it. 

 The Dark Mark . . . It had lasted for nearly twelve hours before disappearing.  That would definitely explain the black magic radiating from the object, as well as the spell that had allowed the Aurors to trace the spells back to Harry. He did not know the spell, he did not think it mattered, whatever it was, no one beginning their fifth year of school could cast a curse like that.

Sirius looked up as he heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs.  Remus must have found his books, but what good would it do?  They already knew two of the spells hidden within the piece of paper, why bother finding out the third?  Especially when they already knew what the third one did.  It was a waste of precious time.  They should go to the Ministry building and start convincing officials who could overthrow Fudge's decision.  The piece of paper with Malfoy's name on it was enough to convince them.  Or at least it should be.

"Moony," he asked as the werewolf dropped the books on the table.  "Why bother with the books?  I found out which spells are on this paper."

"And they are?" Moony prompted him.

"Well there is that charm we used in first year to blow up Snape's cauldron, with an charm that would magnify it several times.  Then there is the spell for the Dark Mark.  And another one, I have never seen it before, but it must be the spell that links everything to Harry."  Sirius told him standing up, preparing to apparate to the Ministry buildings.

"Hold on Padfoot.  We need to convince them that Harry could not cast those spells.  That spell you have never heard about is the one that needs to be researched and explained.  If we can explain it to them, in detail, with the rest of the proof we have, they will believe us.  Now come on, help me."  

"This is pointless Moony.  We are going through a bunch of books while Harry is sitting in Azkaban.  We need to do something more active, searching through a bunch of old, dusty books is not going to help Harry.  It could take years for us to find the spell.  We need to show them the proof we have now.  We're out of time Moony."  Sirius pleaded with his friend.  He would not be able to go into the Ministry to convince them, he needed Moony's help.  He did not like relying on someone for something this important.  It was his job to protect his son, not Moony's.  And now he had to rely on his friend.

"Padfoot, if we are able to explain every spell in detail, especially the one that they have never heard of then-"

"They will think that you dabble in the Dark Arts sending you to Azkaban right along Harry."  Sirius added.  Remus fell silent; they both knew that what he said was true.  No one would tolerate a werewolf who knew a lot about the Dark Arts.  

Before Remus could think of a something to say to his friend, an owl flew through the open kitchen window.  Sirius looked at Remus.  Neither of them were expecting any mail today.  Sirius watched as Remus untied the small parchment from the owl.  Maybe it was from Dumbledore telling them where he was so that they could contact.  Sirius felt a small bubble of hope rise in his chest. 

"That's strange."  He could hear Remus mutter under his breath.  "Here Padfoot," he handed the note to Sirius, "read this."

Sirius took the note tentatively, wondering if it was a small ray of hope, or a bomb.  

       _Remus,_

_       Meet me at Godric's Hollow tomorrow at 5:00am.  This is of utmost importance.  Please come by yourself and tell no one.  I know Harry's innocent._

_       Alexander Brown._

Sirius read it over again.  Alexander Brown.  That was the Hufflepuff they had befriended during their years at Hogwarts.  He had become an Auror with James and Sirius.  How on earth did Alexander know about Harry?  And how had he known that Remus thought Harry was innocent too?  Would the man truly help them?  He was an Auror.  That would give the evidence more strength.  But what if Alexander was leading them straight into a trap?  The man had followed Fudge and Crouch loyally . . .

"What do you think Moony?"  He asked softly still looking down at the note.  No, Alexander would never do that to Moony, the man would never betray any of his friends.  Once you were his friend, unless you did something unspeakable, then he would protect you with his life.  He would never lead Moony into a trap like that.  So why would he help them?  Out of respect for James?  

"I think," Remus said slowly as Sirius looked up at him.  "That I should meet him at Godric's Hollow tomorrow.  Alexander has not contacted me for almost twelve years, whatever he knows must be important."

"Shouldn't I be with you? To protect you incase he really did set up a trap?"  Sirius asked cautiously.  He knew that Remus no longer liked to think that any of his friends could be traitors, especially after . . .

"No Padfoot, you need to go to Albus tomorrow with anything we find today.  Harry won't last much longer in Azkaban.  If Albus is not there, go to Severus and have him convince Minerva."  Sirius opened his mouth to protest against talking to Snape.  "Severus is the only one who knows you are innocent, and he will help Harry, even if he has to deal with you.  Minerva does not know that you are innocent Sirius, she would have you locked away before you could even say a word.  She has credibility within the wizarding world.  If Snape convinces her, the Ministry officials will listen."

Sirius just nodded.  He knew what Remus said was true, but he did not like trusting Severus Snape with his son's life. But if it was the only hope for Harry he would do it.  

"Let's start looking through the books."  He said putting the note down and grabbing a thick text.

Remus just nodded and sat beside his friend.  

Even as he flipped the first page of the book over, he knew that they were running out of time . . .Harry would not be able to last much longer in Azkaban.  And Voldemort could attack at anytime.

Please, let them save Harry on time.

***************

Hermione waved good-bye to her parents as she stepped into the fireplace.  The Weasleys had put her on the floo network for the morning, so that she could travel to The Burrow that way.  She had spent hours begging her parents to allow her to go to the Burrow.  They had not wanted her to leave them for a month, especially since she had spent a week in Bulgaria.  They hardly had anytime to see her at all.  But when she had blurted out the entire story, her parents had stopped arguing.  After a long discussion on the matter, her parents had finally agreed.  It had taken almost three days to convince her parents to let her go.  She hoped that she was not too late, that Harry had not lost himself within the walls of Azkaban . . .

She arrived at the Burrow in the Weasleys' living room.  She had never liked floo travel, actually she did not think that anyone liked it.  She quickly brushed the soot off her clothes before entering the room.  None of the Weasleys were currently in the living room at the moment, though she could hear a few noises coming from the kitchen. She turned around just in time to see Mr. Weasley arrive holding her trunk. 

"Thank you."  She smiled at him helping him remove the heavy box from the fireplace.  

"Your welcome, I'll have the boys help you bring it upstairs."  Mr. Weasley said walking into the kitchen.  A few seconds later three red-heads came out, all with identical frowns on their faces.

One of them smiled slightly as he caught sight of her, but the other two kept frowning.  

"Hello," she smiled at them. 

"Hello."  The three muttered hardly looking up at her. 

"Here Hermione, we'll take your trunk upstairs, you go into the kitchen to see mom, she'll be happy to see you."  One of the twins said taking the trunk from her.  She smiled in gratitude.  

"Careful," She told the two boys, "It is really heavy."

"We noticed."  The other twin muttered dryly as Ron led Hermione away to the kitchen.

She was surprised, to say the least when she entered the kitchen.  The room had always smelled of baking and happiness.  Now the smell of fresh baked bread was almost non-existent and the joy and happiness that usually radiated from the house seemed to have dulled.  It felt as if a cold bucket of water had been splashed on her.  The reality of Harry's imprisonment, which had seemed so unreal in her bedroom, suddenly hit her.  

"Mrs. Weasley," she said in greeting to the older woman, whose hair for once was left down.

"Hermione."  Mrs. Weasley said tearfully giving the brown-haired girl a hug.  "I'm so glad that you could come." 

"So am I."  Hermione said warmly. 

"Would you like something to eat dear?" The woman asked almost mechanically.

"No thank you."  She answered politely.

"Come on Hermione," Ron muttered into her ear.  She nodded.  It still amazed her how silent, how ghost-like the Burrow seemed now. 

As soon as they reached Ron's room, he shut the door and pulled out a stack of papers from the top of his trunk.  

"Here, this is all the information I've managed to find out since your letter.  I don't know how it will help, but I thought you might have an idea."  He pushed the stack of papers into her hands. "Dad said that he would help us find more if it was not enough."

Hermione shook her head.  The stack of papers was more than she ever dreamed of finding.  She had never thought that so much information could be found out about Harry's case.  She started to flip through the pages slowly, scanning them all.  The information on every sheet was very general and not specific, but she could work with that.  

"Ron," she told the red head boy watching her impatiently. "Get out a parchment and a quill.  We'll analyze this information and see what we can find out."

***************

He heard footsteps outside of his office.  Percy looked up, wondering who was coming into his office.  He held his wand tightly, ready to curse the intruder outside.  He did not have time for anymore silly questions or comments from the others in the building.  It bothered him that they kept asking him useless questions.  Then there was that strange man this morning . . .Alexander Brown . . .

A familiar red-head appeared in the office.  

"Afternoon, dad."  Percy stated politely, not really wanting to be bothered by his father.  There were at least one hundred more documents he had to check over and sign today, and that did not include the number of little errands that Minister Fudge had wanted him to perform.  "What brings you here?"

"Afternoon Percy."  Arthur Weasley replied politely, taking a seat in one of the leather chairs that stood before Percy's desk.  "I have come here son to talk to you."

There was a pause.

"About?"  Percy asked irritatedly.  He knew exactly what his father wanted to talk about, Arthur had talked about it non-stop since it happened.  It was not such a big deal, the boy was a traitor and now he was where he deserved to be. 

"Where your loyalties lie, Percy.  I know that you have always dreamed of working for the Ministry, that you are proud to follow Minister Fudge.  Normally I would not ask you to choose son, however recent events have shown that Fudge is pushing beyond boundaries that should not be crossed.  Now I have to ask you, when the time comes, where will you stand?  Will you stand with us, your family, your friends?  Or will you stand with the Ministry?  I know what I am asking of you is hard, but you are a man now Percy and you must choose.  If you stand with us, we need your help more than ever.  If not then I shall leave you in peace to do your work for the Ministry."

Percy stared at his father in amazement.  Never had his father ever asked him to do something like this.  To answer a question like that.  He let the words his father said sink into him.  Would he leave his family to follow Minister Fudge?  Or would he stand by his family even though they were standing against Fudge?  He had worked hard to gain his current position in the Ministry, extremely hard.  Could he give it up for his family?  

"What are you talking about dad?"  He asked softly not wanting to let his thoughts continue their current path.

"I am talking about your beliefs Percy.  I always thought you believed that justice should be served where justice is due.  That you believed in protecting your family and helping your friends.  That you would help them in their time of need.  Harry is a part of our family Percy.  Are you going to leave him to suffer in Azkaban?  You know what the dementors do to him.  He will die if he is left there.  You have a strong influence in the Ministry, Percy, you can convince someone to let Harry out."  Arthur told his son firmly.  

Percy sighed.  His father had been at him with this for days.  Ever since Harry had been imprisoned in Azkaban.  This was just another way to convince him to help Harry.  He truly believed that the boy had killed his relatives.  How else would that have happened?  He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had not come back from the dead, it was not possible, so the only plausible explain was that Harry had gone mad and murdered the Dursleys, his family.  If they were to free Harry, and his parents were to take the boy in, then he would be letting his family into danger.  His father did not seem to understand that.

"He killed his family father.  If we were to let him out of Azkaban he would kill us too.  I am protecting my family. And what I believe in.  Harry is not innocent, he really did commit those crimes.  How else would everything have happened?"  

"I do not know Percy, but I know that Harry did not kill the Dursleys."  Arthur met Percy's eyes.  "Percy what do you remember of Harry?"

Percy opened his mouth about to answer the question.

"No.  I want you to really think about it.  I will leave you with this now.  Think about it this afternoon and tell me tonight whether you think that a boy like Harry is capable of doing something like that.  And think hard about it Percy."  With that Arthur stood up before Percy could say another word and left the office.

That was odd.  His father had never done anything like that before.  Not that it mattered, he would be forced to answer the question tonight, he knew it, he had seen it in his father's eyes.  Either answer the question, or lose his family's faith.  

What did he remember of Harry?  The boy had always been small, too small for his age.  He had eerie, bright green eyes that seemed to be capable of taking in every detail.  Harry was an excellent Quidditch player, he was sure that the boy could have joined a professional Quidditch team with no problems.  He had potential to do very well at school, except he did not have the aspiration to do so.  His best friends were Hermione Granger and his brother Ron.  Hermione was a highly intelligent girl who was easily one of the smartest witches who had gone through Hogwarts.  

That was all very well, but that was not what he was looking for, and he knew it.

He sighed.  What did he remember of Harry? What did he know of the boy's character?  Harry had been quite shy and did not like attention.  Alright he knew that, actually anyone with half a brain who had ever talked to the boy would realize he did not care for his fame.  Harry was mystified by magic and really did not use it all that much.  He had seen his brothers use more magic in a minute, than he had seen Harry use in a week . . .

So if the boy truly had cast those spells would he not have needed to practice them, or at least practice magic more?

Percy stored that away for further reference to later, after he had analyzed the rest of the information.

What else?  Harry always had a knack for finding trouble.  No, that was not right.  Trouble always seemed to find him.  Sirius Black certainly had not been trouble caused by Harry, nor had the Chamber of Secrets been Harry's fault.  And from what he had heard, Harry had never put his name in the Goblet of Fire for the Tri-wizard tournament.  He was not ready to decide the truth of that statement yet.  No, he would decide that after he had decided whether Harry was innocent or not.  Harry always seemed to be involved in others business, something that he should not know of, such as he had been with the sorcerer's stone.  

The boy had courage and a heart of gold.  Percy had heard how, during the Second Task in the Tournament last year, Harry had waited till everyone had been rescued from the merpeople's grasp before taking Ron and another hostage to the surface.  The boy had risked his life. He had heard that if Harry had waited any longer, he would have drowned.  Would someone like that kill his relatives?  

Harry had never talked about his relatives.  Well he had said that they were not the nicest people, and they had locked him in his room before his second year.  His relatives could have pushed him to far.  That could explain the explosion.  But it still did not explain the Dark Mark that had decorated the sky above the house. Could his relatives have pushed him to become a follower of a dead man?

Percy knew that answer to that.  No.  He could not believe that Harry had truly turned.  That Harry had become a Death Eater.  Nor could he believe that Harry had lost his mind.  No.  He did not believe that either.  In his heart, he knew that Harry Potter could no . . .

A knock at his door interrupted his thoughts.  

"Mr. Weasley, may I come in?"  Minister Fudge asked politely.

"Of course sir," Percy said quickly standing up.  "Please have a seat."

"Thank you."  The Minister said slipping into the chair his father had occupied only half an hour ago.  The man looked exhausted, as if he had not slept for several nights.  Percy felt sympathetic to the man.  To have to deal with all those people against his policies.  It would be very difficult.

Percy waited till the Minister was comfortable before taking a seat in his high backed chair.  He did not say a word, waiting for the Minister to speak first.

"Mr. Weasley, as I am sure you are aware of Harry Potter has been sent to Azkaban.  Before I continue this conversation I must ask you a question.  Answer truthfully, you will not be incriminated with any answer, I just want your opinion on the matter.  Do you think Harry Potter is guilty of the crimes he was imprisoned for?"

Percy stared at the man, his mouth hung open in surprise.  Out of all the questions he would ever think the man would ask, he had never suspected something like this.  Never, not in a million years.  But how could he answer the man's question?  He already knew the answer, but if he told Minister Fudge that then what happen to his job? His career?  His life?  Was he willing to sacrifice it yet?  No.  

Besides he did not truly have enough time to decide his answer, did he?  He had not looked at the evidence that would incriminate Harry.  He had not seen both sides of the picture.  No he needed to think more before truthfully answering.  

For now, he would answer what he always had, what he had told his father again and again over the past few days.

"Minister, I really do not have enough evidence to prove whether Harry truly is guilty or not.  However with the evidence I have, I believe that Harry Potter is guilty."  

As the words were spoken, Minister Fudge started to smile slightly.  "So you believe that I have done the right thing?"  Fudge asked almost cautiously.

"Yes."  Percy answered immediately, almost mechanically.  Something inside him refused to go against the Minister, some instinct that had been inbred in him since he was small. 

"Good."  The man said.  "I am glad that one person at least you agree with me."  He smiled at Percy, relief seemed to be written on his face.  "I have had so many letters that I was starting to doubt my decision.  However, I value your opinion very highly Mr. Weasley, you have helped me to decide." 

Percy felt his world start to fall around him. He managed to keep his face neutral.  He hoped, pleaded to any god that would listen, that he had not truly helped this man make his decision, that he had just sentence Harry to Azkaban for life with no chance of escape.

Minister Fudge was just testing him.  Yes, that was what had happened.  The man was testing his loyalty, he had not been truly asking his opinion, but had been asking the same thing his father had.  Who he was truly following.  What he believed.

"I would like to ask you a favor Mr. Weasley.  Do not answer me now, you can give me your answer tomorrow.  Would you be so kind as to help me answer those letters?  I believe that you have a skill with words that would help calm some people down.  I would appreciate greatly if you would help. Please come to my office tomorrow with your answer."

"Yes, sir."  Percy answered quickly.  He knew he was running out of time to decide whom he would follow . . .

"Since I value your work greatly, Mr. Weasley, there is another matter that I would like to discuss with you.  Your father has been talking with other employees about matters that do not concern him.  Normally I would not care, however he is telling those employees lies about several others and myself.  He has created a void between several employees and fights have ensued.  I have already spoken with him, however he refuses to listen to me.  He might listen to his son better.  I would suggest that you warn your father to stop talking about Harry Potter and his case, or he will lose his job."  The Minister stared at him for a few seconds, letting the information settle in.  "I expect to see you in my office tomorrow Mr. Weasley.  Have a good day."

"Sir."  Percy said standing up as the Minister did.  He watched as the man left his office.  As soon as the lime coloured pants could no longer be seen, Percy collapsed heavily in his chair.  He had had no idea things were so bad.  No wonder why his father was asking his help.

Minister Fudge had convinced everyone that Harry Potter was guilty.  And now he had told Percy to keep his father quiet about the whole affair.  He was not allowing Arthur to speak out about what he believed in.  The Minister was taking away their rights, and he was lying to the people.  But it was to stop fights, wasn't it?  That was justified. Percy began to have doubts.  For once in his life, he doubted the capability of the Ministry.  For once in his life, Percy knew that he could not follow the Minister anymore, that their beliefs clashed.  

He knew what he had to do. 

Percy did not even give a second glance to the pile of papers that lay on his desk as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

***************

Alexander looked at his watch.  8:00 pm.  Two more hours.  He would have to wait.  The guards changed in three hours time, so in two hours, the current guards on duty would be exhausted from the long day.  Then he would be able to get past them no problem.  He only hoped that Harry could survive two more hours.  The healing potion that he had given the boy should have held over until late this afternoon.  He just hoped it would be enough.  He was about to check everything for the hundredth time when an owl came flying through his window.  Alexander grabbed the bird and untied a torn piece of parchment.

_Alexander,_

_       Quick, go to Azkaban, the fortress is under attack._

It was unsigned.  But that did not matter.  Alexander knew that it was true.  He had been waiting for something like this to happen.  

Quickly, he stood up and ran out the door, leaving everything he had prepared behind.  He would not need it now.  

Only one thought floated through his mind as he pushed the door open.  He had to save Harry.  And without calling for backup, he apparated to the docks of Azkaban.  

He gasped in horror at what he saw . . .

***************

End chapter six.

* ceann means head in Gaelic.  I do not know if I am using it in the proper context, but what I meant to say is that the Malfoy's were celebrating the return of Lord Voldemort, their leader.  It's just a sick joke Malfoy put on the note.  He did not expect it to be found.

A/N:  Alright I know I am cruel for leaving a cliff hanger, but I just couldn't help it, this was the perfect place to leave one.  However, since I am not that mean, I will make a bargain.  If I receive forty reviews then I will post the next chapter as soon as I see that I have forty – since the next chapter is completed.  However if I do not receive forty reviews then everyone will have to wait until Friday to see what happens next.  So it is up to everyone as to when I post next. 

A/N:  Was this chapter OK?  I tried to stop it from being so choppy like the last chapter.  I hope it worked.

A/N:  Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great, really you are. 

usa32: Thank you.  I'm glad that you liked the last two chapters.  I hope that this one is OK.  Hermione and Ron will come back with a longer part in chapter eight.  

Mrs. Moony: Thank you so much for your review.  I am not telling you whether or not Voldemort is Sirius' father, although I am sure that if you read between the lines that you will figure it out.  And whether Dumbledore knows about Harry's parentage will be found out soon, probably in chapter nine. Thank you again for your review.

Butterfly Queen:  Thank you for reviewing again, I'm sorry I haven't reviewed yours, I have not had time to read it yet, the teachers were giving me tests all last week.  I'm glad that you think the chapter is not that bad.  Is it still snowing over there?  I wish it would snow here.  My sister says hi.

Silent Angel: I'm glad that you like my story so far.  Well the next chapter is where the Death Eaters finally attack Azkaban.  That chapter will decide if Harry leaves Azkaban or not.  I hope that this chapter was alright.  Thank you so much for reviewing all those chapters, I am glad that you did.  

Death Eater:  Thank you for reviewing.  I am glad that you did like the last chapter and did not think it was that bad.  I hope that this chapter is alright, I am using your suggestion about Percy here.  Do you think I should keep writing his point of view every so often, and give him a bigger role in the plot?  I don't know if I will or not. Thank you for reviewing.  

snowwy54: Thank you so much for your review (and I did hit one hundred !Yeah! J )  I hope that you liked this chapter, especially the part with Sirius.  After the next part he will have a lot more parts in the story. 

mnemosyne: The last chapter was a cliffy?  It was not meant to be.  This chapter was meant to be one though.  I hope you enjoyed the chapter.  You will find out what happens to Harry in the next chapter.  Thank you so much for reviewing.

Nicky:  Thank you so much for reviewing.  

GiggleGurl15: Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that you liked this chapter.

vmr:  Thank you for reviewing. J

Lady Foxfire:  You'll see who rescues Harry first.  The Death Eaters are coming, but Alexander is on his way to rescue Harry and so is Snape, but poor Harry is very weak, so he could die . . . No, I don't think I could kill Harry off, he's one of the main characters and without him I would not be able to write the story.  Also I am not _that_ mean.  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. 

darkphoenix: Thank you so much for reviewing.  I am so happy that you like my story.  How was Sirius in this chapter?  Was his character portrayed alright?  I hope he was.  Don't worry, Harry and Sirius will meet again in the future.

phoenix353:  I am glad that you liked the twist. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Moonlight: Thank you so much.  Thank you for adding me to your favorites list.  Thank you it means a lot to me.  Don't worry, Harry will survive I don't think I could be that mean and kill him off.

FairyTale:  So you agree that the last chapter was a little disjointed?  I hope that this chapter was not as disjointed, I tried not to jump around too much, I hope it's OK.  The revelation will probably (depending if I follow what I have planned) happen in chapter nine or ten (I think).  I haven't written it, but I have a pretty good idea what is going to happen.  It is a ways away, but the things that happen between now and then are going to force Sirius to confess.  I hope that this chapter was alright and that you enjoyed Sirius' part.

Lily Marie Potter:  Thank you so much for reviewing.

RozeBunny:  Thank you for reviewing.  I am glad that you like my story.  

Blizzard: Thank you so much for your review.  Don't worry by the end of the story Fudge should get the punishment he deserves.  Any good ideas on how to go about that?  I have some, but any suggestions would be very welcome.  

Janai: Thank you so much for reviewing.  I am glad that you like my story.  And thanks for the tip about spelling the Chudley Cannons I wasn't sure if it was spelt with one d or two.  

CokeFreak: Thank you so much for reviewing.

Sara Minks: Which fic is it where everyone is dying, I don't think I've read one like that before.  And I thought my story was dark.  Thank you so much for reviewing.  I hope that this chapter was alright.

A/N: Thank you again for reviewing, it is so encouraging.  

A/N:  Please review, any comments and suggestions are welcome.  Also does anyone have any ideas for a summary of this story?  I read through it and I realized how horrible it was.  If you have any ideas please do tell me.  Thank you.  And remember if I receive 40 reviews I will post the next chapter immediately thereafter, or as soon as I see it.


	8. Chapter VII: The Storm

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter VII: The Storm**

Only one thought floated through his mind as he pushed the door open.  He had to save Harry.  And without calling for backup, he apparated to the docks of Azkaban.  

He gasped in horror at what he saw . . .

Alexander Brown had somehow apparated right onto the island of Azkaban.  Right before him stood the great fortress, left unguarded by the anti-apparation spells that had been used for thousands of years to keep it safe.  He looked back over his shoulder, across the water that separated Azkaban from the mainland.  Alarms went on in his head.  He now knew, without a doubt, that the note was no hoax . . .it was true!  

Suddenly Alexander realized that he was standing in the open, where an enemy could see him.  He quickly berated himself and flew up against the wall.  It was hopeless to save Azkaban.  One man could not do that.  It would take too long to call back up.  But one small boy could be saved.  Alexander refused to allow Harry to suffer anymore.  He did not care what it cost, he was taking the boy out of this place, out of the Death Eaters' reach.

He scanned the barren, rocky land before him.  As far as he could see, there was no other living soul outside the fortress.  That was odd.  There should have been prison guards standing all around the fortress, prepared for an occupant to escape.  And Dementors, there should have been Dementors guarding the prison at this time at night.  The Ministry had become slack in their security.  That had to be the reason there were no guards standing around.  He could not be too late.  They could not have already attacked the fortress.  Could they?  No, if they had attacked the fortress, then the Death Eaters would have set up their own guards to keep an eye out for Aurors.  Alexander was sure he would have seen them.  But maybe he would have missed them in the dim light.  He hoped not.  Prayed that it was not true, just the idea of an over re-active imagination.  He would have to tell the Ministry later about this, warn them to increase their security in other buildings.

He heard a soft noise behind him.  Alexander turned around, ready to curse whatever creature it was that had made that sound, but he saw no one.  A cold, nameless fear descended upon him.  He should have spent the extra time to find more Aurors to help him.  One person could not survive against an army of Death Eaters, and maybe the Dementors as well . . .But he did not need to.  He needed to enter the prison, and take Harry away from here as quickly as possible.  

The nameless fear still remained. 

Alexander looked around once more.  He scolded himself, and pushed the nameless fear away.  He was becoming too much like Mad-eye Moody in his old age.  Starting to jump at shadows and soft noises created by an over reactive mind.  He pushed himself from the wall, prepared to run towards a side door of the prison, one that only several Aurors and Ministry officials knew about.  Just as he was about to take his first step, a hand grabbed his shoulder . . .

Alexander stiffened.  

He was too late!  They had already arrived! He turned around, but stopped suddenly when the hand on his shoulder tightened.  If it was a Death Eater who had caught him, then it was pointless to struggle; they all enjoyed watching people suffer.  He stood stock still in the Death Eater's grasp.  He had been wrong, the Death Eaters had posted guards, he had just not been able to see them in the darkness.

Alexander hoped the man would take him to his master, so if nothing else, he could find out who the true leader of the Death Eaters was.  Harry's situation was hopeless now, the boy was as good as dead in the Death Eaters' hands.  They would kill him without a second thought.  Unless . . .No, please don't let them make that connection.  They couldn't.  If they did . . .No!  They would not figure out the connection between Harry and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  He shivered slightly, pushing his fears away. He could not dwell on his fears now.

"What do you want?" Alexander whispered to the man.  He winced.  He sounded frightened, that was not good.  He steeled his resolve.  Even though he was captured he refused to beg mercy from them.  No matter what . . .

The man – or at least Alexander assumed it was a man from the strength in that hand – spun him around, so they were facing each other.  It was too dark for Alexander to distinguish any details, other than the man's figure, the blackness of his clothes seemed to keep the man in shadows.

"There is very little time."  The man hissed urgently.  "You must listen, they will be coming soon."  He seemed to be looking over Alexander's shoulder to the water.  "Do you understand?  There will be no time for questions or repetitions, so listen carefully."  The figure waited for a minute.  It was not until Alexander nodded in understanding that the man continued.  "Do you know which cell Harry Potter is kept in?" 

What?  Harry?  Why would the man want to know where Harry was?  Was this an elaborate plot to make him spill his secrets?  No.  It could not be.  They would already know where Harry was if they had taken over the prison, the guards had kept records of where every prisoner had stayed.  The man had said that they were coming.  So did that mean he had made it in time?  What was going on?  Wasn't this man a Death Eater?

"Yes."  He said slowly, prepared to refuse to tell the man where the exact location was.

"Good."  The masculine voice said.  "That will save some time.  You have only several minutes to enter and leave the prison before the Death Eaters come."  So they had not come yet.  Alexander almost sighed in relief.  That statement proved that the figure in front of him wasn't a Death eater.  Who was he then?  "If you value your life then you will do exactly as I say.  Go to Harry Potter's cell, take the boy out of there and leave the prison.  When you get to the boy, put this around his neck, it has several protective spells that will keep him safe for a while."  He felt something cold pressed into his hand.  He took it gingerly and strung it about his neck so as not to loose it while running through Azkaban.  "Harry will probably not be conscious enough to move around, if this is true then give him this potion, if will bring him around for a while, so that he can run on his own if you are attacked.  You will not be able to apparate off the island unfortunately, the old protective spells will not allow you to do so.  However here's a portkey that will activate as soon as you are out of all the protective wards, which reach ten meters into the channel."  Alexander felt something pressed into the same hand.  He looked down and could faintly make out the shape of a handkerchief.  He just nodded and pocketed the object.  The man continued.  "The portkey will take you somewhere safe, where you will be met by someone who can help you. By that time the potion will have worn off the boy and he will probably faint."

Alexander nodded in understanding.  The potion must be one of those that all Aurors were suppose to carry around so that they could function during an emergency even if they were on the verge of a collapse.  He wondered where this safe place was that the man was talking about.  This man definitely was not a Death Eater, he was trying to help free Harry, even offering Alexander tools to aid him in the rescue.  Who was this man and why had he appeared now?

 "The Dementors will give you no trouble, for Voldemort (Alexander shivered at that name) has a spy who made sure they were out of the way until the fighting is over."  Alexander nodded in gratitude at that statement, he had honesty not thought of how he would get past those creatures before.  At least now he did not have to face them, did not have to relive those horrible memories again . . .  

"Will you do everything that I have told you to do?  If you will not, then return the objects and be on your way before all the Death Eaters get here, you will never be able to fight them all off."  The man whispered dangerously.  This man was not one to be fooled around with.

"Yes, I will.  The fate of the world revolves around this rescue doesn't it?"  He had wondered that from the beginning.  Had wondered how much of the world the boy held on his shoulders.

"Yes Alexander it does, and if Harry is not saved, dire consequences could ensue.  The boy carries a great burden, he is the one who can save us, or destroy us."  And with that the man disappeared into the growing darkness.  

Alexander looked around trying to find the man, to thank him for his help.  But he was not there.  "Thank you."  He whispered softly into the night.

He wondered who that man was and how he had known his name.  It was strange; the man had come out of nowhere and given him help, even though it was unasked for.  He hoped that one day he could meet this man again, if just to thank him for his help.

Without wasting another precious second.  Alexander took off towards the door, his wand in his hand, believing that he was prepared to face whatever came next.

***************

He watched the man walk away.  It had been too easy.  The Auror had agreed all too readily.  He knew that the man was not a Death Eater, no he had never seen him near Voldemort.  So why had the man agreed immediately with the plan?  It could not be some elaborate plan to gain status, the man was already one of the most respected Aurors _still_ working for the Ministry.  Did the man discover the truth about Harry's parentage?  He seriously hoped not.  If an Auror knew that information . . . He did not dare think about it, too many terrible events could happen.  Maybe the man just understood the importance of removing Harry from Voldemort's reach. Yes that had to be the reason.  Alexander had always been smart and quick, figuring out mysteries quickly.  

The dark figure looked out towards the water.  He hoped that Alexander would hurry and quickly move the boy away from this place.  The hour that the Death Eaters were going to attack was fast approaching, the sudden appearance of the Auror on the island had shown that.  

He could see a tiny light coming from the mainland, he would bet everything he owned that Voldemort was standing there right now, removing all the protective spells that surrounded the island.  And he was not a betting man.  

As much as he wanted to stay to make sure that Harry was safely taken away from this place, he could not, if Voldemort found out that he, the famous Potions Master had helped Harry Potter to escape from Azkaban and the Death Eaters then . . . He shook his head away from those thoughts.  He slipped into the shelter of several large boulders that surrounded the island.  

Severus turned around and looked back at the looming fortress.  He shuddered.  He had been cast into one of the cells there once, long ago.  Albus had saved him though, from a life spent wasting away in Azkaban.  The man had vouched for him.  Despite the fact that it had only taken several days for the jury to agree that he was innocent, the horrors of Azkaban still haunted him.  He honestly wondered how Black had survived there for so long.  He highly respected the man for that, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

And now Harry had suffered in there for several days.  The boy had to survive.  He just had to.  Harry had a knack for survival that would pull him through.  Right? And Severus was sure that Black would hover over the boy like a mother hen.  The boy's godfather – no, father – was the best man he knew to help the boy through his troubles.  Black would know the horrors and would be able to help Harry deal with the nightmares and memories.  And he, Severus Snape, would be there to help the boy too, even if he was Black's son.

_Pop!_

A figure appeared in front of the fortress.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_

More followed him.

_Pop!_

No!  It could not be time yet, it just couldn't.  Alexander had not come out with Harry yet!  They were still inside!  Severus looked around.  There was no way he could run through the Death Eaters and help Harry out.  They would recognize him in an instant.  He was not supposed to be participating in this attack, instead he had been given leave to complete a certain potion for Voldemort.  He was expected to be at Hogwarts at the moment.

Maybe some would call it cowardice, others self-preservation, but for Severus Snape it was one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make.  He turned around towards the rocks, towards the water and started walking, his feet making no sounds as they touched the tiny pebbles.  He could not help Alexander and Harry now, he had done all he could.  He would only put them in more danger.

Now all he could do is wait.

Severus kept walking towards the water.  His eyes glued on the horizon as he forced his feet to move forward, away from the boy he had promised to protect.  

_Bang!!_

Severus Snape looked back towards the fortress at the sound of the noise.  His foot caught on the edge of a sharp rock.  The next thing he knew was that he was falling.  He could see the rock coming up towards him.

Agony erupted through his head.

Then all went black with the finality of a dungeon gate slamming shut.

***************

Wormtail watched as his master whispered the last counter-curse.  The Dark Lord had ordered that he be present to watch the destruction of Azkaban, one of the greatest fortresses in wizarding history.  He had not wanted to watch.  Actually he had not wanted to see more people die.  He was sickened by all the death.  He had been forced to watch as Voldemort had tortured people – muggles and mudbloods alike.  It had disgusted him to no end.  He was beginning to wonder why he had joined the Dark Lord in the first place.  

Power.  

That had been the reason.  He had wanted power.  It had not worked.  The Dark Lord had given him no more power than he had had before.  To tell the truth he had even less power than he had had with the Marauders.

And no friends.

He had lost everything that mattered to him when he had joined Voldemort.  Not that he, Peter Pettigrew, realized that when he first joined.  No, he had thought that he would gain the power that Sirius Black had, that James Potter had.  That had never happened.  After the betrayal of his best friend the other Death Eaters had shunned him as a traitor.  Some even believed that he had known that Harry Potter would destroy the Dark Lord.  Of course he had not, how could he have known.  But he was still marked as a traitor.  And the Death Eaters hated traitors, not that any of the realized that they had been turncoats when they renounced the Dark Lord.  And he had been branded one.  

None of the others seemed to realize that he had brought their master back, sacrificed his hand to bring Him back.  His master had hardly rewareded him for his sacrifice with a silver hand.  The Dark Lord just dragged him around and used him as if he were a slave.  

Had the sacrifice been worth it?  Peter was not sure.  It stopped Siri – no, Black – from revealing that he was a traitor.  His one-time friend would be too busy trying to help fight in the war against the Dark Lord that he would not have the time to compile a case against Peter.  But now he had to deal with the killings, the blood, and the smell of fear.  He did not know how much longer he could stand it.  At first he had not found entertainment nor disgust in the activity of tormenting another being, now he was revolted by the idea.  And in a few moments he would have to watch as another dozen human beings were tormented till they were dead, or insane – well, more insane than they already were.

He grimaced.  

The Dark Lord had promised him a prize out of this massacre though.  His master had promised him a reward for his loyal service.  Wormtail was not sure whether he wanted this 'prize' or not.  It could be another human to torment, or it could be something else.  He hoped that it was something else.  He did not want to torment another human being, he would not even subject Sir – no, Black – to the kind of torment that the Dark Lord enjoyed.

"Come Wormtail we shall watch my army."  His master hissed from beside him.  Wormtail shuddered at that voice.  He feared it, and yet for some reason he felt drawn to the man, that had been the second reason why he had joined the Dark Lord.

Peter bowed his head and followed his master obediently.  They both apparated to the island, Malfoy had killed the ferryman earlier so there was no other way to cross the channel unless one knew the currents.

It was dark and hard to make out any details, but despite that Wormtail did not like the island one bit from the moment he stepped on it.  Fear, pain and death seemed to radiate from the fortress like a beacon.  He shuddered again.  Rats usually thrived in places like these, but of late, Wormtail had started to feel the desolation in places like this.  It had happened around the same time he had started to question the reason he had joined the Dark Lord in the first place.

Ever since he had heard of the Dark Lord's plans for Harry Potter.

"Master."  Wormtail could hear the shuffle of robes as the man bowed low to their master.  "I present you with Azkaban."

"Now?  Have the guards given up so easily?"  The Dark Lord hissed, almost sounding surprised. 

"No, my Lord, however they are only few and we are almost fifty strong."

Suddenly a light flew right by Wormtail's head.  He could feel the heat of it brush against his face and the smell of burnt hair wafted to his nose.  

"It seems Malfoy that you have misjudged the enemy."  The Dark Lord stated coldly as another curse came towards them, almost hitting Malfoy.  "I would suggest that you go help your troops fight, they seem to be having some problems."  Wormtail watched as the dark figure of his master turned towards him.  "Wormtail, you will go with Malfoy and protect him.  Now go, the both of you, I don't want to see either of you until this business has been completed."

"Yes master."  Both men bowed respectfully.  

Wormtail started to shake as he followed the other figure towards the fighting.  In the back of his mind he wondered if he would go to the Underworld when he died, he probably would.  No one granted mercy to a traitor.=, and he decided as he followed Malfoy that he would never be a traitor again, he would not betray his master, the man to whom he owed his life.

***************

His footsteps echoed off the stone as he made his way quickly through the maze of Azkaban.  No torches lit his way down the halls, only a small muggle 'flashlight' lit his way. He was glad that it was required for an Auror to carry the 'flashlight' around, or he would never have been able to use the secret entrance on the side of the building.  It was not possible to use magic without alerting the guards, or at least it had not been possible before.  He did not want to try now, he could not waste his time explaining the reason he was here.  

A dim light appeared ahead of him.  Alexander relaxed a little, he was getting closer to Harry.  How much time had passed?  Was he too late?  Had the Death Eaters already attacked?  The strange man had said that he had only a short time to take Harry out of here.  It must have only been minutes since he had pushed the ancient door open.  But several precious minutes had been wasted trying to open the side door.

Alexander felt panic rise in his chest.  He had never faced a whole army of Death Eaters before, if they had arrived . . .Could he fight his way through them to the water?  Could he protect Harry?  He squashed the thoughts down.  These thoughts would only lead to failure.

He had to find Harry first before he left the island.  There was no way that he was leaving this island without the boy, he owed Harry that much.  Alexander had been the one to put him here and he would take the boy out no matter what it cost.

The dull light from a torch washed over him as he passed it.  Alexander put away the flashlight in his robes, there was no point in using it anymore the torches created enough light to see by, and they would light the rest of the way to Harry's cell.  He was about to take a step further into the light when he heard footsteps coming from the other direction.

Alexander quietly stepped back into the darkness, they would not be able to discern his figure out of the blackness.  His heart raced against his chest as he watched a figure appear at the end of the hall.  There was no time for this.  He did not have time to waste waiting for the guard to make his rounds.  

His breath echoed loudly in his ears, he was sure that every creature a mile away could hear him.  He could not approach the guard, that would take more of the precious time he was given.  No, he needed to wait.  

He held still as the man came closer towards him.  Please don't let the guard see through the darkness . . .

The guard stopped before the darkness and stared into it.  Straight at Alexander!  The Auror held still, holding his breath as he waited.  Both men stood completely motionless.  

Waiting.

Staring.

The seconds dragged on.  To Alexander it seemed they stood there for an eternity.

Then in a smooth, practiced motion, the guard spun on his heel and headed back towards the main office.  The man's boots smacking smartly on the stone floor.  Slowly the even sound of footsteps faded.

Alexander let out a sight of relief.  He was safe.  For now.  But he had lost almost five minutes waiting for that guard to disappear.  He did not know if he could afford that much time.  He hoped that he did.

Alexander quickly dashed down the hall.  He recognized it from years ago.  He had not been in this part of Azkaban for many years.  He remembered it though.  And he knew the way to Harry's cell from here.  Good.  That would save time.  As long as he did not run into any more guards he should have enough time.  He was sure of that.  The Death Eaters could not attack so quickly.  Besides, he had not heard any noises coming from outside.

The flickering torchlight made it hard to see the stairs as he descended down them.  He almost tripped on the bottom stair, but he managed to right himself, hurrying quickly towards the high security cells. 

He had forgotten that the high security cells were watched at all times . . .

Just as he turned the last corner to the high security cells he ran straight into a hard surface.  Alexander fell to the floor in a heap, stunned.  He looked up towards the wall he had hit.  There had never been a wall there before.  Suddenly the 'wall' moved.  Alexander blinked.  His vision snapped into focus.  Instead of a 'wall', he saw the figure of a man.  Oh no!  This could not be happening.  It just couldn't. time was running out and fast.

Throwing caution to the wind Alexander pulled out his wand.  Before the man could even react, with speed and agility born of years of practice, Alexander waved the wand at the man.  "_Stupefy!_"  He called out softly.

The man collapsed on the floor with a sudden _bang_.  Alexander could hear the shuffle of another set of boots come towards him.  He looked up.  There stood another man, twice as large as the last one, who still lay crumpled in a heap of cloth on the ground.  The man had his wand trained on Alexander.

"Put your wand down now.  I won't hurt you, just put your wand down.  If you put it down now I'll not tell a soul what I saw you do."  The man told Alexander gently, as if he was talking to a child.

Put his wand down.  Now why would he do something like that?  Alexander looked up into the man's face.  The man looked worried, frightened and . . .Surprised?  The man was surprised to see him.  Why?  He had never seen the man in his life.  Alexander did not waste time contemplating on this fact, he could do it later while he was in Glasgow with his family.

Alexander started to put his wand down.  Just as it was about to touch the ground, when the guard was starting to relax, Alexander brought it up again.  "_Stupefy!"  _He called out a second time.  The guard dropped like a log to the floor.  Alexander smiled.  He had learned that trick from Sirius Black when they had first begun their training.  

He pulled the keys out of the larger guard's pocket.  At least some good had come of relieving these guards of their duty.  He still did not like wasting the time it took to bring them down though.  Those precious seconds could be used to take Harry out of Azkaban instead of getting to the boy.

He quickly unlocked the door and dashed across the small room to the boy's side. 

Harry did not look any better than he had the day before.  But he did not look any worse.  Alexander took that as a good sign.  The potion he had given the boy had helped, if only a little.  

The Auror pulled the vial the stranger had given him from his robes.

"Harry, you're going to have to drink this alright.  I'll hold you, I just want you to swallow."  He whispered softly to the boy.  He was sure that Harry could hear him, for when he gently lifted the boy up and poured the potion down his throat, the boy tried to swallow.  It was painful to watch as the boy slowly swallowed the small mouthfuls.  

How could anyone do this to a boy? 

Alexander put the vial back in his pocket as he gently laid the boy down again.  He was not sure how long it would take for Harry to wake up, or even if he would.  The boy was already close to death and had probably been running on reserves for the last week.  That was not good.  He hoped that the potion would do the boy no harm, or at least not irreversible damage.

He rocked back on his heels and waited for the boy to gain consciousness.  Alexander started to count slowly.  He would give the boy a minute.  If the potion did not work by then, chances were that it was not strong enough to help.  And he needed to remove Harry from this _place_ as quickly as possible.  

The seconds passed by slowly.  A hint of colour appeared in the boy's ghostly pale cheeks.  His eyes fluttered.  But he did not wake up.

"Come on Harry, wake up.  Come on, please wake up."  Alexander whispered softly to the boy as he kept count in the back of his mind.  

His pleading did nothing.  Harry remained unconscious.

A minute passed by.  The boy still did not stir.  Alexander looked around.  He knew that he could not wait another minute.  He quickly untied his cloak from around his neck and careful wrapped it around the boy.  That would warm the child up a bit, and help him regain consciousness.  Then carefully, so as to aggravate as few injuries as possible, Alexander lifted the boy up.  

Harry seemed to weigh nothing.  Even less than he had on the ship only four days ago.  That worried Alexander.  No one that young should weigh this much.  No one.  The boy would definitely need immediate medical attention if he got out of here.  No, _when_ he got out of here.

They would make it out of there.  Alexander refused to believe otherwise.

He quickly retraced his steps back towards the hidden door, it would be easier to leave that way.  If the Death Eaters had arrived then they could still be able to leave unnoticed.  

There were no guards around as Alexander sped through the halls.  He almost sighed in relief.  At the same time though, he felt his fear begin to rise.  The only reason guards would leave their posts is if something outside was more threatening than what the fortress held inside.

As soon as he passed the last torch he lit his wand.  He did not think he could reach the flashlight from where it was kept in his cloak pocket, not without hurting the boy.  Quickly he dashed down the dark hallway.  It must have only taken him a minute to exit out the door, but to Alexander it felt like an eternity.

He charged out the door, not bothering to close it behind him.  It would not matter anyway.  The fortress was lost, the door would not longer be needed for anything.

The chilly night air surrounded them both, wrapping them in her cold embrace.  As did the sounds of battle from the front of the fortress.  Alexander's heart froze.  It had taken him too long.  The Death Eaters were already here.  He quickly unlit his wand so that the two of them would not be such a target.  

He looked down towards Harry.  And barely, just barely, he could make out brilliant green eyes.  Harry was awake.  Alexander wondered if the boy had the strength to walk yet.  He was sure that they would move faster if he carried the teen, but if the Death Eaters found them, he hoped that Harry was able to walk on his own, allowing Alexander to guard his back while he escaped.

"Do you think you can walk?"  He asked the boy softly, keeping his eyes towards the front of the fortress.

"Yes."  A weak whisper answered him.  He put the boy down softly on the ground helping him to stand up.  At first the boy wobbled a bit, but then he was able to stand without Alexander's help.

The Auror stared at the boy in amazement.  Never had he seen anyone do that before.  He had never seen someone at the verge of death be able to walk after taking a potion.  The boy was stronger than anyone would have guessed.

Before anything else happened, Alexander pulled the handkerchief portkey out of his pocket and put it into the boy's hand. 

"Keep a hold on this, it's our ticket out of here."  He whispered.  "No matter what do not let go of it.  Should anything happen, I want you to run for the water, do you understand?"

"Yes."  The hoarse voice whispered again.

"Good."

Alexander put his arm around the boy and started to help him towards the water.  

Then he heard a noise.  No voices.  He heard voices.

"Wormtail, do you see someone there?"  He heard one voice say.  He knew that voice from somewhere, he just could not place where.  It did not matter now though, they had been spotted.  He looked at Harry.  They had not yet seen the boy.  Alexander studied the small figure beside him, he hoped that the portkey would take the boy somewhere safe. 

"Harry, go now, towards the water."  He hissed at the boy gently pushing the boy forward, away from the voices.

He stood up straight, his wand clasped tightly in his hand, prepared to fight the Death Eaters. It seemed as if only two stood in front of him, the one who had spoken and his companion.  That was good, he knew he could handle two Death Eaters at once.

He muttered a curse, sending a spark towards the shadowy figures.  For an instant, just before he heard a man scream, he saw what lay ahead of him . . .

Alexander felt fear envelope him.

He was not up against two Death Eaters, before him stood ten shadowy figures draped in black garments.  He could hold off three, but he could not fight ten of them, especially when they were prepared.

He could not defeat them, but he could hold them off until Harry was safely gone from the island.

Even as he sent more curses flying towards the Death Eaters he wondered if he would see his wife and son again . . .

***************

Harry ran.  

Just like he had been told to he ran.  And kept running towards the rocks and water. He did not know where he had found the strength to move, but he did. It did not hurt to move.  Actually he did not hurt at all.

He felt something catch his foot and he fell forward onto his hands and knees. 

Harry pushed himself up again and kept running. He had to make it towards the water.  That was what the stranger had told him to do, it was the only thing he knew to do.  He had not needed the man's prompting to head towards the coast, all his senses told him to get away from the island.  Away from this terrible place.  And the coast was the only way in which he could leave.

He pushed himself harder, forcing his legs to move faster.

Suddenly cold splashes of water flew all around him, he kept moving forward into the water.  He could not stay on the island any longer.  He needed to get away.

He kept a tight hold of the handkerchief, just as the stranger had suggested.  He wondered who that man was.  Harry felt a cold pit grow in his stomach.  He should not have left that man to fight alone.  He should have stayed and helped.  He did not know how he could help, but he would have.  

He had placed his burden on another.

Harry turned around prepared to go back and fight, to save the strange man.  He did not want to, his mind screamed for him to leave, to get away from this place.  But he refused to obey his body.  He refused to be a burden on anyone and now he had to correct a mistake.  Suddenly he fell back into the water, the current was dragging him down.  He couldn't breathe.  He didn't have the strength to fight the water.  He was going to die.  He, the boy who had caused Voldemort's downfall, was going to drown . . . 

A familiar pull around his naval jerked him forward

Harry collapsed on the solid ground.  There was no more water around him.  He was free.

_"Kill the spare."_

Harry jumped up.  He had to get away, this could be another trap . . .  Someone might die again because of him.

Harry pushed himself up and ran blindly through the trees, not bothering to stop for a minute.  He did not care where he was, he just had to get away from there.  Away from Voldemort.

He could feel the weariness start to settle on him again.  The agony started to come back.  Every movement caused fire to run through his veins.

The next thing he knew, the ground was flying up to meet him. Even as the ground came closer, Harry hoped that this was finally the end.

All went dark . . .

***************

A small note rested on the headmaster's desk at Hogwarts.  It lay on top of a small pile of books, stacked neatly on the side of the desk.  Written upon the small piece of parchment was information about the destination of a certain portkey that was just currently being used.  It told of where one Harry Potter could have been found if he had not run away from the protected glen.

It remained undisturbed, waiting for the headmaster to read it, until an owl from the Ministry flew into the office, bearing an unimportant notice.  The wind from the owl's wing was enough to dislodge the parchment from its location on top of the desk to a new location in a crack between the desk and the wall, where it surly would not be found.

And so the parchment lay hidden, between the desk and the wall, unread by its intended recipient.

It was not on the desk to be discovered when its recipient came in, instead in its place was the unimportant notice from the Ministry . . .

***************

End chapter seven

A/N:  I know it's a cliffhanger, but this was also the perfect place to put a cliffhanger.    

A/N:  I would recommend to anyone who has not read Butterfly Queen's Harry Potter 5th Year Journals, it's really good and she has not had that many reviews.

A/N:  Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed.  

Death Eater: I hope the wait for this chapter wasn't that bad, it was only a week.  Thank you so much for reviewing.  What do you think?  Was this a good chapter, did you like how I set it up?  I hope that you did.  

Charlie Girl: I know that the cliffhanger at the last chapter was cruel, but it was a good place to stop, and I wanted to see the readers reactions to it.  Thank you so much for reviewing.

snowwy54: Thank you so much for reviewing.  I hope that you did not spend too long on the edge of your seat waiting for this chapter.  What did you think, did you like this one?

darkphoenix: Thank you for reviewing.  I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, and you still think I'm doing OK portraying Sirius.  Now I have to find a way to portray him after this event . . .I hope that this chapter is alright.  What do you think?

Blizzard: Yes Albus will be back after this event, he will probably be in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that one, depending on how everything works out.  So do you think this chapter was OK?  I hope that it is.

Mrs. Moony:  Thank you so much for reviewing. J 

Melinda: Thank you for reviewing, I hope that you liked what happened.

Butterfly Queen:  Keep up working on your story.  And there is really no need to thank me for my reviews, I should be the one thanking you, especially since it seems you have a bunch of homework – which for some odd reason I don't have so much of this year – and you don't have a lot of time to read my story, which would take a while to read.  So thank you so much.  How was this chapter?  Was it alright?  It sounded a bit rushed to me.  

Peacockgirl: Thank you so much.  I'm glad that you like all the points of views, I like being able to write the different views, even though eventually I will centralize on one or two characters (Harry and Sirius) .  I hope that you liked this chapter.

Sara Minks: Thank you for your suggestions, they were helpful when I was reading over this chapter, I hope that there were not that many mistakes in this one.  What did you think of the storm, was it alright?  

Aimee: I like your name.  How long did it take you to read the entire story so far in one sitting?  I think it's about 40 pages ten-point font, that must have taken a while.  And I know that it is a little choppy, and I will do everything I can to keep it from being choppy,  but one can only do one's best.  Thank you so much for reviewing.

Kala: Thank you!  I'm so glad that you liked my story that much, it really means a lot.  And thank you so much for telling me that you think it is progressing well, I was beginning to think that it was moving too slowly, but I'm glad that you think it's moving at a good pace.  The idea of Sirius being Harry's dad was supposed to be the first idea to draw readers into the story, or at least that it how I intended it.  Thank you again for reviewing.  I hope that this chapter is alright.  J

kateydidnt: Thank you so much for reviewing. J

Moonlight: I hope that you liked what happened. Thank you for reviewing.

RedFeather: About Alexander Brown being related to Lavender Brown, I had not noticed that their last names were the same until you pointed it out.  They were not supposed to have any relation, but now that you point it out, I think that yes Alexander Brown is related to Lavender Brown, her uncle.  Thanks for pointing that out.  It will help me later on in the story with Alexander's part.  I read your story Finding the Truth and I think that it is really good.  I hope that you continue it soon, I can't wait to find out what happens next.

GiggleGurl15: I hope that you liked this chapter.

( ):  Thank you so much for reviewing. J

karen: I'm glad that you like my story.  I hope that you liked this chapter.  

Ashes: Thank you so much!  I hope that this chapter was alright. J

Nagini:  Thank you for your review.

ebony-moon2002:  Of course you can't kill me or else I wouldn't be able to finish the story, and it would leave you right at a cliff hanger.  I'm glad that you like my story so far.  And thank you so much for adding me to your favorites list!  J

FairyTale: You'll like the ninth chapter (if everything goes as planned), or at least I hope that you will, it hasn't been written yet, but I know exactly what's going to happen in that chapter.  And yes Snape believes that Sirius is Harry's father, he is not positive.    Fanfic won't allow anyone to review a chapter several times over?  I did not know that.  Well I guess it makes sense.  I hope that you liked this chapter.  Sorry I haven't reviewed your new story yet, I have not really had the time to read it.

Lady Python: Thank you so much for reviewing.  I hope that this cliffhanger was not too much.

Lady Foxfire: Yes if Voldie saw Harry he would realize that Harry is his grandson, that would be very interesting . . .And then if he trained him to be the next leader of the world . . . Yes that would be very interesting.  Well, you'll have to see what happens, if Voldie comes rescues Harry, or if he finds his way to a 'good' wizard.

summersun: Thank you so much!  I hope that you liked this chapter.

( ) : Thank you so much for reviewing.

august wynd: I like your name.  I'm glad that you like my story so far.  Yes I would have to agree with you on Percy, even though he is starting to realize what is going on.  And Fudge . . .Well what can I say, the man really does need to stop being so arrogant.   Thank you so much for reviewing.  I hope that you liked this chapter.

shadowarwen: Thank you sooo much! J I'm glad that you liked it so far.  I hope that this chapter is alright.

Bridie: Thank you so much for reviewing.  The thing that Harry touched was the note from Malfoy that Sirius found in the last chapter.  I hope that this chapter is alright.

Slyffindor Protegy: Thank you for reviewing.  I hope that you liked this chapter.

A/N:  Once again thank you so much to all who reviewed.  I have not yet written the next chapter, however the faster you review the quicker I write.  So please review with comments, suggestions, theories on what's going to happen next, critiques or anything like that.  And does anyone have a suggestion for a better summary of this story?  Please do tell me if you do, you can e-mail me at bccreeks@hotmail.com or leave it in a review, thanks.  Thank you sooo much to all who reviewed. 


	9. Chapter VIII: Of Good Friends and Plans

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter VIII: Of Good Friends and Plans**

Despite the Ministry's attempt to hide the news of Azkaban away from the public, the truth did not wish to be hidden, and was immediately revealed to the wizarding community . . .

**Azkaban Attacked?!**

_By Bowen Brebner_

_Last night the prison of Azkaban, one of the most highly protected buildings in the wizarding world was attacked.  According to the Ministry, renegade Death Eaters stormed the walls of the prison late last night.  The prison guards, without the help of the Dementors futilely tried to defend the prison. Only one prison guard has been reported to have lived.  Currently it is rumored that he lies in St. Mugos for his injuries, which although serious, they are not life threatening.  _

_Twenty-five year old Watson Windset, barely able to escape with his life, ran directly to the Ministry and warned them of the attack.  _

_"We are certain the renegades will be dealt with in no time," Minister Fudge explained early this morning, "The Aurors have been put on alert and the rebels will be put down immediately."  _

_Aurors were sent to Azkaban early this morning to stop the renegades.  No word has been heard as to whether they have succeeded in their mission.  It is believed strongly, however, among the Ministry that the Aurors will have captured the Death Eaters by sunset tonight._

_The reason for this attack is unknown, Mr. Windset was unable to inform the Ministry of the Death Eaters intentions. It is rumored that Sirius Black led the attack to save his godson, Harry Potter, a Death Eater, from his lifetime sentence in prison.  Minister Fudge has not confirmed this information, however.  _

_Minister Fudge tells us all not to worry, that everything is under control.  The Death Eaters do not know the secrets of Azkaban like the Aurors do and Azkaban will be safe once again.  We can only hope that this is true._

So the news of Azkaban's capture spread like wildfire throughout the wizarding communities.  Many believed the truth of the Ministry's assurances, but some, who had read between the lines started to doubt the Ministry's capability.

The news was on every magical tongue.  It was talked about as much as the Potters' death and You-Know-Who's defeat.  But it was not talked about in happiness, as the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall had been, but in fearful whispers.  Everyone was watchful, putting extra protection spells around their houses, to protect their families from Sirius Black and his apprentice Harry Potter.  Very few believed that Harry Potter was not dangerous, and fewer still believed in Black's innocence.

And for the few who knew the truth, they knew true fear for the first time in fourteen years . . .

***************

Malfoy watched dispassionately as the last of the survivors died, unable to stand the torment any longer.  The man had lasted for no more than ten minutes under the Cruciatus curse.  

Weak.  

That is what he was.  Even Draco could stand the curse for a longer period of time than this man.  A man who was supposed to keep the prison safe.  No wonder it had fallen in only an hour, with weaklings like this man. This man was the last of the guards, other than the one they had let escape with a message for the Ministry. Though Lucius would have preferred sending the bodies of the dead to the Ministry first, instead of that coward.  However, the Dark Lord was once again right, it would frighten the population more if bodies from Azkaban started to appear after they knew that the prison had been attacked, it would send the population into chaos. 

None of the Death Eaters were concerned about the constant attacks, protective wards had been quickly built around the prison after they had defeated the guards.  The Aurors who had been continually attacking the prison were falling like flies in the traps that had been laid around the prison.  Most of them would turn up in a desert with no memories several weeks from now, the others would be rewards to the Death Eaters for their loyal services.  Malfoy grinned sadistically, he hoped that the Dark Lord would see fit to reward him for his participation in the raid.  An Auror would help him teach Draco the skills of a true Death Eater very nicely.  

After the protective wards had been placed, all the prisoners who had been former followers of the Dark Lord, and were still sane, had been dragged out of the prison to stand beside their one-time comrades.  

Then the spell had been performed.  That had been Malfoy's favorite part of the evening.  Watching as the loyalty of the Death Eaters was judged.  He, of course, had passed with flying colors.  But several amongst their rank had been revealed to be traitors.  The Dark Lord had thoroughly embarrassed those few, tormenting them with curses that few had ever heard of, taunting them with words.  They were still alive so they could watch as everything they had ever held important was shattered and destroyed.  Surprisingly Wormtail had also passed with flying colors.  The traitor had chosen his side.  But Lucius knew better, traitors were never to be trusted.  Anyone who could betray their best friends for a promised power, would betray anyone for anything. 

There were a few however, who had not been tested, including the famous Potions Master, Severus Snape, who had been known to be spies.  The Dark Lord had wanted to keep those traitors within his group, so he could watch and use them as messengers.  Although Malfoy knew that the Dark Lord wanted to keep Snape's services, the man was one of the best potion masters in the wizarding world.  Even he, who hated Snape almost as much as Black did, had to admit that.  

It would have been highly enjoyable watching the Potions Master be tormented though . . .

Especially after the discovery that Potter was gone.  The only sign of that brat was several small bowls in a high security cell deep in the fortress' bowels.  It would have been an understatement to say that the Dark Lord had been disappointed.  He had been furious.  Lucius had never seem him display that much emotion.  It was almost as if the man had lost something of the utmost importance.  Not to say that Potter wasn't important.  But the boy was not that important, especially if he was insane, he could do nothing to stop the Dark Lord.  Lucius wondered if there was something that the Dark Lord was not telling him, something sinister about Harry Potter that no one knew.  Something important  But what could it be?

"Master!  Master!"  Crabbe came running in, breaking through Lucius' thoughts.  "Look what I found."  The man said hardly bowing at the Dark Lord's feet.  Lucius could tell from the scowl on his master's face that the man was very displeased at the lack of respect.  Before he could further analyze his master's mood, and imagine Crabbe's possible torment, he saw the dark bundle held tightly in the man's arms.  "Master, I found Harry Potter."  He placed the bundle on the floor before the Dark Lord.

Lord Voldemort bent down near the bundle and whispered two words softly.  Nothing happened.  The boy was dead.  Gone forever from the torments of the world.  There was no one to save the wizarding world now, their hero was gone, killed by their own foolishness.  Lucius grinned sadistically, it was a pity he would not be able to see Albus' face when the news reached the old headmaster, that man had been too fond of the child.  

His grin disappeared when he realized that his master was not happy.  But why?  Lucius did not know.  And it frightened him.

"Out!  Everyone!  Leave now!"  Voldemort hissed softly at his followers.  Lucius turned to leave with the rest of the Death Eaters who were quickly filing out the door.  "Malfoy, you stay."  He hissed again.  Lucius turned and faced his master, not moving, even when he heard the door shut behind him.  He did not say a word, waiting for his master to say something first.  He knew his proper place, unlike many of his comrades.  

"Look at him Malfoy."  The Dark Lord hissed softly.  "Tell me what do you see."

Lucius did exactly as he was commanded.  He looked closer at the boy.  He looked thinner than he had when Lucius had seen him at the end of Draco's second year, but he had grown too.  The boy's skin was slightly tanned, probably from working outside.  His body was filthy, covered in the dark mud that surrounded Azkaban.  

"I see," he began, "the same boy I did two years ago, except a little older."

"Do you see any traces of a glamorie spell?"  The Dark Lord looked hard at Lucius.

Lucius looked at the boy again.  "No, master, I am afraid I do not."  Why?  Why did his master think there was a glamorie spell around the boy?  Lucius did not dare ask that question outright, it would only earn him his own torment.

The Dark Lord nodded in acceptance.  "Neither do I Lucius.  It is not a trick then, the boy is truly Potter's."  Lord Voldemort seemed to have gorgotten that Lucius was there, as he mumbled to himself.

"Master?"  Lucius asked unable to keep his mouth shut.  What did his master mean by saying that the boy was truly Potter's?  Of course Harry Potter was James Potter's son.  Why would his master thing any differently?

"One of my spies had a suspicion that Harry Potter was not Potter's son.  He found evidence later proving that Harry was James' son, however something did not add up.  If the boy had been under a glamorie spell, it would have ended with his death, or at least weakened enough for one of us to see it."  Lucius stared at his master as he spoke.  The Dark Lord had never talked to him like this.  Never taken the time to explain some small irrelevant piece of information to Malfoy. Not that this was small, quite the opposite.  What was going on?  And what did Harry's parentage have to do with anything?  "This does help explain his resilience to my curse, that and his mother's love.  Did you know that James Potter was Gryffindor's heir?"

"No master."  Lucius said carefully, he had always strongly suspected the fact.  Potter had been the perfect Gryffindor, daring and courageous.  And it explained how his son was able to escape from the Dark Lord so many times.

Lord Voldemort looked down one more time at the body in distain.  The look in his face when he looked up frightened Lucius.  It was the look of someone who was searching for something, and was determined to find what he was looking for no matter what it took.

"What do you say Lucius, that we send Albus a special little something?"  His master grinned wickedly.  Lucius returned the man's grin with his own.

***************

They stared at one another in shock.  NO!  This just could not be happening.  This could not be happening at all.  How could this be happening?!

But it was.  There was nothing they could do to stop it.

Hermione read through the article once again.  It just could not be possible.  But the article remained the same.  The Death Eaters and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had taken over Azkaban, with Harry inside. Hermione felt a jolt of pure terror hit her, not for her own safety, but for the safety of her friend.  Harry.  He was all alone with the Death Eaters.  Without his wand!  Or a way off Azkaban!

What would they do to him?  They couldn't kill him, they just could not kill him.  She refused to believe that Harry was dead at the moment.  There was no way her friend could be dead.  He had lived through so much already.  

She felt a tear run down her face, and wiped it angrily away.  Now was not the time to become emotional.  She would not believe that her friend was dead until she had proof of his death.  Until Dumbledore personally told her that he was dead.  

For now the only thing she knew to do was start looking through her books.  What good would that do now?  They could not challenge the law, like they had initially planned to do, or break into Azkaban, undoubtedly He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had changed the wards on the fortress.  There was nothing to research.  The only way to save Harry now was to go to Azkaban and break him out physically.  

They couldn't do that.

She was sure the red headed boy sitting silently beside her wanted to run to Azkaban as much as she did.  It would not work.  They would be dead within a minute of setting foot on the island.  Even with their somewhat reckless Gryffindor courage they be hard pressed to land on the island alive, much less leave it with Harry.

"Hermione."  Ron whispered beside her.  "Tell me that this is not real, that this is just a dream."

Once Hermione would have pinched the boy beside her to show him that it was not a dream, but now she had no enthusiasm for foolish games like that, for jokes and laughter.  She wanted this to be a dream too.  Tomorrow she wanted to wake up to find that it had all been a hoax on the wizarding world to fool He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers.  That Dumbledore had set it up so that Harry would no longer be hunted.

She knew that her wish was not true. 

"We're not dreaming Ron."  She answered him solemnly, she had to hold together for her other best friend.  She could not let Ron go running to Azkaban.  It would tear her apart to lose Ron too.

NO!  

Harry **_was not_ **dead.  

She had to believe that.

"What are we going to do Hermione?  How can we help him?"  Ron asked desperately his voice hoarse.  

"I don't know Ron, I just don't know."  Hermione wished she could have offered more comfort to her friend who looked devastated.  The truth was that she was not any better condition than Ron was.

What could they do?  They were only teenagers.  The two of them hardly knew enough defensive and offensive spells to effectively deflect most of the curses that the Death Eaters would throw at them, even with her extensive knowledge.

She looked up at her friend.

Both anger and despair raged in his eyes.  

"You don't know?"  His voice grew louder and more ragged.  "How can you not know?  Hermione this is Harry we are talking about here.  We can't just let our best friend be destroyed by the Death Eaters.  We have to go save him!" 

"We can't Ron!"  Hermione's voice started to rise too.  "We would just get ourselves killed!  We don't have the experience or skill to enter, let alone leave Azkaban!"

"If it was you in that prison, I bet Harry would run over there without a second thought to save you!"  Ron yelled at her.

How could Ron accuse her of not trying to help Harry?  How . . .

Hermione Granger smothered her anger quickly.  A skill she had learned when dealing with several kids at her old muggle school.  Now was not the time to lose her head.  It would do Harry no good to lose their heads now.  

"Ron!" She said quietly.  "We are not helping Harry by screaming at each other.  What we need to do is think of some way to help him out of there without getting caught ourselves.  This is not second year, and it is not against the Dursleys, this is against You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters.  We can't fight them, we don't have the skills or the knowledge to."  

Ron, whose mouth had been opened to yell something else, clamped his mouth shut immediately.

"For now, I would suggest that we owl Professor Dumbledore and ask him how we can help."  Yes that was a good idea.  The headmaster of Hogwarts always knew what to do.  He could tell them how they could help.  Or at least let them know the truth of the situation.

Ron looked at her for a second and nodded his assent.  He quickly raced up the stairs, his feet thumping loudly on the stairs.

None of the other Weasleys were currently in the kitchen.  Mrs. Weasley had left them alone after giving them the article, thinking that they needed some time alone to deal with the news.  Now the house was even quieter than it had been before.  Hermione had seen none of the Weasley children this morning, other than Ron.  Ginny had already been out of bed by the time she woke up this morning.  If she had not known better, she would have thought that all the other Weasleys had left the house, abandoning her and Ron to suffer their friend's demise together . . .

The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs announced Ron's return.  He collapsed in the chair beside her, throwing the parchment down on the newspaper, which lay spread out before them.  He shoved the quill in her hand murmuring something about her writing neater than he did.

Dipping the quill in the inkbottle that had been placed carelessly next to the parchment, Hermione began to compose the letter in her head.  Quickly she scratched down the words.

She read it quickly over before handing the note over to Ron for his approval.  Before she could say anything he grabbed the quill out of her hand.  The red-head quickly scribbled something on the parchment.  He looked at the note and seemed to nod in approval.  Hermione took the note from his hand and read the letter with Ron's small message at the end of the note.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_         We heard about Harry's imprisonment several days ago, and just today we heard about the attack on Azkaban.  Is there anything we can do to help Harry?  We are willing to do anything to help him,          anything at all.  Please let us help our friend.  If we cannot help you we will find another way to free our friend!_

_         Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley_

"Ron," Hermione began softly, "I don't think it's a good idea to threaten Professor Dumbledore like that."  She reached out to grab the quill out of his hand to cross off the last sentence.

"Of course it will help Hermione, this way he will see that there is no way to stop us from helping Harry, that if he doesn't have any ideas on how to free Harry, then we will find our own way."  Ron's lips curved slightly in a half smile, as he held the quill away from her reach.

"I think he already knows that Ron," Hermione muttered under her breath exasperated.  She made one last futile dive for the quill, which ended with her half sprawled across the table, before she gave up.  Hermione just shook her head in defeat.  Ron would never surrender the quill, not while he was in the state of worry he was in.  She knew that Professor Dumbledore would understand the message, even with Ron's threat.

"Fine Ron, I'll leave it, but if we get in trouble for threatening the headmaster, I will tell them that it was your idea and I had no part in it."  With that Hermione picked up the letter and walked over to the window where Hedwig sat patiently preening her feathers.  "Hedwig, girl, would you mind taking a letter to Professor Dumbledore for us?" She asked softly, uncertain if the owl knew what she was saying.  The owl seemed to nod slightly in reply and stood still as the bushy-haired girl tied the small piece of parchment around her leg.  As soon as Hermione had completed the knot, the owl took off gracefully into the sky, quickly disappearing among the clouds.

Hermione turned towards her friend who was sitting motionlessly staring at the newspaper.

"What are we going to do now Hermione?  I can't wait around for that old man to give us instructions.  Harry can't survive much longer, if he even is alive now.  Who knows what You-Know-Who is doing to him!?" Ron did not turn around as he spoke. 

Hermione slipped in the seat beside her redheaded friend, gliding her arm around his shoulders to comfort him. "I know Ron, I know.  But we must not give up, Harry is still alive.  I refuse to believe that he is dead." she told him softly looking down at the article. How could they help Harry?  They had no leverage to convince He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to let Harry go, nor could they run into Azkaban and defeat all those Death Eaters.  How?  Harry was trapped with his worst enemy, with no one to save him, and not even his wand to protect himself.  

Ron opened his mouth, as if he was about to say something when two identical, red-haired boys entered the kitchen.  

Hermione nearly gasped when she saw them.  The mischievous looks that always decorated their faces, and their stances, since she first met them, had all but disappeared.  Only a small glimmer of their former mischievous selves remained.  Never had she believed that the twins could fall this far.  Harry's imprisonment had hit them harder than she had ever dreamed it would.  It had hit the Weasley family more than she could ever guess.  They had adopted Harry as their own, and now he was in danger.  And they did not know how to help him.

Ron's mouth clicked shut audibly, when he saw the twins.  He only glared at them in anger as if they had disrupted some important thought.

"We have," one of the twins began.  Hermione was sure it was Fred.

"Found a way to help Harry out of Azkaban."  The other twin finished without the usual flare that would accompany an idea.

"How?!"  Ron jumped up towards his brothers, Hermione grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back into his seat before he could hurt himself.

"Calm down Ron," One of the twins muttered softly, as the other beckoned them up the stairs, away from the kitchen.  Hermione was the first to follow Fred up the stairs, with Ron quickly tailing behind her, and George bringing up the rear, the newspaper in hand.

The tall boy led them straight into Ron's room, which was still a disaster.  No one spoke as they found seats amongst the rubble – well it _did_ look as if a tornado had torn through the room.  Hermione managed to move enough junk from Ron's trunk so that she could sit down beside him.  The twins managed to find a seat on the bed.

"Alright, we'll have to talk softly so dad can't hears us, if he does, then we will all be locked in our rooms for life."  The twin, who Hermione was certain was George, whispered softly, only loud enough so that the rest of them could hear.  "Mum took Ginny out with her this morning, but she could be back any minute, we don't want her to know what we are saying in this room.  So we will have to be quick.  Anything said here will not leave.  Is that understood?"  Hermione nodded, it was strange seeing the twins so serious.  "Ron?"  The boy beside her gave a short nod in acknowledgement.

"What is this all about?"  Hermione asked being careful not to raise her voice too loudly.  "You said you found a way to save Harry?  How?"

"Yes we did.  We found a way to blackmail the Death Eaters."

"George, I think it's better if we tell the tale, than leave them with just the facts."

The other twin nodded.  "Last year during the third event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, George and I overheard someone talking.  Now we would not have moved closer to hear the men's words had it not been for the fact that one of them sounded an awful lot like Professor Moody.  We thought we could use what he said as a joke against him after the results from the exams came in.  So we moved in closer towards the voices.  We could make out two men standing in the shadows.  By his voice there was no doubt in our minds that it was Moody standing there. We do not know who the other man was, he did not sound familiar in any way." What had they overheard?  Had Crouch been telling the mysterious man the plans that he suspected He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was going to use?  Hermione shifted impatiently on top of the chest.

"We think that Professor Moody had the upper hand during that conversation."  George added softly.

"What were they saying?"  Ron demanded impatiently.  

"Professor Moody was saying something about their master and how he was going to be angry when he heard about the disloyalty.  He then started to list names off.  The names of people whom he called traitors, and one Peter Pettigrew was at the top of the list, with several names of people from the ministry including Rona Foley, you know the lady who is always hanging around Fudge's office?  Then he said how their master would punish all the Death Eaters who were disloyal.  By then we were enthralled in what they were saying, we thought it was some sort of sick joke because You-Know-Who can't come back.  But now . . . we believe that he was telling the truth to the man, and Sirius Black has become their master now."  Fred finished the story, with Hermione and Ron both staring at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Sirius?!" Ron muttered incredulously.  "You honesty _think_ Sirius Black is a Death Eater?"  

"Ron!"  Hermione whispered to him, kicking him in the shin to keep him quiet. If done right, they could use this information to convince the Death Eaters to free Harry.

"What about Sirius Black being You-Know-Who's successor?  He is you know."  George glared at his brother.

"No he isn't!"  Ron glared right back again stubbornly.  "You-Know-Who is back.  Harry even saw him come back.  Even Professor Dumbledore admits that You-Know-Who is back.  He said it at the end of the year last year.  Don't you believe either of them?"

"What about Sirius Black then?  You actually think he would sit aside and let those who imprisoned him live?  He is a murderer, and a Death Eater.  We know that Professor Dumbledore said that You-Know-Who is back, but what if Harry mistook Black for what he thought You-Know-Who looked like?  He was sort of out of it after the tournament."  Fred added in defense.

"Because Sirius loves Harry, he even lived in a cave and ate rats to help his godson."  Ron shouted, his face going beat red.

The twins were stunned into silence.  The whole room fell quiet, and even the ghost who haunted the attic seemed to feel the need for silence.

"What did you just say?"  Fred asked softly unable to stand the silence any longer.

Before Ron could start arguing with his brothers again, Hermione spoke.  "Sirius Black escaped from prison to save Harry from Peter Pettigrew, who he saw in that newspaper clipping about your family winning the _Daily Prophet_ prize.  Everyone thought he was after Harry, but he was really after Peter Pettigrew who was Ron's rat Scabbers."  

Now it was their turn to stare at her as if she had grown an extra head.  She looked over at Ron who was glaring at his brothers, daring them to contradict her words.  

"We never heard that.  How come we were never told?"  Fred asked.  "You're just making it up aren't you, as some sort of sick joke, while your friend is in Azkaban with Black tormenting him." 

"NO!  Sirius would never hurt Harry!  You-Know-Who is back, and if you're not willing to believe it, the both of you should leave.  NOW!"  Ron shouted at the two twins.

"Ron!"  Hermione hissed.  "Your father is still here, if he finds out . . ."

Ron, whose mouth had been hanging open, prepared to challenge his brothers again, quickly shut it, his eyes were still wild with anger.

"So even you believe the story Hermione."  One of the twins whispered.

"Yes, I was there."  She stared at them.  They were going no where arguing about Sirius like this.  Right now they needed to find a way to free Harry.  "Now," she added before anyone else could speak.  "If we are to free Harry, we need to stop arguing amongst ourselves and start to create a plan."

All three Weasley boys nodded.  

"Good.  So here is what I am thinking we should do . . ."

***************

He was cold.  Very cold.  So cold that he could not feel his feet, they had already gone numb.  

But that wasn't the worst of it all.

He could feel jagged, sharp rocks digging into his side, chest and stomach.  They dug relentlessly into his skin, and not even the chill that permeated his body numbed him enough to freeze the pain.  

And the worst of it was the agony in his head.  

It hurt.  

Immensely.   

He did not dare open his eyes.  Not yet.   No, it was not worth the effort, nor the pain.

What had happened?  Why was he lying here?

Everything before the blackness came was a little fuzzy.  He remembered sending Alexander Brown off to save Harry, with the charms and the potions that he had made.  Then he had started to leave towards shore when . . . They had come!  The Death Eaters had come onto the island earlier than expected.  He hoped that Brown had managed to smuggle Harry away from this place before the Death Eaters had taken over.  They had to have left.  Harry would not have let Brown die, he would have dragged the Auror to somewhere safe.  The grove . . .He was supposed to meet them at the grove . . .Severus froze.  What if . . . No he could not think about that now, Albus had to have found the note.  It was out in the open, in the most obvious place.  But what if Albus had found the note too late, and Alexander had taken Harry away somewhere?  What if Alexander had been forced to fight off the Death Eaters while Harry had taken the portkey out of Azkaban and Albus had not been there for him?  Severus forced his thoughts away.  Now was not the time for 'what if' questions. 

Instead of focusing on his thoughts, he started to focus on his surroundings.  He needed to leave Azkaban and quickly.  There was no doubt in his mind that the Death Eaters had taken over Azkaban.  The guards were too relaxed and too few to fight off such a large number of witches and wizards.  If Voldemort found him here, he would be dead before he could even create an excuse.  

He could hear waves gently lapping against the rocks.  That was the only sound in the air.  There were no screams coming from the fortress.  He must have been out for hours.  Or Voldemort and his cronies would still be tormenting their prisoners.

Slowly Severus opened his eyes.  

And quickly closed them again as fiery pain shot through his entire head. 

The sun was too bright.  

Wait!

The sun!  The sun was out already?  How was that possible?  How had he been unconscious for so long?   How _long_ had he been unconscious?  

Slowly he dragged his arm back towards his head, so that he could shield his eyes from the sun.  He opened his eyes.  

And saw rocks.  Lots of gray rocks of all different sizes.

Severus slowly moved around so that he was half-sitting.  The sharp rocks jabbed into his legs, but at the moment he did not really notice them, they were an annoyance now, nothing more.  He could see no one around.  He was sure that a Death Eater was on watch up at the fortress, but they would not notice him sitting there amongst the rocks.

Despite his numbed limbs, Severus stood up and stumbled towards the water.  He reached into his pocket where another portkey lay.  The only way he would be able to leave Azkaban, without taking the ferry across was with the portkey.  It was identical to the one he had given Brown.  The only difference between the portkeys was that this one would take him directly to Hogwarts grounds.

Reluctantly he started to walk into the water.  It was freezing.  He hissed softly as the coldness touched his already chilled body.  Madame Pomphrey would have a fit if she knew what he was doing.  At least he had the forethought before leaving to create a heating potion.  Then he would not have to go to the hospital wing again.  

It seemed like hours before the portkey finally kicked in.  Severus could hardly feel the familiar feeling of the portkey as it dragged him towards Hogwarts.  Where he collapsed on the ground.

He picked himself up and stumbled towards the tall gray building on numbed legs.  Every step seemed to wring more energy from his body.  Energy he could not afford to lose.  

The castle had never seemed so far away.  It seemed miles away from where he stood.  And it did not help that the castle seemed to tilt, as he moved drunkenly towards it.  The wet black robes clung to him dragging him down with their weight.  He briefly considered taking off the cloak, but quickly rejected the idea; it would take more energy than he could summon. 

He looked up again towards the castle.  His neck could hardly carry the weight of his head, which by now was pounding.  Suddenly his foot caught on something solid.  He inwardly groaned as the ground came up to meet him once again.  

But his world did not go black, only a swirling darkness lay at the edge of his vision.

Severus turned around slowly to see what it was he had tripped over.  

There on the ground, lay none other than the body of Harry Potter.  Please let him be alive.  Severus moved closer towards the boy to see if Harry had survived.  Just as he was about to reach the boy's wrist, he felt the swirling darkness take over his world.

And all went black, yet again.

***************

End chapter eight

A/N: Sorry this chapter is out so late, I've had a busy week.  *Author bows to her readers in apology* Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. J

A/N:  I know this chapter is not great, and for that I apologize.  To me it seems a little choppy, and Lucius seems out of character, so does Hermione, and I couldn't seem to fix that when I looked over it.

A/N: So what do you think, should I let Alexander live, or should he die?  

TBYS: Don't worry, Harry won't be left out there much longer.  Thank you so much for reviewing!

Moonlight: I have been told once or twice that I was cruel, however I'm not that cruel am I?  I haven't left that many cliffhangers.  And this chapter isn't really a cliffhanger is it? And anyway Harry will be out of the forest in no time, you'll see.  I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.  

snowwy54: Well Alexander does get away from Azkaban, however as to whether he lives or dies, we'll see . . .And Remus and Sirius was dominate the next two chapters, so you will definitely see them soon.  I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, that was a hard chapter to write, especially since I wanted to keep skipping ahead to the end of it.

RedFeather: Of course I liked your story, and no it's not second class garbage compared to mine.  It's at least on par with mine.  And your other story Of Midnight Black is really good too; you did a good job in creating Rikalyn.  As to how old am I?  I'm 16.  Anyways, I hope that you liked this chapter. 

usa32: So you think I should save Alexander?  As to who will save Harry, you'll see soon.  Thank you so much for reviewing, I hope that this chapter was alright.

Mrs. Moony: I'm pleased that you liked my last chapter.  As to how often I'm able to update, I try to update at least once a week, but it really depends on how my life is going.  

Death Eater: No don't choke, you haven't read the best part yet!  *author whacks Death Eater on the back*  I hope that you liked the chapter.  So what do you think, should I kill off Alexander, or let him live?  I'm still not sure which to do yet. . . Anyways I hope that this chapter was OK.

Lady Python: It was very easy to do that, and besides I didn't want Dumbledore to rescue Harry, not yet anyways.  Thank you so much!  J  I hope that you liked this chapter.

amazing typo: Thank you!!!

Lady FoxFire:  I know cliffhangers are evil.  What about your wonderful stories, are you going to leave us hanging right there forever?  I hope that you do update soon.   Sorry I couldn't update sooner, life has been a little busy recently.

august wynd: What about you, do you think that I should kill off Alexander?  And don't worry Snape's not in any more pain than he is use to.  I'm glad that you liked the last chapter J

Reiken: I'm glad that you like the plot line, I've had several people tell me that they didn't like it very much.  I find it hard to believe that it's not predictable, maybe that's just because I wrote the story though, but I'm glad that you think it's not.  And don't worry, I don't plan on stopping this story until its complete, which hopefully it will be by Christmas.  And see Severus isn't dead, and I'll _try_ not to kill him . . . Thank you so much for reviewing, and for your compliments, they mean a lot.  I hope that you continue to read and review!  

shadowarwen: Of course Harry's going to be found, I couldn't leave him out there, I'm not that mean.  As to what happens to Alexander, it really depends on what all you readers think.  Do you think he should stay or go?  I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't out earlier, I'll try to have the next two out very soon.  I hope that this chapter was alright.

carol: Thank you.  As to your question yes he does, you are the only one who seems to have realized that though.  This will come into play in the future, I already had a plan for it.  Thank you so much for reviewing.  I hope that this chapter wasn't a disappointment.

Sara Minks: PSATs what exam is that? There's so many exams nowadays that I can't keep a track of any of them, especially for university.  And where I live, they don't really tell you anything about prepping for University or college, which I better start pretty soon . . . *Sigh* I don't want to leave high school yet though, I don't even know what I want to be.  (Well I would love to be an author, but I don't think that's going to happen).  Anyways you want Alexander to live?  I'll keep that in mind.  As to how Albus did not get the letter, well Severus, being in a rush placed it somewhere out in the open and fate had it so that the note just happened to disappear.  And Dumbledore was given the information so that he could meet Harry and Alexander at the small grove, that's what was on the note.  Severus was also supposed to meet them there, but he suspected that something bad would happen so he put the note as a precaution.  And yes when Harry got to the grove he was remembering the Tri-Wizard Tournament.  I changed that part just a little bit so that it made more sense, thanks for pointing that out.  As to Wormtail, he thinks that being a traitor causes nothing but pain, so he decided that he would not be a traitor again, and lucky thing he did, or else he would have been killed . . . We can't kill him yet, we need him to prove Sirius' innocence. I hope that this chapter helped to answer some of your questions. 

Kalih: Well I was going to kill Alex, however you could save him if you begged for his life . . .And I don't think I'll kill Snape just yet, he's needed for the future . . .And he's one of my favorite characters, along with Sirius.   I'm glad that you like my fic.  Hope that this chapters not a disappointment.

All reviews as of October 20, 2002


	10. Chapter IX: The Catalyst

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter IX: The Catalyst**

_Several hours before_

Sirius yawned yet again.  He was tired.  No exhausted.  The two remaining Marauders had spent till three in the morning chasing shadows.  None of the books Moony had contained information on the bizarre spell that Sirius had found on Malfoy's flier.  Not even Moony's dark arts books had held any information to help them.  And Sirius' old Auror books certainly did not contain any information on linking spells.  They had even looked in their old school books.  He rubbed his sore eyes.  Sirius was willing to do anything for his son, but looking through all those books had been pointless and a waste of time.  He could have been planning to break into Azkaban, instead of scanning through dusty, old books for a spell they had never heard of before.

The book before him, an old school text, lay open, its yellow pages staring accusingly at him for falling asleep.  Sirius slammed it shut, waking up the brown-haired man flopped over another yellowed book beside him.  

"What time is it?"  The man muttered sleepily as he looked over to Sirius, who was busy pushing the stacks of books angrily away.

"Not sure.  Why?"  Sirius muttered as he shoved another pile of books away from them.

"I have to meet Alexander Brown at 5:00 this morning remember."  Sirius froze in his movements.  He had forgotten about that meeting – about the time he had started to scan through his old fifth year transfiguration textbook.  The meeting had something to do with Harry.  Sirius' eyes snapped up and he looked at the clock.  

"It's 4:40, Moony, you need to get going.  You should be there early, just in case."  Sirius said quickly standing up, pulling Remus up with him too.  He was anxious to find out what Alexander knew about Harry, and why the man was interested in meeting Moony.  Why Remus had been contacted instead of someone else.  

"Hold on Padfoot, I need to change, and it will only take a second to get there, I can apparate, remember?"  Remus muttered jerking out of Sirius' grasp.  Sirius watched as his friend staggered up the stairs.  

Sirius followed his friend up the stairs and went into his room to change.  Normally he would not have changed, but doing something was preferable to doing nothing, and besides, he hated staying in dirty clothes, it reminded him too much of his time in Azkaban. 

Sirius was sitting in the kitchen well before Remus left his room.  As soon as the werewolf entered the kitchen, Sirius jumped on him.

"Remus you have to get going, you're going to be late.  We need to find out about what Alexander knows as soon as possible."  He pushed his protesting friend towards the door.

"Padfoot, I still have ten minutes.  Alexander wants to keep this a secret, if I'm there early, it will look suspicious.  I want to help Harry as much as you do, but if the Ministry realizes what I'm doing, they are going to put me in Azkaban right beside him, to stop my meddling."  Remus pointed out reasonably, Sirius wasn't listening to his friend.  He did not really care to listen to the voice of reason.  His son was out there suffering and this man knew something about him.  If Sirius had been the one contacted he would have been there in an instant.  How could Moony be so patient?  But Moony was always patient.

"No they won't, and they probably don't think that you can do anything anyways Remus.  He could be there early."  Sirius told his friend anxiously, still pushing him out the door.  

"Alright Padfoot, you win.  I'll leave now, but I want you to go to Albus right away and tell him everything we know.  See if he can figure out what to do.  If you can't find Albus go to Severus.  I know you don't like him Sirius, but this is for Harry."  Sirius looked at his friend in annoyance.  He already knew what he had to do, he did not need to hear Remus tell him that again.  But from the looks of it Remus was nervous . . . no he looked frightened.  Sirius wondered if it was for Harry or from something else.

"Yes Remus I will."  He said giving his friend a final shove.  Remus stumbled a little from his friend's push and apparated away.

Even though Moony had left, Sirius was as impatient to find out about what Alexander Brown knew as he had been before.  Sirius knew that he could not wait around for Remus to come back, he had to go find Albus and tell him of what they had found.  He wondered if the old headmaster would even be up at this time.  Well it did not matter that much.  If Albus was not awake, Sirius would just wake him up.  Saving Harry was far more important than sleeping.  He quickly collected several books on the table, that Moony had set aside, saying that they might be helpful to the headmaster, and Malfoy's flier, which still radiated evil.  None too gently, he shoved them into a bag that lay on the ground.  He slipped the bag onto his shoulders, where he was sure that it would not fall off, and apparated to Hogwarts.

***************

He knew he was early.  Actually he was far to early for this meeting.  But Padfoot's impatience had gotten to him.  He did not honesty think he could have stood waiting with the man for two more minutes.  But his friend's impatience had been contagious and now he was anxious to find out what Alexander Brown wanted to tell him after all these years. 

It was about Harry.  _'I know Harry's innocent'_, the note had said.  But what else did he know? Remus knew there was something else.  He was certain.  Brown would not have done something secretly, if he just wanted to help them.  So what was it?  What did the Auror know about Harry that needed to be told in secret?  Was something wrong with the boy?  Remus certainly hoped not.  If Harry was dead, Remus could not imagine what it would do to his best friend.  Nor could he forgive himself for not doing more to help Harry . . .

Remus looked around at his surroundings, trying to stop those thoughts.  It was no good worrying about things that had not happened. Behind him stood charred ruins, in a mockery of the house that had once stood there.  This had been where Lily and James had lived before . . . Remus quickly led his thoughts away from that memory.  It was no use though.  Just being in Godric's Hollow brought up memories, both good and bad, of his two friends.  Especially after that night.  Their bodies had lain half-buried in the debris . . . The werewolf quickly shook his head, and turned around trying to remove that picture from his mind.  He knew it would never go away.  That would be something stained in his mind forever.  He couldn't imagine what it was like for Sirius.  Padfoot had been one of the first people to see the smoldering ruins, before Hagrid had come to take Harry away to the Dursleys.  And then Padfoot had gone to Azkaban, where he would have lived that night over and over again . . .

And Harry.  Harry probably was, at the moment, reliving that night.  All because the Ministry needed a scapegoat to cover up Voldemort's attacks.

Alexander had to have something that would help them rescue Harry. Why else would the Auror have contacted him?  Unless . . .Remus sighed.  Thinking this was getting him nowhere; his thoughts were just leading him in circles.  He needed to think of something else, before his thoughts drove him mad, much like Harry's memories could be driving the boy . . . Stop it!

Remus looked down at his watch, if nothing else, it would stop his mind from going in circles for a few seconds.  5:30!  Where was Alexander?  Why hadn't he shown up?  It was unlike the Auror to be late, especially when he asked for the meeting.  Had something happened to him?  Remus hoped not.  But what if it was something else?  What if this had been a set up . . . It couldn't be, Alexander would never do anything like.  Not to a friend.  Would he?  Remus looked anxiously up the road.  It was empty.  Not a sign of another human being. It was not a trick, how could it be?  No one from the Ministry had come to arrest him on the basis of some fictional event.  So why hadn't Alexander shown up yet? 

Business.  That's why.  The Auror probably had urgent business to attend to, probably another attack.  He wondered if there had been.  He wished that he had waited for the _Daily Prophet_ to arrive before heading out, but it wouldn't have arrived for at least another hour.  The delivery owl should find him soon though, even if he wasn't at his house. 

He would have to wait.  There was nothing else he could do.  Alexander would show up.  The Auror had never let him done yet.  If it was Auror business that delayed him, Alexander could take several hours to finish.  Remus knew that from experience, James and Sirius would always be working at the oddest hours.  Remus sat on a tree stump that sat along side the road.

The secrecy of this all was strange.  Alexander had always been open.  If he disapproved of something, he would make it clear that he disapproved of it.  Unless, maybe, he had finally realized that Fudge was incompetent as a Minister and they were heading into dangerous times.  Alexander was intelligent, if he realized that he would know to keep any information he found against Fudge had to be kept secret, or else he would end up in the same position as Harry.  Or else be discredited like Albus had been.  But it would not have been that strange had Remus and Alexander met, they were friends, or had been at Hogwarts.  The Ministry shouldn't care about that.    Unless Alexander had found something out and he did not want to risk it being overheard.  Or maybe the Auror had something to show him.  What if . . . No it wasn't possible, Alexander would never do that, would he?  Remus quickly pushed the thought aside.  It was ludicrous really.  Alexander would never do that.  Unless something had happened to Harry that had forced the Auror to act.  Remus quickly squashed that idea.  It was no use getting his hopes up high, when they were probably going to be dashed.  Alexander would never do something so foolish as stealing Harry out of Azkaban without asking for help.  But he was in the perfect position to do so.

No.  He would not let his hopes rise like that.  He had to think about the worst possible situation and prepare for that.  But what could possibly be worse than a fifteen year old's imprisonment in the most horrible prison ever created?  And how did one prepare for it?

***************

"Sherbet lemon," he whispered urgently.  "Whizzing Fizzbees!  Chocolate frogs!  Ice cream!  Lemon drops!  Ton Tongue Toffees!" 

Suddenly the gargoyle moved from its position, opening a doorway in the wall.

"Ton Tongue Toffees?"  Sirius muttered incredulously under his breath as he started to ascend the twisting stairway.  "Isn't that what Harry said the Weasley twins made?"  Not that it mattered; it was something to stop himself from thinking.  Sirius pushed himself up the stairs quickly.  The faster he talked to Albus, the faster they could get Harry out of Azkaban.  

He was breathless by the time he reached the headmaster's door, but he didn't care.  Without missing a step, he flung the door opened, not even wincing as it slammed against the wall.  He strode right up to Albus' desk.

The headmaster of Hogwarts, who was always smiling and calm, did not look so now.  In fact, the man looked old, and worried, even more so than he had seemed only a few days ago.  A silent dread filled Sirius.  He hoped that whatever Albus was worried about, it had nothing to do with his son.  Though he highly doubted it.  Harry was almost always the center of everything.  

"Sirius," The headmaster greeted him.  "I was wondering when you would appear.  Sit please."  He motioned Sirius towards one of the chairs.  Sirius ignored the headmaster's invitation and instead placed the bundle he carried down on the desk.

"There's your proof.  We need to get Harry out if that place now."  He said shortly.  The less time he wasted, the better.

The headmaster looked even grimmer.  "Sirius," he said softly "I'm afraid you're too late."

Sirius felt his heart stop at those words.  "What do you mean?"  He asked slowly.  Instead of answering, Albus handed him a newspaper.  Sirius felt his body become numb.  He felt his knees give way and he collapsed into a chair.  The last time he had read a newspaper, his world had been nearly destroyed.  He dreaded reading the words written upon the page.  His hands shook as he unfolded the newspaper.  The first words he saw, the headline, sent him into shock.  No!  It wasn't possible.  It just could not be happening.  Not when they were so close.  No! 

Sirius didn't even notice as the paper fell free from his hands.  His eyes stared blankly ahead.  

"No!"  He jerked out of his seat, unable to sit still for another second.  "It's not possible.  They're lying.  They are making the story up so that there's an even stronger reason to send me back to prison."  

He didn't even see Albus stepping around the desk and coming to stand beside him.

"Sirius, listen to me."  Sirius didn't listen.  

Why bother?  

It was pointless.  He had lost Harry to Voldemort.  He had betrayed both Lily and his son with his incompetence.  As soon as he discovered who was raising Harry, he should have taken the boy away from them.  Now Voldemort had Harry.  His son would either be dead, or Voldemort would know his true identity.  Sirius hoped it was the former, as cruel as it was.  If Voldemort did find out about Harry's relationship to Sirius, then . . .Sirius dreaded what would happen to his son.  Now Harry was beyond any help anyone could give him.  Unless . . .Sirius moved away from Albus.  If it was the only way to free his son than he would do it, even though he had sworn that he would never join him.

Sirius went to move towards the door.  But something restrained him.  Sirius turned around to see what it was that had trapped him.  Albus Dumbledore had grabbed onto his robes stopping him from going anywhere.

"I need to go," He told the headmaster, trying to pull his robes back.  "I have to save him, Voldemort can't find out."  He knew he was mumbling nonsensically, and blurting out things that he shouldn't, but he couldn't' think of any other way to convince the headmaster to let him go.

"Sirius, you can't go to Azkaban, you'll only get caught by Voldemort.  It will do Harry no good if you are."  Albus' eyes met his eyes.  

"I need to go Albus," Sirius told him firmly glaring at the professor.  " I have an idea."

The headmaster still did not let him go.  "Sirius, listen to me, trying to steal Harry from under Voldemort's nose is suicide.  Think about it, you'll only get both yourself and Harry killed."

Sirius stared at the headmaster, weighing the pros and cons of telling the man his ideas.  He quickly decided.  "I can trade myself in for Harry.  Voldemort always wanted me to join him.  I'll tell him that I will become his follower if he lets Harry go."

The headmaster stared disapprovingly at him and moved him over to a chair.  "Voldemort won't accept that deal Sirius, he wants Harry more than he does you.  If you go there he will kill you before you even have a chance to make a deal with him.  Think about it Sirius."

"No, it will work."  Sirius insisted.  It just had to.  He was sure that Voldemort would listen to him.  If he did it properly he could convince Voldemort beyond a doubt that Harry wasn't related in anyway to himself and then beg for Harry's life.  It would work.  He was certain of it.  "He'll hear me out, especially if I agree to join him."  Sirius mumbled.  Why couldn't Albus just let him go, it wasn't like he was very important to anyone anyway.  If he failed, at least he would have died trying to save his son, even if he couldn't manage to protect him.

"What do you mean Sirius?  Why are you so sure he'll hear you out?" 

Sirius Black looked straight into the headmaster's eyes.  How could he explain it to Albus without revealing his secret?  How?  Sirius opened his mouth and then closed it again.  Albus was probably thinking he was crazy to even think that this would work.  He could reveal the secret, but then Albus would turn away from him, just like everyone else would, he would send Sirius straight to the Ministry, where he would be locked up safely.  He would be shunned for the rest of his life, and so would Harry, if they ever found out the second part of it.  

"Because he offered me a position right beside him just before-before that night."  Sirius spoke slowly.  Albus seemed to see right through his words.  "He was willing to give me second in command if I joined him and told him a certain name."  Not to mention that he would have had to bring his son before the Dark Lord and raise him in the Dark Arts, just like Draco Malfoy was being raised. "I think he still wants that name, and he doesn't have very many loyal followers at the moment, he could always use more."

"Sirius, as your friend, and as your old teacher I cannot allow you to go do that.  The 'certain name' you speak of cannot be that important if he never asked anyone else what it was, and from all reports he never asked any of those captured to give a certain name.  As a foe against Voldemort, I will not allow someone of your talent to fall into his hands.  Harry or no Harry in the balance."  Albus spoke firmly.  "I will do everything in my power to help your godson, but foolish ideas like that are a waste of a life Sirius."

"Harry's the only family I have, other than Remus.  I will not let him suffer in Voldemort's hands."  Sirius stood up; he would not let Albus stop him.  This delay could only make it worse for Harry. "And the name Voldemort wanted was only known by two people, James and myself.  The Dark Lord knew that, he probably asked James before . . .James would never betrayed us though."  Sirius told him preparing to leave.

"Where's Remus?"  The subject was suddenly changed.  

Sirius blinked.  He hadn't expected that.  He needed to go, to help his son before it was too late . . . "He went to meet with an old friend."  Sirius muttered cryptically before turning to leave.  It didn't matter now if he gave full answers to Albus, the man would probably figure it out anyway.

"Sirius Black do not do this.  It will only make things worse.  Think about how Harry will feel when he learns that his godfather foolishly became a Death Eater just because he thought it would allow Harry to go free."  Suddenly the article flew back into Sirius' hands.  "And besides which Sirius, you didn't read the whole article.  I have been informed by Minister Fudge that the Aurors have surrounded Azkaban, and Voldemort has put up new wards and spells around the prison to guard it."  Sirius knew he could get around the Aurors without any difficulty, he had been one of them many years ago, and he knew how they worked.  As to the spells and wards around the fortress, he would figure how to work those as they came.  

Sirius looked down at the paper.  He knew that Albus could keep him in that room, so he had to convince the headmaster to let him go.  Though it was strange that Albus wasn't letting him leave, usually Dumbledore would let him make mistakes on his own so that he could learn.  Sirius looked down at the article, it revealed as much information as he had already guessed and a bunch of lies that the _Daily Prophet_ seemed to think made a good story.  He doubted strongly that what the Ministry said was true, they would not have Azkaban by sundown tonight, most of the Aurors working for the Ministry probably had never fought against Voldemort before.

"What difference does this article make to my plan?"  He muttered.  He had no idea why Albus had wanted him to read the whole thing.  "It tells me as much as I already guessed."

"Sirius almost every Auror is on duty trying to get the prison back."

"Almost every Auror?"  Sirius asked.  Alexander was an Auror, if he was on duty now, that meant he would not have had time to meet with Remus.  And Moony would still be waiting to meet him.  Sirius looked down at his watch.  11:30 am.  It was that late already.  How had so many hours passed without him noticing?  He needed to hurry if he was to get Harry out of prison before Voldemort found out the truth or killed his son.  Though somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he would already be too late.

Albus didn't bother answering his question, and Sirius didn't leave the headmaster time to.  "Albus please listen to me.  I swore to Lily and James that I would protect Harry with my life and keep him safe.  I haven't been doing a very good job of that and I need to make it up to them.  I love Harry and I want to help him, not just because of my promise, but because he trusts me and I owe it to him to keep him safe.  Please let me go save him."

Professor Albus Dumbledore for once looked like he was at a lost as to what he should do.

***************

Remus looked at his watch once again.  It was getting late, he didn't think that he should wait much longer for the Auror.  He had not received his daily newspaper, which in itself was not strange, the _Daily Prophet_ birds were known to be unreliable.  If Sirius and Albus created a plan, then Remus would have to hurry to be able to take part in it, Padfoot would not wait very long to put it into play.  Whatever Alexander was going to tell him could not have been that important since the Auror still had not shown up seven hours after the scheduled time.  At the moment the prospect of going to Hogwarts looked much better than waiting in Godric's Hollow.  At least there the memories would not assault him.

Remus made his decision.  Quickly he stood up.  And making sure that no one was around, he apparated to the edge of Hogwarts and started to walk towards the school.  It seemed to take ages to walk halfway there.  He was getting old.  He looked up towards the castle to see how much further he had to travel.  

Instead of seeing the castle, he saw a dark pile, directly in front of him.  Remus started to move faster towards it, instinctively knowing it was someone or something in trouble.  As he came closer to the object, he realized that it was not something, but someone, two someones.  One of them was dressed in black, while the other figure was completely covered in mud.  Remus bent down to turn over the black figure.

He gasped.  It was Severus Snape.  Remus quickly felt for a pulse, something Lily had taught him during their third year.  He let a breath, which he hadn't realized that he had been holding.  The man was still alive, but he would have to go the hospital wing.  The cut on the Potion Master's head was worrying him.  The man must have lost a lot of blood through that wound.  Not to mention that he was extremely pale.  He looked towards the second figure, whom Snape seemed to have been trying to reach out to.

And gasped. 

He blinked trying to clear his eyes. The figure remained the same.  Remus felt for a pulse on the figure.  But felt none.  

No!  

It couldn't be possible.  

No!  He wouldn't let it happen.  

But the skin was icy cold and there was no colour at all.  The figure's bright green eyes stared blankly ahead.  

Harry Potter was dead.  

Cold tears fell out of his eyes, and before Remus knew what was happening he was sobbing, holding the boy close.  Why?  Why now?  The boy was hardly old enough to know what life was.  Harry did not even get the chance to live with Sirius, to have a real family, unlike with those Dursleys.  

Sirius.

He needed to tell Sirius, no matter how much it broke his friend's heart, Sirius needed to know.  Collecting the child in his arms, Remus was surprised at how much weight the boy had gained, at least he had been fed by the Dursleys over the summer.  He broke into a run towards the castle.  He knew that he needed to help Severus, who was still alive, but his loyalty to Harry ran deeper than it did foe the Potions professor.  Just as he was turning the final corner to the headmaster's office, he crashed into a brown-haired figure going to opposite way.

"Remus."  The familiar voice of Minerva McGonagall gasped as she nearly fell to the floor.

The werewolf was about to tell her that he needed to talk to Professor Dumbledore immediately without delay, when the picture of Severus lying on the ground, nearly dead floated into his mind.  

"Minerva . . . Severus is outside . . . he's hurt."  He gasped out between ragged breaths.  She did not ask for clarification, and Remus was not willing to give any at the moment.  

"The password is Ton Tongue Toffee."  She told him briefly before running down the halls in the direction he had just come from.  

Remus quickly rushed to the gargoyle calling out the password as he neared it.  Without missing a step he ran up the stairs, much like Padfoot had done several hours earlier, except this time he carried a bundle that would tear his friend's heart out.  As he reached the top of the stairs, he called out a spell, that sent the door flying open.  

And he stopped in his steps.  Sirius stood there, looking torn, as if he had learned something terrible.  His friend was looking at him, and the bundle suspiciously, as if he knew what was carried within the werewolf's arms.  Albus was staring at him expectantly.

"Sirius," he whispered so softly.  "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."  He felt the tears fall down his cheeks again.  He wished they would stop, they were not making this any easier. 

"Remus . . ." Sirius whispered quizzically as he stepped slowly closer to Remus.

Remus didn't answer, he couldn't.  Slowly he laid his burden on the floor before Sirius, who knelt down beside him.  Remus removed the cloak, which covered the boy's features.

Sirius gasped looking as if his whole world had collapsed.  Remus knew it had.  Harry had been the reason why Sirius hadn't recklessly chased after Peter Pettigrew.  Harry was the only reason why Sirius had managed to live through all those nights that had been filled with nightmares.

And now Harry was dead.

Sirius picked the boy up into his arms and cuddled him, as if he were a young child.

"He's dead Padfoot.  There's nothing you can do for him." Sirius needed to hear that, or else he would always believe that Harry was alive.  Remus knew that from experience.

He put his arm around his friend's shoulder. Sirius didn't cry, he just kept a tight hold of Harry's body, slowly rocking him back and forth, like a parent holding their son. 

This all seemed so unreal to him.  It was impossible.  How could Lily and James' son be dead?  To have survived so much, only to have died at the hands of the Ministry.  If only . . .If only what?  He had adopted Harry?  No, they did not allow werewolves to raise children.  Taken him away from the Dursleys after Harry's third year at Hogwarts, against Albus' will?  No, he couldn't have done that, but he should have been able to do something.  Taken him away from the Dursleys after Harry's fourth year?  Both he and Sirius could have taken care of Harry then, and the Ministry would not have been able to get their hands on the boy.  He wished he could go back in time and find some way to reverse Harry's fate.  

Remus felt an arm pat his shoulder gently.  He turned to see the face of the headmaster staring sorrowfully back and looking towards the boy who lay there lifelessly in Sirius' arms. Tears glittered in his saddened eyes.  

"What happened?"  The headmaster asked softly. 

Remus told his tale, his voice hoarse with grief. How he had waited for several hours for Alexander Brown, but had finally decided that Alexander had Auror business and would not be able to make it.  When he came to the part about finding Severus on the ground Albus had looked at him quickly, and he had assured the headmaster that Severus had been alive, if injured.  It was at the part where he had found out Harry was dead that he lost his voice and broke down into shuddering sobs that racked his body.  

He felt Albus' frail arms gather around him as he sobbed.  He knew that he shouldn't, he should be helping Padfoot, but he couldn't help it.  He had liked Harry.  The boy had been smart, and although more subdued than his father, he had been happy and mischievous, and burned with an inner fire that Lily had had.  Harry had been one of his only links to James and Lily, one that had reminded him so much of James when he was at Hogwarts.  

Harry had hardly known anything about his parents . . .

Remus didn't know how long he sat there sobbing in Albus' arms.  He didn't care.  Time no longer really mattered.  He looked towards his best friend, who still held the motionless body of his godson and was rocking it slowly back and forth.  Just as he had before Remus had broken down.  Moony started to move towards Padfoot, when he felt a restraining hand hold him down.  He looked up towards Albus quizzically.  The headmaster just shook his head and motioned for Remus to follow him.

They went over to Albus' desk, where they both sunk into the comfortable chairs.  Sirius didn't move from his position, it was as if he did not even notice them.  Remus had a strong feeling that his friend was in a different world altogether.

"He needs some time alone."  Albus said quietly.  Remus just nodded in agreement as he looked away from his friend.  "He was willing to go to Azkaban and join Voldemort to save Harry."

Remus just nodded wordlessly, wishing there was something to do to help his grieving friend.  

Suddenly the sound of wings announced the arrival of an owl.  Remus watched emotionlessly as the owl flew towards Albus and landed lithely on his desk.  It was a beautiful snowy owl that Remus was sure he had seen before.  But where?  Suddenly his eyes widened.  That was Harry's owl.

"What's it say?"  He asked the headmaster quietly.  There was no need to ask whom the owl was from, it was obviously from Harry's friends, Ron and Hermione.

"They want to help find Harry."  The headmaster answered shortly.  He picked up a quill.  

Before Professor Dumbledore could write anything down, Remus spoke, "Albus, I think it's better if you were to tell them the truth."

"Yes, I agree Remus, though I dread telling them, it is better if they know the truth immediately."  Albus quickly scribbled something down on two pieces of parchment, and tied it to the owl's legs.  "The Ministry should know also."  He added softly at seeing Remus' confused look.

Remus just nodded and looked back to his friend.

***************

No!  

It wasn't possible.

It just wasn't possible.

He was alive. 

This had to be a trick.  It just had to be.

Voldemort was playing a trick on them, this was just a body that he had transfigured to look like Harry.  Yes that was it.  

But the logical part of him knew that it wasn't possible.  Harry was – No!  He refused to say that word.  It was as if saying that word would make it true.  

He rocked the boy back and forth comfortingly like he had during those rare times he had been able to stay with his family overnight.  Harry had always been thrilled when he had stayed overnight, staying up long past his normal bedtime just so that Sirius would rock him to sleep.  Somehow as a baby, Harry had known that Sirius was his father, and James was his 'uncle'.  And now Harry didn't know any of it.  He didn't know the truth.  The truth about his parentage, something Sirius had always wanted to tell his son . . . He would never be able to.  Never.  Harry wasn't going to come back.

He **_was_** coming back!  

But he wasn't going to come back.  Sirius tightened his arms around his son.  

Sirius had failed them, both his wife and his son.  He should have listened to his father.   _He_ had been right.  Sirius should never have married Lily, he should never have married at all.  But he had foolishly listened to his heart.  

And now his family was gone . . .

His wife had died first protecting their son.

Now his son was – 

NO!  Harry _wasn't_ dead!

Sirius stopped rocking and pushed a stray lock away from his son's face.  The coolness of the boy's skin did little to ease Sirius.  He was too cold.  Sirius quickly untied his cloak and wrapped it around the boy, trying to warm his son up.  

The blank eyes still stared at him accusingly, unblinking.

It was his fault that Harry was like this.  That Harry was de– If only he had tried doing something more.  Not listened to anyone's advice.  He should have followed his instincts and rescued Harry from that place immediately after hearing about his son's imprisonment.  Had he done so none of this would have happened.  Harry would still be alive.

_Harry was **alive**_**.  **Sirius did not want to believe otherwise.  But looking into those blank eyes he knew it was not true.  

He knew that Harry was dead.

They would never be together like a family was supposed to be.  Never be able to play Quidditch all day, or talk long into the night about nothing in particular while drinking hot chocolate.  He would never be able to teach Harry all the secrets of Hogwarts.  Never be able to tell his son that he loved him.  Harry would never have a chance to live with someone who loved him.  Never have the chance to have a real family . . . All because his father had been too afraid to rescue him from Azkaban and had not listened to his instincts.

Sirius pulled his son closer to him.  He was the worst father in the world.  What kind of father would allow their son to . . . end up like this?

Sirius looked down at his son again, his eyes tracing down the familiar features.

Something wasn't right.  Sirius stared at the boy for a moment.  He knew something was wrong about all this.  

Harry still looked exactly like James.  

He shouldn't look like James.  The glamorie spell should have disappeared.  But why hadn't it?

Hope sparked into Sirius like a small flame.

He put his fingers against Harry's neck, but like Remus felt there was no pulse.  That did not deter him.  He studied the boy.  This had to be a trick, curtsey of Voldemort.  Suddenly a gold chain attached to the boy's neck caught his eye.  Sirius pulled on it, bringing up a strange medallion.  Being a Marauder did have its quirks, and he was able to detect the subtle residue of magic upon the medallion.  Quickly, on instinct, he pulled the chain off Harry.

And gasped.

***************

End chapter nine

A/N: Finally I finished this chapter.  It seemed to take forever to be written.  I'm sorry that it's so delayed, the last few weeks have been busy, the teachers seem to think that all I should be doing is homework and tests and more homework.  I hope that this chapter is alright, the last part with Sirius was hard to write.  He just wouldn't cooperate.  And the other characters, especially Professor Dumbledore seem a little out of character.  I tried to fix it, but . . . I don't think that worked.

Thank you so much to all who reviewed.  

Minerva-Severus-Dumbledore: Thank you.  I'm glad that you like it so far.

Serry: You'll see whether or not Alex lived through all that in the next chapter or so.  I'm so glad that you liked my story so far.

snowwy54: You do have a point about Alex's death weighing heavily on Harry.  That would probably be the end for Harry wouldn't it?  If he thought he killed another person as well.  Unfortunately I was unable to have that weekend of peace and quiet, I've been sick over the past few weeks, and the teachers seem to think that all I should be doing is homework, and studying.  I hope that this chapter isn't that bad.  And would you really buy my book, if I ever managed to write one?!  *Author jumps up and down thrilled* Thank you! 

Gaby: I hope that all your questions are answered, or will be soon.  I won't answer them now so as not to ruin anything for you.  I hope that you liked this chapter. 

Esaema: I'm glad that you think I'm keeping most of the people in character, that's encouraging to hear.  Are they in character in this chapter?  I'm not quite sure myself.  I think Remus is a little out of it, and Albus seems a little too direct and . . .not himself.  What do you think?  

usa32: Everything will be cleared up in time, just wait and see, I have that all planned out.  I'm glad that you like how I'm portraying the Weasleys, nobody has said anything about that yet, so I'm glad to get feedback on that.  Hope that this chapter didn't take too long to come out.  Is it alright?

Lady Foxfire: You're one of the few people who realized that about Harry.  You'll find out where he is soon.  I hope that you found Relle so that you can continue writing.  I would offer to edit, but I'm horrible at editing, as you can see from my own story, and I don't have time.  Hope you find her soon, I can't wait to find out what happens next in your stories, so please update soon!

kat: Sirius is my favorite character too, and Remus of course.  I don't think I could kill them.  As for Alex, I have finally decided on his fate, which you will find out in the next chapter.  Thank you for all of your reviews!  I hope that this story isn't so confusing anymore, or not as confusing.  I hope that this chapter isn't too bad.

mcnugget: You'll find out what happened to Harry soon, I can't tell you, or else it'll ruin what I have planned, but don't worry, you didn't miss anything.  Harry was in the glen, and then he ran off a little ways and collapsed.  I'm so glad that you like my story so far.

Blizzard: Yes Harry is definitely Sirius' son, as to whom the person Voldemort found . . .Can you guess?  If not you'll see who it is very soon.  I'm sorry it took so long to update the story and I hope that this chapter isn't too disappointing.

Kalih: You like Alexander?  I'm glad that you do, actually I think that there are several people who like him.  I really didn't mean for him to have such a big role, I just wanted him to take Harry out of Azkaban, but . . .Maybe I can think of a part for him later on in the story, that is if he lived through the attack . . . And see I didn't kill Severus, he'll be fine in the hospital wing – I'm not sure that he'll like it there but, that's where he's going anyways to suffer unspeakable torment under Madame Pomphrey's care . . . Just joking, I don't see him as one of the people who likes being taken care of by others.   That was a very interesting description of torment for Alex . . . it's . . .kinda gross, but anyways.  How was this chapter?  Was it alright?  And I'd love to chat, that is if you still want, if you do just tell me, or you can e-mail me at bccreeks@hotmail.com.

Amiasha: Sorry, another cliffhanger.  I really didn't mean to do that this time, it just happened that way.  I hope that this chapter is alright and not too bad.

Lady Python: And another cliffhanger this time too!  I should probably stop that by now, but it's just the perfect place to end some of the chapters.  I'm glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope that this one isn't too awful, especially since it was so hard to write.  So what do you think?  Are the characters too 'out of it' in this chapter?

summersun: Yes things do look rather bad for everyone don't they?  I hope that this chapter is alright.

Laterose: So you like my idea?  Actually this idea wasn't original, I went looking for other fics where Sirius was Harry's father, and did find them, but most of them weren't completed, so I just wanted to write my own that I would complete.  I never thought it would be as long as it is (it's almost fifty pages so far!)  As to why there's two of Harry, well there is a reason why Sirius gasps at the end. Can you guess why?  I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad.

HPluvva: Yes reviews are very important, they are both encouraging and helpful.  And most of your questions will be answered in due time.  Now I could leave you all hanging here, at the edge of everything.  But I'm not that cruel, the next chapter should be out very soon, I should have the rest of the weekend to finish it.  You'll find out about what happens to Alex soon.  I'm glad that you liked him.  He's one of the better characters that I have created. 

Moonlight: I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.  As to who the body belongs to, you'll find out next chapter, unless you can guess.  I think that glamorie should be able to last over a dead body, especially if it was cast after the person died, but that's just my opinion.  As to your question about Snape.  Well since he's in the hospital wing right now and I don't think he's going to gain consciousness at any time soon, so if Harry was in the forest, Severus would be unable to help him.   I'm so glad that you like my story!  Thank you!  

august wind: I like your idea about what Alex should do, however I didn't think that people liked OC in the stories so I really didn't plan this story out giving Alex a grand part.  Maybe though, if I keep Alex, I can use part of that idea later.  Thanks for mentioning that.  I'm glad that you liked the last chapter.  Is this one alright?  

shadowarwen: I'm not telling you who the body was.  I'll give you a hint though, the same body that Crabbe found was the same one that Remus found lying beside Snape.  (That is if you haven't already figured that out, which you probably have).  I hope that this chapter was alright.

skategirl997: Thank you for your review.  Your input on Alex's fate is very helpful.  

BlackMoon: Thank you.  I'm glad that you like it so far.  

Sara Minks: I won't tell you whether or not Harry's dead, even though you can probably figure it out.  I hope that this chapter helps clarify a few things, and if it doesn't, the next chapter certainly will.  You'll find out who exactly the body belongs to in the next chapter.  

Christina: Thank you.

Sandrine Black: I'm so glad you like my story so much.  Thank you!!  There are more fics that have Sirius as Harry's dad, you have to search for them though, I'm not exactly sure where they are.  Thank you again!   How can you go to bed at 1:30 and get up at 6:15?  I couldn't do that, or else I'd fall asleep at school, which wouldn't be a very good thing.   Anyways I was just wondering. 

carol: Thank you.

Elbereth94: I'm glad that you like my story so far.  As to your question about the Dursleys, well they didn't believe that Harry was telling the truth about Sirius Black being his godfather, and they finally couldn't stand Harry anymore.  This will probably come up later in the story and there will be a better explanation to your question.  For now that's the best explanation I can give.

Anneliese: Thank you!  Thank you! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews.  :)  I'm glad that you like my story so far.  What do you think of this chapter?  Is it alright?

Liza Potter: I'm glad you like it so far.  Thank you so much for adding me to your favorites list!

lil' miss: Thanks for telling me about that anonymous quote.  I don't know where I've heard it before, since I've never read Othello before.  Thanks!  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Christy: Yes it would work either way, I just didn't know whether I should kill him or not.  I do now though.

Thank you so much to all who reviewed for your wonderful reviews. :)  Sorry if I missed anyone.  All reviews as of November 16, 2002.


	11. Chapter X: A Secret Revealed and The Pro...

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter X: A Secret Revealed and The Prophecy Told**

Quickly he pulled the chain off Harry.

And gasped. 

There, lying on his lap was _not_ his son Harry.  

Instead there lay an older, brown haired man.  One who looked very similar to his one time friend Alexander Brown.  Sirius nearly dropped the man in amazement when suddenly the man's hand grabbed his arm.

"Your son . . .away . . .escaped Azkaban . . .alive . . .You-Know . . .Who . . . doesn't know . . .truth . . .danger . . ." A raspy voice whispered.  Sirius watched completely stunned as the man fell unconscious.  Sirius stared at the Auror, too shocked to do anything else.  What did the man mean?  What truth did Voldemort not know?  Did Alexander, if that's who this man was, know about Harry?  And if so was Harry free from the clutches of Azkaban?

Was Harry alive?  The thought echoed in his mind.

"Padfoot, what did he mean?" Sirius jumped as he felt a hand rest gently on his shoulder, as Moony knelt beside him.  Out of the corner of his eye Sirius could see the headmaster standing nearby staring curiously at the brown-haired man lying on the ground.  

"I don't know Remus."  Sirius said cautiously.  The possibility that Harry was alive renewed his resolve.  But how could this man know about Harry, unless . . .no, Sirius refused to believe that it had gone that far.  Or maybe Alexander, if that's who this really was thought he was James.  Or what if this was some elaborate plot of Voldemort's to convince Sirius to say that name?

"Sirius . . .he said your son.  What did he mean Padfoot?  You don't have a son . . .unless there's something you haven't told me."  Sirius forced a smile on his face as if what Remus had said was funny.  However, those words were too close to the truth for comfort.

"We should get him to the hospital wing."  Sirius told him friend quickly changing to subject, before Remus could ask anything else.  He could not lie outright to his friend, not anymore, especially when Moony was one of the few people who still trusted him.

"Yes we should."  Albus stepped forward.  "We will take him down to the hospital wing and see how Severus is."  The headmaster raised his hand before either could protest.  "He may be able to help answer some of our questions, I have a feeling that it is no coincidence that both happened to arrive here severely injured."  He ushered them forward.  Remus picked up Alexander from the ground, careful not to move the man more than necessary.  Sirius, in an attempt to avoid his friend's eyes picked up the medallion that he had taken off of Alexander, wondering exactly what it did.  Had it been made by that brown-haired man, or someone else?  Was Voldemort somehow involved?  Did . . .There were too many questions and not enough answers.  He decided to trust Alexander's words.  The man had no reason to lie to him, and the man had not been delirious when he had spoken.  The man looked too much like Alexander to not be the Auror, and besides that would have explained why he had not shown up for his meeting with Remus.

Sirius followed the two men out of the room and down the spiral staircase.  He did not bother changing into a dog until they were out into the hall. 

Harry was alive!  The though kept running through his head, overpowering all his unanswered questions.  His son was alive!  But Harry was still in trouble.  Wasn't that what Alexander had said? _Danger_.  He had to find his son and quickly.  But where would Harry be?  Was it possible that his son had somehow managed to get to Hogwarts?  Is that how Alexander managed to end up at the school too?  Or could Harry be near Azkaban still, lost in the wilderness?

The trip to the infirmary seemed to take ages, though Sirius knew from experience it only took several seconds.  Madame Pomfrey met them at the door when they entered.  Sirius didn't pay any attention to their conversation as he padded along the room.  Snape lay in a bed in the farthest corner of the room.  Silently he crept over to where the Potions Master lay still as death.  He hoped that the man was awake.  A gut instinct told him that Severus Snape knew where his son was.

Sirius grimaced as he prodded the man's hand with his wet nose.  He did not like touching the greasy git.  The man did not even move an inch; his archenemy was out cold.  Snape would not have woken up if a marching band were to pass through the room.  And Sirius could not cast any spells on the git until he could change back into human form.

He heard footsteps coming towards him.  Sirius turned his head in time to see the nurse leave the room.  Remus and Albus came to join him at Severus' bedside.  

Who would have thought that Snape would have had so many visitors when he was ill?

"Madame Pomfrey said that Alexander would be fine in a few days.  She removed most of the curses around him and had to go look up a couple more."  Moony told him as Sirius looked up at him curiously.  "We're not to wake him now though, not even to ask a few questions.  She said it could hamper his chances of recovery."

"But Harry . . ." Sirius muttered outraged as he quickly changed back into human form.  "He could know something important.  Like where Harry is right now.  What about him?"  Sirius pointed to the motionless, dark figure that lay on the bed.  "Can't we wake him up?"

Albus shook his head.  "No Madame Pomfrey has refused to allow us to do so.  It will not help either of them, and it probably will not work.  Especially not in Alexander's case, some of those curses were pretty strong."

"So we're supposed to wait here for _him_ to wake up, while Harry could be unconscious somewhere unprotected?!"  Sirius growled angrily.  Listening to them had only caused his son more pain, now he was going to follow his instincts, which told him that Harry was in immediate danger and needed help.  Sirius pulled his wand out from where it remained hidden in his robes.

"Padfoot, what are you doing?  You can't just wake him up with enervate, it could seriously injure him.  And why do you think Alexander was talking about Harry?  He said your son Padfoot, you don't have a son.  Besides, Snape probably doesn't know anything about Harry." Remus said calmly seeming complete unfazed by the events that had happened, but Sirius could see turmoil in his friend's eyes. 

"Alexander probably thought I was James, everyone thought we looked alike.  And Snape was in the raid at Azkaban, where else would he be hurt like that.  He would have seen Harry there."   He said quickly, he hoped there wasn't anything wrong with his logic.  At seeing their unconvinced faces he continued.  "Call it gut instinct if you will." 

"Sirius."  Remus glared at him as if trying to see through Sirius' words.

"I'm going to find Harry."  Padfoot told the two of them. "I don't care what you say, I have to find him and quickly.  He's in danger."  If they wouldn't let him interrogate the greasy git, then he would find Harry on his own.  Maybe their blood link would draw him to his son.  Sirius made to turn around, wand still clutched tightly in his hand, when he felt cold hands clasp around his arm, jerking him around.  

"Sirius, what is it you aren't telling us?  Alexander said your son; he didn't say Harry.  I heard what you said about James, but Alexander knew the two of you better than many people, and he never confused the two of you.  And I know he wasn't delusional when he was speaking.  He recognized you as Sirius Black.  What was he talking about?"  Remus did not let go of his arms.  "Even if he was talking about Harry, we don't know where he is, Harry could be anywhere.  For all we know Voldemort could still have him and this could just be an elaborate trick."

"I can't read people's minds," he snapped a little harsher than he intended.  Debating over matters better not spoken of was not what Sirius wanted to do.  They needed to save Harry.  If Harry died . . No!  That was **_not_** an option.  "Why don't we wake him up and ask him?"  Sirius tried to pull away from his friend, but Remus gripped his arm harder.  Sirius suddenly lowered his wand, away from the figure on the bed.  If Alexander  did know that Harry was his son . . .it was better if the man remained unconscious or if he had lost his memory.  It wasn't possible to wake Alexander up, however, he was sure he could wake Snape up though, and get answers from him.  "And besides he was probably delirious, that bump on the side of his head probably caused it."

"Padfoot, he knew who you were.  James did not look exactly like you, no one could mistake the difference between the two of you, especially someone who knew you and James."  Remus told him stubbornly.

"Sirius, is there something about Alexander's words that make sense to you?  Something that Remus and I failed to catch.  He said that Voldemort didn't know the truth.  Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"  Albus cut in through Remus' interrogation.

Sirius looked at the headmaster, his mind going a mile a minute.  Now what was he going to say? Alexander hadn't been talking about how Voldemort didn't know that Harry was alive, Sirius was pretty sure of that, the Auror probably didn't even see the Dark Lord.  Voldemort did not know about Harry's true parentage.  Sirius was sure that's what Alexander had been trying to tell him. Padfoot looked up.  Both men were waiting for an answer to Albus' question.  What could he tell them?  "I don't know.  I don't read minds.  He probably means that Voldemort doesn't know that Harry's still alive. And Harry's probably hurt and lost somewhere.  We have to go find him now."  Sirius growled at the two men.

"We don't know where to look.  It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."  Remus said exasperatedly.  "Padfoot we can't do anything until we have an idea where he is.  Harry could be in Mexico for all we know."

"I think he's somewhere near Hogwarts."  Sirius argued.  Hopefully now they would stop interrogating him about Alexander's words.  Seeing their confused faces he continued.  "If Snape and Alexander somehow managed to get here, then Harry should be here as well." 

"Padfoot, it could just have been coincidence that Severus and Alexander appeared at Hogwarts at the same time."  Remus told him.  Sirius did see that flaw with his logic, but it was better than anything that either of the other two men had thought of.  "And I think we need some questions answered before we start searching for Harry."

Sirius gave his friend a confused look.  He knew exactly what his friend wanted to know, but he didn't want to show it.  Sirius looked over at the headmaster to see if the same suspicious look resided in the old man's face as well.  Albus was nodding to Remus' idea. 

"He does have a point Sirius, there are several questions that need to be answered before we find Harry, and I think that you can help us answer those questions."  Professor Dumbledore added.  "Is there anything you would like to tell us Mr. Black?"

"The two of you have known him longer than I have, you probably know him better than I do."  As much as it hurt to say that, Sirius knew it was trust.  "Besides what would I know that would help Harry, that you two do not know already?"  He added hastily.  Anything he knew about Harry would not help them in their search.  But the only way Alexander could know Sirius' secret, would be if he saw Harry without the glamorie spell around him.  Was that why Alexander had that medallion with him?  Had he gone to rescue Harry and ended up getting caught by the Death Eaters who had thought that he was Harry Potter because he was wearing the medallion?  But that would have meant that . . .Sirius glanced over at the motionless figure on the other side of the room.  Alexander must have known about his connection with Voldemort, why else would the Auror have used the medallion?  Or had it been instinct that had drive the Auror to do that?  The urge to go and shake the man awake and drag answers out of him suddenly took over Sirius.  It was only with all his self-discipline and determination that he managed to hold himself in place.  If he did that, the both his friend and the Professor would know his secret.

"Are you sure Sirius?  You know you can trust us with anything."  Remus added softly.  Sirius just nodded again.  "Will you answer one question for me then, truthfully?"

"Yes."  Sirius stated emotionlessly.  Please don't let it be what he thought it was.  Please don't let it be about his son.

"Remember when we first came to Hogwarts and the four of us became friends.  You, James and Peter all knew that I was hiding something, and I was desperate to not let you find out.  Then during our second year I trusted the three of you enough to tell you my secret and everything turned out for the better.  You have changed since our Hogwarts days Sirius, but I still know you and I know that you are hiding something from me.  Something very important.  I trusted you enough to tell you my secret, will you trust me enough to tell me yours?"  

Sirius looked into his friend.  Did he trust Remus enough to tell him the truth?  Of course he did.  Remus would never tell anyone Sirius' secret.  But the more people who knew a secret the quicker the secret became lost.  It would hurt his friend if he told him.  Not to mention that it would put everyone in more danger.  Sirius quickly glanced at Albus who was watching them curiously, his eyes dimly twinkling.

"I will leave if you wish."  Professor Dumbledore started to move towards the door. 

"No," Sirius shook his head.  "You can stay."

He owed it to Moony to tell the truth, if he didn't he would lose his friend's trust.  Remus had told him his deepest secret, though, one that the werewolf had feared would scare his friends away.  Now it was time for Sirius to return the favor.  

It would help them find Harry, and force them to search harder. 

The part of him that had wanted to tell his friends the secret suddenly broke free, overpowering his will.

And with that Sirius made his decision.  He would tell them the whole truth.  He did not speak, so as not to lose his resolve, but he motioned for the other two men to follow him out of the infirmary, without even turning into his animagus form.  This story was better told away from any ears that could hear.  He led them to an abandoned classroom and waited until they were all seated, with the door firmly shut to begin speaking.

"I . . .I have a son."  He began slowly, sitting on one of the desks.  Taking a deep breath he steeled his resolve, there was no going back now.

Albus' eyebrows rose questioningly, while Remus stared at him wide-eyed.

"What?!"  He gasped in amazement.

Sirius glared at his friend, Moony wasn't helping.  "Please don't interrupt, I know what I'm telling you is hard to believe, but it's hard enough to tell as it is."

***************

Remus stared at his friend in absolute shock.  Sirius had a son!  How could Sirius have a son?  He had never had a steady girlfriend before.  And why hadn't Sirius told him this before?  Was Sirius ashamed of the boy?

"You both know him, he's not exactly a child anymore, and he didn't really look like me when you saw him, but I think he will now because . . .We need to find him.  If he finds him then . . ." Sirius took a deep breath.  Moony could tell that his friend was definitely nervous, Sirius had never really babbled like this before, except that one time he had nearly been expelled.  "His name is . . .(both Remus and Albus moved in closer in anticipation of the name) Harry."

"Harry?!" Remus gasped forgetting his friend's request to remain silent.  "Harry as in Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived?  Ron and Hermione's friend?"  It was too hard to comprehend.  How could Harry be Sirius' son?  It was another Harry wasn't it?  Maybe it was a boy in some far away country.  But Sirius had said that they knew the boy and the only boy named Harry was James' son . . .Or was he?

"Yes."  Sirius hissed, looking down in to his hands.  "The only Harry you know Moony."  Before Remus could speak again, Sirius raised his hand to stop any more questions from being asked.  "I will explain everything in time, but we have to move quickly, Harry can't last long out there alone.  And there's spells to find them aren't there Albus?  Ones that will let us track him?"

The headmaster nodded in affirmation, but remained silent.

Thoughts were spinning in his mind faster than Remus had ever thought possible.  He was worried about Harry, but his gut instinct told him that at the moment Harry was safe.  The thought of Harry brought on a torrent of thoughts.  How was it that Harry was Sirius' child?  Had he betrayed James?  There was no sign of guilt at having slept with Lily in Sirius' blue eyes, only worry stood strongly the dark haired man's features.  Worry, and the haunted look that had been with Padfoot ever since he had left Azkaban.

"Harry is my son.  Lily's son.  No, we did not betray James, he knew exactly what we were doing." Sirius added quickly probably noticing the look on the werewolf's face.  Remus stared at his friend.  James knew that Sirius was sleeping with his wife! Why would James ever let Sirius do a thing like that?  How could Lily betray James in such a way?  "For the record James and Lily were not married.  If you look on their marriage certificate it is void, there are several signatures on there that are not legal, including the priest's, and the Ministry's.  Lily and I were the ones who were truly married, we had our wedding in secret, with James as our witness."  Sirius stopped still staring down into his hands, almost as if he was afraid that Moony would reject him. But Remus would not do that to his friend unless Sirius started to claim that he truly was Voldemort's second in command.  "I should probably start at the beginning shouldn't I?"  An ironic smile decorated the innocent convict's face as he looked up at the two of them.  "You won't understand otherwise.

"It all started many years before Remus and I were born, about forty-five years ago, I think.  Just after Tom Riddle left school he started wandering around trying to find out more about the Dark Arts, which he had become addicted to after reading several Dark Arts books in the library.  You might want to put better security on them, Albus, before another student follows Voldemort's footsteps, I don't think we could stand another Dark Lord and . . ."  Sirius seemed to realize that he was babbling on and stopped. The man lowered his head into his hands and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like Harry before continuing.  "Anyways he started to search all over the place.  He didn't have any money, as he was an orphan.  So he moved around, living mostly off of his followers – his old schoolmates who had pledge to him.  While journeying around Northern Scotland, he met an older man who had hundreds of books on the Dark Arts.  It wasn't hard for Riddle to talk his way into the family.  He began to truly start his studies of the Dark Arts then.  While he was staying with that family, he couldn't help but meet the man's daughter, Elayne.  He married her, probably so that he could stay in the family and influence them more.  It was several years after they were married that he took his last and final step to becoming Lord Voldemort.  Elayne knew that her husband dabbled in the Dark Arts, it wasn't until his eyes went red and his bloodthirsty followers started to visit, that she became worried and fled from her family home.  It wasn't until after she had left Riddle that she realized she was pregnant with his child.  Using some contacts in the ministry she quickly voided her marriage and disappeared into the wizarding world to protect both herself and her unborn child.

"Three months later she fell in love with a man named Roger and they were married.  When the child was born, Roger adopted it as his own and they lived happily together for many years, never telling anyone the truth.  She never told her husband who the real father of her son was."  Sirius stopped for a few minutes; his eyes were glassy as if he was contemplating something.  Remus sat patiently waiting for his friend to continue.  He wondered what this had to do with anything.  It couldn't be that . . .no, that would be impossible.  There was no way that Sirius could be Voldemort's son, could there?

Seeming to pull out of a trance Padfoot continued.  "Remember in our fifth year, Moony, when my mother became very ill and I left to go see her?"  Remus nodded wordlessly.  How could he not?  Sirius had been so worried about his mother before that he had not even wanted to play jokes on the Slytherins.  And afterwards . . .the weeks following his visit had been some of the worst the Marauders had experienced at Hogwarts.  "She told me several things before she died, things that . . .no one would have ever guessed.  She revealed the truth of my birth, among other things.  She told me that Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort is my father."  

No!

Remus stared at his friend in complete and utter shock.  Sirius was Voldemort's son?!  Never in all his wildest dreams had he imagined something like this.   It was nearly impossible! This was even harder to believe than Harry parentage.  Taking a deep calming breath Remus studied his friend.  It was almost like he seeing him for the first time.  He could see small similarities now between Sirius and the man who had once been Tom Riddle.  He could hardly picture Riddle in his mind, but he had an idea what the man had once looked like, and Sirius looked very much like him.  How was it he had not noticed before?  How was it no one else had noticed?  Because a small voice noted in the back of his head, the idea was too preposterous to even have been considered.  From the look on Albus' face, Remus was sure that the headmaster had not known either.

How could he face his friend now, knowing that Sirius was the son of a murderer, the son of the Dark Lord?  

Sirius was his friend, and he trusted Remus enough to tell his secret.  And Sirius was the same person he had been moments ago before he had started to tell the truth.  Despite being an escaped convict, Sirius was still innocent; he had never killed anyone, not even as an Auror.  He had not succumbed to the temptation of the Dark side, regardless of the fact that his father was the leader.  

Remus couldn't abandon his friend, no matter who his parents were.  Sirius had been there for him, when the Marauders had discovered his secret, and now it was time for him to be there for Padfoot.

"Sirius," he whispered softly.  "Why didn't you tell us before?  We would never have abandoned you Padfoot."

"I . . .thought that if I told you I would lose my friends.  I didn't think I could stand that especially after losing mom.  I never told anyone what my mother said, I never planned to.  But . . .that was only the beginning of what she told me."  Sirius paused, his head buried in his hands.  Remus felt something tug at his heart.  He had been in exactly the same position as Sirius was now in many years ago, and he knew exactly how it felt to confess secrets.  He jumped off the desk he had been sitting on and went to sit by his friend.

"What else did she tell you?"  Albus gently prodded Sirius.  

Even as the dark haired man looked up, Remus could see tears falling down Padfoot's cheeks.  "She-she told me that I was Voldemort's heir, the heir of Slytherin.  And then she told me the prophecy that she had heard just before escaping from Riddle.  She didn't think that he knew it, or he would have already chased us down before that."  Sirius paused again; his eyes had gone glassy, as if he was remembering every detail from that day.

"Sirius do you remember the exact words of the prophecy?"  Albus asked gently.

Sirius nodded.  "Beware!" he said hoarsely.  "The heir shall rise, becoming even more powerful than Salazar Slytherin himself.  And from his line shall come a child of two worlds who has the power to break the world or to save it."  Remus felt a chill run down his spin at those words.  Before he could say anything else, Sirius continued.  "Do not let the child fall into the hands of darkness, or the deepest fears of all mankind shall come to pass.

"My mother thought I was the one whom the prophecy was talking about, but I wasn't really from 'two worlds' as the prophecy said.  I just ignored the prophecy.  It was like one of those scary things that we would tell each other as kids."

Remus did not speak.  Was the child Harry?  Harry had been raised in the muggle world, yet he belonged in the wizarding world.  And there was something special about Harry.  So was it Harry?

"Then the reality of that prophecy hit me during our sixth year.  At the beginning of that year I had started to date Lily."  A ghost of a smile appeared on Sirius face.  

"I remember."  Remus smiled as well.  Sirius had written the worst poetry to her, it had been so awful that all the Marauders had fled when he had started to recite a new piece he had just created.  But Lily and Sirius had seemed so much in love.  Then suddenly they just stopped being boyfriend and girlfriend, and Lily had become James' girlfriend.  He had always wondered why that had happened.

"Well just before Christmas, on the last day of school, I went to Hogsmead to buy something special for Lily."  Remus rolled his eyes, it was typical for Padfoot to buy presents at the last minute.  He could see a questioning look appear on Albus' face, the headmaster probably had not realized that the Marauders had snuck out at all times to Hogsmead.  "While I was wandering down the street, someone came and knocked me out.  I woke up in this dark place, and there before me was Voldemort."  Sirius shivered beside him.  "I can't – will not tell you about that.  Mainly he had figured out that I was his son and that the prophecy had something to do with me.  He told me that he thought it was talking about a child that would have muggle blood in it.  He then offered me a place beside him and when I refused he told me to stop dating Lily and if he ever caught me going out with a muggle born again he would kill her.  You and Peter left the next day to go home for the holidays, so you didn't see me break up with her.  At dinner she wasn't there, but James dragged me down and when I refused to eat he knew something was wrong.  Somehow he managed to drag the whole story out of me and he forced me to tell it to Lily as well.  I told her and we created a plan, probably one of the most ingenious plans James and I have ever come up with.  We would make it look like I had broken up with Lily and there were no hard feelings between us.  Then Lily would 'date' James, even though in truth she was still with me.  It worked so well that by the time Easter came around no one remembered that Lily and I had been a couple."

Remus should have known that James would have been part of it.  James and Sirius had done everything together, and known everything about each other.  He should have known that Sirius would never betray James.  But . . .

"What about your marriage?"  he suddenly blurted out before he could stop himself.  "How did you pull that off?"

"Our marriage?"  Sirius smiled.  "That was the easy part Moony, I pretended to have a mission off somewhere else.  James, Lily and I met in a little church, where Lily and I were married.  The difficult part was keeping the secret from you and Pettigrew.  We didn't tell either of you because I had a feeling that one of you was leaking information to Voldemort.  To tell the truth I had always thought you were the spy Moony, I'm sorry."  

"I've already forgiven you for that Padfoot, you don't need to apologize again, I understand where you were coming from."  Remus waved it off with those words.  At one time it would have hurt him, but he understood why Sirius thought he had been, and had he been in Sirius' position, he would have thought the same thing.  Though he was wondering how James and Lily had managed to make their wedding look so real.  There would be enough time for questions like that later though.

"That's why I was always at James' and Lily's house.  I visited her whenever I could and James tried to give us as much privacy as he could.  He sacrificed so much for the two of us  And then Harry was born.  By that time all of us were growing tired of acting whenever anyone else was around, but we kept going working even harder to keep our secret, especially since we had Harry to worry about as well."

Suddenly Sirius looked up at Albus.  "We have to go find him now Albus, it's been several hours.  He's probably been out there all day.  He won't survive much longer."  The entire story seemed forgotten, as Sirius remembered the present events.

"Hold on Sirius, another two minutes will not cause any harm.  Could you finish your tale and then we shall see what we can do."  Albus asked his eyes thoughtful.

"Voldemort captured me once again and asked if I would join him.  I refused again.  This time he asked if I had any children and I denied it.  He then threatened to kill Lily, James and Harry whom he knew I held dear.  He then sent me off.  He captured me several more times after that, but instead of asking if I had any children, he started to ask for the name of my child . . ."

"That's the name that Voldemort wanted from you wasn't it?"   Albus stopped Sirius for a minute.  "The one only you and James knew?"

Sirius just nodded.  "Lily, James and I put a glamorie spell over Harry that would change as he grew older, for we had a feeling it would be years before the truth could be revealed.  None of us thought it would take this many years . . .The only problem was that the spell would terminate when Harry was close to death.  Yes, I know he has had a few close calls before, but I'm talking about something like going to Azkaban and not eating for a few days."  At that Sirius glared at Albus and Remus both.  Remus took the hint, and he understood Sirius' concern.  Harry would be in bad shape when they found him.  The poor boy probably had not been able to eat nor drink anything, and even if he had, it was not the sort of food a growing boy needed.  "Then _it_ happened.  Lily and James . . . I couldn't believe that . . ._Pettigrew_ could do such a thing.  I was so angry and lost.  I begged Hagrid to give me Harry, but when he refused I lost it.  My best friend and my wife were dead and I was refused custody of my own son.  I went after Pettigrew and . . .well you know the story.  But when I found out that Harry was living with his relatives, I knew that he was the child spoken of in the prophecy.  If Voldemort ever finds out . . .We can't let him know."  Remus shivered at those words.  Voldemort would destroy the boy if he ever found out the truth.  Harry would no longer be the innocent, courageous Gryffindor that they knew.

"So Voldemort doesn't know the truth, or even suspect it?"  Albus asked.

Sirius shook his head.  "No, he suspected at first, but I managed to convince him that Harry was only my godson."

Something made Remus suddenly look out the window and he remembered something important.  Something that he had forgotten while lost in Sirius' tale.  

Tonight was the full moon.  And by the darkness outside he knew that he had only several minutes before the transformation would happen.

Quickly dashing out of the room not caring what his companions thought, Remus dashed down the halls of Hogwarts, and tore out the door.  Even as he ran, his thoughts were in a maelstrom about what he had just discovered.  His feet carried him across the lawn towards Hagrid's cabin.  Just as he reached the forest, he felt the first pains of the transformation hit him.

***************

Sirius stared at the spot that his friend had just occupied.  Why had Moony suddenly run out of the room?  His story couldn't have been the reason, Remus had never been frightened about something like that.  He looked over to the window, where Moony had looked before he had fled the room.  Suddenly Sirius remembered what was going on.  Following his instincts, Sirius knew to follow his friend out to help with the transformation.  

"Tonight's a full moon."  He told Albus starting to move towards the door.  He hoped that the headmaster would work out a way for them to find Harry while he was helping Remus.

"Go Sirius, I'll try to think of something while your gone."  The headmaster waved him towards the door.

With that Sirius transformed into a dog and ran out of the castle and across the lawn.  Together the dog and the werewolf ran into the Forbidden Forest.

***************

End chapter 10

A/N:  I am sooo very sorry for not having this chapter out sooner, I never expected it to take so long to write.  I hope that it's OK and that everyone stays in character.  Remus is a little impatient during the  tale, and Sirius is talking too formally and . . . uggg  I tried.  I hope its not too bad.  So what do you think of Sirius' story?  Was it good, or was it too far fetched?  I hope it wasn't.  I tried to create something plausible and yet interesting.  Please review and tell me what you think.

Thank you so much too all  who have reviewed!!!

SilverMoon:  How's this, is this chapter alright?  Sorry I didn't have it out sooner.

Lady Foxfire: You were right it was Alexander.  I actually had originally planned to kill him, but I chickened out at the last moment – and no one really wanted him to die – so I saved him.  It would have been interesting to put Wormtail there though.  However I have plans for him later on in the story, so I can't kill him yet.

wkr:  Thank you.  I don't like cliffhangers either, but I can't help but write them, their kind of addictive.  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Princess Fire-Star:  Thank you so much!  I don't think it's the best, but thank you that means a lot to me.  (Have you read anything by neutral?  She writes some of the best fanfic I think I've read.  And Severitus wrote A Father's Sin, which is really good too) Thank you again.

august wynd: I don't know if I could kill Harry, he's one of the main characters and he still hasn't met up with Sirius yet.  I think that I'll keep him around for a little while longer.  And I certainly hope that JK doesn't kill Harry in the last book, he's one of my favorite characters too, him and Sirius and Remus too of course.  Did you see the movie?  I have, I think its good, even though it does jump around a bit from scene to scene.  I'm glad you liked the chapter.  How was this one?  Was it alright?

shadowarwen: Actually I had originally planned for the last chapter to join with this chapter, however this part was taking too long to write, and the last chapter was long enough, so I posted it alone.  I'm glad you liked that last chapter, I didn't think it was that good when I was writing it, especially after having to go through it several times to fix some errors in the plot.  I hope that this chapter was alright and I didn't go too fast into telling Sirius' secret.  Was it alright?

Foreste Black: Sorry this chapter didn't come out faster.  I didn't have a lot of time to write.  You'll have to wait a little longer to find out what happened to Harry.

FireBird9900: I didn't kill Alex, I was nice and let him live.  The medallion is what made Alex look like Harry, as to where Alex got that medallion you'll see soon, unless you can figure it out (try reading chapter VII again).  And yes that was why "Harry" looked like James and had gained a little weight.   Sorry I didn't update sooner.  And thank you so much, I'm glad you like my story so far.

zorra: Thank you.  I hope this chapter isn't too draggy. Yes poor Harry is all alone somewhere suffering for numerous wounds and . . .everything else.  You'll see what happens to him within the next few chapters.  Poor Hermione and Ron their going to be heartbroken when they receive the news aren't they?

Sabre Black: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I tried, honest.  And I know the cliffhanger wasn't nice, but I didn't really leave a cliffhanger on this chapter, or at least I tried not to so that you guys don't have to sit on the edge of your seats waiting for ages until the next chapter to come out, which will definitely not be out this week.

HPluvva: You'll find out exactly what happened very soon.  But mainly Alexander was wearing the medallion that made him look like the Harry everyone knew, and it made him look like he was dead.  Then Voldemort sent "Harry" as a present to Albus and Sirius.  Really, you think my cliffhangers are effective, or the last one?  Thank you! I was nice and didn't put a cliffhanger on this chapter.

Sakura Le: First of all you don't suck at reviews and second of all any author loves receiving reviews even if they just have a few words on them.  The feedback is always welcome.  And also you write far better reviews than I do.  Thank you so much for reviewing.  Thank you!  

Lt. Jaina Solo Fel:  Thank You!

Sailor Millennium: Thank you!  I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far.

alexz: Sorry this took so long to write.

moonsong:  Thank you!  I'm sorry it too a while to bring out this chapter.

Proffesor Rich: Sorry it took so long to update.  And of course I wouldn't leave it there, I'm not that cruel.

Peacockgirl: Of course Harry's not dead, not yet anyways.  I'm sorry this is out so late, it's been a really busy two weeks.

usa32: I hope you liked this chapter.  I liked your idea of the polyjuice potion for the wedding, however I had already had that part planned out, and I think that it worked out alright.  Was it an OK idea?

Christy: I've never heard anyone call their books/stories "children" before, but I really like it.  And authors really appreciate that time that people take to read and review their stories, it means a lot.  So thank you!

Sandrine Black: Thank you.  Unfortunately I don't remember all of the fics that I read with Sirius as Harry's father, I know that one of them was by Fire Lizid.  But if you go to Find and search there, under summary, using key words like Sirius, Harry, father, you'll find several others.  Sorry I can't remember any more stories, it's been months since I last read them.

Ciria: Thank you, I'm glad you liked Sirius' part in the last chapter.  To answer your question about no one knowing about Sirius' parentage, well his mother only told him.  Sirius only told James and Lily who kept it a secret.  No one else ever thought that there could be a connection between the prankster and the cruel man who was tormenting hundreds of people.  So that's exactly how the secret was kept.  Sorry I didn't update sooner, the teachers have decided that homework is a very good thing and that tests are even better.  Not to mention that I have half a dozen other things to do and . . .I really didn't mean to leave everyone hanging so long.  I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad, especially since you had to wait so long for it.

Blizzard: Well your absurd idea about Alex was right, but I couldn't kill him.  Was this chapter OK?  (And don't worry, about your statement, between Alex and Harry, I would kill Alex in a heart beat.)

Moonlight: That would have been really interesting had the corpse been Malfoy.  Voldie could have killed him for his insolence, then we wouldn't have to deal with him later.  (Sorry, I'm not too fond of Lucius Malfoy.)  Yes those letters did reach Hermione and Ron.  I don't know when they'll appear again, probably soon.  They are going to be heart broken when they receive the news aren't they?  Sorry there's no Harry in this chapter, Harry will appear soon. 

chibi: I don't like reading stories with cliffhangers either, however they are just so easy to write and it was one of the best places that I could stop, or else it would have taken me twice as long to get the chapter out and I didn't want you guys to wait too long.  

Red, the Feathery: So you liked my cliffhanger?  What did you think of this chapter?  Was it OK?

Laterose: Well there you have it, the answers to most of your questions.  The medallion will be explained in further detail in later chapters, but mainly it was something that Snape gave Alexander when they met at Azkaban.  I hope that this chapter was OK and not too rushed.  Is it?

(  ): Thank you

Reiken: The teachers haven't threatened bad grades at me yet, but if I don't do well this year, I don't have a very good chance of getting into university and getting scholarships (which I really do need), so unfortunately I can't spend a lot of time writing.  That would be funny if the Boy Who Lived cloned himself every time he died, Boy Who Has Multiple Corpses indeed!  I can tell you now that that won't happen in this story.  And yes Harry will appear soon.

japangirlcmw: Sorry it took me so long to update.

Anneliese: Thank you so much!  Do you think that this chapter was rushed?  I don't know if I went into the story a little too quickly or not.  I just wanted Sirius to tell the whole story at one point, as I think he would do since he couldn't explain it all in just a few words.  And I agree with you about Fudge.  *grins* Now all I need to think of is a way to bring him down.  Do you have any ideas? I hope that this chapter was alright.

Sorry if I missed anyone.


	12. Chapter XI: Discoveries

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter XI: Discoveries**

Percy walked into the kitchen.  It would have been a lovely night, had there not been so many terrible things going on.  His world seemed to be falling apart.  Not only that, there seemed to be no way that he could bring it back together, everything was out of control.  Everything that he had taken for granted had changed.  His whole life had been turned upside down.  His family was changing, every single one of them was determined to find someway to free Harry from Azkaban.  It was almost as if they all had one track minds.  Even Fred and George had stopped their antics. Hermione, who had become a part of the family no longer spent hours studying like he'd seen her do in the library.  Ron barely looked at his wizarding cards, and was unable to tell anyone what was going on in Quidditch.

Not only had his family life completely changed, but his work as well.  The people and the routines were the same, but something seemed different.  Everyone was worried.  Worried that the attacks commissioned by Sirius Black were only the beginning.  That the worst was yet to come.  The fact that the Ministry was divided did not help any matters.  For the first time Percy had seen the division that had been created in the Ministry.  A wide chasm that separated those who believed Min – No Percy would no longer see him as a Minister – Fudge could solve any problems, and those who believed that Fudge was incapable of dealing with the current problems.  

Percy Weasley finally saw the weakness and corruption of the Ministry.  He disliked his work now.  Before he had been totally oblivious to any of this.  He had liked following his orders and doing something to help the world.  But now . . .He had been following a corrupt Minister who did nothing for the wizarding world, but only for himself.  Percy felt sickened by that fact.  Why couldn't everything be back to normal?  Why couldn't it be as if should have been?  That was not what was happening and Percy knew he should stop wishing for something that was never going to happen.

Percy sighed.  

He would have to go back there again tomorrow, as much as he wished not to.  His father had convinced him of that last night after he had arrived home.  After declaring that he would no longer work for the Ministry and that he found his family more important than the Ministry, Arthur had told him that he needed to go back to work.  He had been stunned beyond words; actually his mind had gone completely blank when his father said that.  His dad had been urging him to leave the Ministry and join his family, and now he was told to go back to work!  But then he had realized that he could influence a change in the Ministry that would help everyone.  He could refuse to sign documents, or he could sign documents that Fudge would never want to be signed.  It had sounded like a good idea at the time.

That was until he had gone to work.  As soon as he arrived, Min – no, Fudge – had given him a whole pile of letters about Harry's imprisonment onto his desk, telling him to deal with them.  It had been one of the most difficult things he had ever had to do.  The worst had been when he had found letters that had agreed with Fudge's actions.  Percy had wanted to burn those, to send a reply berating them for their cruelty.  But that would have caused more problems.  Instead he had sent them very concise notes telling them that Fudge had thought it the best course of action.  There had been far more of those letters than the ones asking for Harry's freedom.  And that had sickened him.  

Now he knew the true influence that Fudge had on the people.  If he told them all to jump off bridge most of the wizarding world would do so without question.  

To those few who had written letters asking for Harry's freedom, Percy had given them what little comfort he could.  To many of them he had responded by hinting to go to Albus Dumbledore.  His old headmaster would know what to do with all those truly willing to help.  He had almost been tempted to tell them to raid Azkaban and break Harry free.  It would have been very unwise though, Percy had a feeling that the people needed to be united in order to defeat the evil that threatened the world.  Whether it was Sirius Black, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named back from the dead, as Harry claimed.  If the world was to face another Dark Lord they needed to be united, not squabbling amongst themselves.

He had thought that was the worst part of the day, answering all those letters, that was until his father had come running into his office showing him the newspaper. 

Azkaban had been raided.  The once impregnable fortress had fallen into the hands of Death Eaters.  Not only that but Harry Potter himself was held within those walls and would now be in the hands of the heartless followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  At their mercy Harry would not survive long.  They would torture him.  And if what his family believed was true, that You-Know-Who was really alive – he was! – then Percy hoped that Harry had died before anyone had even had a chance to touch him, as cruel as it was, it would have been more merciful than having the poor boy tortured by his worst enemy.    It made him shudder to think what they could do to the poor boy.  He had never seen any torture himself, but the whispered stories that those who remembered the time when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was at the peak of his power, gave him nightmares.

Unfortunately he had been unable to leave the office to comfort his family.  Fudge had walked in dropping more papers on his desk.  In order to keep the man believing that he was loyal, Percy had been forced to stay and finish the paper work.

Now all he wanted to do was drop on the couch and forget everything that had happened in the last week – no, the last year.  The attack on the World Cup had been the beginning of it all.  That was when the Death Eaters had started their rise to power.  

Suddenly a snowy owl, the one that had been staying at the house for days, flew into the room.  She settled herself onto the back of a chair and hooted urgently to him.  Percy untied the letter from around the owl's leg and looked at the sheet of paper for a name.  It was addressed to no one.  Both curious and apprehensive, he unfolded the parchment.

The words that lay scrawled upon the paper in black ink chilled his blood.  All the blood drained away from his face and he felt his knees collapse.  He hit the floor with a bang, but his numb body was incapable of feeling the floor.  All he could do was stare at the letter.  

How?

The words reverberated in his mind.  How was it possible?  It all seemed like a dream.  First The Boy Who Lived had been imprisoned and now he was dead.

Percy couldn't believe it.  It was a lie, a trick that some cruel Death Eater thought to play on them.  

But no it couldn't be.  It was signed by Albus Dumbledore, and it had not been forged, Percy knew the headmaster's writing better than anyone.  

Percy dreaded telling his family this.  He couldn't even imagine their reactions.  It would have been crueler for him to hide the letter away and to read it in the paper the next morning.  At least this way they would know it was the truth, and not another rumor.  It was cruel how Albus had not come and revealed to the news in them in person.  But the man was very busy between setting everything up for the new school year, keeping Fudge partially in line, and keeping an eye on the Death Eaters.  Still it would have been nice.

Percy hollered up the stairs calling everyone down to the kitchen.

They didn't trust him.  The thought suddenly hit him.  His family did not trust him very much.  They would think this was a big hoax.  Or that he had been keeping it all day away from them.  They would hate him even more.

Percy quickly dispelled his thoughts.  It would be no use to torment himself.  He had already called his family down, it was too late to set the letter on the table and pretend that he had never read it.  he heard several sets of footsteps coming down the stairs.  At every clunk he felt his heart beat faster.  They would hate him after this.  Reject him.  Percy did not know if he could stand that.  Even when he was a baby his family had been there to look after him and support him.  Despite all their differences he knew that his family loved him.  But now . . .

Now it would completely tear his world apart.  One word from his parents, and the world as he knew it would end.  

The clunks on the stairs stopped.  Percy looked up at his red-headed family, and their friend Hermione, who surrounded him, looking as if they all had been trying to sleep.

He took a deep breath and steeled his reserve.  "I . . .When I came home . . .An owl delivered this . . .It wasn't addressed to anyone, I didn't mean any harm by opening it, I thought . . .It says that . . .that . . ." Percy's throat tightened and he found that he was unable to continue.  It was as if saying it out loud made it true.  As if the nightmare would become reality if he said those words.  Despite the fact that he had tried to school himself, he felt tears drip from his eyes.  He silently handed the letter to his father, who took it cautiously.

Percy stood there, not bothering to wipe the tears that decorated his cheeks.  Not only the idea that he would be rejected by his family spurred those tears to fall.  But also the fact that Harry Potter was truly dead.  He had known the boy, quite well in fact.  Harry had been nothing but kind to him, he had even been polite when Percy had babbled on about his caldrons.  Now he was gone.  The idea hit Percy suddenly.  Harry was gone.  They would never see him again.

He looked up at his parents.  His father had gone completely pale, and his mother had collapsed into her husband's arms sobbing, as if it was truly her child whom had died.  Hermione and Ginny were clutching each other crying over the loss of their friend.  Friend and George were still studying the letter as if it held some secret that needed to be revealed.  Ron was glaring at him.  At all of them.

"IT ISN"T TRUE!!!"  He shouted angrily, shocking everyone.  "Harry wouldn't die on us!  He's still alive, I know he is.  Dumbledore just thinks he's dead!  I DON"T BELIEVE IT! And I won't until Dumbledore comes and tells me himself!" 

"Ron . . ." Molly began softly.

"He's not dead!"  Ron growled.  He ran upstairs, away from the curious stares of his family.

No one said anything to contradict him.  They all hoped that it was the truth.  Although from their eyes, Percy could tell that they all knew that what was written on that piece of paper was the truth.

***************

He hurt.  There was no way for him to pinpoint the pain.  He hurt everywhere.  

And he was cold.  The cold seemed to seep into his bones, clawing into them.

His body did not even have the grace to go numb.

But he deserved it.  He deserved the pain.

The thought hit him suddenly.  He ignored it.  No one deserved this kind of pain, no one . . .well maybe Voldemort.

NO! 

He had . . .done something wrong.  He couldn't remember what.  And that worried him more than the pain did.

His mind was going.

He could not even remember what his name was.

A shiver ran through his body, sending Greek fire through his veins.

Some instinct, that existed in every human, pushed away his guilt.  He had to survive.  He had no idea why he would want to survive, his body just knew that it had to live.  Painfully he bent down and pulled the wand out of his pant leg where it had lain hidden since . . .he couldn't remember how long it had been there.  Only that the guards at Azkaban had not noticed it.  Not that they had checked.

_"Lumos_."  He muttered.  The wand lit up brightly, faintly giving off heat.  He cuddled around it, if only to warm himself up a bit.

No one would come and rescue him.  He knew that.  Why would they?  No one . . .Yes someone had helped him.  That strange man, whoever he was.  He had helped rescue him from Azkaban.  The man wouldn't come rescue him a second time.  It was too much to ask.  

He needed to find the way back to . . . where could he go?  Was there someone out there who would help him?  Probably not.  No one helped . . .dangerous criminals.  That's what he was, wasn't he?  That's why he had been in Azkaban in the first place.

He groaned.  It was costing too much energy to even think.  Even as he felt the heat dissipate from his wand, blackness over took him.

***************

The forest floor was soft under his paws, padded from years of fallen plants.  The moon shone brightly overhead revealing the shadowy trees that surrounded them.  He could hear his friend running beside him, the powerful paws crushing the delicate plant life.  It was almost a perfect night.  If he imagine hard enough he could almost see the two missing Marauders follow along behind them.  Prongs with his antlers gracefully dancing under the tree branches, and Wormtail scampering over logs that lay in his path.  

Almost.  

Worry still plagued him.  His son was still out there.  Alone.  In danger.  If only . . .if only what? He hadn't had a son?  No he would not trade Harry for anything.  Despite that he had never had a chance to know his son, he still loved the boy.  And he felt helpless to do anything.  How could he help the boy?  True his link to Harry would help them track his son, but what if they weren't able to get there on time?  What if the Ministry found him before Sirius did?  What if . . .There were too many possibilities.  

His friend nipped playfully at him, calling him back to himself.  The night was still young, and those thoughts would only make it seem longer than it truly was.  Tomorrow they would find Harry and everything would be all right.

Maybe he could even tell his son the truth.

No.  That was too much to hope for.  It would be best if Harry never knew the truth.  Never knew that an innocent convict was his father.  It would be better if his son still saw James as his father, a good Quidditch player and an excellent role model.  Still it would have been nice to hear Harry call him – No!  It was not possible; it would tear the boy apart if he knew the truth.  As much as it tore him apart it was better if he kept silent.  If Harry ever found out . . .

Sirius shook his head.  He couldn't allow that to happen.  He forced himself to focus on his surroundings.  The trees were shadows that reached for him; their crooked fingers stretching out to grabbed him . . .Just like the white hands of the dementors had.  Reaching, stretching . . . 

He gave a soft whimper that stopped Moony.  The werewolf looked at him curiously, his head slightly crooked as if he wondered what Padfoot had been thinking.  The shaggy black dog looked at his friend.  The only way to distract his friend would be to play with him.  Hopefully Remus would not remember what had happened when he transformed.  Padfoot did not think he could stand any more of his friend's pity or generosity; Remus had done enough for him already.  Although the werewolf claimed that he had done nothing.  They both knew that wasn't true.

He swallowed his worries for the moment.  Playfully he attacked Moony, just like he had done when they were in Hogwarts together.  Moony snapped playfully back at him and danced away from his gleaming teeth.  Padfoot dashed at his friend, twisting gracefully to avoid the lycanthrope's heavy paw.  As soon as he dashed under his friend's guard, Padfoot snapped playfully at his neck.  Moony, not to be outdone, quickly turned his head and growled playfully.  Using the brute strength that only werewolf's had, Moony pushed Padfoot over.  Quickly avoiding the werewolf's mouth, Padfoot rolled over and dashed into the woods.

He was fast.  He could hear his friend catching up.  The only thing on his mind was outrunning the werewolf, all other thoughts were banished.  He dashed playfully around the trees, turning at the strangest moments.  He turned, once, and almost smacked right into a tree that stood tall it his path.  He managed to avoid it, just barely.  The tree's arms yanked fur painfully from his back.  He winced as he heard a yelp from Moony as the werewolf, unable to quickly maneuver his way around the tree crashed into it.  When he turned around to help his friend, Moony had nearly caught up to him.  He continued to run haphazardly through the forest, his friend right behind him.

Padfoot ran frenzied into the woods, the euphoria of the night taking a hold of him.  He did not notice when the trees ripped the fur off his back as he had before.  The only thought that entered his mind was to run, and keep running.  Faster and faster.  Not even Moony could keep up with him.  He could hear the werewolf's feet squish the soft forest floor just behind him.  His keen hearing picking up what he would never hear as a human.  He did not stop.  He could not.  He could not think.  

No.

He ran haphazardly down paths long forgotten by any of the wildlife who roamed the forest.  Not even the Marauders had wandered this part of the Forbidden Forest.  If Moony had known where they were going, he would have told Padfoot to stop and knocked some sense into his friend.  However his friend was unaware of where they were going and he cared only for the game at the moment.  Neither of them expected what was coming.

Before him, Padfoot could see a clearing in the trees.    He ran towards it, not knowing exactly why, his instincts making him move even faster towards the clearing.  Just as he reached the middle of the clearing a familiar scent assailed him.  No, not a familiar scent, a whole bunch of familiar scents, assailed him.  One of them made him shudder.   He felt cold to the bone, and the nightmares that had been haunting him came roaring into his consciousness.  Padfoot froze, his wild carefree mood destroyed.  That scent could have only been from one place, from Azkaban.  It had permeated the walls and guards of _that_ place.  Padfoot didn't have very much time to dwell on the scent, for Moony rammed playfully into him.  He rolled over in the grass, and his keen nose caught another scent, intertwined within the smell of Azkaban.  It was the strong sent of a human in fear and pain.  He whimpered softly.  That scent had been there recently, and whoever had just been there was in danger from the werewolf.  What if it was Harry?  Padfoot quickly dismissed that idea, although it never truly left his mind.  

Padfoot ignored his companion, who had run off into the woods realizing that his friend had not wanted to play.  Padfoot began to follow the trail of scent.  The faint hope that it could be Harry gave him all the reason possible for him to follow the trail.  He hoped that whoever it was, currently was safely away from the werewolf.

He wished had had followed the werewolf so he could save the poor innocent human from Moony if they did meet up.

All he could do now was hope that Moony was off chasing a rabbit.  The werewolf had headed in the wrong direction anyways.  

Following the trail was very slow at first, but soon Padfoot was able to start running through the forest after it.

He knew that he was getting closer and closer, with every footstep he took.  He looked up, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight.  There through the trees he could spot the figure of his run-away companion, exactly the same place where the trail was headed . . . 

Sirius ran towards his friend barking frantically.  It seemed to take an eternity to reach the werewolf.  Even as he approached him, Padfoot could see his friend lean towards a dark figure on the ground.  His mouth opened slightly.

Bunching his legs beneath him, Padfoot flew towards his friend, throwing the lycanthrope over the small shadowy form on the ground.  Moony stood up and growled at Padfoot, his hackles raised.  Padfoot growled back at his friend, standing protectively over the dark huddled figure on the ground.

The friends glared at one another, neither willing to back down; Padfoot refused to let his friend hurt another human – who possibly could be Harry . . . And Moony refused to give up his catch.

Padfoot did not want to leave the human alone to go chasing Moony away, there were too many scenarios that could turn out deadly that way.  Moony could turn around and return to the human, or they might never find him again or . . .No, there were too many possibilities.  His best chance was to stay there and guard the human until Moony either grew board, or transformed back into human form.  

Sirius knew that, despite the fact his friend was in his canine form, Moony would not attack him.  The black "grim" and the werewolf had spent too much time together to actually attack one another.  

The large carnivore stopped growling, tilted his head as if he heard something of interest and loped off disappearing into the trees like a shadow in the dark.  Even as his friend disappeared Padfoot let out a sigh of relief.  Moony would go as far away from here as he possibly could.  The logical human part of the werewolf would force him to do that.  Perhaps he would find a rabbit to play with, or a squirrel.  Or even better, a rat . . .

Changing into his human form, Sirius bent down to examine the human, who's life he had just saved.  He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell causing the tip of his wand to light up.  The figure before him was curled up around something, almost protectively.  Sirius bent down and checked the boy's – or at least he assumed it was a boy – pulse, just as Lily had taught him to do.  Lily . . Harry!  Could this boy be Harry?  Sirius rolled the boy over and gasped.

There was no way the boy could have been Harry!  This child was covered in mud and filth; not only that but he was bone thin and gaunt.  The boy's cheeks were sunken in just like . . . Sirius had been after he wad left Azkaban . . . just like all his fellow prisoners had looked.

No, please don't let him be Harry!  Part of Sirius was screaming.  Harry could not have been forced to suffer like this.  

Sirius studied the boy harder, hoping to discern some feature on the boy's face that would give away his identity.  However it was too difficult to discern the exact features on the boy's face, which was buried beneath a plaster of dirt.  At least that's what the dark marks looked like in the dim light.  It horrified Sirius to think that those darks marks were anything but dirt.  He studied the rest of the boy quickly.  The poor child could have been no older than 11 or 12. 

Sirius felt a sigh of relief leave him.  This boy was not Harry.  Maybe it was just a boy the ministry had incriminated on the grounds that he had found out about wizards.  Or perhaps Voldemort had used the boy as a reward for his faithful followers.  He would not put it behind any of them to torture a poor innocent child.  How could someone do this to a child?  Sirius already knew that answer.  He had seen it in the first fight against Voldemort.  How cruel the Death Eaters had been to small children, just to seek some small person victory.  It made him sick.  

If someone could do this to an 11  year old child, what would they do to a fifteen year old boy?  Who had caused Voldemort's first downfall nonetheless?  Sirius' heart clenched in fear.  He was afraid for his son, who was possibly in more danger than this boy had even been.  His instincts cried out for him to do something.

Sirius did not bother mulling over his options, instead he scooped up the small child, who weighed no more than a bird.  Pulling the child closer to his body, he could feel the child's chest slowly, painfully rise and fall.  The child needed immediate medical attention, not the field healing that Sirius knew.

As quickly as he could, he began to jog back to Hogwarts, hoping  that the child's fragile hold on life would last just a bit longer.

***************

Cornelius Fudge stared at the paper once again.  It was a simple sheet with the Hogwarts sigil gracing the top of the page, and the writing that decorated the letter was none other than Albus Dumbledore's.  it couldn't have been forged, the man's writing was too unique to be copied by another.  And there were no spells on it.  The only logical explanation was that those words were true, the old headmaster of Hogwarts would not lie to him about something such as this.

Not Harry Potter's death.

But his intelligent assistant had sworn that the dratted boy would be safely put away in Azkaban.  It ha been an ingenious plan.  And now the boy had to go and get himself killed.

Oh well.

Zone problem solved.  He would never have to see _that_ boy again.  A boy who had gained fame just by living, and then he had again by winning some silly school contest.  While  he, Cornelius Fudge, had been slave driven to be as popular as he was.  And he was not even some great leader either.  The majority of the wizarding world would blindly follow him towards war, or anything, but they didn't honor him, didn't ever really want to talk to him.  Not like they did that crazy _Harry Potter_.  Everyone would follow Harry Potter wherever he might lead them.  And they literally worshipped him.

He had no doubts as to whether the boy could have saved the wizarding world.  It was obvious that a fifteen year old could not.  It was better this way.

Much.

Too bad the boy's godfather hadn't died with him . . . That would have solved another problem.

Well, he'd take the gifts he had been given.  What was that muggle saying . . . Don't look a gift hog in the mouth?  Or had it been another creature like that?  Not that it mattered.  Why anyone would want a hog, or any such creature as a gift, he did not know.

Maybe the elder Weasley would finally do something rash so that Fudge could force the muggle-loving fool to lose all the respect he had gained over the past month or so.  Or perhaps he could . . .

A knock on his office door sent his thoughts fleeing to the back of his mind.  Quickly schooling a neutral face, he shoved the latest letter from Albus into his desk.

"Come in," he called to his late night visitor.

Through the door came the one person Fudge did not bother seeing.

"Good evening."  He said pleasantly motioning for the figure to take a seat.

"Good evening, sir."  A pleasant voice replied.  The figure sat down on the chair, remaining completely still waiting for him to say something.

"What reason have you to come here this late in the evening?"  Fudge asked politely hoping to get to the bottom of his acquaintance's visit.

"I only came to see why your light was still on sir.  You have been working so hard these last few days, I was only hoping to help you."

Fudge nodded at the figure's answer.  He sorted through his piles of paperwork and pulled out the piece of paper he had been reading before his friend had entered the room.

"Look at this," Fudge ordered kindly as he handed his only loyal friend the letter Professor Dumbledore had recently sent him.  The figure took it from him, and read its words impassively.

"Pity."  The figure muttered dryly.

"Yes it is, I could not have used the boy to draw in his wayward godfather.  Oh well, perhaps we can use his death to draw in that _criminal_." Fudge told him confident grinning casually.

A identical grin mirrored his own.

"What do you propose sir?"  The figure's grin widened as Fudge began to tell of his plans.

***************

End Chapter Eleven

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, even though I have not updated in quite a while.  I am so very sorry for not having updated, but I have not had a lot of time to write and so it took my quite a long time to write this chapter.  The next chapter should come out much more quickly.   I did not have time to write a response to all your reviews, I thought you would rather have this chapter out earlier than later.  However if you do want a response you can e-mail me.  I once again thank you all, however for your wonderful reviews!  I know that this chapter was not the best, I'm sorry, the next chapter will be better.  If anyone has any ideas to add to this story please tell me.  Thank you. 


	13. Chapter XII: Sorrow and Answers

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter XII: Sorrow and Answers**

Sirius ran through the deserted halls.  The only sound was that of his feet hitting the ground and his heavy gasps for air.  He did not stop; the delicate child in his arms could perish at any minute.  Despite what the public thought, he was not a murderer and was unable to hurt a child.  Nor would he let one die.  No matter who that child was.  No child deserved to be hurt like this, not even Malfoy's son . . .

Sirius did not bother to slow down as he sped into the doorway of the infirmary.  He did not know how Poppy would react to his presence but at the moment he could care less.  She would see the necessity of helping the child first.  Wouldn't she?

He gently laid the child on the bed, just as the nurse came out of her office.  

"I told you Albus, they are –" Her eyes widened as she saw who had dared to enter her domain.

Before the woman could scream for help, Sirius quickly pointed to the bed, where the small child now lay.  "He needs your help.  I swear I won't do anything, just help him._ Please._"  He begged, hoping that the nurse would listen to him.  She had always taken care of their injuries before allowing any teacher to punish them.  But would she if there was a convicted murderer beside her?  Madam Pomphrey became pale as she stood stock still.  Her eyes remained focused on him, as if he were a wolf in the midst of sheep.  

"Please he's dying.  Help him.  I beg you."  Sirius pleaded slowly moving backwards to allow more space between him and the nurse. 

The woman just kept staring at him.  She had to know that he was being serious.  She just had to.  Sirius backed up some more.

Slowly the nurse nodded, as if she was coming out of a trance.  

"Stand over there."  The nurse pointed to the other side of the boy's bed.  "And don't make any sudden movements."  She glared at him.  Slowly he moved towards the place where she had pointed, both his hands held in front of him to show that he was not holding a wand.  When he reached the boy's side, he slowly and reluctantly pulled out his wand and laid it on the small table near the boy's head.  Madame Pomphrey nodded and approached the boy, with her eyes, all the while, on him.

Sirius watched as her complexion went from white to ashen as she began to examine the injured child.

"Great Ravenclaw!  What happened to this boy?"  She gasped looking up at him accusingly as if she believed that he was the culprit that had caused the boy's condition.

"I don't know."  Sirius whispered hoarsely.  Could the nurse who had once looked after him for taking the bludger meant for James really believe that he would do such a thing to a child?  "Will he live?"  

"The older woman looked helplessly at the boy.  "I don't know."  She pulled out her wand and looked up at the poor child lying motionlessly on the bed.  "_Reducio_."  She whispered over the boy.  "That will keep the fever down for a while."  She muttered to herself, though Sirius could hear her.

"What's that he's holding?"  She suddenly asked him, pointing to the small thin object that the boy was curled around.  Sirius slowly moved forward, so as not to alert the nurse and gently pried the object from the boy's weak grasp.  Both he and the nurse looked at the object in surprise.  

"It's a wand."  Sirius muttered.  It wasn't the fact that there was a wand that shocked him, it was the wand itself.  It looked so familiar and yet he could not place whose it was.  Dread welled up in the pit of his stomach as he gently placed the wand beside his own.  Why was the wand so familiar?  And who was this boy?  What had happened to him?

Madame Pomphrey began whispering rapid fire spells that seemed to, if nothing else, ease the boy's breathing.  She muttered a spell that Sirius recognized as a cleaning spell, one that Lily had used on Harry when he had made a mess.  No don't think about them now.  Padfoot ignored his memories and concentrated on the boy.  His gut instincts were screaming at him to stay with the boy, that this child was the key to finding his son.

His thoughts were broken when he heard Pomphrey loudly mutter a different cleaning spell.  He realized suddenly as he looked back at the boy that the spell was not working.  The boy's face was still caked with mud that seemed to be resisting every attempt to remove it.  The nurse looked at him then back at the boy.  "*_Aquo_." She muttered and a bowl full of fresh water appeared in her hands.  She transfigured two flowers beside the bed into two cloths and motioned for him to take one.  "We need to clean him up before I do anything else.  I need to see the extent of his injuries.  He'll live, I fixed the worst of his injuries and stalled his fever for now."  She muttered almost helplessly.  "I haven't seen anyone in his condition before.  Quick let's get him cleaned up then I'll be able to heal the rest of his injuries."

Sirius took the cloth from the offering hand and dipped into the warm water.  Gently he began on the boy's face, patiently removing the dirt and grime that hid most of the boy's features.  Slowly the mud came off.  The more dirt removed from the boy, the more familiar the boy looked.  But who did the boy look like?  Sirius could not quite place that face. 

The most frightening thing about it was the bruises that covered the boy's face.  Even as he and Pomphrey removed the grime ugly purple, blue and yellow spots appeared.  The worst was the one on the boy's cheek that, suspiciously enough, seemed like a handprint.  That bruise looked painful, although it had started to change colours, as if it were days old.  It made Sirius wonder what had happened to the poor boy.  Deep inside he hoped that Harry had not had to suffer the same treatment as this boy had.  

What if this boy was Harry?  Sirius quickly shoved that thought away.  There was no way this boy was Harry, he did not even closely resemble his son.  Unless . . . No!  This boy looked far to young to be Harry.  

Sirius shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind.  He refused to dwell on them.  He dipped the cloth into the warm water, which never seemed to become dirty, and moved to clear the last bit of dirt from the boy's forehead when the school nurse gasped.

Sirius Black had seen many awful things during Voldemort's rise, especially as an Auror.  However none of his experiences could prepare him for what was revealed beneath the child's shirt. Somehow the nurse had managed to roll the boy over so that he lay on his back and removed his shirt without Sirius noticing. Now Sirius wished he had not heard her gasp.  What was revealed beneath the boy's shirt was enough to make any seasoned veteran turn green.  The boy's ribs seemed to be the only thing holding his skin in position.  Every single rib prodded out revealing that the boy was starving.  The boy couldn't have had a decent meal in weeks.  That was not the worst of it.  The crooked angles of the ribs were horrifying.  It was a miracle none of the grotesquely bent ribs had pieced the boy's lungs.  The skin, which looked to have been stretched over the ribs, was coloured with bruises and lacerations that looked to have been made, suspiciously enough from a whip.  There was no doubt in Sirius' mind anymore.  The boy had been abused.  And not by Voldemort.  Although Voldemort was cruel, he would not torment a child so, the Dark Lord did not use his fists to beat a child, even a wizard, no he would have used dark curses instead.  Where had the boy come from?  And who had caused those wounds?  

Did the boy have any family?

Sirius hoped that it had not been the boy's family who had done this to him.

The boy had appeared on the same day as Snape and Alexander.  Did that mean the boy had been in Azkaban?  No.  The boy wouldn't have been beaten there.  The guards were cruel to the prisoners, taunting them, but every prisoner was mostly left alone, with food.

Which lead him right back to the beginning.  Where had this boy come from?  What had happened to him?  And _who_ was he?

"He was beaten."  Madame Pomphrey muttered, once again breaking Sirius out of his reverie.  He mentally kicked himself for not being aware.  He needed to stop letting his mind wander.  But two nights with little sleep were taking a toll on him.  He looked up at the nurse and realized that she had turned even more ashen than before.  He hoped that she would not faint.

Somehow the witch managed to shake off her shock and began muttering a variety of healing spells that seemed to do their job.  The boy's ribs took their proper shapes – Sirius winced as each one popped back into position, from experience he knew it hurt, a lot – and the bruises faded away, as did the lacerations, leaving small white scars behind.  Both adults looked at one another sympathy and sorrow radiating in both their eyes for the poor boy.  Sirius hoped that the boy had fallen unconscious long before his tormentor had stopped, it would have been far kinder that way.

Feeling helpless, Sirius went back to rinsing off the boy's face.  The water, still warm, easily washed the last bit of dirt from the boy's forehead.  

Sirius gasped as his eyes saw what had just been revealed . . .

***************

Dear Hagrid,

I hope that this letter finds you safe.  I am sincerely sorry to inform you that Harry Potter has died.  Please Hagrid do not do anything rash.  And please continue your quest, it is of the utmost importance for all those who remain.  It would have been what Harry wanted.

Sincerely 

Albus Dumbledore

Rubeus Hagrid read the letter over again.  And once again, just in case he had missed something that had been written between the lines.  But no more words revealed themselves in the flickering light of the candles.  The letter looked the same as it had when he had received it late last night, except for several small creases where it had been crumpled.

Hagrid let out a great mournful cry that sounded very much like a wolf crying to the moon.  He felt tears roll down his face, but he didn't care.  Harry was dead.  Gone.  Forever.   Sobs racked his body as he curled up, rocking himself back and forth.  He could hear the sound of his companion trying to calm him down, but he ignored her.  It did not matter.  Nothing she said could change anything.  Harry was dead.

Gone.

He'd never come to his hut again to have tea and rock cakes.  Never again would Hagrid see the young boy's smiling face.  James and Lily's legacy was gone.

Forever.

His whole body shook with his sobs.  He had been unable to help the boy.  He should have.  Somehow.  He could have helped him.  Harry was too young to die.  He had never really had a life.  He should have been able to graduate from Hogwarts, get married and grow old watching his children and grandchildren.  He was not supposed to die.  Heroes always lived.  And even if Harry would never admit it, he was a hero.  So why had he died?  Why did everything have to end like this?

Why did everything always happen to Harry?  First one thing and now this.  But this wasn't reversible.  Harry would never come back.  He would never see the boy again.  And he didn't even have the chance to say his final farewell.  There was much that he wished he had told the boy.  Funny stories about his parents.  And even one about his godfather.  And about the time that Fang had run away from a tiny mouse when he was a puppy.  And . . .How much he truly felt for him, that he cared for Harry.  

Another shuddering breath left his body.  He wanted . . . Harry back.  He should have fought Dumbledore to allow Harry to stay at Hogwarts.  He always knew it was dangerous for Harry to go home to those _muggles_ he called **_relatives_**.  And with Voldemort back, it was even more dangerous.  Harry would have been much safer at Hogwarts.

" 'Agrid.  Please listen."  He heard a soft voice murmur into his ear.  " 'Agrid, it's alright."

" 'e's gone."  Hagrid sobbed into his large hands.  " 'e's dead.  Jus' like Lily an' James.  Jus' like my dad."

"Whoze gone 'Agrid?"  The voice whispered softly to him, as its owner ran a hand up and down his back.

" 'Arry.  'e's gone.  Forever."  The half-giant's words were slurred as he spoke, but his companion seemed to understand them, for she pulled him closer and kept rubbing his back in a soothing motion like a mother would do for her distressed child.  Or like his father had done for him many years ago.

Hagrid heard someone enter their hut, but he didn't care.  The other giants could go over to Voldemort for all he . . . _No_.  Harry would have wanted him to help save everyone.  Harry would have wanted him to continue his mission and not give up, no matter what.  Harry had never wanted him to give up on anything.  Even after that horrible disaster last year when he had received all that hate mail from people who didn't want a half-giant teaching their children Harry had cared.  Harry, and his friends had helped him move on.

"Please go away."  He told both the woman who sat beside him and the new arrival between sobs.  He heard the soft shuffle of clothing and the door click softly shut.  When he looked up through his tears there was no one there.  Both Madame Maxine and the visitor had left him alone.

He would not give up on his mission.  He would carry on.  They had almost succeeded.

But not tonight.

Tonight he would mourn a good friend.

***************

No!  It wasn't possible.  Sirius refused to believe it.  But the mark was there, and it was definitely not coming off.  It was no hoax. 

"Harry?"  He whispered softly, slowly.  It was as if in naming the boy he was accepting what his eyes saw, allowing most of the puzzle pieces to fall into place. 

The wand.  It was Harry's.  That was why it had looked so familiar. 

And the boy's features, they were familiar for they were very similar to that of the image he had seen the mirror when he was Harry's age – although Harry looked more like Sirius had after he left Azkaban with his gaunt cheeks, and the bags under his eyes.

Sirius felt a tear fall down his cheek.  This was his son.  He had found him.  Had it been under different circumstances Sirius would have rejoiced in seeing the boy.  But now he wished that this boy was another man's son and that his own boy had somehow escaped Azkaban unscathed.

But no.

The truth was written clearly in front of him if he opened his eyes and saw it. The lightening bolt scar only proved the point further.  Harry was undoubtedly his and Lily's son.  The boy looked so much like him, and yet he could see so much of his wife in their son.

_Oh Lily_.  

She would have been horrified to see their son in such a state.  How could he have allowed this to happen to his son?  It was his fault.  He should have broken the boy out of Azkaban.  At least then the boy would not look so starved.  But the bruises were from somewhere else.

The Dursleys.

Those _muggles_ had beaten his son.  And not just with their fists from the looks of it, but also with a belt.  Sirius felt anger rising in him.  Had the Dursleys still been alive, he would have been tempted to take revenge on them for the injustices they had done to his son.  Although the news reports had said that the boy – wasn't his name Dudley – had escaped alive . . .

NO!

The last time he had tried to take revenge he had ended up going to prison, leaving his son alone for years without love and proper care.

He wouldn't do it again.

Never.

If his son did not want him as a father, the least he would do was make sure that Harry was staying in a place where people cared for him.  

Harry probably did not want him as a father.

What kind of father failed to save their son from prison?  Or from his own relatives?  What kind of father was an escaped convict?

Gently Sirius placed down the cloth he realized he was crushing and took the boys small hand in his own.  Now that he had found his son he was unsure of exactly what to do.  He would remain beside his son until he woke – that was obvious to even the most oblivious person.  But after that?

And now that the spells had worn off around Harry, he would need to be told the truth.  Would the boy accept him?  What would happen now that the truth was revealed?

Most importantly would his son be alright?  He did not know what he would do if Harry really did die.  Not now.  Not when he had just found the boy again.  He dared not squeeze the boy's hand harder, but he wished he could have.  Or held his son protectively against him.

"Sirius please let go of his hand."  Madame Pomphrey said kindly seeming to realize that the boy was important to him.  "I need to roll him over onto his back to see what damage was done there."  Sirius nodded woodenly and let go of Harry's bony hand.  With the help of a spell the nurse managed to roll the boy over without causing the child to move anymore than necessary.

What the adults say on the boy's back was even more horrifying than the boys chest.  Large cuts, and bruises covered the boy's back.  The cuts looked to have been made from a whip.  Sirius felt heated rage grow within him at the Dursleys.  They had hurt his son.  They had nearly killed his child, probably without a second thought at what they were doing . . .  

Sirius quickly pushed those thoughts away.  He could not do anything about the Dursleys they were gone.

They did not matter anymore.

Harry did.

Sirius watched in a daze as Madame Pomphrey healed the boy's back.  The wounds slowly faded away, the only remainder of their existence was the image burned in Sirius memory and the small white scars left behind.  As soon as the wounds had been healed, the nurse flipped the small child onto his back again.  Sirius once again took his son's hand, unable to stop himself from touching the small boy.

"Will he be alright?"  Sirius asked the nurse, who now held a small potion in her hand.

The school nurse studied him.  Their eyes met.  Her eyes, which had gone cold when she had first seen him, suddenly warmed up to him.  "Physically he will heal, although it will take some time.  Those injuries were healed magically and his body needs to catch up.  He probably won't wake up for a few days at least.  At most he will sleep for a week.  I have to bring his fever under control, and we will need to force feed him until he wakes up.  Eventually though, he will heal physically.  By the end of the summer he should be running about."  A kindness he had not seen for a long time crept into her eyes.

He felt reassured at her words.  Harry would be fine.  He would heal.  Suddenly he realized what she had not said.  "You said physically . . .What . . .what about mentally?"  Sirius asked afraid of what her answer might be.

"I honestly don't know.  Harry is a strong boy, he's pulled through some pretty bad situations before.  Just be there to support him, that's what he needs from all of us."  With that she unstopped the small vial that she held in her hands.  "I'm going to need your help to lift his head for me please."  She told him in a business-like fashion.  Sirius nodded and carefully lifted the boy's upper body and head up so that the nurse could pour the potion down his throat.

"You called him Harry."  Sirius stated slowly.  He hoped that the nurse would not tell anyone, if Voldemort ever found out . . .

"So did you.  Sirius Black, he may look like you now, but he still has a scar exactly like Harry Potter did, not to mention the fact that you did whisper his name."  She looked him straight in the eye.  "I will not tell anyone who he is.  It is confidential as he is a patient of mine.  You however, I cannot ignore.  If you are still here by the time Professor Dumbledore gets here, I will not defend you.  He should be here very shortly."  

Sirius knew that she was trying to do him a kindness, letting him leave the school grounds without being apprehended but he knew that Albus would not send him to Azkaban.  He was relatively safe here.  Right where he was.

"Thank you."  He told the nurse.  Then his eyes went back to his son.

He wished that Harry had never had to live with the Dursleys, that his son had grown up with the family he deserved.  He knew it was never going to happen, no matter how hard he wished.  Now all he could do was hope that Harry would accept him as family.

"Harry, I'm so sorry.  I'm sorry."  He whispered to his son, gently removing a stray lock of hair that had fallen into the boy's eyes.  

He was so enthralled by his son that he did not notice the nurse pulling the screen around the boy's bed.  Nor did he notice when the old headmaster came and stood behind him.

***************

Remus groaned as he rolled over on the hard ground.  The aftertaste of blood was strong in his mouth.  He looked down at his shabby robes, which were also covered in blood.  His face went pale.  He hoped he hadn't eaten anyone.  He did not remember catching anyone, but his memory of being a werewolf was always sketchy at best.  Remus looked around for the source of the blood.  Padfoot would have kept him from eating any humans, he was sure of that, so what was it he had eaten.  Then he spotted the remainders of what looked like a large white rabbit lying on the forest floor.

Moony let out a sigh of relief.  He had not eaten a human.  Padfoot must have sent him on the trail of the rabbit.

Padfoot!  Suddenly Remus realized that his old friend was not anywhere around him.  Usually after a transformation Sirius would always be around, and would help him to bed, where he could rest.  Now there was no sign of Sirius anywhere.  From his position on the ground, he could only see a few paw prints that could only belong to a werewolf.  So where was Sirius and what had happened last night that had caused his friend to leave him?  Had Padfoot found more information on Harry?

Remus forced himself to think back to the night before.  He had run into the Forbidden Forest and was followed, not five minutes later by Padfoot.  They had been playing around – Remus couldn't exactly remember what they had been playing, probably one of the old games that the Marauders used to play with one another during their late night adventures – and then Remus had smelt something.  He had followed the trail to . . .a corpse.  No, that wasn't right.  It had been alive.  He remembered the sound of its fragile heart beat, that had sounded so wonderful the night before.  Remus felt his heart catch in his throat.  He had not eaten it had he?  He forced himself to remember harder.  No he hadn't.  Padfoot had stopped him.  Then he ran off.  And . . .He couldn't remember the rest of the night, but he suspected that he had spent it chasing the rabbit.

Sirius must have taken the human back to Hogwarts so that Madame Pomphrey could heal him.  The only way Sirius would have made it into the hospital ward with a body in tow would be if he was human . . .That meant that Poppy must have realized that . . . Oh no!  The ministry could have caught Padfoot while he had sat there chewing on a rabbit.  Remus jumped up from where he lay and, ignoring his sore limbs, began running in the general direction he believed Hogwarts to be in. 

He would not allow his friend to be sent to prison.  Not again.  He would not lose his friend again.  This time he would fight the ministry for Sirius' freedom.  Even if it demanded that he deny the existence of Voldemort, or . . . He would do anything, just as long as it would free his friend.  

His friend who had a son to look after.

Remus stumbled a bit on a branch that stood in his path.  The story that Sirius had told him the day before came flying back into his mind.  It was a wonder that Sirius had even told them his story.  He must have trusted Albus and Remus more than either of them ever suspected.  In telling them the truth, he had put both his and Harry's lives in more danger than before. 

Harry.

He hoped that they were able to find Harry before it was too late.

Wait.  

Remus' brilliant mind suddenly began making connections.  Snape and Alexander had appeared at the same time, around the time that Azkaban had been attacked.  As had that child – yes he remembered it had been a child, the human was too small to be anything else.  Therefore the only logical idea was if all three of them must have come from Azkaban.  The only child that Remus knew was in Azkaban was . . .Harry.  That meant that the child must have been Harry.  

And the child had had a faint heart beat . . .

Remus almost tripped on another tree branch as that revelation hit him.  He had suspected that if Harry survived Azkaban he would have been in bad shape.  But that child had been close to death.  Moony had almost been able to smell death clinging to the boy's body.  It would only be a matter of time before the child had died.

Please let Sirius have been on time.  Please let Padfoot have saved him.  The mantra ran through his mind even as Remus forced his feet to keep moving.  He felt so tired.  Usually he never had to go this far after a transformation.  Being already close to exhaustion, Remus knew that he would collapse soon if he did not rest.  He did not stop however, he knew that he would not be able to rest easy knowing that Harry could possibly be dead at that very moment.  Instead of thinking about himself, Remus focused on what he had seen the night before.  

He had smelt blood.  That was one of the reasons why he had run towards Harry in the first place.  That meant that Harry had been wounded.  The worry he felt for Harry increased.  Although Sirius was trained in rough healing, he might not have been able to distinguish the smell of blood from the smell of Azkaban.  He hoped that the boy had not lost too much blood.  Sirius could not have been that far away from Hogwarts.  The boy would have lasted.

And Madame Pomphrey would have healed the boy before she did anything about Sirius.  Or at least that's what Remus hoped that she would do.  

The lycanthrope looked up in front of him and realized that he could see Hogwarts through the trees.  He had almost made it back.  Just a little further and then he would be able to rest.  Being a werewolf did have its perks, one of which included extra endurance and strength.  Using that extra endurance, Remus managed to dash to the front doors of the castle, where he nearly collapsed.  

Gasping for air he dragged the front doors opened and forced himself to walk through them.  As he entered the school, the doors shut behind him it was almost as if they realized that he did not have the strength to close them.  Unable to run anymore, Remus began slowly walking down the halls towards the infirmary.

Even as he reached the entrance to the medical ward he could feel his strength begin to give out.  Any moment and he knew that he would collapse.  He slowly walked into the room and down the aisle towards the curtained area, where he knew that he would discover if the boy had lived through the night.  Remus slowly moved through the curtains.  Only to be met with the sight of a small boy on the bed.

Upon the boy's forehead was the tell-tale scar that immediately revealed the boy's identity to him.  So he had been right.  But was the boy alive.  Remus' eyes traveled to the boy's chest where saw it slowly rise and fall again.

The boy was alive.

Remus smiled.  That was when his strength gave out completely.

And he collapsed onto the ground.

"Remus!"

He tried to open his mouth to speak, but his world turned into darkness.

***************

"Remus!"  He heard a familiar voice yell.  The sound echoed around in his head, bring a pounding pain with it.  It felt as if someone had decided to use his head as an anvil and was still pounding away at it, unaware that he was awake.  The soft sounds of shoes on the stone floor send his world into agony once again.  Even the soft sound of whispered voices hurt his poor abused head.  He had certainly felt worse than this before, but that did not make the pain go away.

Or make it any better.

Concentrating on his breathing, like he had done so many times before, the man managed to dull the agony raging in his head.  He wondered where he was, and what had happened this time.  It could not have been Voldemort, unless he had hit his head on something sharp when he was under the Cruciatus curse.  No.  It could not have been Voldemort.  The Dark Lord had been busy preparing for the raid on Azkaban . . .

Azkaban!  He had been to Azkaban to rescue Harry.  And Alexander had been there.  With sudden clarity he remembered everything that had happened last night . . .Or had that been two nights ago.  Severus did not know.  Time had no meaning in the world of darkness.  Then he remembered waking up at Azkaban.  Cold.  With a bad headache, and rocks in his stomach.  Something important had happened after that.  What had it been?  He remembered staggering up towards Hogwarts like a drunken man, it seeming too far away to reach.  Somehow he had ended on the ground near something solid . . . A human . . .Harry!  It had been Harry.  The boy had made it to Hogwarts.

Severus sat up quickly.

And immediately regretted it.  His world spun around several times.  Fiery agony ran through his head.  He did not know how long he sat there with his eyes clenched shut, but eventually the pain slowly dulled back to how it had been.

Slowly he opened his eyes.  The pain did not return back in full force, but remained as it was.  He quickly took in his surroundings . . .

And realized he was in the hospital wing.

Not again.  He would have groaned in frustration, but decided against it.  All that work on his plan and he still ended up in _this_ place.  Severus grimaced.  He would not stay there a moment longer than necessary.  It did not even take him a millisecond to decide that he had stayed here long enough already.  

Carefully, so as not to jar any of his injuries further, Severus slipped out of the hard bed.  He did not bother looking around.  Pomphrey would not have let him get up so far had she noticed that he was still awake.  As far as he could discern there was no one else in the hospital wing except for three others who were probably unconscious, being hidden by curtains as they were.  Severus ignored them.

He had to go to Albus and find out what had happened.

And then he would go to his rooms where he would spend the rest of the summer alone.

Yes that is exactly what he would do.  But a gut instinct told him that the worst was not over yet, and he would be needed before the week was out.

***************

Some people called her mad.  Others eccentric.  Personally she did not care either way.  They could keep their opinions to themselves thank you very much.  Their opinions were not worth much anyway, especially when they could not see what was right in front of their faces.  

Like the truth.

The people believed that she was capable of roasting stray children over pits.  Honestly.  As if she had nothing else better to do.  Well at least that kept the children away.  She did not think she could deal with their curious nature and inquisitive ways.

She picked up her warm tea and walked over to the balcony.  It was such a nice morning.  The only way it would be enjoyed was if she was out there to share it with the world.  Without the bugs of course – several repelling charms solved that problem, much better than the muggles' useless sprays and zappers.  Before she left the room, she picked up the early morning paper that the owl had delivered not more than half an hour ago.  She wondered what was in it this time.  Not even she, as eccentric as she was, could concoct such stories as the Daily Prophet reporters were.

Honestly.  Harry Potter as a Death Eater!  They were off their rockers.  The boy could no more become a Death Eater than she would roast young children.  Had those people not been reading what they boy had done during the Triwizard tournament, although half that was fiction as well.  But still . . .The boy's parents had been killed by Voldemort – why people refused to say his name she didn't know – not to mention the fact that all the boy's decent family members – being Lily and James – had been taken away by the Dark Lord.  His relatives, she believed from the rumors she had heard about the Dursleys, that they were nasty and generally cruel to the poor child.  Though she wasn't prone to rumors, she couldn't help believing that those rumors were true.

Gracefully she sat down in her comfortable lawn chair that sat in view of the horizon, and spread the newspaper out of the table.  Although she really did not like rumors, and seemed to care less about the world around her, she knew more about current events than most normal wizarding families.  No one ever really visited her, and she was lonely – although she would never admit that to anyone, much less herself – and the newspapers were a way of keeping the loneliness at bay.

The headline of the newspaper made her choke on her morning tea, spilling half of it all over her clean balcony.  

**'The Boy Who Lived and Died'**

Now that was an interesting headline – and fictitious story.  Somehow she highly doubted that the headmaster of Hogwarts School, who seemed to have a soft spot for the boy, would allow the child to die.  She would bet her house and freedom that the headmaster had the boy hidden away somewhere, perhaps right under the ministry's nose.

She looked back at the article and began to read.

**'The Boy Who Lived and Died'**

_Special Correspondence by David Surr_

 _It has been announced late last night that Harry James Potter, known to wizarding kind as the Boy Who Lived has died. His death will be mourned by many who truly believed that the boy was innocent of the crimes he was charged with earlier this week.  _(Pointless, it was pointless the man was just adding extra words to make his article sound so much better, she skipped to the next paragraph).

_His cause of death has not been disclosed to the public as of yet, however, this reporter has discovered that it was caused by none other than the newly risen 'Dark Lord' who is believed to be, by the ministry, the escaped convict Sirius Black.  As to why the man would wish to kill one of his most loyal followers is indiscernible.  Perhaps the boy refused to do something for his godfather and so the man went off the edge and killed the boy who once saved us._

_The Ministry says they are deeply saddened by the boy's death.  They had never planned for anything like this to happen, Harry Potter was not supposed to die. The ministry will hold a public service for the boy on Saturday at 1:00 pm for those who wish to say farewell to the boy who caused He Who Must Not Be Named's downfall all those years ago._

_Minister Fudge will be at this ceremony.  His only comment to the press was that Harry Potter was no longer who the public saw him as, and that the boy had truly turned to the other side.  However he says that during the memorial he would like to remember the boy who defeated You Know Who, and not the boy who Mr. Potter became._

"Toasted Toads**!"  She muttered into her cup, sipping the tea that remained in the bottom. "People actually believe this stuff?!"  That was a bunch of fluff if she ever saw any.  How anyone could believe any of those lies was beyond her.  Of course Fudge wouldn't mourn Harry's death.  He was a fool, and incompetent Minister.  She wondered when people would realize that.  Probably not until it was too late.

She knew that it was rubbish.  She just hoped the poor child was safely hidden somewhere.  Away from Voldemort – how could anyone believe that this 'dark lord' was anyone but Voldemort? – and from the curious, brainless public that seemed not to realize the truth.  How could they not see that Harry was innocent of the crimes he was charged?  And Sirius Black as well, the 'convicted murderer' sounded too loyal to her to just get up and kill his friend – although the articles about him made him seem quite mad.  Not that she would believe anything written on those pages.

Slowly she flipped over the page.  She wondered what other fantasy stories the ministry had made up.  As she began reading the next article, she started to giggle, which became full-fledged laughter.  The ministry was really growing desperate to keep their secrets hidden.

***************

End chapter 12

* Aquo for my purposes will mean water

** This phrase does not belong to me, it belongs to Terry Goodkind (in "Wizard's First Rule").

A/N:  Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! J It really does help when people review, even if they just as for more.  So please do review and tell me what you think of this chapter.  And if anyone has ideas for what should happen next please do tell me I've hit a writer's block and I need a few more ideas to break it.  Please forgive me for the lack of spells, I know next to no Latin, although I would love to learn.  So please do forgive me for that.  Thank you.

usa32: I hope that this chapter did not take too long to come out.  I know that it took a long while for the last one to come out and I am sorry.  I finish the chapters as quickly as possible, but this semester the teachers seem to like giving homework and I've been busy finishing that.  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I hope that it answered your questions.  As to the letters that Dumbledore sent out, one went to Fudge and the others went to the Weasleys – and yes it was when they thought that Harry was dead.  Although I didn't put it the story, he also wrote one to Hagrid later on so when Hagrid received the newspaper he wouldn't break down, as you see in this chapter, and Fudge told the news to the newspaper and the ministry.  Well Harry is finally at Hogwarts, it took him a while, but he made it there – in one piece to!  I am glad that you liked Percy's part that took a while to write.  Do you have any ideas on how Fudge should "fall"?  I have my own, but I'd love 

to hear other's opinions about it.  Thank you so much for reviewing. 

SiriusBPadfoot: Well this time I did update and make Sirius realize it.  I hope you liked it.  And don't worry, I won't leave forever.  I plan on finishing the story, even if it does take a while.  Thank you so much for reviewing.

Zorra Reed: Thank you so much!  I hope that this chapter was alright.

Amy Potter 13:  I don't like Fudge very much, as you can tell from the story, and he will get his due in time.  What do you think should happen to him?  Although I have my own ideas of that, I would love to hear yours.  Thank you so much for reviewing.

BlackMoon: Your right it was Harry.  I didn't think I could be cruel much longer and leave him all alone in the woods.  Thank you, I'm glad that you like my writing.  Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Sakura Le: I'm sorry it took so long to get the last chapter out, I hope it didn't take too long for this chapter to come out.  Hopefully the next one will be out much faster.  Well they found Harry.  Now all he needs to do is wake up.  What a mess that's going to be when it happens!  Between Harry's experience in Azkaban and with his 'family' and Sirius' story.  That's going to be very interesting to write.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

geordie lass 4eva: Thank you so much! J  I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.

Anneliese: Thank you.  I hope this did not take too long to come out and I hope that this chapter was OK it was difficult to write, especially Sirius' part, but I think he's in character.  Thank you for your wonderful review.

angel cloud: Thank you so much for your review.  I hope that the wait for this chapter wasn't too long.

Satans lil sis: You don't like Fudge either?  Do you have any ideas on how he could be humiliated in front of the wizarding world? I would love to hear someone else's ideas on that.

Jordan: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.  As to who is with Fudge I can't tell you that yet.  You'll find out soon, very soon, probably within the next two chapters. Thank you so much for reviewing.

nic:  Thank you J I'm glad you like this story.  I hope that you liked this chapter.

FireBird9900: I'm glad that you did review, even if it wasn't right away.  I'm glad to hear from you.  Yes you were right the boy was Harry.  I wouldn't think that any children would be put into Azkaban – other than Harry.  Yes the spell did weak off and so Sirius did not recognize his son immediately, as you saw in this chapter.  I hope my explanation for the glamorie spells are alright and not too ridiculous – about being close to death or dead, I thought they made a little sense, and I didn't want to use everyone else's idea that the spell would wear off when Harry was a certain age, so I came up with that idea.  After I read your review I was thinking of changing the boy's identity to being someone like Alexander's son, but I decided against it everything was already set up for it being Harry, and so I decided to keep it as it was.  I hope that it is OK how it is.  Was this chapter alright?  

A/N: At the risk of repeating myself too many times thank you all for your wonderful reviews.  Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter.


	14. Chapter XIII: Of Unwatned Meetings

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter XIII: Of Unwanted Meetings**

He staggered up the stairs, refusing to stop to take a breath of air.  For some reason the stairs had already been up like this when he entered through the gargoyle, it probably meant that the headmaster had either just stepped out of the office, or he had just entered it.  Severus hoped it was the later.

His need to discover what had happened to Harry forced him to move on as quickly as he could, which was not very fast considering the circumstance.  The stairs up to Albus' office had never seemed so long – or so high.  He pushed on.  He was almost there, or at least he hoped he was.  It would take more energy than he had to climb back down the way he came – he was sure that he was further than halfway up the stairway.  Severus groaned as he moved up another stair, if only his head would stop pounding.  Or maybe if the world stopped tilting for just a moment . . . But no, neither happened.  His head kept pounding to some terrible rhythm and every other step his world would tilt sideways.

When he looked ahead – after having to wait for his world to stop moving – he could not see the old wooden door before him – not that he could see far ahead due to the twists and turns in the spiral staircase.  Not having the breath to groan again, he continued to stagger up the worn stone.

Questions ran through his mind, above the pounding of his head.  Each situation he imagined was worse than the one before.  Was that Harry he had tripped over?  Was Harry even alive?  Had Harry died in Azkaban before he even was rescued?  And why had there been only one figure on the ground?  What had happened to the Auror?  Or had that been the Auror?  Had Harry been captured by Voldemort?  That was his worst fear, that Harry had been captured by the Dark Lord.  If the Dark Lord had Harry . . . Severus dared not imagine what the man could do to him.

Slowly, ever so slowly he kept moving, up and up, higher and higher.  If he did not see that door soon he knew that he would collapse on the stairwell.  It had not been one of his wisest moves to climb up here after waking up, he should have gone back to the dungeon, but his desire to find answers drove him on.  Severus slowly lifted his pounding head to look ahead once again.  There, only four steps away stood the headmaster's door.  Forcing himself to take another step up, with thoughts of Harry filling his mind, Severus staggered agonizingly slow up the last few steps.

If Albus was not in his office now, Severus would just collapse right in front of the door.  The headmaster would find him there eventually. 

With his lungs burning, his legs aching and his head pounding, Severus collapsed against the ancient door, needing a breath of air before he met with Albus . . .

Had the door been shut all the way, it would have held his weight – it would probably hold Hagrid's weight if the half giant had collapsed against it . . .

However the door was not shut completely and as soon as Severus collapsed against it, the door flew open, dumping a poor, very battered potions professor on the ground.

Severus groaned, but did not get up, it wasn't worth the effort.  He could always just find the answers he needed from the floor, since a chair seemed too far away.  He cursed himself for being a fool – he should have gone to the dungeons first.  Then he could have taken a few potions before coming here – using the floo network in the school instead of climbing those dreaded stairs.  Greatly regretting his decision, Severus gasped for the air that had been robbed from his body when he had fallen.  

"Severus?"  The concerned voice of Hogwarts' headmaster came to him over the sound of his desperate gasps and pounding head.  The sound of the headmaster's footsteps sent even more waves of pain resonating through his head.  Severus concentrated on breathing, trying to ignore the pounding in his body, which was becoming exceedingly hard to do.  "I thought you were still unconscious.  You shouldn't have come up here."  Severus almost jumped – or would have almost jumped had he not been so exhausted – as the headmaster's voice came from beside him.  He hadn't expected the old man to be that close.  He attempted to stand just to prove the headmaster's words wrong, that he shouldn't be in the infirmary.  And he failed miserably, unable to even raise his upper body all the way up.

Albus, realizing that his friend couldn't get up, pulled the Potions Mater up with a strength that no one would believe the old man possessed.  With the headmaster's unwelcome help, Severus made it over to a chair and promptly collapsed into it once the headmaster let him go.  

"Severus, once we have talked a little will you allow me to escort you to the infirmary.  You do not look so well, and you cannot even walk by yourself."  The headmaster said with concern, although he probably already the answer to his question.

Severus Snape gave the headmaster a glare that would rival the glare the students regularly received.  The man had to be teasing him, Albus knew that he despised _that place_ with a passion.  "No I will _not_ go back.  I do _not_ require that woman's care, nor do I need to be bedridden another minute in that place."

Albus did not say anything, but the look in his eyes told Severus loud and clear that he disapproved of Severus' actions.  Deciding to choose the best course of action and ignore that look – one would never win an argument against Albus Dumbledore – Severus blurted out the one question he had been burning to know the answer to – well actually it was more a question that would not lead Albus to believe that he cared what happened to Harry, with the same results.  "Albus what happened?  With the attack on Azkaban I mean."

Looking over the top of his glasses at his pupil, the old headmaster calmly stated, "I thought that you would have an answer to that question Severus, we were waiting for you to join us again to tell us exactly what happened."

"Us?"  He asked suspiciously.  "What do you mean us?"

"Myself, Mr. Sirius Black and Mr. Remus Lupin."

Severus glowered at the man.  **_Black?_**  Black wanted to know what happened at Azkaban?  Well of course he did, the logical part of his mind told him – Harry was that mangy mutt's son after all.  Still.  There was no way he was telling Black what happened.  Not that he knew very much anyway – Alexander, if the Auror did survive, would know much more than he did.  He knew that his refusal to tell Black was childish, but he did not care, Black had never once offered him anything, so he was not going to give the dog anything in return – other than a cold glare every once and a while.

But what about Harry? Had Albus found the boy?  Or was Harry dead?  Was he in Voldemort's dungeons?  And how would he get answers out of the old man without having to reveal the fact that he did indeed care about Harry?  Without Black near them, although he highly suspected that Black would be joining them . . . That thought made him groan, his headache was already bad enough as it was, Black would just make it worse, truce or no truce.  At least Lupin would be there . . .he would keep Black in line.

"Alright Albus, call the mang –  " he quickly stopped himself, Albus didn't approve of him insulting the man.  "_Black _and Lupin up and I'll tell you what I know, then you tell me what happened."  Why did it have to come to this?  Why couldn't Black just have stayed peacefully in . . . a cave somewhere eating rats?

Albus nodded and went to the fire, throwing a handful of powder before him.  "Hospital wing." He called clearly.  It took a few moments before Poppy's face in the fireplace – her hair still looking as if she had just put it up.

"Albus?"  Her voice filled the room, causing Severus to shudder, he had never really liked the woman, he definitely hoped that she did not see him.  Or else . . .

"Poppy could you please send Sirius up here, I need to talk to him.  Tell him it's something important about Harry."  Albus said quietly.

"Yes, of course."  She nodded.  Then she looked back towards the headmaster as if there was something else she wanted to tell him.  "Um . . . Albus, Severus isn't here anymore, he hasn't been in here for an hour."  Severus almost groaned.  Now he was in trouble.  The headmaster would force him to go back to the hospital wing.  It shouldn't have even taken him fifteen minutes, much less an hour to climb those stairs.  Perhaps he shouldn't have rested so much . . .

"He's here Poppy, don't worry about him, I'll call you if something comes up.  Have either of the any of the others changed?" 

Was Harry one of those others?  Severus sincerely hoped so.  That would mean that the boy was safe.

"No, I'll call you if they do."  And with that the connection ended.  Severus fully expected Albus to throw another handful of powder into the fireplace, and call Lupin up, but instead the man turned around and stared at him with that disapproving look again.

"An hour Severus?  Unless you went down to the dungeons first, which I highly doubt you did, it should not have taken you even half that to get here.  After this you – "

Severus quickly interrupted him.  "Will be going back to my chambers, where several potions are kept that will help me far better than that woman could."  He sneered.  Despite his great respect for Albus, there were limits to how far he would let the old headmaster push him.  And going to the hospital wing was _far_ beyond that point.  Before the man could argue further, Severus asked curiously and almost agitatedly.  "Albus what about Lupin, you said he wanted to find out what happened too?"  

"Unfortunately last night there was a full moon, and Remus had a hard night, and morning.  Now he is in the hospital wing resting."  Albus said sadly, as if it hurt him that he could not help his pupil.

Severus about to make a rude comment about it stopped himself.  He may not have been the werewolf's friend, but he did respect Lupin to a point, and he respected Albus' request not to insult either the werewolf or the mangy mutt.  Although not insulting the mangy mutt was quite difficult . . .especially now that he knew that Sirius could possibly be Voldemort's son.  "Who else is in the infirmary?"  He asked instead.

"An Auror from your year at school, I believe you know him, Alexander Brown, and Harry."  The headmaster said sadly.  He did not say anything else, nor did he have time to as Sirius decided to suddenly appear in the doorway, looking twice as haggard as Severus had ever seen him. Severus glared at him as he stood in the entrance, and he glared right back, although it seemed only a habit as worry and anxiety danced in the man's eyes.

"Albus you said you needed to discuss something about Harry?"  The man said anxiously not even bothering with polite introductions.

"Yes I did, Severus here would like some answers to his questions, and I believe that he can answer ours.  Please sit down Sirius."  The old man motioned for Black to take a seat beside Severus.  Black quickly walked over to the chair.  Severus tried to slide his chair far away from the chair that Black sat in.  The man was insufferable.  The chair, seeming to not like his intentions, did not move at all.  Severus glared at Black as if it was the man's fault. 

"Now I believe we should start from the beginning, shall we?"  Albus said calmly once both men were seated.  Black did not look at Severus again.  The potions master turned his attention to Albus. He was finally going to learn the answers to his questions.  "Lemon drop?"  The headmaster held out a bowl of the sweet, yellow muggle candy.  Both men shook their head.  Severus had a feeling that Black wanted this meeting to move quickly, just as he did.  

"Albus please, I would like to get back to Harry . . ." The mutt begged.  Severus almost wished that the meeting would go on longer, just to spite Black, but the pounding in his head quickly squashed that thought.

What had happened to Harry?  At least he knew that the boy was still alive, if injured.  He hoped that it was not too serious – although he knew that the boy was probably injured badly, especially after being in Azkaban for so long.

"Yes of course Sirius."  The headmaster nodded.  "I believe that we should begin with your story Severus.  What happened during the night of the attack?"

As much as he would like to keep information away from Black, he knew that it would only end him in a bigger mess.  Severus quickly decided, over the pounding of his head, just to tell them the whole story, even how he had deduced that the Dark Lord, Harry and Black were all related.  He quickly began to relate the tale of how he had discovered this and how he had planned to remove Harry from Azkaban – he did not use Harry's given name, and instead called him "Potter" as he had done for the past four years.

" – Then when I was walking to Hogwarts I tripped over Potter's body and blacked out."  He hated telling Black something that the mutt could use for future torments, but the man had not even perked up when he had said that he had tripped over a stone.  The only response he had seen from his archenemy was when he had he told them what he had deduced.  Black had immediately looked up in surprise and . . .horror?  Severus did not know.

"So what happened afterwards?"  He asked as soon as his tale was done.  His head was pounding ten times harder than it had at the beginning of his tale, and he was having a hard time ignoring the pain.

"Remus found your bodies as he was coming up to Hogwarts.  He first checked Harry, the figure who looked like Harry and discovered that he was dead.  He picked up the boy's body and sent Minerva to go take you to the hospital wing.  We thought that it was truly Harry whom Remus carried, we had not received your note.  Sirius however managed to figure it out and he took your charm off the figure, whom was Alexander Brown – still alive, strangely enough.  To make a long story short, Sirius told us that he was Voldemort's son.  Voldemort married a woman from a dark family and before she discovered that she was pregnant with Sirius she ran away, she divorced Riddle and married another.  She and her husband raised Sirius."

Theorizing an idea is completely different than hearing it confirmed aloud.  As he heard those words, Severus could not stop his eyes from widening.  His suspicions had been correct.  But he still could not see how Black – that foolish, stupid mutt, sitting amazingly silent beside him – could be Voldemort's son.  Well both of them did have quite a temper, but Black . . .

Why was he attempting to defend Black?  Especially after what the man had done to him in the past.  The man had been manipulative, and cruel.  But his hatred of Black nowhere neared his hatred of Voldemort.  He considered Black a nice man when compared to Voldemort.  How had the Dark Lord produced an offspring that was so impulsive and full of noble ideas and sentiments, who was so loyal to his friends – a _Gryffindor_ nonetheless! – when Voldemort himself was a cold, calculating man, with no moral bone in his body, whatsoever.  

And Harry was completely different from Voldemort as night is to day.  Had that been a mistake?  Just a figment of his imagination? 

"And is Potter Black's son?"  Severus muttered desperately wanting to hear that Harry was not Black's son.  Not that being related to James Potter was any better than being related to Sirius Black, but if Harry was James Potter's son then at least he wouldn't be related to the Dark Lord.

"Yes."  That was the first word that had come out of Black's mouth after he had begged for them to start the meeting.   Black's vivid blue eyes stared at him, challenging him to contradict that word.

Severus felt his world spin.  Not from the wound on his head, nor the headache pounding on his nerves, but from that one little confirming word.  Before that word, it had been a guess, a theory, Severus could live musing about that, but actually knowing that Harry was related to the Dark Lord was . . . frightening.  The boy had been able to defeat Voldemort when he was a year old, then again when he was eleven with the philosopher's stone.  He had managed to escape the Dark Lord's grasp once again last year.  The boy who had always been kind to those who were kind to him, the boy who had risked his life to save another was related to that cruel, heartless creature who torment people for the fun of it.  Harry, with those brilliant eyes, just like his mother's, was related to Lord Voldemort.

That meant that Harry was Slytherin's Heir . . . Didn't it?  The boy was able to speak parseltongue and had most of the qualities that Slytherin himself wanted in his heirs.  

But the boy was in Gryffindor.  Why wasn't Harry in Slytherin?  Severus did not realize he had spoken the last words aloud until the headmaster replied to his question.

"Harry's in Gryffindor because he asked the sorting hat not to put him into Slytherin.  He carries traits that both Gryffindor and Slytherin wanted in their houses." 

"What about Lily?  Wasn't she married to Potter?"  Severus Snape had never been involved in Lily's personal life, but he knew Lily Evans well enough to know that she would never betray a promise that she had given.  So how was Harry Black's son when Potter was married to Lily?

"Lily was married to Black in secret, her marriage to James was false, just a cover up for her real marriage.  Voldemort had threatened Sirius earlier about marrying a muggle-born, so they had to hide their marriage." Albus told him quickly.  Black did not look happy when those facts were revealed; he was glaring at the headmaster even as the man spoke.

Severus did not know what to think.  The pounding of his head was not helping matters.  Lily and Black?!  It was too much for his mind to comprehend. 

"What about Harry?  What happened to him?"  Severus asked needing to find out what had happened to Harry before his headache became much worse.

"Last night was the full moon," Albus began, "Sirius and Remus went out running in the forest – "

"Care more about yourself and your enjoyment than your son, Black?"  It was too tempting, he just could not help himself. 

Anger flared into the man's eyes.  "Don't. You. Ever. Think. That. I. Don't. Care. About. Harry."  He growled.  "I would give anything for Harry.  Anything.  If you _ever_ say something like that again I will kill you."

It was the wand that Sirius had pulled out from his robes in an instant that scared Severus more than Black's threat had.  Sirius Black had been an excellent Aurors, one of the best, he could spew out curses and hexes faster than many people Severus had met, including himself.  And being the troublemaker he was, Black knew more spells than he had a right to.

"Sirius, Severus please," Albus said calmly causing both men to look guiltily over at him.  "Sirius why don't you tell Severus what happened next."

The mangy mutt hesitated for a second, as if he was going to refuse the headmaster's request.  To Severus' utmost surprise, however, he continued the story on.  "We ran farther than we had gone before.  I was ahead of Remus, he was chasing me, until I caught the scent of a human.  I followed it, but Remus had found Harry before I had.  I managed to scare him off and took Harry to the hospital wing."  He said shortly.  "Madame Pomphrey said that he was going to be alright in a couple of days."  The man added, almost as if to himself. 

Severus looked towards the headmaster for reassurance on that point.  Not that he didn't trust Black to know what was going on with Harry, it was just that Madame Pomphrey could have kept something from the man, knowing how rash he was.  Albus nodded at Sirius' words and smiled slightly.

He almost sighed in relief, at seeing the headmaster's smile.  Harry would be alright, he had not broken his promise to Lily.  He did not hear the headmaster's next words, nor Sirius' reply to them for the pounding in his head had suddenly become unbearable.  

"Now if you will excuse me, I think I shall go to my chambers." He said as normally and coldly as he could – his voice sounded desperate more than anything else though.  He stood stiffly, using the chair to hold him up.  he had no idea how he would make it to the fireplace without collapsing, but he would attempt to.  There was no way he would allow Black to see him so weak.  As he started to move towards the fireplace, away from the chair, he could feel his legs start to give out.

Just a bit further.

Just a little more.

His legs shuddered.  He knew that he would not make it.  As he was about to collapse he felt someone catch him.  

Expecting it to be Albus, he forced himself to look upwards, to thank the man – which was a very rare occurrence – and was instead met with the haggard face of Sirius Black.  He did not know whether to be outraged or thankful for the man's help.  He would have rather had Albus help him than Black.  As much as he hated to admit it though – and he would **_never_** admit it again – he was grateful for Black's help.  The ex-convict dragged him to the fireplace and put a rather large handful of floo powder in his hand.  Before letting Severus disappear into the fireplace he pulled him close, so that they were face to face.

"Thank you for saving my son."  He whispered hoarsely, as if it was the hardest thing he ever had to say.  It probably was, knowing Black.

Severus did not know what shocked him more.  Black's help, the fact that Black had thanked him, or the gratitude in the man's eyes.  It was too much to take in at the moment.  Without giving it another thought, Severus threw the powder in to the fireplace.  "The Dungeon, password Veritas," he called grateful to be leaving Black behind.

***************

Sirius had no idea what had possessed him to help Snape like that.  Perhaps it had been the fact that the man had helped his son.  Had helped to save Harry's life, something he himself had been unable to do.  Not once did he think of using the password he had heard to slip into Snape's private rooms and play a prank on him.  

Turning way from the fireplace, where the potions master had disappeared, Sirius turned towards the headmaster.

"Oh, Madame Pomphrey wanted me to tell you that Alexander should be awake by tomorrow morning."  He said.  He had forgotten that when he had first entered the room, it did not seem very important to him then, not that it was the top of his priorities now.

"Thank you Sirius, I will go see him tomorrow."  The headmaster nodded.  

Sirius made to leave the room, he had to get back to Harry.  He pulled open the door and was about to step out of the room when he heard Albus' voice.  Reluctantly he turned around and walked back into the headmaster's office. 

"Before you go, Sirius I would like to know if you intend to tell Harry about his heritage."  Albus looked him straight in the eye.

Before he said anything, Sirius nodded.  Of course he intended to tell Harry about how James was not really his father.  His son no longer had those charms and spells on him, Harry would only discover the truth for himself if he was not told.  "All of it," he told the headmaster truthfully, "but the part about Voldemort, I don't think he needs to know that, it will not affect him anyways."  He had wanted to tell Harry that he was his father for so long, but Sirius had never wanted to tell his son the truth about his heritage.  He had not wanted to know the truth, and he did not want to hurt Harry by telling him the truth.

Tell Harry about Voldemort could not affect him anyway.  Right?

He shifted slightly in his seat, anxious to leave the room and head down back to Harry.

"Sirius please consider telling him all of it, even the part about Voldemort, it will cause less pain if he hears it from you and not someone else.  He will find out eventually one way or another.  You may want to wait a while before you tell him about his grandfather, but Sirius be advised, you must tell him soon, or he will find out himself and I'm sure you know the danger of that."  Albus looked at him seriously.

Sirius started at the headmaster for a minute.  "But Professor," he finally managed to say, "He won't want to know about Voldemort, I never wanted to know, and I wish that I did not.  It will hurt him to hear it."

"In the long run Sirius, he will want to know, the truth will not be hidden, if you don't tell him, he will find out one way or another, as I've said before.  It will cause him more pain if you wait to tell him."

Shifting his feet slightly, Sirius considered the headmasters words.  What the headmaster said did make sense, Harry would find out, and if Sirius didn't tell him the consequence could be . . .well he did not want to imagine the trouble that Harry would get into if he wasn't told the truth and went seeking it by himself.  His story did not make sense without the whole truth, about Voldemort.  

He nodded in ascent to the waiting headmaster.

He would tell Harry the second part of his story, but later, much later, when Harry had adjusted to the first part of the truth.

The headmaster seemed satisfied with his nod, for when he moved to leave the room the older man did nothing.

"I'll be in the infirmary with Harry."  He said unnecessarily before heading out of the door. 

Instead of walking down the stairs, Sirius changed into the black grim that had haunted the school during Harry's third year, and ran towards the hospital wing away from the front entrance.

***************

Ron didn't know why his mother was so insistent on having them talk to Professor Dumbledore.  It was rumored that the old man had been the one to find Harry dead.  The awful letter that he had written was still fresh in Ron's mind as he followed his companions.  He dreaded hearing the contents of that letter come out of the old man's mouth.  It was as if the headmaster said it aloud, it would be final, and any hope Ron had, buried deep within, would disappear.

The hall seemed to last forever.  As they approached the headmaster's door, Ron could hear the faint sound of nails on the stone moving away from them.  Perhaps Hagrid took Fang into the castle during the summer holidays while there were no students.

As they approached the gargoyle, it opened, revealing a very haggard looking headmaster.

"Please come in," he motioned the whole Weasley clan and Hermione into the winding staircase.  They followed behind him, up the winding stairs.  Ron had only been up there once, just after Harry – No!  Don't think about Harry . . .

Ron forced himself to pay attention to the stairs in front of him.  He could hear Hermione and Ginny behind him as they shuffled up the stairs.

It was so strange.  It did not feel real.  The body that was climbing the stairs wasn't his.  It felt that he was another person watching his own body.  He could almost see himself slowly climbing the steps up to the office.  The dark circles under his eyes, the mussed hair, which he had not bothered to brush – and none of the women had even commented on it.  Usually his mother would send him upstairs to brush it before going anywhere.  It was like he was in a dream and watching himself.

Ron shook his head slightly trying to pull himself together.

This wasn't happening!

Harry was **not** dead.  He was just having a bad dread that he would wake from soon.  A _very _bad dream.  When he woke up he would owl Harry all about it and they would make jokes and laugh about the absurdity of it.  And Hermione would scoff at them for laughing at something so serious . . .  And Fred and George would tease him about having nightmares . . .

The sound of a door opening broke Ron from his thoughts.  The feeling of being underwater remained with him.  This was definitely a dream – he could tell, all the voices were muffled and difficult to discern, even Hermione's and Ginny's soft cries seemed muffled, when only hours ago they had seemed so very loud and shrill.  Ron just collapsed into a chair that stood in front of him, completely oblivious to his surroundings. 

The soft sound of the headmaster's voice broke him out of his thoughts.  He forced himself to concentrate on the headmaster's words, although he did not know what good that would do him.  The headmaster must not have said much of importance, for nobody made any comments to what he had said.

It was Fred who broke the silence.  "Harry's alive isn't he?  He's not dead – " 

"And he never went to Azkaban."  George finished his twin's sentence.  "You're just doing it to hide Harry from You-Know-Who, right?"  
  


A strange look passed over the headmaster's face.  Ron knew that if he had been himself, he would have missed it.  But time seemed to have slowed ever since he had received the news.  Within Professor Dumbledore's eyes Ron thought he could see – something, he didn't know what.  He had never been good at reading people.  So what had it been?  He made a mental note to himself to ask Hermione about it later when the headmaster shoed them that Harry was safe.

Time seemed to stop.  Not a sound was made in that room.  Even Fawkes had the sense to keep quiet.  Ron knew that the headmaster's answer could alter his world forever.  A small little word could destroy his world.  It was amazing what words could do to someone.

"No, I am afraid Mr. Weasley that you are not right this time.  Harry is truly dead.  I saw his body myself, before it was destroyed by a dark spell that Voldemort cast over it . . ."

Ron felt the world crash around him.  The feeling that he was out of his body suddenly ended and he was brutally awakened to reality.  A reality in which Harry was gone.  

Forever.  

Never again would they laugh over a prank that Fred and George had played.  Or play Wizard's chess.  Or tease Hermione about SPEW and her working habits.  They would never spend Christmas together again.  Or groan over exams.  Or make up predictions for Divination together.  Never would he see his best friend again.

Never.

It was too much for him.  Perhaps he had only known Harry for a few years.  But in those years he had grown to love his best friend as a brother.  He was sure that if things were different his mother would have adopted Harry as her own.  Everyone thought of him as part of the family, even Percy.  Ron felt tears fall out of his eyes.  He had refused to cry before.  But now . . .His anger, which had been his shield against the truth had been torn down by those few words that Professor Dumbledore had spoken.  He could no longer stop himself from crying.  He collapsed sobbing, no longer caring who saw. 

Harry was gone.

His companion.

His best friend.

His brother.

Gone.

Forever.

Just because a bunch of men didn't like what he had done as a baby.  Just because he was the Boy Who Lived.

It was not fair.

Harry was supposed to live.

Harry could _not_ be dead.

How could he?

He had so much to live for.

But Professor Dumbledore would never lie to them on a matter like this.  It was the truth.  Plain and simple.

Harry James Potter was dead.

***************

The old headmaster watched as the Weasleys left the room.  The family had been heartbroken to hear the lie.  He had not wanted to tell them that.  But it had been for the best. The fewer people who knew the truth, the less chance it would have of being told.  And he needed them to act like Harry was truly dead, like society would picture them.  If they didn't . . .Voldemort would find Harry, find out the truth that two people had given their lives to hide.  If he told the Weasleys, they would act different.  Ron Weasley was not a good actor, not that he didn't have talents, just he wasn't able to hide his emotions.  Neither would the youngest, Ginny.  No it would be best if they remained ignorant of the fact that Harry had once again survived the impossible.

Besides they would have asked to see Harry, and that would have led to several complications.  He didn't think that Harry would want them to see him in the condition that he was in.

It was the best this way.

If it was the best then why did he feel so terrible?  He felt awful for not telling them the truth.  The looks on their faces had almost been enough to convince him to reveal the truth.  Ron Weasley breaking down had not helped either.  He had just wanted to blurt out the truth and tell them that their friend was in the hospital wing – alive.  He stood up, prepared to call the family back.  At least Ron and Hermione should know the truth.  They were Harry's best friends.

He stopped himself just before he reached the door.  The indignant squawk from Fawkes had stopped him from making a terrible mistake.  He looked at his friend.

"Thank you my friend."  The bird just nodded gracefully and tilted his head to one side as if to say that he would listen if Albus wanted to tell him.  "I am growing old, Fawkes.  I have seen too many people die.  And they leave so many of their friends and kin to mourn for them."

The phoenix trilled softly in a comforting way.

"There's so much to live for, but how can one live when there's so much death and pain around one.  I fear that poor Ron Weasley will never be himself again.  This hit him very hard.  And Miss Hermione Granger, I fear that she suffers too, more than she is willing to admit."  He sighed and went back to his desk.  "I fear things will only get worse from here.  This was only the beginning."  He shifted some papers on his desk and looked down at the worn wooden surface.  

He had spent so many years as a headmaster of this school.  A professor and a then a headmaster.  He had seen so many of his pupils die, and many lose family members and friends.  James and Lily, the Lestranges, the Longbottoms had gone mad leaving their son in the care of his grandmother, Barty Crouch, Lucius Malfoy he had lost to the Dark Lord, he had nearly lost Severus . . . Too many he had known had suffered, or were dead at the hands of the Dark Lord.  He blamed himself for those who died, and those who had joined the Dark Lord, he should have been able to stop them from going over. Sirius should not have had to suffer in Azkaban knowing that his wife was dead, his friend a traitor and his son was left alone.  No it should not have been that way.  

Now, he knew, that he would lose more of his pupils to Voldemort.  The students that had graduated would slowly be killed off.  He had already heard rumors that several of his students had been killed by Death Eaters.  It had not been confirmed – nor had it been denied. 

He hoped that he could at least keep the students coming back in fall from harm.  Severus was doing his best to convert the children of the Death Eaters away from the horrible, and yet hypnotic words of Voldemort.  Most did not understand, nor listen to his words and hints.  At least the potions mater was giving them skills that would help them survive when they were initiated into Voldemort's Death Eaters, as Albus had no doubt that they would be.

He hoped that this time they would be able to defeat Voldemort without the loss of so many lives, though he doubted it was possible.  

Albus looked at the paper he had been working on before Severus had collapsed in front of his door.  It was everything he knew about Voldemort's current plans.  There wasn't enough information there to allow him to keep ahead of the Dark Wizard.   Hopefully one of his spies would be able to tell him something soon.

He did know one thing for certain.  He had to keep both Harry and Sirius out of Voldemort's hand. 

***************

Voldemort looked down at the words he had written on the page.  They sounded perfect, perhaps this time his wayward son would listen to him.  The threat of the execution of his friends and allies would certainly cause the boy to think twice about not telling the truth.  The wastrel was too sentimental for his own good.  It was a pity that he had not know of the boy before the child had gone to Hogwarts, then he would have been able to mould the boy into his own image.  The boy would have been the perfect follower, he was brave, intelligent and quick, not to mention extremely loyal.  Only in reality he was loyal to that fool Dumbledore.  Perhaps his new offer would convince the boy to join him, Black and his son.  He needed them both, or at least his grandson, if he was going to win this battle.  

He dared not let any of his Death Eaters know that Black was his son.  Not only would it cause them to fear him less, but also it would cause more  trouble later.  Not to mention that it was none of their business.  It was his and his alone.  Not even Nagini knew of his son.  And he would keep it that way.  Even if Black did join him, he would not tell them the truth, not until he had Black's complete loyalty.

He went over to where a large dark bird stood waiting.  Carefully he tied the piece of parchment around the bird's leg.  "Take this to Black."  He hissed at the black creature.  It cawed once in understanding and took flight out the window.

This time he would not underestimate Black's power.  The man would join him or die.  Lord Voldemort did not care which, it would be better to have Black on his side, but he doubted that would happen.  If not he had his little assassin.

"Wormtail," He hissed loudly so that his servant would hear him.

"Ye-e-ss m-master."  The worthless rat stuttered.  It was amazing what he had to put up with for his followers.  Well at least the man was loyal to him.

"I have a job for you . . ."

***************

End Chapter Thirteen

A/N:  I am so **_very_** sorry to all for not posting sooner, but my life has become really busy.  I just finished the hardest semester I've ever had at school and started my first part time job.  Not to mention reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, which I found really sad, especially considering the death of one of my favorite characters in that book.  I also apologize to my readers for this terrible chapter, the next chapter will be up much sooner, probably some time next week.

Thanks so very much to all those who reviewed, you guys are great!  

Thank you to: missvaikiki, Adenara Yatman, Moarcu, litzy bitzy, Vaikki, jes, Silver Angel, atrixo, lizhowHP, frizzy, MerlinHalliwell, Manda, hp lovar, sugah high, Latke girl (yes I have read the Sword of Truth Books, they're great, especially Faith of the Fallen), CutieCherry, S@bre Bl@ck (no the lady mentioned last chapter is just someone of my creation, I don't know if she'll appear later on in the story, it depends if I need her or not), Avlyn, kittykhat, TreeHugger, Diiniam (That is probably what will happen, unless I hear or come up with a different idea), mcnugget, Lady Knight of Kennan (The "random chick" was just a lady I created, perhaps you'll see more of her in other chapters), Anneliese, FireBird9900 (Yes Harry can ditch the glasses now, I don't think Lily had them, and Sirius definitely does not have glasses, so that means Harry won't either.  As for what happens with Voldemort, you'll see), nic, angel cloud, jeswin (no Harry's definitely not toddler size, just a little short from lack of good nutrition at the Dursleys and also from his stay at Azkaban), Elbereth94 (The lady at the end of the chapter is just someone that I created, she will probably appear later in the story),  Lady Foxfire (No the lady has no relations to Sirius), kazza, Perfection Unattainable, LilyGinnyBlack, laxie_79, mysticwolf56, Laterose (Alexander's in the hospital wing at Hogwarts), Sakura Lee, ChristinaLupin01442, Minerva of Tortall, usa32, BlackMoon, o0o-Sirius-o0o, Goku-chan2002.

Just to let you all know I will finish this story, I won't leave you hanging.


	15. Chapter XIV: Sirius Conversations

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter XIV: Sirius Conversations**

Fudge looked at the numbers once again.  They were incredibly high.  Too high for an attack on a bunch of outlaws.  If any of the others working at the Ministry were to see those numbers he would lose his job faster than he could apparate.  No, he couldn't allow anyone to discover the truth, no one.  He would have a bonfire tonight and destroy the condemning documents.  Most of those who had died did not have a family to go home to.  Their deaths would be easy to cover up.  It would be difficult to cover up the deaths of the ones who did families.  Well only three with families had died.  That was quite a few men dead for a  bunch of outlaws, but not enough to be seriously questioned.  He would just remind the people how dangerous "Sirius Black" was.  He would make a powerful speech about their deaths and support their families – everyone would think he was so honorable and kind if he did that.  But he had to stop the Aurors deaths before the public realized that they were up against more than a bunch of renegade Death Eaters led by an escaped criminal.  But what would he do about Azkaban?  Abandoning it was out of the question, the public would certainly notice that.

He put the report down.  This was an assignment for his good friend.  She would be able to cover it up, allowing for the public to think that everything was dealt with, and perhaps that Black was in jail.  Then he could have several anonymous employees look for Black and bring him in, disguised of course, back to the Ministry where he Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, could deal with the escaped, innocent convict as he wished.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts.

A young blond girl, newly graduated from a private wizarding school entered.  He had hired her as his secretary.  She was intelligent and loyal enough not to be a spy, yet she wasn't brilliant enough to piece everything together and start to reveal truths that were better left hidden.

"Minister Fudge, sir."  She said brightly, smiling at him.  He ignored the urge to roll his eyes and smiled back at her.  Sometimes her bright positive attitude annoyed him to no end.  It almost made him consider placing young Percy Weasley in her place.  He was loyal, and intelligent, with an ambition to prove himself, but Fudge did not know exactly where the boy's loyalty was.  Was he loyal to Dumbledore, to his family?  Or was he loyal to the Ministry?  And the ambition that the young Weasley had frightened Fudge, the boy could desire _his_ position as Minister of Magic.  It would not do.  _He _wanted to keep the position.  So he had kept Synthia Lemming, the smiling, bubbly blond girl as his secretary and tolerated her optimistic attitude.  "Your 1:00 appointment is here, sir."  

He almost scowled at her as she declared those words happily.  Next time he hired a secretary it would be a mute.

"Thank you Synthia, please send her in."  He kept the smile plastered on his face.

"Yes sir."  She gave another bright smile before closing the door and walking away.

A few seconds later the expensive oak door opened once again.  This time it wasn't the smiling, bubbly secretary, but his best friend and confidant.  "Please come in and have a seat."  He motioned to the comfortable chair in front of him.  No other words were wasted on greetings, neither felt the need for it.  

"I have an assignment for you."  He said once she was seated.  "I want you to cover up the attack on Azkaban and make it look like we put the renegades down.  I have lost too many Aurors to continue this little fight.  And do be quick about it, I can't afford to lose anymore Aurors, it would become apparent if I did.  Somewhere in this attack I would like to see Black's dead body.  I don't care if you use a glamorie spell or transfiguration, just something that looks like Black will do.  If the public believes that he is dead, they will believe that we have solved the problem, and they will have more faith in us."  And then he would let it slip to Albus at their next meeting that the Death Eaters had the prison.

The figure across from him grinned maliciously, she seemed to love the political scandal.  "Yes sir, I'll get to the work immediately."

"See that you do, for I'm going to call the Aurors off Azkaban today.  I'll have you adjust their memory to allow for them to remember the **_truth_** of what really happened."

The figure stood up gracefully.  "Oh, and could you gather a group of men to capture a living Sirius Black for me, preferably ones that won't babble the truth.  I don't want any stray wizards to see him."

"Of course sir."  The figure grinned once again and left without another word.

***************

She grinned as she walked out of the Ministry building.  Her Master would be so proud of her, Fudge was going in the direction the Dark Lord wanted him to, without even realizing he was following the Dark Lord's plans.  Surely she would be greatly rewarded for this . . .

***************

Peter Pettigrew stared at the castle in front of him.  He could still remember when he had first came to Hogwarts, how excited he had been.  It had been here that he had befriended three of the best people in the world – James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.  Granted he had never been as close to them as they had been to each other – James and Sirius **_had_** been inseparable – but they had been his best friends.  They would have done anything for him – 

**_NO!_**

That was not true, they would never let him make any decisions, well none of the big decisions.  With them he had never had any power, he was always _shy little Peter Pettigrew_.  He had certainly proved them wrong.  A malicious smile appeared on his face.  Now he was the personal servant to the Dark Lord.  Part of him wondered if that was so much better, but he ruthlessly squashed it.  he would always be loyal to the Dark Lord, not even his Wizard's debt to Harry Potter would stop him.  Harry Potter was dead – food for the worms!

Slowly the small, furry creature approached the castle.  He had been slowly moving towards the wards that guarded the school all morning, afraid that he would set them off.  His Master had said that he should be able to slip through them, but that he should be wary, there was no knowing if Dumbledore had placed more wards and spells around the castle that not even Snape knew about.  Wormtail shuddered.  That man gave him the creeps still, even after all these years.  

He knew that that man still hated him, and the rest of the Marauders with a passion.  Especially after they had . . .

No!  Don't think about them.  He quickly squashed his thoughts about the Marauders.  They were his past, Potter, Black and Lupin were his past and they would remain that way.  He _would_ stop thinking about them.

But he had betrayed them . . .

They had deserved it!

He forced himself to keep moving.  It seemed to take forever to transverse to the front entrance of the castle, especially as a small rat, but he made it without any mishaps – unless he counted the number of little sharp objects he had stepped on.  At least his feet were not bleeding.  Or he hoped they were not bleeding.  If they were he would be in trouble, he should have just put up a sign instead saying "Peter Pettigrew was here" and let Black hunt him down.  Black could – in his animagus form – smell his blood from almost a mile away.

Turning as best he could in his rat form, he checked his feet.  

Nope.

No blood.

That was good.  He squeaked happily and started to move into the castle once again.  Being a rat had its advantages, and all those years of hanging around the Weasleys had allowed him to explore parts of Hogwarts he had never seen before, from the perspective of a rat.  He knew that there was a small hole near the large doors of the castle, just big enough to allow him to crawl through.  No one, not even Black and Lupin knew of the extensive maze of rat sized passages that existed throughout Hogwarts.  

He laughed.  Well it sounded more like he was coughing in his rat form, but it meant all the same to him.  He had, for once, out thought Black and Lupin; neither would ever think that there were hundreds of passages that only he could fit through.  Nor would they be able to find him, they would not think that he would come here like this.  His master would be so proud of him.  He would be able to here everything that was going on and no one would be the wiser. He would be the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eater, second in command . . .

Peter Pettigrew, even greater than Lucius Malfoy!  

It was perfect.  

Now if only he could find where Black and Lupin were currently staying.  Or where Albus Dumbledore was.  The Dark Lord had told him that if Black and Lupin weren't in the castle then the old headmaster would know where they were, and perhaps he would tell someone else.  Or have the information hidden in his office.  If not he could always eavesdrop on the old man, no one would notice a rat hidden in the corner, they would not be looking for him here.  No one would think that he would dare enter Hogwarts as a rat.

Slowly he crept through the halls, towards the direction he believed the headmaster's office to be in.  Hopefully the man was discussing something important when he arrived so he would not have to keep the Dark Lord waiting.

  
Although why the Dark Lord wanted for Peter to listen to Black and Lupin – especially Black – Pettigrew had no idea.  

Nor did he dare ask.

***************

Sirius stared at his son, who lay ghastly pale on the bed.  He wished that he could take the boy's place there, he would give anything to remove the pain that his son had suffered.  It was all his fault that his son had suffered the life he had.  If only he hadn't been a fool and trusted Pettigrew to be the secret keeper.  If only he had not gone after Pettigrew – then he would have cleared up everything, or he would have had a slight chance for a fair trial.  He should have taken Harry away from his relatives, should have let Harry stay with him and Remus over the summer, even if the last  Marauders had an assignment to complete, which they still hadn't, at least then his son would not have had to suffer any of this.  Harry did not deserve anything he had suffered.  He didn't deserve the life that Sirius' mistakes and the choices of others had forced upon him.

He should not have had to grow up with relatives who did not care about him.

Nor should he have had to suffer Voldemort's wrath.

Or the results of Fudge's scheming.

He wished to go back in time now and fix his mistakes more fervently than ever.  He would give his life to save this boy from every little wound he had suffered.

If only he had listened to the words of his father and not married Lily . . . but no then his son wouldn't be here, the boy would never have had a chance at life.  

If only . . .Sirius stopped himself.  Moony kept pointing out to him, it was no use wishing for a different past.  He had to look towards the future.

Look forward to what he was not sure.

Harry might never want to speak to him again.  Voldemort was killing people again.  Not to mention that his wife was dead.  And his best friend.  He was a criminal on the run.  The only thing he had left was one of his best friends, Remus Lupin.  But Remus could be killed because of his friendship with Sirius, and although he did not know if he live without his friend, Sirius knew that he had to somehow put a space between him and Moony.  If Voldemort believed that he and Remus were no longer best friends, then the Dark Lord would no longer go after Remus.  He would have no leverage against Sirius to gain his support.

No.  He couldn't look into the future.  Unless some miracle happened, which he knew it would not, the future was bleak.  Too bleak to contemplate.

For now he would only concentrate on the moment.  Every moment spent with his son was more than he deserved.  And it was something he would always have to treasure in his heart.  Even if the boy was lying pale in bed.

Nearly dead . . .

Sirius clutched the boy's hand softly and watched the boy's chest rise and fall.  Just watching the small child's chest rise and fall was relief.  The boy's breathing was still shallow, but Madame Pomphrey had assured him that Harry would be alright.  Sirius was still worried about it though.  Every time the boy's shallow breathing had stopped for a second he was ready to shout for the nurse, only to be, thankfully, thwarted when the boy's chest rose again.  

Up.

One.

Two.

The boy's chest slowly rose and began to fall again.

Down.

One. 

Two. 

Three.

Four.

The boy's chest did not immediately rise again.

Sirius jumped up and was about to yell for the nurse when the boy's chest suddenly rose again.

The dark haired man let out a relieved sigh and sat back down again.

Madame Pomphrey had assured him that his son would be fine.  Her judgment was usually correct – she had healed him enough times and from certain serious injuries that he still winced at remembering.  After the fifth time he had called her over because he thought that Harry wouldn't inhale any more air – it had been three whole seconds before Harry's chest had risen again! – Madame Pomphrey had lectured him in a loud whisper and told him that if he didn't stop calling her then he would have to leave the infirmary.  He had no doubt that she would force him to leave – murderer or no (neither he nor Albus had bothered to tell the nurse the truth of his criminal record, the nurse would never tell the Minister anyways, she did not like the man).  She had told him that he had to wait at least five seconds before calling her over.  Then she had gone off muttering about over concerned parents, which would have, at another time, caused Sirius to burst into laughter, the nurse was a mother hen to any who needed her services as a nurse, whether they wanted it or not.  There was no way that he was leaving his son along in the too bright hospital wing, so he had listened to the school nurse and decided to wait five seconds before calling her over.

Gently Sirius took the boy's hand back into his own.  The hand he had dropped so that he could stand up to yell for the nurse if he needed to.  It was too bony, in his opinion, but then again his had been too.  After those years in Azkaban, and eating rats afterwards without any good meals for a long time – until the end of Harry's third year when he had stayed with Remus.  But still . . .the boy's hands – no his body – shouldn't have been as bony as it was after only a week of barely eating anything.  Sure he would have lost some weight, but he shouldn't be as thin as he was should he?

That concerned Sirius to no end.

He had a feeling that Poppy Pomphrey was going to fatten Harry up in no time, which he would be grateful for.  She had already _attempted_ to force feed him – _attempted_ being the key word – but he had refused her ministrations.  She had not taken it kindly, but there was nothing she could do.  Or perhaps she knew that there was nothing she could do at the moment, not until Harry was better.  Then he had a feeling both him and Harry were in for it.  And they would both find out the reason why Severus Snape refused to stay in the hospital wing even though he was nearly falling over in exhaustion and pain.

Sirius stopped that line of thought. 

He really did not want to think about Severus Snape now.  _That _topic was too confusing.

Up.

One. 

Two.

Down.

One. 

Two.

Three.

Up.

Harry's chest slowly rose and fell.  It had a great calming effect on him, watching his child breath – especially with the glamorie spells off so that the boy no longer looked like his best friend.  He would not have been able to handle it had Harry looked like James and been that pale. The last time he had seen James that pale was the last time he had ever seen his best friend, during . . ._that night_.  Sirius shuddered softly.  It would be too much for him if Harry had looked like that.  Even the paleness in the child was frightening enough . . . Lily had been so pale as she had lain there . . . Images of _that night_ flooded into his head.  He had seen those images every night since _it _had happened.

He had been a fool. He should have trusted Remus, but all signs pointed to his werewolf friend as the traitor.  How was anyone to suspect that quiet, timid _Peter Pettigrew_ was the traitor?

Because of the signs.  Pete – no **_Pettigrew_** had always been sneaking around.  Once Sirius had caught him lurking in Lily's garden.  The rat had claimed that he was looking for something he had lost.  Spying for his master was more like it.  Pettigrew had probably been _trying_ to eavesdrop on Lily and James, although Harry's frustrated cries had thwarted his efforts.

Sirius gave a sliver of a smile.  As soon as he had caught Pettigrew and stopped the rat from listening Harry had stopped crying – almost as if he had known what was going on, what _Pettigrew_ had been doing.  And Pettigrew had left immediately on some – probably imagined – errand that he had forgotten.  He should have realized it then.  Realized what Pettigrew was doing.  Why would he have believed Pettigrew about it anyways?  Because, a small voice in his head whispered, he **_wanted _**to believe that Peter Pettigrew was still your friend, he **_wanted _**everything to be the same as it was.  Because it was so hard to believe that a spineless, bumbling fool like Pettigrew could ever work for Voldemort.

That was until that night.

Sirius shuddered and ignored that thought.  

Up. 

One. 

Two.

Down.

One.

Two.

Three.

Up.

Harry's chest kept rising and falling.  It was shallow and slow, too much so for Sirius' liking, but it was better than nothing.  

Sirius felt his eyes start to droop.  After not sleeping for a couple of days he was exhausted. He pinched himself and forced himself to stay awake.  He couldn't fall asleep, not until he had seen that Harry was okay, not until Harry woke up.

He sat up straighter in the uncomfortable hospital chair, which despite it's best attempts to keep him awake was beginning to fail miserably, trying to find a position that was a little more comfortable, and yet would help him stay awake.  It was useless, he knew, he had already tried finding a comfortable spot a couple of hours ago and had yet to still find one.  He would bet that Madame Pomphrey had hexed the chairs to make them uncomfortable so that the visitors would not stay long.  Sirius still refused to leave Harry's side, uncomfortable chair or no.

Suddenly footsteps broke through the sterile silence.

Sirius tensed.

He hoped that it was only Madame Pomphrey, but he didn't think so.  The footsteps sounded masculine, someone who weighed more than the lithe – yet commanding – nurse did.  Sirius listened as they approached closer, prepared to change into a dog in an instant.  As much as he wanted to stay with his son, he knew that he would put Harry in more danger and he would never do that if he could help it.  Especially if the unknown stranger approaching was Fudge . . .

He listened closer to the sound of the footsteps.  Madame Pomphrey would usually stop anyone wanting to come into her domain, unless they had a good reason to enter.  She would definitely stop anyone, except the Headmaster, from entering the curtained enclosure that hid him and his son.  But what if she had left to go eat, or . . . do whatever the nurse usually did during the day when she wasn't tending patients?

Somehow he knew that the owner of those footsteps was coming to him and Harry.  Sirius forced himself to slowly breath out.  He had to keep his head about him.  The owner of those footsteps could just be that of . . .Albus?  No the headmaster barely made a sound as he walked.  It didn't sound like Fudge's footsteps – Sirius knew the sound of those footsteps well, he had listened for them every year in Azkaban.  Who else did he know that was male and would be walking around in the hospital wing?  Where had he heard those footsteps before?  It was definitely someone he knew.

Who was it?

The footsteps now were just outside of the curtain surrounding him and Harry.  Sirius could feel his heart beat faster.  He didn't want to leave Harry for a few minutes, nor did he have the desire to be attacked by a soul sucking dementor – although the Ministry probably wasn't using them anymore, they'd probably still execute him though – and leave his son alone forever. 

Sirius was just about to change when the curtains were pulled back.  Sirius, in an impromptu attempt to protect both himself and his son, grabbed his wand and stood protectively in front of Harry.  He would rather die fighting, protecting his son than go meekly like some small pup to his death. And he would not reveal the fact that he was an illegal animagus.

As soon as Sirius saw who it was he let out a relieved sigh and a small grin slowly appeared on his face.  He should have known whose footsteps those were.  He had heard them for nearly half his life, not to mention the fact that he had always listened for those footsteps during his visits with Lily, afraid that the kind, haggard man who now stood in front of him would betray both him and his family to Voldemort sending them all to a horrible death . . . or something even worse.

Sirius placed his wand back on the table that held Harry's wand and barely stopped himself from collapsing in relief.  Several days – very stressful days with hardly any sleep was _almost_ too much for him to handle – it was making him skittish.  Perhaps he should take Poppy's advice and sleep for a couple of hours . . .but no, he did not want to leave his son alone – not after what Harry had to go through.

The man before him hardly looked like the friend he remembered from his days at school.  Remus was haggard and looked exhausted.  Dark circles under the man's eyes, despite the amount of sleep the man had, was the only colour decorating his face.  The brown hair that covered the man's head was bespeckled with premature gray.  The worry lines did nothing to help his friend's appearance, only made the man seem older than he actually was.  Much older.  The years had definitely not been kind to Remus Lupin.

Immediately he realized that his friend was trembling, Remus had just suffered through a full moon after all.  Sirius put his wand down, beside Harry's and walked over to his friend.

"Come Moony, come and sit down, you look terrible."  He pulled his friend towards the uncomfortable hospital chair that he had been sitting on.  The fact that Moony did not protest told him how exhausted he was even now, after being unconscious for a long time after a transformation.  He hated offering his friend the uncomfortable hospital chair, but it was all that he had to offer Remus, he did not think that the man could stand much longer.  The werewolf collapsed gratefully onto the hard chair.

Sirius slowly sat down on Harry's hospital bed, careful not to move the boy.  Luckily the hospital bed was big enough to allow him to sit down beside his unconscious son.  Harry did not even seem to realize that someone had sat down on his bed.  Sirius once again took his son's hand into his own.  He felt that he was doing something when he was his son's hand.

"How is he?" Remus asked looking at the small, too pale boy on the bed.  Sirius looked at his son.  He wasn't quite sure how to answer that question.  Harry couldn't be good, he was unconscious and pale, not to mention his breathing was too shallow.

"He's still alive," he whispered softly brushing an awry lock of hair off Harry's forehead.  That was the best answer he could think of.  He knew that Harry was not alright.  But at least his son still lived, despite _his_ failures to save Harry.

"He will come through Padfoot, just give him time."  Remus said softly, looking back and forth between father and son.  

Sirius did not look at his friend, but kept his eyes on Harry.  He wished there was something he could do.  Anything.

He felt his friend's eyes fall on him, and he became tense.  This was the first time he had seen his friend since the truth had been revealed.  He knew that seeing Harry – without the glamorie spells – and him together would prove the truth of Sirius' story.  Slowly he looked up into his friend's eyes, frightened of what he would see there.  He expected to see betrayal, or even worse . . .hate.  But he saw none of that in his friend's eyes.  There was only pain and friendship written on the werewolf's face.  His soft, brown eyes spoke of love and trust.  Moony didn't think he had betrayed him?  Perhaps Remus had forgotten what he had told him just last night.    
  


Had it only been last night?

"Moony," he said taking a sudden interest in the floor – which was, thankfully, stone gray, unlike the white of the rest of the hospital wing. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier about – well, the truth." He muttered.  "It's just that . . ."

"Padfoot."

"I . . .well . . .I thought you were the traitor and I didn't – "

"Padfoot!"

"Tell you earlier because I thought that Harry should know first and I really didn't want to tell you about the . . .well my relation to Voldemort . . ."

"Sirius!"

Sirius remained completely oblivious to the fact that his best friend was practically yelling his name.  He continued to babble on, unable to stop himself.  "And if Harry didn't want me as his father – which he probably doesn't – I really didn't want anyone to know.  It would be the least I could do for him, so that no one would ever suspect a thing, no one would ever bother him about his relation to me, unless all those glamorie spells wore off.  It wasn't supposed to happen like this, those spells should have stayed the same.  Harry shouldn't have had to go to Azkaban, it's all my fault.  He's going to hate me, more so than you – "

"Sirius Black!" Remus snapped loudly.

Sirius suddenly realized that Remus was yelling his name.  His eyes snapped up to look at his friend – well he hoped that Remus would still be his friend.  He didn't know if he would be able to stand losing both his son and his last friend.  

Remus was looking at him calmly, his expression hadn't changed from what it had been.  He did not look angry or mad – a little frustrated, but that was probably because Sirius had been babbling on – again. 

"Sirius relax, I understand why you didn't tell me.  I **_do not_** hate you, nor could I ever.  You are my friend, no matter what your parentage.  But please could you stop babbling, it makes you sound like a madman, and I know you aren't crazy, yet." 

"But . . ." Sirius began, completely ignoring the joke that Remus had attempted to make.  Why was Remus doing  this?  Wasn't he supposed to feel betrayed that he had never heard the truth before, that Sirius and James had never trusted him enough to tell the truth?  Shouldn't Remus be afraid of him, or disgusted by him, he was Voldemort's offspring after all – he shuddered at that thought.  Sirius was about to ask his friend if he had gone mad, but Remus spoke before he could say another word.

"Sirius calm down.  I **_do_** understand why you didn't tell me any of this.  I **_do not _**care if you are Voldemort's son.  However I don't understand why you believe that Harry won't want you as his father." Remus stated calmly.  

Padfoot realized that his mouth was hanging open and immediately shut it.  Remus didn't care that Voldemort was related to him.  His friend understood why he hadn't told him about . . .well . . .all about him and Harry.  Remus didn't care! Sirius smiled, but the small hand clasped in his stopped him from jumping in joy, things were far from alright, however they had become better with Remus' words.

Remus still accepted him for what he was, for what he had done . . . but would Harry accept him as a father?

Probably not.

Sirius knew that Harry, who was so desperate for a parent that he had wanted to live with a man he had just met, would never forgive him for not speaking the truth sooner.  Harry would hate him for it.

"Sirius." Remus broke into his thoughts.  "Why would Harry not want you as his father?  He already sees you as a father figure, he's the one he wrote to last year when his scar hurt – like any child would tell their parent.  He's desperate for any love and affection that a parent could give him.  He jumped at the chance to live with you when he first met you, even though he had only known you a couple of hours."

"Cause I never told him the truth." Sirius muttered softly into his lap.  He didn't dare look up at his friend's face.  He did not want to see what was written there.  "I never took the initiative to tell him."

"But you never really had time to tell him.  The Shrieking Shack definitely wasn't a good place, and you couldn't send this in a letter.  Nor did you have time last year because of the tournament.  If Harry had been distracted, and not concentrated on the tournament he could have been hurt, or even worse.  So when did you expect to tell him Sirius?"  Remus asked calmly and logically.

Sirius didn't look up at his friend.  "Last year I could have when he came to that cave just out of Hogsmeade – " 

Remus interrupted him.  "But Ron and Hermione were there, you wouldn't have wanted them to know too, would you, the fewer people who know a secret the better it's kept.  Harry would probably prefer to learn about his parentage without them around anyway, then he could have told them when he wanted to."

"I could have told him at the _beginning_ of summer," Sirius looked up for the first time and glared at his friend.  It was partially Moony's fault that he hadn't gone and rescued Harry from the Dursleys.  "Then none of this would have happened, I could have rescued him then.  I'm his father, I'm supposed to protect him from things like this.  He's going to hate me Remus."  Sirius muttered voicing his fear aloud.  The floor once again became very interesting.  "I failed him in every possible way I could.  I left him to the mercy of those **_muggles_**, those **_relatives_** of Lily's, whom I have a feeling have treated him worse than he has ever told anyone.  Then I failed to keep him out of Voldemort's reach – not once or twice, but three times!  And I've failed to keep him out of the Ministry's hands.  And then I left him to rot in a cell in Azkaban!  In Azkaban, Remus, a place I swore I'd never let anyone I loved suffer there.  That dreadful place!  The place I _still _have nightmares about.  He had to suffer in Azkaban for a week!  I should have stopped them.  I should have gone in there to rescue him, I shouldn't have listened to Albus.  What parent would allow their child to rot in Azkaban?  For even a day, much less a week?"  Sirius muttered.  "He's going to hate me, if he doesn't already."

"Sirius listen to me.  Harry doesn't hate you.  Nor will he.  It wasn't your fault that you couldn't save him from Azkaban.  If you had gone there the Ministry would have found you and then both of you would be trapped in Azkaban.  And what help would you have been to Harry then?  Or worse if Voldemort had caught you?  We couldn't take Harry with us when the summer holiday began, remember what we were doing Padfoot – Harry wouldn't be safe with us at that time either, none of us knew what was going to happen.  It _was not **your **_fault Sirius."  Remus said firmly before his friend could protest.

Sirius sighed.  No matter what his friend said it was still his fault.  How could he make his friend understand? "It's my fault.  I should have told Albus from the beginning.  I shouldn't have gone after Pettigrew.  I should have trusted you.  I should have been Lily and James' secret keeper.  Everything comes back to the mistakes I've made."

"What about me Padfoot?  My mistakes have come to this as well.  I should have begged for a trial – a fair trial – for you.  I should have fought harder to adopt Harry.  I should have protested when the Ministry sent Harry to prison, I should have worked harder to come up with a solution."  Remus said tiredly, shifting slightly in the chair.  Sirius felt a wave of empathy for his friend sitting in that horribly uncomfortable chair.  "And what about circumstance Sirius?  If any of the Death Eaters found out about your connection to Harry and Voldemort . . .And what about going to Azkaban – that was beyond your control – they would have sent you there had you gone after Pettigrew or not.  So is the fact that you're an escaped – although innocent – convict whom the Ministry is trying to hunt down.  Not to mention that Voldemort's back and wants – wanted Harry dead."  Remus shook his head, his mussed brown, silver-speckled hair flopping about.  "If you were to blame anyone, it would be the fault of circumstance.  It would be everyone's fault for making the decisions that they did.  And Harry won't hate you for that.  He's desperate to be loved, Sirius, he hasn't had many people love him and he wants it . . .no he needs to be loved.  He won't reject anyone who loves, or is willing to love him."

Sirius couldn't argue with that.  He knew that Harry was desperate to be loved, he had seen it in the boy's eyes when he asked Harry if he would live with him, just over a year ago.  Maybe Remus was right, perhaps he was just being foolish.  He didn't reply to Remus' words. He didn't need to reply.  From the look in Moony's eyes, his friend knew that he had accepted those words.  Although there was still a nagging sense in him that feared Harry would never forgive him . . .

The room fell silent.

Sirius turned his eyes back to his son.  Perhaps he wouldn't be banished when Harry woke up.  Harry would want his love and attention.  Harry would want to have him as a parent figure.  But could Harry forgive him for not telling the truth? 

 He certainly wished it would be so.

Up.

One.

Two.

Down.

One.

Two.

Three.

Up.

One. 

Two.

Down.

One.

Two.

Three.

Up.

Harry's chest continued to rise and fall with his slow shallow breathing.  That worried Sirius more than the deathly paler of the boy's skin.  Madame Pomphrey had told him that it was normal for someone in Harry's situation to be breathing like that.  Sirius was still worried.

"Why did James do it?"  Remus broke the silence.  Sirius looked up at his best friend in curiosity.

"What?" he croaked out.

"Why did James pretend to be married to Lily?  He could have married another, someone that he loved more than anything, or at least gone out dating with more girls.  It had to have been a sacrifice for him."  Remus smiled his eyes had a far away look as if he was remembering happier times.

"I know it was."  Sirius said softly.  "As for the reason why, I think only he knew.  He never told me, or Lily.  It was partially out of friendship to the both of us, but as for the other reason, I don't know.  I can speculate why, but when I asked him fro the truth he just pushed me away."  Sirius swallowed.  Out of all the years he had known James – and he had known James since he was four – that month, when James had pushed him away, had avoided him so that Sirius wouldn't ask that one question – why – had been the worst months when they were together.  It had been awful.  Remus and Pettigrew had been avoiding them because of the recent prank they had played on several Slytherin third years, which both had completely disagreed with.  Then he had asked James why and had been told coldly to go away – James had never pushed him away like that before – and to mind his own business.  Then James had avoided him for an entire month.  Only Lily had spoken to him during that month, everyone else avoided him as if he had the plague.  The only advantage was that his marks had miraculously increased, there had been nothing else to do but read, although he did think up several creative pranks – which several Ravenclaw fifth years had the honor of receiving later.  Sirius shuddered.  He would have given all those marks back just to have had James and the rest of the Marauders speaking to him – even Peter Pettigrew!

"What do you speculate?"  Remus asked sounding genuinely curious.

"Remember Laurel, you know that Slytherin girl that James asked out during our fifth year, just before Christmas?"  Sirius began.

"The one who he was mooning over, who refused to even look at him?  I thought you were too wrapped up in Lily's charm to even notice."  Remus smiled as if he was once again caught up in the memories.

Sirius nodded, though he doubted that his friend even saw that movement.  "I think that he had other motives than being our friend when he dated Lily."  Sirius looked at his friend with a shadow of his conspiratorial smile.

"You mean he did it to make Laurel jealous."  Remus smirked.  Sirius nodded again.  "Well it certainly worked.  She was always throwing hateful glares Lily's way . . . And then there was that explosion in potions class.  You know, when Lily and Laurel were paired up.  I think Laurel caused it to get Lily in trouble."

Sirius snorted.  The explosion had been spectacular, destroying the entire potions' classroom.  The class had been cancelled for several days afterwards, much to the Marauders' delight.  Although Lily hadn't been happy when she received a weeks detention with Laurel for it.  

"I remember that.  And I have a feeling that James began dating her and she believed that Lily was a cover up for her.  Her parents definitely would not have been happy to hear that she was dating a Slytherin so she accepted it."  Sirius moved slightly to look at his son for a second.

"So James was using Lily as a cover for her and you were using James?"  Remus speculated.  "Interesting."   

But why hadn't she used anyone as a cover?  Sirius had always wondered that.  The boys had chased her up and down.  In fact he was certain that Snape had been in love with her.  

"I'm only hypothesizing why."  Sirius shrugged.

"Why wouldn't he tell you though?  That's not like James, he told you _everything_."  Remus muttered, almost as if to himself.

"I don't know Remus," Sirius answered unnecessarily.  "Only James would know the answer to that question.  It could have been because she asked him not to, and he swore that he'd do anything for her.  It does explain why he was so distraught when she died.  Remember that night, a couple weeks before James' 'proposal' to Lily, when he was drunk.  You and Pettigrew thought it was because he had a fight with Lily, but he ignored me and Lily when we asked him."  That distant James Potter had scared Sirius more than he was willing to ever admit – James had always been so full of life.  He had been extremely happy when the old James had come back – although he had been a little more solemn, much to Lily's delight and Sirius' disapproval.

"Yes that does fit." Remus nodded and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closing for a second.

"Remus, you look like you could use some more sleep." Remus opened his eyes and studied his friend "Why don't you go rest before Poppy decides to drug you."  Sirius suggested.  As much as he needed his friend's support, he knew that Remus was exhausted, and it worried him to see his friend so wearied.  

Nor did he want Madame Pomphrey's wraith upon him.

"In a bit Padfoot." Remus whispered looking past Sirius to where Harry lay.

They sat together in the comfortable silence of two friend who didn't need to fill in the silence.

Sirius tried to keep his eyes on both Harry and Remus.  He wouldn't – couldn't lose either of them.  Remus and Harry were the pillars in his life.  He **_knew_** he couldn't stand losing either of them.  They were his family, the only thing keeping him from going insane, from turning himself back into the Ministry just to end it all.  He found it quite difficult keeping his eyes on the both of them, and he seriously wondered how Molly Weasley was able to keep an eye on all seven of her children at once, especially since it was so difficult to keep his eyes on two people – who weren't moving – at once.

"Padfoot, I'm not going to faint you know, I've had worse transformations than this one."  Remus whispered, a hint of amusement in his voice, probably at seeing Sirius fidget so often trying to find the perfect spot that allowed him to watch both his son and his best friend.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the look on his friend's face – the 'do not argue with me' look – Sirius quickly closed his mouth.  He decided the wise thing to do would be to turn his eyes back to his son, who lay beside him so still . . .

"Harry will be fine Sirius.  He has a stubborn will to live and he _will_ pull through.  Look how he rose to the occasion during the tournament, no one thought he could do that . . . Or escape Voldemort a third time, hardly scathed."  Remus said reassuringly, although Sirius didn't know if Remus was trying to convince himself or Sirius.

"Madame Pomphrey said he'd be fine.  But he's so pale Remus, just like James and Lily were after . . .And he's been unconscious for such a long time."  Sirius looked up at his friend, worry dancing in his eyes.

"If Madame Pomphrey said he's going to be fine, then I can promise you he will be."  Remus sounded confident, but Sirius still refused to completely believe either of them.  They had never been to Azkaban, never seen what it was like, never had to suffer under the cruel reign of the dementors.  Nor had they almost lost everything important to them – Remus had almost lost everything, but not as Sirius himself had.  Not to mention the fact that he had a feeling that the Dursleys' home hadn't exactly been paradise.  "And Padfoot, at least now Harry won't be Voldemort's number one target anymore.  And Harry never has to go back to the Dursleys."

"Nor will he ever be able to go on as Harry while Voldemort still exists.  And he will still be hunted, even under a different identity.  He doesn't look exactly like Lily, you know."

"At least he's safe for now."  Remus, who had always been logical, pointed out.

"Safe maybe for the moment, but what about when school starts?  He needs to go back, if not to learn, then to regain a certain sense of normal.  And what about his happiness Remus?  Will he even still be there when he wakes up?  Or will he be raving mad like so many of the others.  They threw a man in a cell across from me once, within the day he was absolutely nuts.  Harry's just a fifteen year old kid, Moony.  He should be worrying about girls and what pranks to pull, just enjoying his summer holidays."  Sirius took a deep breath to calm himself down and stop himself from yelling at his friend and waking other residents of the hospital wing, although he was certain that Pomphrey had put a silencing charm around the curtain to stop any sound coming out – expect for if her patient was in trouble.  "I'm sorry for snapping at you Moony, it's just that I'm worried about Harry.

"I understand Padfoot."

Silence lapsed between them once again.

"What's going to happen now Moony?  Harry's never going to be able to go back to his old life.  Will he still want me in his life?  And what about Voldemort? Do you think he knows that Harry's alive?"  Sirius suddenly blurted out, unable to remain silent. Any longer.

"Not again Padfoot!" Remus groaned rubbing his temples like he had a headache.  "Of course Harry's going to still want you around.  He loves you Padfoot, and trusts you.  He might be angry that you kept the truth from him, but Harry will forgive you.  Just explain everything to him."

Sirius decided not to argue with Remus on that point, even though inwardly he still disagreed.  Harry would hate him.  How could the boy not after everything that he had been through?  He had never made time to tell his son, when he should have.  He should have put more effort into trying to tell his son.  But deep within he had been afraid – and still was – of Harry's rejection.  After twelve years in Azkaban he found it hard to hope for anything, hard to believe that anything good would ever happen to him.  And the fear remained strong as ever.  Sirius would definitely not tell Remus that, or the werewolf would knock him over the head – or argue him into the ground.

Instead he chose, wisely, to change the topic.

"Do you think that Voldemort knows that Harry's alive?  Can he feel it?"  Sirius gently touched the lightening bolt scar, a memento of that terrible night – a scar that connected Harry and Voldemort.  "I mean Harry can – " Sirius stopped.  He could have sworn that he heard the squeak of that traitorous rat.  His head spun in the direction that he had heard the noise.  He didn't see a rat with a missing toe.  He did not see any rats at all.  His sense of smell wasn't very good as a human, but he could have sworn that he smelt a rat.

Remus didn't say a word instead he looked over to the place where Sirius was looking.  Sirius could hear his friend shift subtly in the direction, as if trying to catch a whiff of the perpetrator.

"What is it Padfoot?"  Remus asked after a few moments had passed.

Sirius snapped his attention back to his friend.  He was about to answer that he had thought for a moment that he had heard the familiar squeak of a rat, but he quickly decided against it.  Remus would know he had heard something, especially when he had paused for such a long time.  Wormtail, if he had truly heard the rat, and if it hadn't been a figment of his imagination would not suspect that he thought the rat was still around, well the old Peter Pettigrew he knew wouldn't have.  All he had to do was change the direction of their conversation.

"Nothing."  He responded quickly, fast enough so that Remus would know that there was something going on.  "I thought I heard someone coming this way, but I must have been mistaken."  He looked up at Remus who nodded slightly in acknowledgement to the fact that he had sensed something as well.  Now he had to change the topic of the conversation.  But what could he change it to?  Without revealing anything about Harry, or the goings on of Albus and those who opposed Voldemort.

"So what's been going on in Quidditch?"  He asked with a faint hint of amusement in his voice that not even Remus, with all his werewolf senses would be able to catch.  

Neither of them knew a thing about the goings on of Quidditch at the moment.

But they would have fun creating the news.

And it would allow them to keep eyes, and ears out for the traitor.

***************

"Do you think he knows that Harry's alive?"  Sirius' voice echoed in his head.  Peter stopped in the tunnel and held his breath.   He was sure that was Sirius' voice, it couldn't be anything but.  Slowly he inched towards the place where he had heard the voice.

"He might be angry that you kept the truth from him, but Harry will forgive you.  Just explain everything to him."  Remus' voice was saying.

Peter frowned – as best as he could in rat form.  How could Harry be alive?  The boy had been stone cold when his master had looked at him.  Peter Pettigrew was sure of that.  He was positive the boy had been dead.  Even the Dark Lord was positive – that's why he had sent the body back to Dumbledore to frighten the foolish old man.  

And what truth was Remus talking about?  Sirius didn't have any secrets that would cause Harry angry – unless they were talking about their days as the Marauders and some of their adventures.  But he was sure that Harry would have, by now, heard the worst – or best, depending on one's point of view – pranks and adventures.  The boy wouldn't be angry at those adventures, he would probably be shocked, but not mad.

"Do you think that Voldemort (Pettigrew shivered at the name of his master, _no one_ should speak of the Dark Lord in such a way) knows that Harry's alive?  Can he feel it?  I mean Harry can – " Peter squeaked at hearing that – he had never heard that before.  Harry could feel the Dark Lord?  How very interesting – and instantly regretted it as Sirius stopped talking.  He held his breath.  Even if Sirius didn't smell or hear him, Remus would.  The werewolf always had keen senses, especially before or after the full moon – and today was only the second day after the full moon.

He slowly started backing away, careful not to make any noises on the hard stone as he moved.  One loud noise and they would be on him so fast.

And there would be no mercy for him, who they believed to be a traitor.

He vaguely heard Sirius deny that he had heard anything, which he _knew_ was a rouse to trick him into staying there.  To make him relax and believe they did not suspect him to be there. But he would not fall for that.  He would not stay around and lose his skin.

He had survived all these years, and he refused to die now.

Especially at the hands of his ex-best friends.

Once he knew that he was out of earshot of the two men he ran as if the grim reaper was after – which in a strange sense, he was.  He didn't take any notice of the turns that he took, he just kept running, turning this way and that.  He knew, from experience, that this was the best way to become lost, but after several years of wandering the endless tunnels in Hogwarts he had learned quite a few of the paths.

He didn't know how long it was  before he stopped running, nor did he care to know at that time.  But when he stopped in the eternally dark tunnels he was completely out of breath, and completely sure that any weight he had gained from the Dark Lord's frugal meals was gone.

He didn't care about that though.

He had enough information to earn him a place even greater than Malfoy's!  Meals would be plenty now.

His master had seemed very interested in Black.  The news alone that Black had a secret – which he hadn't told Harry that included the boy – would earn him respect amongst the Death Eaters.  The respect he had lost when he had disappeared after killing the thirteen muggles and imprisoning Black.  But the news that Potter still lived would – well the Dark Lord would have to give him the position as a general in the war, commander of half the army of the Dark.  In addition to the news that Harry Potter could somehow 'feel' the Dark Lord, he would be the greatest Death Eater ever . . .

Peter Pettigrew smiled.

Now he had the tools to become even greater than Malfoy and **_nothing_** would stop him.

***************

End Chapter Fourteen

A/N:  Sorry this chapter was so long coming.  Real life has been a little hectic and I could only write for a few minutes here or there.  I hope the chapter is alright, I know it isn't the best chapter, but at least it is done.  The pace of the story will be picking up within the next chapter (Harry's going to wake up).   If there are any mistakes or things that don't make sense, please tell me so that I can fix it now.  Thanks.

Thank you so much to all who reviewed you guys encouraged me to continue to write this difficult chapter.  Thank you : - )


	16. Chapter XV: A Funeral

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

Warning:  Just to let you all know that although this story is AU and is not going to follow along the storyline of Order of the Phoenix, it will contain small elements of the fifth book – such as certain relations, such as the one in the second part of this chapter.  

**Chapter XV: A Funeral**

Hermione could not stop the tears from running down her cheeks.  Nor did she care to stop them.  Her best friend was dead.  Gone.  She would never see him again.  There was neither logic nor information from any book that could help her in her sorrow.  True she had thrown herself further into her books, but that was only to help her forget, to lose herself in a world of words and known fact.  But at the moment not even her precious books could help her as she stood there staring at the cold headstone that seemed to mockingly declare her friend's death.

Thus felt like one horrible nightmare.  But no, everything around her was too real.  The sounds, the noises, the smells . . . The logical part of her knew that this was all true, right up to the terrifying moment when she discovered that her friend was sentenced to life in Azkaban.  She had ruthlessly crushed the small hope that had crept into her; it would do nothing but bring her heartaches and pain.  But she still wished with all her heart that this had not happened. 

Gently she placed the rose she held on Harry's grave – how she hated thinking about it like that, it sounded so cold, empty, lifeless . . . She didn't know if Harry even liked flowers – probably not since he was a boy, not to mention the fact that he had to weed his aunt's garden, or so she had been told – but she knew that Harry would never refuse a gift sent to him with love.  He had even accepted those horrendous socks from Dobby and worn them.

"I'm so sorry Hermione," a voice suddenly brought her out of her melancholy thoughts.  She looked up at the intruder only to find Seamus Finnigan.  "I know that you and Harry and Ron were close.  I can't believe he's dead.  You know it was just a few weeks ago that we were all laughing and talking and now he's gone.  I can't believe it.  It's like we are in a nightmare." 

"Welcome to my nightmare," intoned Hermione softly.  Seamus gave her an odd look, but she was saved from explaining her muggle reference when Lavender Brown joined them.

"Oh Hermione, it's awful!"  She muttered through her tears.  "It's just as Trelawney predicted.  She's been predicting this every year since our third year.  Oh poor Harry!  I wish there was some way we could have stopped it."

Hermione grimaced at her year-mate's words.  They sickened her.  Trelawney had predicted Harry's death only because he was famous, because he was an easy target.  Hermione knew with a scholarly certainty that Trelawney had not known of Harry's death.  She wanted to yell and scream at Lavender about the phony divination professor and yet she didn't have the heart, nor the energy to tell the girl the truth about the Divination professor.

"And my uncle . . . " She broke out sobbing again.  "He . . . he . . . he disappeared a week ago . . . during the raid on Azkaban."  She began sobbing in earnest into her hands and ran off towards – or where Hermione assumed – Parvati Patil was.

"I . . . er . . .I don't think that she meant that about . . . well Trelawney and all.  You know it isn't true."  Seamus said trying to fill the chilly, empty air with words.

"I know." Hermione said, but she did not add anything else.  She really did not feel like conversing with anyone.  Seamus seemed to sense that and after making an excuse, headed off towards a sixth year Hufflepuff boy whom she had never met before.

Slowly she scanned the crowd of people who had gathered for Harry's funeral – those who had stayed after Fudge's blasphemous ceremony that she and all the Weasleys had suffered through – they all had left part of the way through, unable to stand it any longer.  They had returned in time to see the coffin laid into the ground.  Many people still remained, even several hours later – several of whom she had never seen before.  She could see Molly Weasley with her husband and Ginny speaking to Professor McGonagall, none of whom were smiling.  Professor Flitwick was in deep conversation with the squat Professor Sprout, who had tears in her eyes.  She spotted Fred and George Weasley on the other side of the clearing, smiles long gone form their faces, speaking to an oddly dressed man with a feather hat.  She was sure that despite the mournful ceremony that the twins were planning some mischief.  Perhaps it was their way of dealing with the pain of losing a good friend.  She really did not care what they did as long as it was not disrespectful to Harry.  Nearby the twins, alone and apart from everyone was Ron, silent and withdrawn as he had been ever since they had spoken to Professor Dumbledore.  Hermione knew that he wasn't alright, but with a woman's intuition she knew that he would become better in time.  The three other Weasley children were dispersed in the crowd speaking to wizards whom she had never seen before.

Actually she knew less than half the people who had gathered for Harry.  There was a white-haired witch with a kindly face who everyone seemed to pay reverence to.  A man in ragged robes stood speaking to a tall dark man and a witch with black hair.  She could see a lady, an older lady, whom everyone seemed to avoid, dressed in a simple, yet elegant silver robe.  There was a brown-haired man whom she recognized as Cedric Diggory's father beside a light-haired woman who must have been Cedric's mother.  Both looked sad, and confused, as if unsure whether they should mourn the boy who had survived when their own son hadn't survived, and he had been accused of their son's murder.  And yet they had shown up for Harry's funeral.  She had a feeling that it wasn't in mockery either, like several of the others who had come, namely Fudge and the Malfoy's. 

Of the half she did know, most of them were from Hogwarts.  Every single one of her professors, including, surprisingly enough, Snape had appeared – and he did not even look at the headstone in mockery.  Professor Dumbledore was there of course, he had said something at the beginning of the ceremony, which for once, she had not listened to.  She could see Neville standing stony faced bedside a harsh old woman – with a vulture on her hat – who could be none other than his grandmother.  The Patil twins were speaking to Lavender Brown, who was still crying.  Justin Finch-Fletchly was speaking to Hannah Abott.  Even Cho Chang, whom Hermione had reason to believe, who had had a crush on Harry, had shown up and was silently sobbing into her friend's – a girl who Hermione had never met before – robes.  All of Harry's roommates, except for the muggle-borns had shown up.

Hermione scanned the crowd gathered searching for a familiar black dog.  He wouldn't' miss this, not his godson's funeral, even if he was caught by the Ministry . . . But she did not see him.  There were no black grim-like dogs wandering through the sea of people.  He should be here.  How could he miss the best chance to say good-bye to his godson, even if it put him in danger?

No.  She did not see him.

Unexplained anger rose up in her, rushing over her like a wave upon the rocks.  How dare that man not show up for Harry's . . . funeral ceremony!  How dare he leave his godson alone again!  First the Dursley's and now this!  That man had no right being Harry's godfather.  He had abandoned Harry too many times!  First there was Azkaban, where he abandoned poor Harry to the mercy of his relatives, who she knew were not good people, then he abandoned Harry during the Triwizard Tournament, and now he even abandoned his godson in death – and he never would be able to speak to Harry again.  She doubted that he even cared.  The man was egotistical – he cared only for himself.  Perhaps she did not know him well, but from the stories she had heard about him, Sirius Black cared for nothing but himself.

Why did Harry never receive anything?  He had terrible guardians, a terrible godfather – who did not even care enough to go to his funeral – and a physco-maniac man after him.  And yet he was such a nice boy – he was always kind and generous – he always thought of everyone before himself – although he should have put more effort into his homework, he could be brilliant, in magic at least, after a little practice – alright, a lot of practice – Harry was able to produce a perfect summoning charm.  Not to mention that he could produce a Patronus in their third year, something none had ever achieved thus far.   So why did Harry have to . . .

No she couldn't finish that sentence.  Part of her truly didn't believe that Harry would . . .leave them.

But why would Dumbledore lie to the world if it wasn't true?  Or was Harry hiding from all of them?  But why would he do that?  Didn't he care for them?

She knew that it was improbably, if not impossible that it would even happen.  It was a ridiculous hope that would bring nothing but pain and sorrow.

Suddenly she caught sight of her one time Defense professor.  She didn't know why, but her feet took her towards the best Defense teacher that she had ever had and moreover Harry's friend.  The professor's eyes widened slightly as she approached him.

"Hello Hermione," he said sounding extremely old and tired.  He looked more haggard than ever.  But despite that his eyes had . . . a twinkle in them, as if he was happy.  But he couldn't be happy; she must just be imagining it.

"Hi professor," she said slowly unsure of exactly why she had wandered over.

"It's Remus, please Hermione, I no longer am your professor."  He stated staring into the distance.

"Where's Snuffles?"  She asked unable to stop herself . . . Perhaps Sirius was here and she just didn't see him.

"He's . . ." Lupin paused for a second as if he was at a loss for words.  "He's doing something important that could not be left."

"But shouldn't he be here?  He'll never be able to do anything for Harry again.  He won't ever have another chance to be there for his godson!"  Hermione realized that she was becoming hysterical, but she couldn't seem to stop herself, not even the logical part of her mind could prevail.  When she looked at her ex-professor there was a strange look in his eyes that she was barely able to observe in the grip of her sorrow and pain.

"Don't you think that Harry would rather have his godfather miss his funeral and be safe, rather than be here and become a prisoner again?"  He stated calmly as if he wasn't ashamed at all from his friend's actions. 

"But he owes it to Harry!"  Tears were now falling down her face.  "Harry's gone and he's never coming back . . .Harry's dead."  Unable to stop herself, Hermione collapsed on the ground and began sobbing in earnest.  She felt Remus' arms move around her comfortingly.  It really wasn't the fact that Sirius wasn't there that bothered her as much, it was the fact that Harry was _dead_, that he was never going to come back.  She truly had not accept4ed the fact until she had seen his body placed into the ground.  

She could not hear the words Prof – Remus was saying, but she knew that he was speaking to her and rubbing her back like her parents did when she was little.  Harry never had any parents to do that for him . . .

She did not know how long she cried for.  Hot tears kept falling down her cheeks and she was unable to stop them, unable to regain her composure.

It must have taken some time fro her to stop crying, for when she looked up the afternoon seemed to have worn away.

"Sorry Professor," she mumbled softly into her robes as she rubbed away the moisture on her cheeks.  Hesitantly she looked up at the man and was almost shocked to see tears in his eyes.  But she knew that he had loved Harry to, in his own way.

"It's OK Hermione, you've just lost a good friend," he said softly, "I know how it feels.  And I never thought that I would live to see Harry, James' own son, buried.  He was supposed to outlive me, and Sirius.  He was supposed to live a long happy life . . ."

Hermione felt awful, not only had the man had to suffer through the loss of his best friend, and the betrayal of another, now he had to suffer through the loss of losing James' son, his best friend's only heir, as well.  He had known an entire family that had been murdered by one power hungry, madman – powerful madman.  And here she was sobbing in his arms for comfort, when someone should be comforting him.  But perhaps that was why she had gone to Remus; she had known instinctively that he knew how to deal with the loss of a good friend.

"Prof – Remus," she began uncertainly.  "Does the pain every go away?"

Remus looked at her sadly then turned towards the forest that guarded the sanctuary of the dead.  "No, it never goes away.  It does not fade either.  Sometimes, even years later you feel the loss of them so sharply that you believe that you can no longer go on . . . Sometimes the pain becomes so unbearable that . . . No it never fades completely, you just learn to adjust, to live with it.  Some men never adjust; I've seen a man drink himself to death when he lost his wife and child . . . But you'll survive, you will adjust, you are young, and you have friends and loved ones you can go to when you miss him.  You still have your whole life in front of you Hermione don't waste it.  Harry would have wanted you to move on.  To be happy."

Remus turned back to watch the forest, as if it was the most intriguing thing in the world.  Hermione looked at it but could see nothing interesting about it whatsoever.  It was a normal forest and did not eve have the power and age that the Forbidden Forest had.

"How do you deal with it?" Hermione whispered, not wanting to bother the man, but needing to know how to live with the pain.

"Some people drink, others go about their everyday lives and force themselves to live, convincing themselves it would be what the deceased person would want . . . The best way is to mourn and then continue on each day and eventually you learn to smile and laugh again."

The sound of several footsteps alerted them to the fact that several people were headed their way.  Both of them turned around to see who was intruding.  Coming towards them was none other than a group of redheaded Weasleys and Hermione's parents.

"Hermione, dear, we are leaving now." Molly Weasley said as the group stopped before them.  If it had not been such a solemn occasion, Hermione would have laughed at the fact that the whole Weasley clan – well the ones that stood in front of her – was decked out in Halloween colours, especially with their black clothes and red hair.  "If you want to stay with us you are welcome to dear."  The usually jovial woman stated looking painfully at Ron.

Hermione looked at her parents questioningly.  She knew that they would be busy with work and would have little time for a grieving daughter, not to mention that every kid in her neighborhood was not on speaking terms with her.  Whereas at the Weasleys she had the whole family, and she knew that Ron needed her support, just as she needed his.  Her parents nodded slightly to inform her that any decision she made would be fine with them.

"I would like that if you don't mind Mrs. Weasley," she said politely.  All her things were over at the Weasleys anyways, so it would be easy for her to go straight over to the Burrow with the rest of the Weasleys.

"Not at all dear."  Then Molly Weasley seemed to notice the brown-haired man behind Hermione.  "Mr. Lupin," she exclaimed in surprise."  When Remus did not immediately reply she added, "I'm Molly Weasley . . .perhaps you would remember – "

"Yes I remember you."  Remus interrupted politely before she could continue on.  "It's good to see you again, although I wish the circumstance could have been different."  He put out his hand, which she shock gently.

"Yes . . .er . . .Perhaps you'll remember my husband, Arthur," she pointed to her husband, who nodded and shook his hand.  "And these are our children . . ."

"Whom I have had a pleasure teaching at school."  Remus smiled at the children, only Fred and George even attempted to smile back, Ron only looked blankly at him as if he was seeing straight through the werewolf.

"Yes, of course."  Molly Weasley nodded.  "Bill and Charlie, whom you probably haven't met yet are over there speaking to Professor McGonagall."  She said, pointing to her two older children.

Hermione wondered how exactly Remus Lupin and Molly Weasley knew each other.  Could they have possibly gone to school together?  Mrs. Weasley was slightly older than Remus – or at least she believed so – so it was possible.  Not that it mattered really.

" . . .Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Hermione's parents,"  Mrs. Weasley was saying motioning her parents forwards.  "This is Remus Lupin, he was on of your daughter's teachers for a year."

"Nice to meet you," Remus shook both her parent's hands, "You have a wonderful daughter." 

"Thank you."  Both her parents murmured.

"Would you like to come over for a cup of tea and some biscuits?  You look as if you could use it."  Mrs. Weasley asked politely.  Hermione studied the woman carefully and realized that she really did want Remus Lupin to go to the Burrow with them.  How had the two of them known each other?

"I would love to, however, I am sorry to say that I have prior engagements that need my immediate attention."  Remus politely nodded at them.  "I must be going."

"Oh well, then if you ever are nearby, come and visit, it would be a pleasure to talk."  Mrs. Weasley began herding them towards the portkeys, which they would use to return to the Burrow.

"Mrs. Weasley," Remus called, halting them all in their tracks.

"Please call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"Currently I am residing at Hogwarts, as I am doing some . . .errands for Albus.  It would be a great honor if you and your husband could come over two days from now at 5 O'clock pm.  Um . . .it's talk about the current . . .situation."  Remus said softly looking around everywhere, as if trying to keep anyone else but them from hearing.  Even as he finished speaking he looked directly at Molly Weasley and a strange look passed over his face.  

Hermione wondered if it was a meeting about He Who Must Not Be Named.  It probably was, and they were not invited.  And she wondered what the strange look meant.  Apparently Mrs. Weasley knew exactly what meant for she answered immediately.

"Yes I believe that we will."  With that Molly Weasley quickly herded the group away from Remus and towards their destination.

***************

Bellatrix Lestrange watched as the no good friend of her traitorous cousin disappeared.  The man hadn't seemed all that sad at the loss of one Harry James Potter.  As a matter of fact she could almost swear that she saw him smirk as he stared at the coffin.  That had been odd.  She knew that he wasn't one of them, and he certainly was on Dumbledore's side – so why had he smiled?  What was it that had made him smile?  And why wasn't her no good cousin there to say farewell to his "beloved" godson.  Her master had wanted her to keep an eye on Sirius – the son of her traitorous Aunt . . .Perhaps if she took that man, Remus as a prisoner her master would allow her to stay and watch him be tortured for the answers he was seeking.  She wondered what he wanted to achieve by keeping an eye on Sirius Black – lying, cheating, useless – and his friend, but especially Sirius Black.  He had said that he wanted to know about the men's relationship with Harry, or if they were kind to a boy about his age.  He had never give a reason for it, she knew that her Master was desperate for answers, why else would he have sent her to Harry Potter's funeral.

She had seen how pompous Fudge was – the man was fallowing the path that the Dark Lord wanted him to take without even realizing it – pompous, arrogant fool, she wished he would suffer forever in the depths of the underworld, he had kept her imprisoned without any chance of bail.  She would take revenge on him if it was the last thing she did.

 There had been lost of children – one looked like that young couple that she and her husband had been imprisoned for torturing into insanity.  And a group of redheads who had to be Weasleys and Malfoy – although he didn't see her or know about her assignment – he hadn't seemed that happy to be there.  Neither had the pair of Aurors who stood on guard at the entrance – the fools didn't even realize that she – a Death Eater – had managed to enter into the cemetery.

As she saw the werewolf – pity the man wouldn't give into his nature more often, he would make such a good ally with his calm presence, and lack of desire for power, not to mention the bloodthirsty part of him – she perked up slightly in her hiding spot.  She made a quick decision and followed the world using dark magic – a very simple spell – to track where he apparated to, although she already knew where he was going.  She apparated right behind him.

 The man turned around with lightening quick reflexes that one would not have expected from someone as haggard as he was, but she was ready for him.

"_Stupefy_," she hissed – her wand directed right at him before he even had a chance to react.  His eyes widened in surprise before he collapsed onto the ground in a heap.  She watched him coldly.  The man lay at her feet as if dead.  Her Master would be so pleased.  Perhaps now her Master would allow her to torture some muggles.

***************

Bellatrix arrived in Azkaban in time to see her master smile gleefully at the progress that the awful woman was making with Fudge.  Even before she had entered Azkaban she had hated the woman.  Now she could hardly stand her.  The woman had become so arrogant that she believed that _she was the Dark Lord's favorite._

Bellatrix knew for a fact that it was certainly not true.  She could see annoyance in the Dark Lord's red eyes when he was speaking to the woman and he punished her, often for no other reason than that she had said a wrong word, although he punished many others for the same insolence, he had rarely punished Bellatrix herself for it – perhaps it was because of her tolerance for pain, she never whimpered like all those other fools did, she only knelt on the floor in submission and accepted the pain, let it flow through her like adrenaline.  Now he punished her even less than he usually did.  The Dark Lord rarely called that woman to join them at meetings, although he would call everyone else – except for Severus Snape.  She hoped that after this was all over the Dark Lord would remove that woman from existence.  And leave Bellatrix to deal with Fudge – perhaps she might even leave something for her immature cousin to torment, even _he_ deserved to torment Fudge.

She stood quietly at the back of the room, the Dark Lord knew that she was there, but that woman did not.  She could wait; her prisoner was not going anywhere anytime soon.  Not until the Dark Lord wanted to see him.  It seemed to take forever before that awful woman was finally dismissed.  That woman's report was too long, and extremely boring, she repeated the same things happily, over and over again.  Did the woman have no common sense?  Bellatrix fingered her wand; her madness was attempting to take over her mind.  She refused to give into her desire, to kill that woman.  The madness from Azkaban, although not prominent in her movement or speech, was sitting, waiting for her to make one mistake.  She forced herself to think rationally, not follow her instincts.  If that woman died by her hand then the Dark Lord would remove her from his presence . . .forever.  And she did not think that she could stand that.  

The woman walked so slowly out of the door that Bellatrix thought she would never leave.  As soon as the woman exited through the door, Bellatrix was forced to calm herself quickly before the Dark Lord called upon her.  

"Bellatrix . . .What have you come to tell me?" The Dark Lord hissed, Bellatrix began to move forward towards her master.  When she was close enough to him, she bowed in respect.

"My Lord, I have – " Bellatrix was cut off when a short, stubby entered into the room, after banging into the door.

"My Lord!"  He bowed to their master.  Bellatrix was shocked that a creature such as Peter Pettigrew could remember to bow – the man could hardly walk without tripping on his own feet.  She wondered what had caused the rat to be so excited as to be so animated in front of the Dark Lord.  

Bellatrix remained kneeling where she was, watching Pettigrew carefully.  Unless the Dark Lord dismissed her, he wanted her to be here.  So what was it that Pettigrew – that traitorous rat, whom she would one day destroy – was going to report to the Dark Lord?

"What have you found?" The Dark Lord hissed, his voice dangerously soft.

"Harry Potter," Pettigrew began as he stood up – Bellatrix could almost see the man jump up and down in anticipation of his next words – stupid Gryffindor.  "He's not . . . urgh . . .urk . . ." More guttural noises followed the first as Pettigrew seemed unable to speak.  Perhaps the lying rat had finally lost all his nerve, and now was just a quivering lump of fat.  Perhaps now he could be removed from her presence – she could not stand him!

"Spit it out Wormtail, I do not have time for your games."  The Dark Lord hissed dangerously, Bellatrix smiled gleefully, daring to hope that the Dark Lord would _finally _remove the traitor.

"He . . .he's dead."  Pettigrew gasped out.  "Black did not seem to upset at his death." He muttered lamely.  "Neither did the werewolf.  Th – . . .ag." He opened his mouth but no more words came out.

Bellatrix was certain that the Dark Lord would let them play with the traitor.  Once a traitor, always a traitor.  Pettigrew would betray them one day.  Just as Lucius Malfoy would, and all those others who betrayed Lord Voldemort to save themselves.

"That is all you have to tell me Pettigrew!  After days near that fool and Black?!"  The would-be Lord of All hissed slowly, emotionlessly.  Deadly.

"Y . . .Ye . . .Yes M-m-master." Pettigrew stuttered his head bowed in defeat.  Before Pettigrew had lowered his head, Bellatrix could have sworn that she had seen both complete and utter despair and ultimate confusion swirling in his eyes.  Not that it mattered really, but it was interesting nonetheless.  What on earth could be confusing the traitor?  He should have known that the Dark Lord would punish him for this.  How could he not have known?

She watched gleefully as the traitor was punished, her madness attempting to break free of her tight control.  He screamed – unhampered by dignity, for he had none – as if the world was ending.  Even after the curse was ended the cowardly Gryffindor remained cowering and whimpering on the floor.

"Get up," the Dark Lord demanded harshly, coldly eyeing the figure huddled on the floor.  "Go tell Lucius that he must begin."  Both Bellatrix and Wormtail looked at the Dark Lord curiously.  What was it that Lucius was to begin?  

Bellatrix watched emotionlessly as the traitor crawled off the floor, and bowed himself out of the room.

As soon as the door closed the Dark Lord's full attention was turned on her.  Bellatrix bowed her head down and rose when he motioned her to.

"My faithful servant, what have you brought me today?  Good news . . ." It was not a question, but a threat, and she knew that if she did not have good news that she would be in a worse position than even Wormtail was in. 

"Yes my Lord.  I have brought something even better than good news.  I have brought that git's own best friend, the werewolf, Remus Lupin . . ."

***************

End Chapter Fifteen

A/N:  I am soooo very sorry for not having updated in such a long time.  I have just entered my final year of high school and I have too many things to do including looking for scholarships, finding a university to go to (any suggestions) and studying for the SATs (does anyone have any hints on writing those).  I will continue to write when I can though.  I'm sorry that Harry did not make an appearance in this chapter, but it didn't fit in very well.  He will appear soon.  

Would anyone like to beta this story for me?  I would be ever so grateful to anyone who would – and who was willing to help with some ideas in the story.  If you are interested could you please e-mail me, or put it in a review.  Thank you.

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed, your reviews were encouraging and gratefully appreciated.  Thank you.


	17. Chapter XVI: Awakenings and Silent Pleas

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter XVI: Awakenings and Silent Pleas**

He was floating in oblivion.  

There was no pain.  No suffering.  

And no thoughts.

He just existed.

Sometimes he heard voices, but they seemed so muffed, from so far away – it was as if someone was shouting at him from under an ocean of water.  He could never make out the words, but he did not care to.  Something told him that to listen to those voices would only bring pain.  That it would quicken his departure from his dark oblivion.  And he was not ready for that.  He did not want to leave his safe haven, away from the world. He did not want to remember . . .

He could not remember anything.  His name.  His life before oblivion.  Sometimes a memory would quickly flash before his eyes, people who he could not remember, but people who he must have known.  But those people would quickly disappear, fading into the darkness of oblivion, leaving him behind.  He did not mind.  He did not want to remember – no that wasn't right – part of him, a little part of him wanted to remember.  But he stubbornly refused to allow it and clung desperately to oblivion.

The blackness covered him like a comforting blanket, and he felt truly safe, from everything. 

Suddenly sometime dragged him out of oblivion.

A stone cold room appeared about him.  There, on a throne like chair, sat a cruel figure who chilled his soul.  As his eyes met those hideous red eyes of the figure he remembered everything. 

"Crucio."  The figure hissed.  And even as Peter Pettigrew fell to the ground in pain, Harry Potter cried out in agony.

***************

Sirius jumped up in the air even as Harry began to scream in agony.  The chair he had been sitting on fell over with a loud crash.  

"Harry," he called trying to wake his son.  "Harry!"  His son continued to scream in agony, curling up into a ball, his hands clasped on that terrible scar on his forehead as if trying to stop the pain.  Sirius could see drops of blood leaking through his hands, which emphasized the pale colour of Harry's skin.

Sirius tried to shake Harry awake, but the boy only curled up further into a ball, tears falling out of his eyes, his mouth opened in a silent scream.  

He didn't know how to calm Harry down.  How to wake him up.  And that absolutely terrified Sirius.

Madam Pomphrey wasn't there; she had just left for a half hour break believing that everything would be fine.  Sirius did not know what to do.  He was no medic – he had only the crude Auror First Aid Training, and curse scars definitely were not included in that training.  Remus, who may have had some helpful hints, had left to go . . . somewhere, he hadn't specified where . . . and Sirius had no one to go to.  How could he help Harry?

It tore his heart to see Harry in pain like that.  He wished he could take Harry's place; his son did not deserve this.

"Harry, please wake up.  Harry!  Harry! Come on Harry!  Please come back.  Harry!"  He cried desperately to the boy thinking of everything that could possibly rouse his son.  He was growing desperate.  What could he do?  Not even as a Marauder did he know anything that could help.

"Quick, watch him before he hurts himself."  A voice called out and Sirius could hear footsteps running towards them.  Sirius suddenly realized that Harry had started to convulse in pain, and was moving around on the bed.  Sirius quickly stopped the boy before he fell off the bed.  The stranger, whoever he was – Sirius did not bother to look up at him, he was too concerned about Harry – helped to keep Harry on the bed.

It seemed like hours before Harry finally relaxed, his muscles loosening.  His frail body collapsed onto the bed.  Sirius relaxed a little watching his son warily, expecting – although desperately hoping against it – that his son would once again start to convulse.  Thankfully Harry did not.

"He should be better now."  The stranger said softly.  Sirius looked up suddenly.  If this stranger knew who Sirius was, he could send Sirius straight into prison, or worse to his death.  And leave Harry without anyone.

The stranger was none other than Alexander Brown, still dressed in hospital clothing, but looking as regal as he had as an Auror.  He looked rather pale and tired as he sat slumped on the hospital chair that had been placed besides Harry's bed.  Sirius felt his heart begin to beat faster.  Alexander could easily put one and one together and see the relationship between him and Harry.  Not to mention that Alexander was an Auror who could take him tin to be executed by the Ministry.  He snatched up his wand form the bedside table before Brown could make a move and pointed it at the middle-aged man.  Before Azkaban he could easily out duel Brown, but now he was not so sure, he was completely out of practice, but he would be willing to do anything to save Harry from more pain.

Brown did not move, but watched him with a look of understanding that puzzled Sirius.  "Relax Sirius, I'm not going to do anything.  If I had wanted to capture you I would have done so while you were trying to help Harry.  

That was true.  "But . . ." Sirius began.

"No, I know that you could not have committed those murders.  Not Lily and James, especially James."  No, especially Lily, James had been his brother, but Lily had been his soul mate, his beloved.  "And why would you be here with Harry if Albus Dumbledore did not trust you?  And I know that Harry is your son.  It took me only fourteen years to figure it all out, but I did.  It is true isn't it?" The man blurted out in a rush, his regal appearance destroyed by the boyishly anxious tone of his voice.

Sirius was unable to do anything other than nod as he sat down softly beside Harry in front of his old one time friend.  "How . . ." he gaped unable to say more.  If Brown could put it together couldn't someone else.  No, the information was buried too deep.  They had told no one.  No one at all.  How had Brown found out?  Did anyone else know?  Sirius' mind ran a mile a second as he attempted to make sense of what Brown had just said.

"It all began when I took Harry to Azkaban – "

"You what?!" Sirius jumped up prepared to grab the man's throat.  Brown did not move.  He only sat there motionlessly.  Had Sirius looked closely at the man he would have realized that Alexander Brown was guilt ridden over what he had done to Harry.  But Sirius didn't, he couldn't.  "How could you?!  He's only a boy!  He's . . .he's innocent!  How could you not see that?"  Sirius screamed at the man in rage.  "How could Harry have casted a spell that large with the education that he has had?  And . . .and . . .his relatives never treated him kindly – how could you not see?"  Sirius suddenly collapsed and started to sob.  "Oh, sweet Merlin, it's all my fault, I should have taken him when summer began . . . I should have known that this would have happened, Fudge said that Harry was crazy from the start.   I should have known that he'd do something like this.  It's all my fault.  You have your family to protect.  I failed my family.  First my mother, then James, and Lily – oh Lily, I failed him, I failed our son.  Harry I'm sorry."  Sirius sobbed into his hands.  The sleepless nights and constant worry was finally catching up to him.  Sirius felt an arm gently wrap around his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Sirius, it was our duty to protect him, to keep him safe.  Lily and Harry saved us all those years ago and it's our duty to keep him safe.  And I should have realized the truth about that family he lived with before I placed him in that nightmare.  I should have known that they beat him, there was even a handprint brightly displayed on his cheek.  I knew later and I tried to save him, but he ended up saving himself more than I ever could."  Brown said softly. 

Sirius sat there sobbing, when suddenly he realized what Brown was saying.  "It's my fault.  I should have known . . ." Sirius suddenly looked up at Brown, anger flashing in his eyes.  "You knew that he had been beaten by his relatives and you didn't do anything?"

Brown looked at his feet, unable to look at Sirius.  "I discovered it only after I put him in . . . that place. I asked his cousin for the truth and . . . and I was disgusted, to say the least, at what I heard."

"What did you hear?"  Sirius asked warily, desperately not wanting to hear confirmation of what he already suspected was the truth, but needing to. 

"They abused him.  It wasn't so bad before this year.  But I think, from what I convinced from the cousin, that this year the uncle went full out in abusing him.  Those bruises on him were all from his uncle.  They weren't from the explosion."  Sirius felt a deep anger rise in his chest at hearing those words aloud, and confirmed by one of Harry's own relatives.

"If they were not already dead I would murder them!"  He hissed, his hands clenched tightly into fists as suspicion quickly became reality.  "Those . . .muggles!  How dare they?!  How _dare_ they do that to _my _son!  How could they do that to a young boy who is of their own flesh and blood?  Petunia's own sister's son!"  Sirius continued on ranting, unable to stop himself.  The hatred he felt towards these two muggles frightened him.  The abuse that his son had suffered hurt him, and he blamed himself for every small bruise that Harry received in the care of the Dursleys. It was his fault that this came about.  He knew that the Dursleys hated magic.  He had known that it was only a matter of time before they started to beat his son.  But Harry had never mentioned anything of the sort.  He had not even hinted at it.  Or perhaps he had and none of them had ever listened to him.  Harry had always shown his dislike of the Dursleys, and Harry didn't dislike people without a reason.  No one had ever looked for the signs before.  No one had suspected that Harry's relatives were more than just a little neglectful.  But he was Harry's father.  _He_ should have realized that the Dursleys were abusive towards his son just from the boy's actions and words – or unspoken words. 

He was a fool.

And now his son had to suffer from his lack of action.

"I'm sorry Harry.  I'm so sorry."  He sobbed into his hands, unable to stop himself from breaking down yet again.  He was unfit to be Harry's father.  He would have Dumbledore assign a new guardian for Harry, someone who would truly take care of the boy.  Perhaps the Weasleys.  They would take far better care of Harry than he ever could.  And Molly Weasley could be the mother to Harry that Lily never had the chance to be.  Ron and his siblings could be the siblings that Harry had never had.  Harry would heal much faster in that environment than he would in the one that Sirius could give – running for their lives, always being chased by the Ministry.  Not to mention that Sirius was neglectful and he could not provide Harry for anything.  He could hardly provide for himself.  And he could not take care of a child.  He had proven that through his actions.  He did not even seem to realize when his own son was in danger.

He would not let Harry know the truth.  He would reapply the illusion spells that had been woven around Harry and leave it at that.  No one would ever know, except for the few who did now.  Harry would be far safer that way.  Voldemort would never discover the truth.

"Sirius!"  Alexander's voice broke through his thoughts.  "Listen to me.  It _was **not**_ your fault that this happened.  You could not have known.  How could you have known?  Harry never told you, and from his actions, not even the Headmaster of Hogwarts, or any of his professors suspected anything." 

"But I'm his father.  I should have known.  I should have seen it through what he did not say or do.  The fact that he hated the Dursleys so much . . . I should have realized it before this summer.  Albus had other affairs to deal with, and the professors had other students.  They paid Harry as much attention as every other student, and considering the number of students it was not very much.  It was my fault.  I should have realized it.  Harry was my only concern last year, aside from hiding, and I failed him.  I couldn't even help him with any of his tasks.  I couldn't help him when Voldemort attacked him a second  time – "

"So it's true?"  Alexander's voice broke into Sirius' ramblings.  "Harry truly escaped He Who Must Not Be Named a second time?  There were rumors of it, but you can only take what everyone says with a grain of salt.  Even if Albus Dumbledore claimed that was the truth, I didn't dare believe him.  Not when it was a second or third hand account of the events.  Sweet Merlin.  Your boy is special Sirius.  There is something about him that . . .that is not in anyone else.  Don't abandon him Sirius, he's going to need your help."  Alexander whispered in awe.

"No, he's going to need me to stay away from him.  He doesn't need to be hurt.  I – " 

"He knows you, right?  And he loves you?"  Alexander quickly interrupted. Before Sirius could even nod he continued.  "Well of course he does, he probably met you in . . .well the year you escaped.  Right?"  This time Sirius was able to nod.  "Then you need to stay with him.  Tell him the truth.  All of it.  Even that nasty part about Voldemort, he will find out eventually and it's better that you tell him than anyone else.  And he will need your support.  He needs a parent, someone to guide him."  Alexander raised his hand.  "I can't imagine that he would have very many, if any, parent figures in his life."  Alexander paused for a minute.  Sirius couldn't help but sit and stare at the man.  "I think he will need your love – the love of a parent – to heal.  I saw it Sirius.  It was the worst thing I think I have ever seen in my life.  I saw the will to fight, to live, leave him – or at least become so deeply buried that none can see it.  He'll need all the love that you and his friends can give him to begin to heal."

Sirius sobbed softly into his hands unable to stop himself.  Oh Harry!  He knew what had happened to his son.  He knew what it meant to have no will power to live.  He had gone through that in Azkaban knowing that he had killed his best friend and wife and lost Harry forever.  After his mother had died.  It would take something short of a miracle for Harry to heal from the wounds inflicted on him, both physically and emotionally.  He could not help his son.  He was still healing from his own emotional wounds.  Harry wouldn't receive the attention that he needed from Sirius, nor the words of wisdom and hope.  Remus would be a better father for Harry.  Or even Albus Dumbledore would have made a better guardian than Sirius.

He was going to tell Albus tomorrow to discover some way to bring Harry back to life – or some other explanation that would allow him to enter Hogwarts – and send him to the Weasleys where he would be taken very good care of.  It would do Harry far more good to go there than to be with Sirius.  Yes that was what he was going to do tomorrow.  

Sobs racked his body more at the thought of losing his son a second time.  Why, if this was the best idea, did the decision feel so wrong?  Weren't parents supposed to be happy when their children had a chance to grow and be happy?  Why did he feel so awful?

He could hear Alexander speak, but he could not make out the words.  Tears continued to flow down his face.

***************

Alexander gently rubbed the man's back with soothing motions, much like he did for his son when the boy was little.  Sirius just continued to sob into his hands.

"It's not your fault Sirius.  It's not your fault."  He whispered soothingly to the man, although he doubted that Sirius heard him at all.  He could hardly believe how broken Sirius was.  The man had once been so full of life, even after the war had started to become nearly hopeless with more deaths by the day.  He would stand there laughing with Remus, or James, or just about anyone who would make a joke. Even when he was serious the man still seemed full of life.  If Alexander had not known Sirius before this he would have believed that this man was not Sirius Black, but some broken street beggar who has just lost his family everything.  

Why? 

Why did this have to happen to Sirius?  He did nothing to deserve it.  True, he had tormented Hogwarts nonstop since the day he entered the school, but he did not deserve this.  He was not his biological father.  He had never murdered anyone in cold blood, although Alexander suspected that he might have attempted to kill Peter Pettigrew, or would attempt if he ever met up with that lying rat.  Not that Alexander blamed him of course. He probably would have hunted the rat down before even allowing anyone to know who he was, even if he risked his freedom to do so.  

Sirius' sobs continued endlessly.  The poor man.  As if it was not enough that his family died, surly Lily and James were his family, and his son taken away from him, and on top of that his friend's betrayal, but he had been sent to Azkaban to relive those horrid memories over and over again.  Then after he had escaped from Azkaban, he couldn't just go and remove his son from those Dursleys, but had to stay on the run.  At least he still had Remus.  Or at least Alexander hoped he did.  Sirius would definitely need his friend, especially to help with Harry.  If that was not enough, he discovers that his son had been abused by his relatives, and the boy was sent to Azkaban for a crime that he did not commit.  Now his son was critically injured.  What a sad life this man had.  Alexander did not envy him any comfort that he could take.  Nor did he scorn Sirius for his tears.  His friend – at least he hoped that Sirius was still his friend – was completely exhausted if the bags under his eyes were any indication of his condition.  Not to mention that Sirius was far too thin, as if he had not eaten properly in months, which, Alexander grinned bitterly, he must not have.  If . . .no _when_ Sirius and Harry were better he would invite them over for a good home cooked meal.  They both needed it.

Sirius seemed to be calming down even as Alexander continued to whisper nonsensical words into his ear.  He looked around for Madam Pomphrey.  If only he could get some sleeping potion into the man.  Sirius desperately needed sleep.  Harry would survive the night.  If he could survive Azkaban, he certainly could survive the night.  However the witch was not around, anywhere.  Fortunately Sirius seemed to be falling asleep even as he cried. 

It took only a few minutes before Sirius had become completely limp, falling asleep right where he sat.  Carefully Alexander lifted the man, who weighed too little, but was still heavy, especially since his muscles ached after being hit with those curses.

Moving with a skillful grace he slipped through the curtains and quickly dropped the man into the bed beside Harry's, unable to carry him any further.  Harry would need his space when he woke up, especially after what his relatives had done to him.  He was just tucking the covers around Sirius, as he would if Sirius had been a child, when Madame Pomphrey came into the room.  At the sight of him standing, she came storming over.

"What are you doing – " She began to whisper loudly at him and then realized who exactly was in the bed.  "He finally fell asleep did he?  How ever did you manage that?  He would not take any of the sleeping potions that I offered him, nor would he just lie down and rest for a moment.  He even refused food until Mr. Lupin convinced him that if he did not eat he would be no help to Harry."  She whispered at him as she herded him back to his hospital bed on the other side of the room.

"He was exhausted and finally collapsed.  How long has it been since he slept?"  He whispered, allowing the woman to tuck him in bed.  It was useless to protest with her, he had learned that the hard way when he was still a student at Hogwarts.  Better that he cooperated with her now.  

"I am not quite sure.  I would say several days by the looks of him.  The poor man hasn't left the boy's side since they first arrived here.  Even helped with some of the simple healing spells."  She shook her head.  "He sure does love his son."  Then she stopped her gossip and returned to 'nurse' mode.  "Now you should sleep, you will feel much better tomorrow, you should be well enough to leave then."  

Alexander watched as the school nurse walked away, quickly checking on Harry and Sirius before she departed to her office.  He wondered if she knew who they were.  He suspected that she did – she had certainly seen Sirius and James enough times in the hospital wing to know them.  Would she tell anyone?  Alexander doubted it.  That woman was more concerned with everyone's health than the world around her. And anyone could see that as long as no one dared to threaten him or his son, Sirius was not dangerous.  

Alexander heard footsteps enter into the infirmary.  He quickly closed his eyes just incase Madame Pomphrey had decided to check up on them yet again.  He did not want to be caught by her wraith, his wife had a temper enough for him, he did not need an enraged nurse.  However the footsteps did not sound like those of Poppy Pomphrey's, instead they sounded vaguely familiar, ones that he had not heard in years.

Unable to stop himself, Alexander opened his eyes, and stared up into a bright pair of glittering blues eyes from his youth.  He blinked and sat up.

"Professor?"  He gaped.

"Alexander Brown.  It's a pleasure seeing you again, although the circumstances are not quite what I would have wished for."  He said pleasantly.  "When it is convenient for you, as I was told not to bother you for very long, could you please come up to my office.  The password, as of today, is gobstoppers."

"I can talk with you right now if you wish, sir."  Alexander sat up straighter just like he did when he was younger to report to the minister.

"No.  I do not wish an angry nurse on my hands, and you look as if you could use a few hours rest.  It is not urgent however, I would like to know what happened."  The twinkle in the old man's eyes seemed dimmed; actually it was much diminished from the days when Alexander went to Hogwarts.

"Yes sir."  Alexander nodded and fell back into bed.

He must have been more exhausted than he thought for he fell asleep even before the headmaster had left the room.

***************

Oblivion was beginning to disappear from his grasp.  He could feel it.  He remembered now.  He remembered everything.  He did not want to return to consciousness.  He deserved it though.  He did not want to return to the torment that had assaulted him in Azkaban.  There was nothing in life for him.  Despite his desire to remain in oblivion, he could not.  He knew that he could not even as feeling began to come back to him.

Slowly the dark nothingness disappeared.  He felt a soft surface beneath him.  There was something lying atop his body, something light.  And for the first time he could remember since entering Azkaban he was warm.  It was a strange feeling.  He liked it.  Harry loosened his hold on oblivion.

Suddenly pain slammed into him.  His whole body ached.  His chest ached with every breath he took.  Every muscle in his arms and legs ached.  Especially the arm that he had wounded . . .before oblivion.

The shock of the pain completely broke his fragile hold on oblivion.

And for the first time in days Harry Potter's eyes opened.

A bright light assailed his eyes nearly blinding him.  Harry quickly closed his eyes unable to stand the brightness.  Unable to float in oblivion, Harry just did not think, unable to do so as his senses overwhelmed him.  The pain in his chest increased with every breath he took.  He could see light even through his closed eyelids.  His head hurt even as the light seemed to dim a little.  He did not move.  He did not dare move.  Not yet.

Where was he?  He could not possibly be in Azkaban.  It was colder in Azkaban, much colder.  And . . .gloomier.  There were no memories bombarding him.  He was not reliving the past over and over again.  He did not deserve this peace from Azkaban.  Wherever he was, he did not deserve it.  The agony that had once dominated his body was gone and in its place only a light throbbing pain remained. 

Harry twitched his fingers lightly.  He was fearful of moving lest this all be a dream.  Nothing changed.  His fingers did not ache with cold when he moved them.  Slowly he began to feel the area about him.  There was a blanket covering him, a rather heavy blanket.  The mattress upon which he was laying was not very big, hardly large enough to accommodate two people, but it was huge compared to his tiny bed at the Dursleys.  

_Freak._

The words rang out in his mind even as he remembered them.  He could feel invisible pain shoot up and down his body as if his uncle was beating him at that very moment.  Please no.  Please.  He'd do anything they asked.

Harry whimpered softly.

_Kill the spare._

Harry could stand no more and wrenched his eyes open.  A bright light assailed him, but he did not care even as he lay there panting.  It should have been him.  He should have died instead of Cedric.

It took Harry moments before he realized what he was seeing.  There high above him was a vaulted ceiling.  He turned his head to see a white wall . . . No that wasn't a white wall, that was a curtain.  Slowly Harry turned his head about looking around his surroundings.  A white curtain surrounded him at all sides except for behind.  Behind him there was a stone wall.  If he did not know any better he would say that he was at Hogwarts.  But that wasn't possible.  The last thing he remembered, as if it was a ghost dream, was running through a forest chased by Voldemort himself . . . No it hadn't been Voldemort, it had been Wormtail and Voldemort.  Hadn't it?

If this wasn't Hogwarts, then where was he? 

It just had to be Hogwarts.  

But how was it he was here then?  There was no one who would care for him.  He did not deserve anyone's love or care.  He was a freak.  He was a murderer.

If someone had brought him there why were they not there now?  Sirius would have stayed with Harry wouldn't he?  

No.  He wouldn't have.  It would have risked his freedom.  That was a selfish wish.  Harry felt terrible for hoping it, and yet still a part of him hoped that Sirius was here.  

There was no black haired man within his limited sight that he could see.  

With that the small bubble of hope that Harry had within him was crushed.  Why would Sirius want to risk his freedom for a murderer?  Why would he want to risk his life for Harry?  Why had Harry even hoped that Sirius was?  Sirius did not love him.  Sirius had never loved him.  He had always been just James' son to his godfather.

The Weasleys did not have time for a young orphan boy – no he was a _murderer_ and did not deserve to have the sympathy of people such as the Weasleys.  They would not give him sympathy now.  Not after they had known that he had killed Cedric.  They had only put on a brave face at the end of the year so that he did not kill them as well.  What would they care what happened to him?  Certainly not because he cared about them.  

He did not deserve to live.  He should have died.  Or remained in Azkaban.

What about that man who had saved him from Azkaban?  What had happened to him?  The last thing that Harry had seen was the man assaulted by many different dark shadows, even as he had run as the man had instructed him to do so.  There was no way that the man would have survived, Auror or no, the man had died to save Harry.

It was his fault the man had died.  He should have just killed the man himself.

It was suddenly too much. Harry felt exhausted.  He decided that the possible nightmares that he could have would be no worse than his waking thoughts.  With that Harry closed his eyes and began to drift off.

Even as he began to drift off the soft sound of footsteps could be heard approaching Harry's little sanctuary . . .

***************

End chapter 16

A/N: I hope that this chapter was alright and I'm very sorry for the long wait.  I would like to thank all those who offered to Beta for me.  Thank you to Sarah who betaed this chapter for me.  And thank you so much to all who reviewed.  Hope you had a happy holiday.


	18. Chapter XVII: A Bargain Struck

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  I am not making money off of this story.  So please don't sue.

**Chapter XVI: A Bargain Struck**

Even as he began to drift off the soft sound of footsteps could be heard approaching Harry's little sanctuary . . . But Harry could not hear the footsteps as he had already fallen into a dreamless sleep.  By the time that the curtains had been pulled back to reveal a gaunt dark haired man, Harry had become limp in his first dreamless sleep all summer.

***************

Sirius groaned softly and rolled over.  He felt as if he had fallen off a speeding broom into the Slytherin stands and been dog piled on.  At least he wasn't still in the stands . . . No wait.  He wasn't in the stands at all, nor had he crashed into them.  No . . .

Harry!

Sirius quickly jumped up ignoring the screaming pain in his back and neck.  He raced over to the curtains that hid his son.  He yanked them open.  Harry still lay unmoving.  Sirius quickly closed the curtains behind him and took his place in the chair beside Harry's bedside.  At least Harry didn't have to wake up alone. 

He wondered how long he had slept for.  Hopefully it hadn't been more than a couple of hours.  

"Mr. Black!" The shrill voice of Madame Pomphrey rang throughout the hospital wing.  He could hear her footsteps approach towards him.  "What are you doing out of bed?"

"I never consented to become your ward.  I am perfectly healthy thank you very much."  He stated as she pushed aside the curtains.  "How has Harry been?"

"You collapsed Mr. Black.  From exhaustion.  You need to eat, your body is starved."  She said completely ignoring his question, standing menacingly in front of him.

"How's Harry?"  Sirius ignored the woman's comment.  He could play this game.

"If you eat, I will personally give you a full report."  She stated glaring at him.

"Tell me and I'll consider eating."  Sirius bargained.  So much for being a mass murderer.  He almost wished that she was afraid of him again.  But no, after a few days she seemed to have forgotten the crimes he was accused of.  Or didn't believe them.

She looked murderously at her.   Poppy Pomphrey knew that she had lost once again to a Marauder.

"He hasn't done anything.  His condition has not changed.  He's been doing the same since you _passed out_ a day ago."

Sirius nearly fell out of his chair.  "A day!"  He sputtered.  "A day!  But . . .but . . ." 

"Yes Mr. Black.  A day.  Now you will eat something when the house elves bring up lunch."  She stated firmly.  Sirius too shocked with the information he had received just nodded dumbly.

A day!  How could he have slept so long?  He had left Harry alone for a day!  What if Harry had to wake up alone?  Sirius _knew_ what Azkaban was like; Harry would need to talk, or at least someone to be there for him.  Harry was only a child.

"Remus, has Remus been here yet?"  Sirius asked urgently.  Remus should have been sitting near Harry if Sirius hadn't been there.  He had offered several times for Sirius to go rest while he sat with Harry.  Remus would not have left Harry alone.

"I haven't seen Mr. Lupin since he left a day ago."  She said business-like.

Suddenly a black crow flew into the room and landed beside Sirius.  He felt dread rising in him.  The last time he had seen that bird his wife and best friend had died.  Slowly he pulled the paper from the bird's leg.

_Your werewolf friend is screaming for the answer.  Come to Riddle Manor with it._

Those were the only words on the note, but it sent dread rising through Sirius.  Remus was in trouble.  Voldemort had his friend.

Sirius quickly jumped up.  "I have to go see Albus now.  You will watch Harry?"

He only waited long enough for the nurse to nod before running off down the hall to the headmaster's office.  Luckily the halls were empty and no one could see him as he dashed through the stone corridors.  Sirius was nearly out of breath by the time he reached the Gargoyle.  Just as he reached the Gargoyle his racing mind caught up to him.  Dumbledore would not send anyone to rescue Remus, as important as his friend was to Albus, they simply could not risk several lives for one with no promise that any would be saved.  Albus Dumbledore would do what was best for everyone, not just for Remus . . .But maybe, just maybe the Headmaster would . . .What?  Send him as an ambassador?  Albus would not send him as a negotiator, he wouldn't even allow Sirius to approach Voldemort to demand help for Harry's release.  But Albus knew the truth now.  Voldemort wouldn't bother killing Sirius, he wouldn't dare, he needed Sirius more than he needed any of his Death Eaters – well according to the prophecy anyway.  But would Albus allow him to go now?  His story could have led the Headmaster to another conclusion about what happened that night – _curse that lying rat Pettigrew! _– But . . .He did not think that the Headmaster believed that he followed Voldemort.  No. That wasn't the problem.  Albus would not let him go due to his relation to Voldemort and its usage.  Albus would keep Sirius close, perhaps to send a message to Voldemort.  Why risk one of the most valuable assets?  Sirius' blood could be used in several spells that would help them in their fight against the Dark Lord.  No.  He couldn't just let his friend die.

Slowly Sirius turned around.  He knew what buttons to push on Voldemort – although it would work only once – to allow for his friend's freedom.  His insistence that he did not have a son for so many years before _that_ night would allow him to pull his plan off.  

The infirmary was empty, except for Madame Pomphrey and Harry, whose curtains had been thrown back.  Sirius didn't know why the school nurse would do something like, but Harry was in her care.  Anyone who saw Harry would not know who he was as Poppy had bandaged his head where the boy's famous scar would be.  

Upon seeing him, Madame Pomphrey stood up.

"Is your business all worked out?"  She asked politely.  Sirius just nodded, not really wanting to lie to the woman, but not willing to tell the truth.  "Well then, you watch Harry and I will get you something to eat – which you _will_ eat or you will become my patient."

"Yes ma'am."  Sirius failed miserably attempting to put on a winning smile, but the nurse just nodded and began to walk towards her office, where she could call upon the house elves for lunch.   

Just as she was about to disappear from view Sirius called out, "Madame Pomphrey, do you have any parchment and a quill that I could use?"

"Yes, of course," the witch looked faintly puzzled at his request, but she nodded and left the room.

Sirius sat beside Harry and looked at his son, who was far too pale for his liking in the bright light.  At least there was no darkness around the boy anymore, which reminded Sirius far too much of a deathbed.  He had to make sure that Harry was taken care of before he left.  He refused to leave his son in Albus' care without any direction as to where Harry should go. The last time Albus had been left as Harry's guardian he had left Harry in the care of the Dursleys who had abused his son.  It was partially his fault, but Sirius wanted _never_ to make a mistake like that again.  No, this time he was going to ensure that Harry had the proper guardians. 

Madame Pomphrey came back with a tray piled high with enough food for at least three large men, parchment, and a quill.  Sirius thanked her softly and picked up the quill.  The nurse hovered disapprovingly behind him.  Not willing to let her see what he was going to write down on parchment Sirius put down the quill and picked up the fork which lay on the tray.  He took a small bite of mashed potatoes. The nurse seemed satisfied that he was going to eat more and turned leaving him beside Harry in peace.

Quickly Sirius quietly dropped the fork.  He moved the tray onto the floor and picked up the parchment.  He quickly pushed aside Harry's wand and the lamp and began writing.  He looked at his watch, he could only delegate an hour for dealing with business here, Voldemort was not a patient man, he would not wait long before killing Moony.  At least he would wait for a couple of hours . . .but Sirius had been out for a day.  Voldemort would not be waiting much longer for an answer before he sent Moony's dead body back to Sirius.  He quickly closed his eyes.  Sirius did not know if he could stand seeing the dead body of his last best friend.    Voldemort wouldn't destroy his only bargaining tool.  No.  Moony was still alive.  And well.

Sirius looked at the letter.  It was short, but it would do well enough for its purpose.

_Albus,_

_I am going after Moony.  He was caught earlier, I believe shortly after he left me that time after we found the stray.  The letter that was sent to me is enclosed and perhaps will explain the reason why I feel the need to retrieve him.  If I do not return then I demand that the stray be handed over to the Weasleys for care.  All the contents of my vault may be given to the Weasleys for his care, except for a small book, which perhaps you may be interested in, as it contains what we discussed earlier and perhaps may help you.  It is hidden in the third gold pile to the left, halfway down the pile and in a box with a fake bottom.  To remove the bottom declare the names of the Messrs and then declare the name of Moony's only friend.  _

_I have enclosed a letter for the Weasleys on the care of the stray.  Perhaps they can do him more justice than we ever could._

_Farewell Headmaster and take care of the stray,_

_Snuffles_

He really didn't want to call Harry a _stray_, but he didn't know anything else to call the boy.  He couldn't call Harry his son, that would be trouble if a Death Eater found the letter.  He couldn't refer to his son as Harry, not even he was that stupid.  It was the best thing he could think to call the boy.  Especially since the way that he referred to Moony sounded as if he was going after a dog – well the wolf was a part of the dog family.

Sirius quickly folded the parchment, placing several spells on the document that would only allow the Headmaster to open it.  Unless someone wanted to die a horrible death.

He wrote the headmaster's name on the front of the document and left it on the table.  If he didn't return soon, Poppy would find it and she would give it to Dumbledore. 

"Poppy," he called out and quickly ran out of the room before she could catch him.  She would keep an eye on Harry if he wasn't there.  

He changed into Padfoot and ran stealthily down the hall.  He wished that he had the Marauder's Map, but as it was not possible, he would just use his knowledge of the school and wisdom as Padfoot.  He slipped behind a tapestry into a hidden passageway, the first he and James and found.  Filch knew this passageway, but he doubted that the sour caretaker would be cleaning the school, or this particularly corridor during the holidays.

He quickly existed the school and ran towards Hogsmead where he would be able to apparate to the Riddle Manor, the place where Voldemort had told him he would be.  Sirius had been there once, long ago, he really did not want to remember that particular moment.  It only took moments for him to reach the edge of the Hogwarts and to apparate to Riddle Manor.  The place had not changed much since Sirius had last seen it, except it was a little more decrepit.

Sirius spotted to Death Eaters guarding the building minutes before they say him.  He stealthily approached the dark figures leaning against the wall.  Sirius did not particularly want to go near the Death Eaters, but it was the only way to enter safely into Riddle Manor without having millions of spells cast at his back.

"Excuse me," he said stepping in front of the Death Eater before the man – or woman – could cast a spell on him.  "I have an appointment with Voldemort, if you would be so kind as to lead the way."  The Death Eater stood stock still, as if in fright.  "Well, I haven't got all day."  Sirius snapped at the Death Eater.

"Who are you?"  The Death Eater demanded, his wand finally out and pointed at Sirius.  He must have been a new recruit; there was no other way for him to be as slow as he was.  No one, not even Snape, pulled his wand out that slow, not if they wanted to live around here.

"It is none of your concern.  You will take me to your Master, or you will end up dead.  It does not matter to me either way."  Sirius put on an air of arrogance.  He was bluffing.  He would not kill a man; he did not want to kill a man.  He grasped his wand tightly in the midst of his robes, he could have this Death Eater down before the man – Padfoot was sure it was a man – could even begin to think of a spell.

The Death Eater seemed convinced.  "This way, sir."  He said walking quickly towards the manor.  Sirius shuddered as they came closer.  He could feel the evil radiating off the walls of the building.  He seriously wondered why none of the muggles were coming over to investigate the building.  Not that it mattered the muggles would be dead before they even came close to the building.

The Death Eater led him into the front door where he spoke softly to the other Death Eaters on duty.  Sirius did not listen; he did not particularly care what the fools were saying to one another.  He glimpsed around his surroundings memorizing the small details that could possibly save Remus' life when they ran away from Riddle Manor.  The door barely stood on its hinges, and the wood was so old that it had begun to rot – perhaps it was from Voldemort's dark influence – and the steps underneath Sirius and the Death Eaters groaned under their combined weight.  Sirius feared that it would smash into millions of pieces.  Well, if he was going to go, he minds as well take some Death Eaters with him.

The other Death Eaters nodded in response to whatever Sirius' guide had said.  With that the Death Eater walked inside, expecting Sirius, who was eager to leave the creaking stairs, followed quickly after him.  The two Death Eaters they left behind closed the door, ignoring both Sirius and the other Death Eater.  The house was in no better conditions than the stairs – in Sirius' opinion – he was surprised that it was able to stand as it was.  Why would Voldemort use this as a hideout?  Why wouldn't he use somewhere else?  Perhaps he didn't want Sirius to know where his new hideout was, or perhaps he was using Azkaban and he just didn't want Sirius there – not that Sirius wanted to go back to that dark dank place.

There was no light within the building, quite fitting for Voldemort's hideout.  Little sound carried through the building, Sirius suspected that the Death Eaters were not 'entertaining' guests here, they were probably held at Azkaban – or Malfoy Manner.

The Death Eater suddenly turned to face Sirius.  "I've lead you to my Master you can announce yourself."  He hissed angrily and began to turn back the way they came.

"No wait," Sirius suddenly had an inspiration.  "What is your name?"

"As if I would tell you."  The man sneered angrily.

"What would Voldemort think if I told him that one of his men was holding me up?  Now tell me your name so I can commend you to him for your good service."  Sirius stated calmly.

"I think not."  The man walked away before Sirius could say another world.  There went that plan.  Sirius fingered the small portkey in his pocket, he hoped that Voldemort hadn't placed wards around this place to stop portkeys or he _was_ in trouble.

Sirius did not bother knocking on the door, if he was going to cause a riot, he would just cause a large riot that would attract everyone's attention.  He felt his heart race faster as he pushed open the door; it was now or never.  He could not turn back now, the Death Eaters at the front door would definitely kill him before they let him leave freely.

The Dark Lord was sitting on a ragged chair in the center of the room, facing the door.  It looked like the audience room in Grimmauld Place, the house his mother had taken him to once when he was a child.  The Dark Lord looked strong, although not vibrant, his hideous red eyes standing starkly out against his white serpentine face.

The door suddenly closed behind Sirius, who jumped and quickly spun around, despite his better judgment.  There was no one in the room except him and that hideous creature who had destroyed far more lives than anyone could ever count – including Harry's.  No!  Sirius couldn't think of Harry, the Dark Lord could possibly sense his thoughts.  Think of Remus.  Just Remus.  He had come to save Remus.

"Well, so you have decided to show up have you my boy?"  He hissed, as if he had expected nothing less of Sirius.

"Where is Remus?" Sirius demanded.  He did not want to bandy words with this serpentine being, even if the creature was related to him.

"What?  No hello?  Good to see you dad?"  The Dark Lord's voice was full of mirth.

"Where. Is. Remus."  Sirius growled between clenched teeth.

"He is safe for now, unless you disagree to my terms."  He folded his bony hands calmly into his lap.  Sirius wanted nothing more than to wring his scrawny neck with his hands.

No.  He couldn't do that.  He had to remove Remus from this place first.  Then he could attack all he wanted.

"Show him to me."  Sirius stated attempting to keep himself calm and composed, quite difficult for a Gryffindor faced against his worst enemy.  But he had to do it for his best friend.

"No, I think I won't."  Voldemort hissed.

"Then there really is no point in my being here, you could have killed him.  Or perhaps you do not even have him here."  Point one for Sirius.

"And if your werewolf friend was not here, where do you suppose he would be?"  Voldemort remained the epitome of calm.

Sirius refused to allow the Dark Lord to gain dominance over him.  "How do I know if he is even alive?"

"Alright."  The Dark Lord's eyes flashed in anger.  "I will show him to you.  However, you are to remain right where you are and he is to leave immediately after."

"What is the point of that? We will just be leaving shortly."  Sirius attempted to smirk and failed miserably.  This place was no better than Azkaban.  He could feel hatred and death emanating off the walls.  He wanted out of this place . . .

"Perhaps you may never leave again."  Voldemort smiled, a cruel smile that sent shivers running through Sirius' body.  He remembered that cruel smile from the last time he had met Voldemort.  "Lestrange!"  He called out harshly.  The door opened to reveal none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.  Sirius glared at her.  Bellatrix was related to him by blood, his cousin.  They had hated one another ever since they had met at Hogwarts. 

"Yes Master?"  Sirius could tell that she was making a deliberate effort to ignore him where he stood.  

"Bring Lupin here," The Dark Lord hissed.

Bellatrix looked as if she was going to open her mouth to say something, but then decided it was wiser to keep silent.  Sirius almost wished that she had impertinently spoken.  Almost.  She nodded, her dead hair flopping lifelessly up and down.  She looked no better than he did.  Both of them were still gaunt from their days in Azkaban. As his cousin left, Sirius caught her eye, just for a mere second, but it was enough to see the mark that Azkaban had left upon her.

What frightened him more than that wretched place haunting Bellatrix was that he had seen that exact same look in the mirror for the past few years.  She had been affected just as he was.  How had she survived?  He could have sworn that he had heard her madly rage a few cells down from his.  She had been absolutely crazy by the time he had escaped. 

Sirius managed to quickly suppress those memories. Now was not the time for them.  Nor would it ever be time face them.

"She has been a wonderful servant ever since we stole Azkaban from that ever-so-kind Minister of yours.  You know I think he is the best choice the wizarding world could have made.  He makes it so much easier to fight against those of you who do not seem to recognize the brilliance of my ideas."  Voldemort smiled – if it could possibly be called a smile – masochistically.  "Although he has become more difficult to deal with as of late."

"So why don't you just get rid of him," Sirius growled impatiently he _knew_ that Bellatrix was taking her time just to annoy him.  She wanted to leave him within Voldemort's presence longer –probably in hopes that Voldemort would kill him.  

"He's doing too much good at the moment, although that fool killed Harry Potter.  He was your godson wasn't he?  Oh, well he just removed that brat for me." 

Sirius felt deep hatred and anger rising within him.  No he had to stay calm, just stay calm so he could get Remus out of there.

"You know Harry Potter would never have amounted to much.  The boy was just lucky, a terrible pity his luck ran out, it would have been nice to torture the boy for a few hours.  The boy was just rash and foolish.  Did you know that he jumped on Quirrel in his first year in an attempt to defeat me?  He nearly killed me, the foolish brat."  Voldemort continued.  "I saw him drop dead.  He was just like his father, foolish till the end."

That was it!  Sirius couldn't stand it!  "How dare you?!" he shouted angrily.  "You leave my godson alone!  He's dead because of you!  Dead!"  To Sirius and the world.  Sirius stopped himself from jumping on the Dark Lord in anger.  If the Dark Lord said anything else about any of his friends Sirius didn't know if he could contain himself.

Bellatrix entered suddenly, thankfully, dragging a semi-limp body behind her.  "Here is the werewolf, my Lord," she murmured bowing her head slightly.  She dropped Remus without blinking her eyes.  Sirius ran to his friend and the Dark Lord did not stop him.  

"Remus," he whispered into the werewolf's ear.  "Remus can you hear me.  Come on Moony."

"Padfoot," Remus moaned partially opening his eye to see Sirius who tried to grin.

"It's okay Moony, I'll get you out of here."  Sirius whispered reassuringly.

"As much as I like watching thisss reunion I have better thingsss to do."  The Dark Lord called out impatiently.  "Where is he Sirius?"

Sirius stood up and faced the Dark Lord unblinking.  "Where is who?"  

"Your son."  The Dark Lord's eyes hardened.

"I don't have a son, just as I told you last time."  Sirius returned.

"I know you have one, now tell me where he is!"  The Dark Lord's voice became cold chilling the room.  "You have limited time.  Every impertinent answer you give me will end with your friend's pain.  Now where is he?"

"I have never been with a woman, except Lizzy Taylor."  Sirius stated tonelessly.  "And if you check her records you'll see that she has two children, a seven year old and a six year old.  There is no possibility that either is mine as I was at in Azkaban during the time they were conceived.  I do not have a child, daughter or son." 

Please don't let Voldemort realize that he had just lied.  The snake couldn't read his mind, but he might be able to recognize the signs of a lie.  Don't think about it. Just don't think about it.

Voldemort's cold eyes watched him.  Sirius managed to keep his face expressionless and not to finch.

"Then you will stay here until I have that child."  Voldemort stated calmly in reply.

"I will do no such thing.  However, if you free my friend now and send him back to Hogwarts then you will be the first to know when I am going to have a child."  Sirius began.  He had to bargain his way out of this.  Voldemort believed that he did not have any children, thank Merlin, now he had to convince that creature to release Remus.  This was going to be difficult.

"When you are going to have a child bring the mother here so that it may be born here.  I will raise it."  Voldemort returned coldly.

"It would be my child.  I want to raise it."  Sirius growled.  That creature had no right to his child, real or imaginary.

"You will give it your idealssss, I want it to learn mine.  You can raise it here.  Become one of my Death Eatersss, I'll make you my right hand man and you can raisse your child to become my heir." The Dark Lord hissed.

"Never.  I would never become a Death Eater."  Sirius growled.  "You killed my best friend, his wife and my godson.  What reason would I possibly have for joining you?"  

"To sssave your werewolf friend," Voldemort hissed dangerously.  "Bellatrix, show Sirius here a little example of what we can do."

"Yes Master."  Bellatrix grinned manically.  She whispered a curse, something that not even Sirius' good ears could pick up, and pointed her wand at Remus.  The man's screams rang out through the room.  Sirius attempted to jump to his friend's aid, but found himself frozen in place.

"If you agree I will stop her," Voldemort whispered into his ear.  Sirius jumped away from the man, he couldn't stand that creature touching him.  Nor could he stand to hear Remus' screams.

"Stop," he whispered unable to take it any longer.  "Please just stop."

"Bellatrix," The Dark Lord called sharply and Bellatrix immediately stopped.  "What is your decision?"

"I am going to go back to Hogwarts," the Dark Lord raised his hand as if to wave Bellatrix to start again.  Sirius began to speak faster in an attempt to stop them from cursing his friend.  "I will find a girl, of my choice, and when the time comes we will come back to you provided that we do not live in this decrepit pit, or in Azkaban; preferably in a nice little cottage somewhere, of your choice, of course.  And I will be able to raise my child, with your guidance."  Please let it work, just please let it work.  He was lying through his teeth, and anyone who knew his history would know that.  But Voldemort did not know the truth about Lily, and Harry . . .No!  He couldn't think about them.

"What guarantee do I have that you will return?"  Voldemort asked suspiciously.  
  


"What guarantee do I have that you will not kill me or the woman I chose to marry?"  Sirius retorted.  Please work.  It just had to.

"I want you to return within the year, with a woman of your choosing or I will come hunting you, and you remember what happened lassst time Sssiriusss."  Voldemort's voice became dangerous.  

Why was Voldemort allowing this?  Was he that desperate for this child to be born?  Did he find more information about the prophecy?  Sirius looked the Dark Lord.  He could agree, which would not be exactly a lie, but it would be something that Snape would pull off, or he could let his friend die.  

"If I agree to this then you will let Remus and myself return to Hogwarts _without_ spies, or any deaths?"  Sirius muttered still not willing to agree to the terms laid, it would be dangerous and he refused to allow anyone under his care into any danger.

"Yesss," Voldemort hissed impatiently.  "I do not have much time.  Decide boy or elssse your werewolf friend here diesss."  

Sirius looked at Remus who was shaking his head slightly as if attempting to stop Sirius.

Voldemort held out his hand.  "Well?"

"I agree."  Sirius shook the claw-like hand, bonier than his own – and far too cold for a human hand.

"Good."  Voldemort nodded satisfied.  For once Sirius saw a flash something he had always feared, and yet somewhere within him desired, within the Dark Lord's eyes; fatherly pride.  "Bellatrix, lead Ssssiriusss and his friend out of here.  I am sssure that Sssiriuss hass a portkey.  Take him to the edge of the wardsss and leave him there.  I do not want either of them harmed in anyway."

With that the Dark Lord stalked out of the room, rivaling even Snape's elegant departures.  

Sirius helped Remus up and flung his friend's arm across his shoulder.  Remus groaned slightly but did not protest.  The werewolf's head lolled slightly as if he was not quite aware, and yet he was not yet unconscious.

"Well, hurry up."  Bellatrix snapped impatiently.  She walked out of the door.  Sirius almost laughed.  For once he had immunity against Bellatrix's torture, not that he had ever needed it, but it was still a nice feeling, even if it did come from the orders of the Dark Lord.

Sirius followed her out of the house, thankful to be leaving the creaky floors and the collapsing structure.  He almost wished that it would cave in upon the Death Eaters.  Wouldn't that make an ironic end?  He could just see the headlines in the Daily Prophet: Collapsed Structure Kills Death Eaters.  Or, in Fudge's style, Innocent Wizards Die from Collapsing Structure.

None of the Death Eaters challenged them as they left.  Sirius doubted that it was because of Bellatrix's status, although intelligent she had that strange impulsive streak that existed in many Gryffindors.  If pushed the right way she would immediately react, he had seen it once or twice.  Now that she had spent all those years in Azkaban, he had no doubt that she was more impulsive.  She was crazy.  He had heard her crazed yells echo in his cell.  There was no possible way that Bellatrix could be completely sane; that look he had seen in her eyes revealed it to him.  

Bellatrix did not look back at him, nor offer to help him carry Remus, who had become unconscious by the time they had exited the building.  Not that Sirius would have accepted her help if he had offered it.  He would not allow that Death Eater to touch his friend again.  He knew, without a doubt, that she had been the one to capture him.  

It seemed to take hours before they reached the edge of the anti-apparation wards.  Bellatrix finally turned to him, pure hate dancing in her eyes.

"Good-bye Cousin," she spat.  "Have fun with the authorities when they hear of your whereabouts."

She wouldn't turn him in.  Voldemort had other plans for him and he would not allow his Death Eaters, even the 'ever loyal' Bellatrix, to destroy them.  She was just trying to scare him.

"If I were you I'd be more concerned about your dear life.  You may not be around much longer."  Sirius retorted back, unable to help himself.  It was too tempting not to bate her.  The Marauders had always loved pranking Bellatrix, after Snape of course.

"I'd be careful if I were you _dear cousin_, a wizards oath can be very powerful."  With that Bellatrix turned back and strode towards the Riddle House, where she would probably ensure that her Master had returned to his real headquarters safely.

Sirius grabbed the portkey from his pocket and placed it in Remus' hand.  He quickly activated it and laid his hand on the small portkey.  They disappeared from sight.

***************

"Bellatrix," a very familiar voice called.

Bellatrix turned around, only to see her Master standing with the ever-faithful Wormtail.  "Master."  She bowed politely.

"You will follow Wormtail and spy on Sssiriussss.  Report anything and everything you hear back to me."  The Dark Lord hissed.  "You will remain in Hogwarts unseen."  He handed her an amber amulet.  She could feel dark magic radiating off the object.  "Wear this and transfigure yourself into a rat.  You will remain undetected within Hogwarts.  Return in a week.  And Bellatrix, you better have something to report."

***************

  
End Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Thank you so much to my beta Sarah : ).  I would also like to thank all those who reviewed.  I am very sorry for the long delay with the chapter, but my muse had suddenly decided to take a vacation, and then my Internet broke down . . . I hope that this chapter was worth the wait.


	19. Chapter XVIII: Of Healing

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off of this story. So please don't sue.

**Chapter XVIII: Of Healing**

It was quiet in the hospital wing. Quiet in a peaceful, lulling way. Sirius was thankful for the silence. His head was still spinning from the bargain he had made with Voldemort. He would have to find some way out of the bargain, or when the year was up . . . Sirius shuddered. There was no way he could possibly outwit the Dark Lord in this case. He would have to . . .He didn't know. Albus had already lectured him on the possible outcomes of his actions. But he had saved Remus, and kept Harry hidden from the Dark Lord's knowledge. That was an accomplishment, wasn't it? Albus Dumbledore had called him a fool. Only once had he seen Albus as angry as he had been just an hour ago, and that had been the time that Sirius had almost killed someone. This time Sirius had almost allowed himself to fall into Voldemort's hands, exactly when Albus planned to keep him far from Voldemort as possible and use him as a weapon. But Albus did not know the relationship that Sirius had with Voldemort, the Headmaster did not understand that he couldn't use Sirius as a bargaining tool; Voldemort did not care if he lived or died, just as long as Sirius had a child. He was just another pawn in the game. The Dark Lord would never declare Sirius as his heir, he wanted Sirius's son as his heir . . .

His son, who lay so still it were as if he was dead. Gently he picked up the boy's small hand in his own. He wished there was something more he could do for Harry. He had already made plans to ask the Weasleys to take Harry in, he was sure they would be delighted to, and he had already written a letter requesting the meeting between him and the family – or at least Molly and Arthur. He was loath to send that letter. Then all his hope would . . . No it would be better for Harry to live with the Weasleys . . . He had already decided that, this was no time to go back on his decision.

But Harry . . . Even now looking at his son, he could not bear leave him. Perhaps he could keep the truth a secret from Harry and just allow him to go to the Weasleys with the faint, distant hope that one day he could live with Sirius . . .But that wasn't right. He needed to tell Harry the truth; he owed it to his son. And the boy would hate him after.

Yes it was better if Harry went to the Weasleys. He would be well cared for there. What could a convicted criminal offer a growing boy, anyway? A cave full of rats to eat? He would die before he let Harry live in the extreme conditions he had lived after his escape from Azkaban.

Jerking out of his thoughts, Sirius suddenly heard a sound.

He jumped and looked around, attempting to locate the source.

There was no one else in the hospital wing, Remus had left an hour earlier and Poppy Pomfrey had exited shortly after him.

The soft sound came again.

Sirius's head swiveled around to his son, whom he realized was moving, ever so slightly.

"Harry," his voice hopeful.

The boy's eyes opened. And then suddenly shut.

In an instant of comprehension, Sirius realized the boy's dilemma. The warm sunlight that bathed them in light was too bright for his son. "It's alright Harry, I'll just close the curtain," he said standing up and dragging the heavy white curtains around them. "You can open your eyes Harry, it's OK." He attempted to remain calm, even as his heart raced in his chest. Harry was waking up!

Green eyes peered up at him.

Merlin! They were so much like Lily's, yet so different.

It pained Sirius to see the hurt and fear in those eyes.

"It's OK Harry, it's me: Sirius." He said softly taking a seat next to the hospital bed. The boy coughed softly, reminding Sirius of the instructions that Poppy had left him.

With slow measured movements Sirius picked up the cup of water that Poppy had left on the table beside the hospital bed. He gently placed his arm around the boy's shoulders to help him up. Harry flinched, and Sirius nearly dropped the cup in shock, but he managed to keep a hold of it. He did not remove his arm though and helped Harry to sit up a little more before holding the cup for Harry to drink from. The boy sipped greedily from the cup, forcing Sirius to tilt it away from his son's lips to stop the boy from choking on the liquid. When Harry had his fill, Sirius removed the cup and gently lowered his son back onto the pillows.

"Where?" Harry asked softly, his voice hoarse.

"You're in Hogwarts, in the hospital wing," Sirius told him gently. A strange feeling took hold of his gut. What if Harry hated him? "How are you feeling?" He asked attempting to alleviate the growing fear.

"Fine." Harry whispered softly.

Sirius blinked. Harry was not fine, in truth the boy was far from "fine". But Sirius did not want to argue with his son, not now, not when Harry needed him the most. He watched as Harry attempted to stay awake. "Sleep Harry," he whispered. "I'll watch over you."

And he watched as Harry gave into a peaceful sleep.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A strange noise woke him. He was sure he had heard it, but . . .Had it been a part of his haze filled dreams? Slowly he opened his eyes, fearful of where he would find himself this time . . . The last time he remembered waking he had been at Hogwarts with Sirius beside him – although he suspected that it had been one of the pleasanter dreams he had experienced, but he could not prove it.

Harry blinked in the dim light. He was glad it was not excruciatingly bright as he let his eyes rove around the room, fearful he was in the cold dungeons of Azkaban again. It was too warm to be in Azkaban, but his muffled mind did not realize it until after he had let himself observe his surroundings.

Hogwarts.

So that time with Sirius hadn't been a dream after all. Or had he imagined Sirius? He didn't deserve the care the man had offered him, but he secretly wished that it had been true. The child within him wished that someone would love him. Anyone.

No! No one could love him – he was a freak, a murderer. It was _his_ fault – his parents, Cedric Diggory, Sirius's imprisonment . . .The Dursleys, Voldemort's rise . . ._his_ entire fault.

Through his muddled, guilt filled mind Harry distinguished a soft sound reverberating in his ear. Harry slowly looked right and then left, suddenly spotting a dark head of hair pillowed on an arm beside him. Warily Harry shrunk away from the figure fearful of its touch.

Sirius.

That was Sirius, not his uncle. Sirius would never harm him. Sirius had helped him. His body still refused to relax, the abu – punishments his uncle had inflicted on it were still too fresh in his memory. All he could hear was Vernon's cruel jests and the ringing in his ears after Vernon's meaty fist had met with his cheek.

Harry kept shrinking away further from the figure. Unfortunately the bed was only a so wide . . . with a small yelp of surprise Harry collapsed in a heap on the cold stone floor.

"Harry?" A familiar voice queried softly. "Harry?"

"Sirius," he gasped softly, as phantom pains shot through his body. In truth, he was more shocked; the fiery agony that had assaulted his body for so long had dispersed under Madame Pomfrey care.

"Are you okay?" Harry nearly jumped as Sirius appeared beside him. "Come on, let me help you back up onto the bed." He sounded concerned, his voice that of an adult speaking to a child. Despite the fact that Harry did not deserve it he enjoyed it – something he had always longed for in his childhood. He saw long arms come towards him, and despite Sirius's familiar and soothing voice, Harry weakly pushed himself away . . . Sirius's small figure morphed into a larger version, becoming Vernon Dursley with that frightening grin covering his face. He could no longer focus on the fact that it was Sirius; he could not calm himself down.

"Harry please stop moving, you'll hurt yourself again." Sirius sounded distraught. Harry stopped struggling to move moments after Sirius had stopped approaching him. Sucking in deep breaths he tried to convince himself that Vernon was not there, that he was safe. Slowly the dreadful image of Vernon melted into the comforting reality of the hospital wing.

" – you." Harry suddenly realized that Sirius was talking, that he had been talking the whole time. Seeming to realized that Harry had calmed down Sirius added, "Will you come back onto the bed now Harry?"

Slowly Harry nodded, but he didn't think he could stand on his own. The adrenaline that had allowed him to scuttle against the cold stone wall had slowly faded with his panic leaving him completely drained. He didn't know if he could allow Sirius to touch him though, the memories of Vernon Dursley were too fresh in his mind . . .But it would make his godfather happy wouldn't it? He didn't want to bring any more pain to the world. Gathering what remained of his tattered courage, Harry slowly croaked, "Can you . . .help?"

"Of course." Sirius seemed relieved. He started moving cautiously forward. Harry held himself still with all his will power. This was Sirius. Sirius would _never ever_ hurt him. The man knelt slowly beside him. "It's Ok Harry, you're doing fine." Harry felt a hand softly move around his shoulders, and he couldn't help but finch. Sirius halted in his movements. Panic rose through Harry, he tried to calm himself.

"Breath Harry," Sirius said softly breaking through Harry's panic. "Just concentrate on my voice. Nothing here is going to harm you. Hogwarts is safe. And you even have the hospital wing all to yourself. That's it Harry, calm down." Harry focused on Sirius's familiar voice, allowing it to comfort him. How many times had he wished to hear that same voice over the summer? Realizing that the warm arm around him offered nothing but a safe haven, Harry relaxed against it, resting his head on Sirius's shoulder.

Gently he felt himself lifted off the ground and placed back onto the hospital bed. Sirius's warm arms started to disappear, and so it seemed his haven was disappearing as well.

"No," Harry cried out softly. "Don't leave."

The warm arms wrapped themselves once again around him, and Harry curled tighter into them allowing them to shield him from the outside world. "It's alright Harry I'm here, I won't leave you." Sirius whispered as he settled them both onto the little hospital bed. Fortunately as both Sirius and Harry were small, or had either been bigger, the hospital bed would have become uncomfortable very quickly.

Guiltily Harry enjoyed the feel of the warm arms around him. He did not deserve them, but it was so comfortable, and it would be the only time that he was ever held. Sirius would never want to touch him if he knew what Harry had truly done. But Harry didn't want to tell him. Not yet, he wanted to stay cared for and safe at the moment. Nor did he want to hurt Sirius. The man had offered him so much and Harry had so little to give him. In truth Sirius seemed more than happy told hold him.

But he was a murderer. Murderers didn't deserve to be held or comforted. They deserved to sit in Azkaban. Harry shivered at that thought. He had vague recollections of the prison; none of them could be discerned as pleasant.

Sirius must have taken his shivering to mean that he was cold, for his godfather reached down and pulled the blanket closer around them. "That better Harry?" He asked softly. In truth it actually was better, much better. Harry nodded, and then remembered what his uncle had done when he had last nodded.

"Yes thank you." He said softly.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Sirius murmured softly. "I was so worried. And I wasn't the only one. Remus, and Albus and Madam Pomfrey of course."

"What about the Weasleys, and Hermione?" Harry asked, and then instantly regretted it. He wasn't supposed to ask questions; that was against the rules. He wasn't really wondering if they were worried, it was more a question of whether they were all right or not. He hoped Voldemort hadn't captured them, it would only add to his ever-growing list of victims; it would be his fault that they were captured.

"Harry…." Sirius began. Harry froze, nothing had happened to them had it? What was wrong? "I don't know if now is a good time to tell you…but…they think you're dead. Everyone thinks you are . . .except Remus, Albus, Pomfrey and I."

Harry looked at his godfather shocked. Why would they think he was dead? Maybe it was better that they thought that. At least this way he didn't put them into much danger. As long as Voldemort didn't realize he was still alive.

"We thought you were dead, but it wasn't really you, but we told the Weasleys and the press, and then Moony and I found you in the woods but we really didn't know it was you and I brought you back and you were so badly wounded, Poppy and I didn't think you'd make it, and then you would start screaming as if under the Cruciatus and…then you finally woke up and…I'm so glad Harry, I don't know what I'd do if you had…" Sirius rambled unable to finish his last thought.

"What, Sirius, I don't…what are you talking about?" Harry asked hesitantly, unable to make sense of his godfather's worried rant.

"We found a body, and we thought it was yours…and…Harry…I thought I had lost you," Sirius's voice caught in his throat. "But, it wasn't you…thank Merlin…it wasn't you. Then we (Remus and I that is) found you in the woods barely alive. I was so worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Who's body was it that you found?" Harry asked hoarsely, guilt beginning to lay even more heavily on his already weighted conscience; chances were it was his fault that individual was dead.

"Alexander Brown's, but he was really alive because of…a charm Snape had given him. He was the one who took you out of Azkaban." Sirius told him comfortingly. So at least one individual wasn't dead because of him – although he soon would be. Harry tried to stop the bitterness in his mind, but it refused to leave. A hint of relief did flood through him at the thought of his rescuer surviving the fight. He had feared he had led another to his death, but fortunately by some strange happenstance his rescuer had survived.

"Sleep now Harry, you're safe." Sirius whispered gently into his ear seeming to realize the extreme exhaustion that Harry felt.

With Sirius's warm arms around him and soft assurance, Harry felt himself lulled into a peaceful slumber void of the horrendous dreams and empty darkness that had plagued him in Azkaban.

With Harry securely ensconced in his arms, Sirius knew a simple peace, one that he hadn't felt since he had held his baby son so many years ago. It humbled and heartened him to know that Harry needed and trusted him. That desperate plea for Sirius to stay had destroyed any notion or ambition to send that foreboding letter to the Weasleys, and it lay on the bedside table waiting now for demolition. No, Harry needed him; truly desired the love and comfort that Sirius had to offer. In a more selfish deep down part of his mind, Sirius realized that he required Harry's love. It was essential to both of their well-being. The wounds Azkaban inflicted had left the both of them vulnerable and torn. Azkaban would always leave a mark on those who had been imprisoned within its walls, just as a hard life had left irreparable scars on both of them. Together though, father and son could heal one another to allow all those open wounds to fade into distant scars.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

End Chapter Eighteen.

I am very sorry for such a long wait for this chapter, however, this past year real life has been difficult. Thank you to all those who reviewed. Thank you so much to my beta Sarah for her help in preparing this chapter.


	20. Chapter XIX: Of Intentions and Deception

**To Walk Through Fire**

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Harry Potter and the characters associated with him. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not making money off of this story. So please don't sue.

**Chapter XIX: Of Intentions and Deceptions**

He wasn't sure what woke him. Perhaps it had been the lack of warmth on his right foot, or maybe it had been the distinct sound of a door closing – that could have been a dream though. He did not care what it had been . . .but it had, in effect, caused his current dilemma. Awakened his body had begun to feel the discomfort of a full bladder. No matter which way he turned and tossed, the annoyance would not go away, in fact moving seemed to make it far more insistent.

He shifted onto his left side.

A few seconds past, but it felt like forever . . .

Then onto his back.

Unable to stand it anymore, Harry slipped out of the pile of blankets Sirius had bundled him in and dashed across the floor, oblivious to the cold stones beneath his bare feet. Having been a patient of the infirmary on a frequent basis, he knew the way to the bathroom very well.

Relief flooded through him.

Finally content, Harry turned on the tap to wash his hands. Only after the tap was turned off did he dare look upon his reflection, scared of the ghastly sight he'd see. Harry by no means was vain, but he had seen some of the pitying looks Sirius had given him when his godfather thought he wasn't looking. With not a small sense of apprehension, Harry gathered his mangled courage and looked up into his own green eyes.

Shock flooded into him. He felt his legs give way beneath him.

The reflection was not as bad as he thought it would be . . .no it was worse.

The pale boy he had seen in the mirror was not the same image he had seen every time he had looked in the mirror for the past fifteen years.

No.

This pale image was worse.

The black hair was still there, and the green eyes. But the black hair remained flat, and the slant to the eyes was one he had only ever seen on one individual. There was no denying it. The ashen face he had seen in the mirror looked like none other than Sirius Black's . . .

Sirius grumbled to himself about useless meetings and indecisive individuals as he dashed back towards the infirmary. He hadn't wanted to leave Harry alone, but Albus had "insisted" – demanded more like it – that he attend this particularly meeting. Expecting a decisive move to be made, an action planned on behalf of the Order, Sirius had been extremely disappointed. There were so few of them there and yet no one could agree on what needed to be done, except Dung who had agreed with Sirius the whole time – not that he had said too much being preoccupied with Harry.

Poppy had promised to keep an eye on his son, but it wasn't the same. Harry needed him nearby. Harry had asked him to stay, and yet he had left the moment called – well after some . . .a lot of arguing. He was a terrible father. What kind of dad promised his son that he would stay and then leave when beckoned? What kind of father never told his son the truth?

The hospital wing was deathly silent as he entered. A strange foreboding filled him. The soft sound of gentle breathing was non-existent. Fear racing through his veins, Sirius dashed to Harry's bed . . . only to find it completely vacant with blankets pushed towards the bottom.

No! Voldemort couldn't have! Not here! Not in Hogwarts!

Bang!

A strange sense of déjà vu washed over Sirius as he quickly headed towards the sound. Perhaps it wasn't Voldemort . . .maybe Harry had headed to the loo and was still too weak . . .but maybe there was a way to get into Hogwarts from over there . . .maybe Harry was unconscious on the floor . . .dying . . .or dead . . .or drowning . . .or . . . Thousands of scenarios flashed through Sirius's head in the seconds it took to reach the bathroom and yank open the door . . .

Of all the scenarios he had imagined, he had never thought of this.

There Harry was, sprawled on the floor with his back against the wall staring in horror at his hands, shaking his head as if in denial.

"Harry?" Sirius whispered softly bending down beside the boy trying not to startle him.

Harry's eyes turned towards him eerily blank and empty.

"Harry?" Sirius said again, louder this time, insecurity resounding in his voice. When Harry still didn't respond, Sirius moved his hand forward to touch his son, to rouse the boy from his shocked state.

"No!" Harry screamed and jumped up. "You traitor. You betrayed them! You betrayed him, my dad . . .but I guess he's not really my dad." He bolted up before Sirius could move too shocked by the boy's words . . .they came too close to the truth for Sirius to deny. With that Harry escaped out of the hospital wing. Sirius could only watch in shock as the boy ran barefoot across the stone floor.

It took only a moment of shocked hesitation for Sirius to run after Harry, but a moment was enough, Harry had disappeared.

Harry couldn't remove the thought of Sirius's betrayal out of his mind. No matter how fast he ran the image in the mirror haunted his thoughts. Why? Why would Sirius and his mum betray . . .James like that?

No!

He wouldn't think it! Not of Sirius. Sirius could not have . . .And his mum . . .

No! No! No! It was not possible. He couldn't believe it.

His eyes fell on his hands – similar and yet so different from the ones he had seen for the past fifteen years. This was no dream. His body even felt awkward as he stumbled and tripped around.

Suddenly the floor came up to meet him.

Harry cried and sobbed on the floor where he had fallen – shuddering breaths echoed harshly off stonewalls.

It was too much. Too much. He just wanted to block out the world and disappear into oblivion. He would gratefully accept oblivion now.

But he didn't deserve it.

He couldn't stand the guilt anymore.

Or the pain.

The betrayal.

Too much! Too much!

It reverberated through his mind echoing around and around. He saw flashes of his uncle advancing on him. Fudge gleefully declaring his punishment. His parents glaring at him accusingly. His dad now whispering how he was a symbol of betrayal of Sirius and Lily. Ron and Hermione in danger _again_ because of him. His Aunt – dead. And Sirius. . .No! He couldn't think of Sirius. He had trusted the man, even loved him . . . and yet Sirius had betrayed him and his father – he stubbornly clung to the fact, trying to find a defining point in his collapsing identity. But it was all slipping away from him.

And the identity he had struggled to retain in Azkaban, through his uncle's punishments, and Voldemort's cruelty suddenly slipped through his grasp.

Who was he?

It must have been hours, not that he truly noticed, before his sobbing had resided to a soft sniffle. He felt completely exhausted and utterly alone. Nor could he find any warmth, the stone below was slowly seeping it away. Hopeless and lost, Harry could do little but lay on the cold ground thinking of nothing. It hurt too much to think. There was too much to think of, and so little of it was pleasant.

Perhaps in desperation of trying to keep his mind blank, or perhaps in a pitiful attempt to keep himself warm, Harry dragged his lead heavy body off the stone floor and sat curled on the parapet of the astronomy tower. It was funny. He didn't remember running up here – it was far from the infirmary. All he could recall was his frantic dash away from his thoughts . . .those terrible, threatening thoughts. They still hadn't left him. No not even now – they still remained buried deep within his jumble of thoughts and pain.

Thud. Thud.

Harry stiffened as the footsteps came closer.

Please don't be Sirius. He didn't want to, couldn't see Sirius now. Whatever strange, lonely equilibrium he had managed to find now was so precarious that one small push, a feather light touch, and he would topple once again into that terrible river of pain and memory.

Staring wide-eyed at the approaching figure, Harry felt his heart pound quicker at the sight of a dark head . . .he was caught!

The memories and pain came threateningly closer.

No. No! NO! This couldn't be happening. He couldn't bear to see his –

Professor? Harry nearly chocked on the expelled air as he sighed in relief and gasped in horror. Not Professor Snape. Why? Why would the professor be up here? Why now of all times? Why did it have to be him?

"Harry," the dark man said in acknowledgement. All Harry could do was gurgle in reply, had that man just called him Harry? The man who had hated him since he had set eyes on him?

The Potions Professor said nothing, just stood nearby, a dark and foreboding, and yet eerily comforting presence.

Harry suddenly burst out laughing. He didn't know why but thinking of Snape and comforting in the same sentence was hilarious. Actually it was hilarious that Snape was standing beside him, out of all the places the man could be.

Perhaps he hadn't finished shedding tears, for his hysterical laughter began to feel an awful lot like sobs. He felt someone hold him as he cried. He knew that the touch was unfamiliar, but it was warm and gentle. It was something strong and tangible to hold on to. Something he had been desperately craving for so long. It seemed like forever and yet barely a moment before he could quiet himself. Habit had kicked in and he forced himself to stop crying. Fifteen-year-old boys did not cry. He wasn't supposed to cry. He was not allowed to cry. It only led to more pain.

It seemed surreal to be sitting there huddled next to Snape. But so did everything else that had happened within the last week. He didn't care that it was his greasy git of a potions professor holding him, or that he had let the man see his weakness. Snape wasn't a part of his regrets, or fears now. The man simply existed.

Suddenly a thought came to him. "Do you recognize me Professor?" His voiced croaked.

"Of course I do Harry. Why wouldn't I?" It was strange to hear Snape speak without malice and even weirder still, to hear his name spoken by that voice. Well Snape probably couldn't call him 'Potter' anymore. Did the man even know?

"I'm different professor. I don't look like me anymore." Harry declared pulling himself up to look at the professor.

"Of course you look like yourself," Snape sneered sarcastically. "But not as you did. I suspect Black will tell you everything if you ask him. It's not as sinister as you think Harry."

The professor must have known then. He hated Sirius. He would want Sirius to be seen in the worst possible light . . .but then why would he say it was not "sinister"?

"What do you mean?" Harry couldn't help but blurt out. Could it be true? He squashed his hope mercilessly. Hope only brought despair and trouble.

"Black did not betray Potter in anyway." The man nearly spat out those names, almost sounding regretful. "Harry, Lily would never betray anyone. I can assure you."

Harry just stared at blankly at the professor. Did he just say "Lily"?

"Despite his immaturity and stupidity, would Black truly make such a bad father?"

Harry was taken aback by the question. "No." He immediately said before his mind could completely comprehend those words. "I wanted him to have that role in my third year, but now . . .how could he be? I mean mum and dad were married. Everyone says so." New possibilities expanded before him. Harry didn't have the energy to quash them and hope slowly filled him. Perhaps, now, he could truly have a father. A real family.

But he didn't deserve one. He quickly destroyed the notion before his imagination could go any further.

"Perhaps you would do well not to listen to the opinion of the public. In general, the public tends to be idiots." Snape shifted his position a little to gather Harry, who was shivering uncontrollably from the cold, back into his arms. "There are some things the general public cannot know, and that is one of them."

"Why?" Harry craned his head towards the man. His mind seemed to be going in too many directions at once and he could hardly focus on his professor's words. Why was the man talking to him? Why was his hated potions professor helping him?

"That's best for Black to answer. I don't even presume to know what's going on in his idiotic head."

"No, I meant why are you being so nice to me?" Harry couldn't help but ask. Here he was, clinging to his sanity by a thin strand, feeling so alone, and the only one to sit here and comfort him was a man who had proclaimed hatred of him for the past four years.

"Because I can't afford to have a student jump off the astronomy tower." The man snapped with such vehemence that Harry flinched and tried to move away, only to find himself pinned by a strong arm.

"I wasn't going to jump." Harry stopped struggling and looked at the man with wide eyes as the words the professor had said penetrated his panicked mind. "No matter how bad things got I could never ever commit . . . Mum gave her life for me. The least I could do was keep it, curse or no." Harry was whispering by the time he had finished his declaration. He felt very small under that dark gaze.

"At least you have some sense." The man muttered, almost as if to himself. He refused to offer more of an explanation though.

"Would you come with me back to the infirmary now?" Snape asked softly.

Harry looked at him hesitantly. He felt exhausted and cold, but still he didn't want to see Sirius.

"Look Harry, Black is out of his mind with worry, and despite my dislike of the man, he is making a large amount of racket looking for you, disturbing the peace. Would you please come down and just listen to what he has to say?"

**_Please!_** Professor Snape had said **_please!_**

Harry nodded reluctantly and let the man help him up. A flash of worry dashed through Snape's eyes as Harry felt his legs buckle. But it was gone so fast that Harry suspected he had imagined it. Why would anyone worry about him? He wasn't worth it. Forcing himself to stand without aid Harry followed the bat-like figure down the stairs, refusing to let himself collapse.

Severus Snape did not know what had gotten into him. He had just left his guard down to a boy he had swore he would never show affection to. The supposed son of James Potter – the boy he had promised to keep safe, but never to love. No, not even for Lily could he do that. And now. Now he had let his guard down.

It was just so that the child would not jump off the astronomy tower. Or so he tried to convince himself. He couldn't have the boy fall apart now, not when he was so integral to the destruction of the Dark Lord. A weak Boy Who Lived would not help them much. Since no one else had been there, Snape had taken it upon himself to comfort the sniveling child. Maybe now he could focus more on the school and learning, and eventually defeating the Dark Lord rather than his personal problems.

He had held the child solely for his own selfish needs.

But the child was so much like Lily . . .

When he had seen the boy sitting there on the ledge, so close to death, he had felt his heart stop. His thoughts had immediately gone to the worst possible scenario; the boy was going to jump! He had near run towards the boy, only to find that the child was sitting there unmoving, frozen in cool summer night.

But, just for a moment, he had seen Lily sitting there instead of Harry. That's why he had hurried over. He had held the boy because of his promise to Lily. And the boy needed to find comfort somewhere, even if it was from him . . .

So he had taken it upon himself to give the child some comfort. It was only because he wondered how much could one expect a child to take? Azkaban was enough to break a grown man, much less a child who had seen the deaths of so many people. And his whole world had changed. Severus had quickly deduced that Black hadn't had time to tell Harry what had truly happened. Why else would the boy not be seeking comfort from Black? And that lost look in those green eyes so much like Lily's . . . he had seen that look in Lily's eyes only once and he had never wanted to see it again.

It was those eyes that truly broke him. And he had found himself holding the boy to comfort him. It was a rare known fact within his Slytherins, a whisper of a rumor, nothing more, that he gave comfort to some of the lonely children who came seeking him for guidance. Draco knew. So did several of the others who had not been treated kindly by their parents or peers. Those individuals had spoken nary a word, afraid to be mocked by their fellow Slytherins, and in loyalty to Severus himself. He could tell when his students needed comfort. And Harry had needed it then.

So he had held the boy.

Bellatrix glared at the hideous rat in front of her. How dare he get them lost! He was supposed to know every small crevice of this castle. And now they were – only Merlin knew where! She was going to strangle that rat when she managed to transform back into herself. That rat would pay! Oh yes . . .she could think of many delightful activities she and Wormtail could do together . . .particularly downstairs in the Dark Lord's current fortress. Oh it would be perfect!

Madness glinted in her eyes as she walked forward, imagining all the terrible things she could do . . .Perhaps he would enjoy to lose another finger? Or maybe a foot this time?

She cackled, although it sounded more like chocking in her rat form, causing her companion to look at her for one instant, before he turned away too frightened to face her for long. The Dark Lord would punish them for the lack of information . . . but she would punish this traitor a hundred times more.

End Chapter 19.

Authors notes: Thank you to all those who reviewed! Sorry it has taken so long for this chapter…this first semester was harder than I suspected it would be…I'm still wondering why I majored in the sciences. I hope this chapter is decent enough. Thank you to my beta who gave excellent feedback on this chapter. Hope you all enjoy. Merry Christmas.


End file.
